Blood of Enemies Blood of Friends
by Becsulet
Summary: COMPLETED -- With the Watcher's Council gone and Slayers around the world activated, a new Slayer training program is being offered at Hogwarts
1. The Battle Won

Author's Note: Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your perspective), many of the events in Order of the Phoenix have negated events in the original version of this fanfic. Because this story was only half-finished, I have decided to rewrite it from the beginning. The general storyline and most of pairings will remain the same.  
  
Spoilers: All seven seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, up to and including the series finale, and through Harry Potter and the Order or the Phoenix (book five).  
  
Disclaimer: All that is Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, UPN, and a whole host of others who are not I. All that is Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and a whole host of others who are not I. I am merely playing with their characters and settings for my own amusement.  
  
****************  
  
Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 1 - The Battle Won  
  
The Scoobies clustered at the edge of the large crater that was, but a few short hours ago, the town of Sunnydale.  
  
"Looks like the hellmouth is officially closed for business," Dawn confirmed.  
  
"There's another one in Cleveland - not to spoil the moment," Giles informed the Scoobies.  
  
"We saved the world," Xander said. He felt numb. Anya was dead. He couldn't seem to get his head around the idea. They had had their problems, but he never stopped loving the ex-demon. He knew that he never would. What he didn't know was how he would live without her.  
  
"We changed the world," Willow corrected her friend. She turned to Buffy. "I can feel them, Buffy. All over, Slayers are awakening everywhere."  
  
"We have to find them," Dawn replied.  
  
"We will," Willow assured the teen.  
  
"Yes, because the mall was actually in Sunnydale, and there's no hope of going there tomorrow," Giles noted.  
  
Dawn spun toward Giles. "You mean we destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side."  
  
"All those shops gone - the Gap, Starbucks, Toys-R-Us - who will remember all those landmarks unless we tell the world about them?" Xander quipped, seeking a solace in his joking.  
  
"We have a lot of work ahead of us," Giles informed the group.  
  
"Can I push him in? I just want to sleep for like a week," commented Faith.  
  
"I guess we all could, if we wanted to," Dawn added.  
  
"Yeah, the First is scrunched. So, what do you think we should do, Buffy?" asked Willow.  
  
"Yeah, you're not the one and only chosen anymore. You get to live like a person. So whatcha gonna do now?" asked Faith.  
  
"Yeah, Buffy, what are we going to do?" asked Dawn.  
  
For the first time in months, Buffy felt a sense of calm. She surveyed the crater that was once the hellmouth that she was sworn to guard, and a smile slowly crept across her lips. For the first time since she was called at the young age of fifteen, she believed that she possessed a future of endless possibilities. Though for some reason that she could not quite explain, Buffy felt that they were still needed for something big.  
  
Buffy turned to her friends, realizing that her role as leader was not yet over. "First, we need to get some medical attention for the injured. Then we need to find a place to stay for at least the night. Does anyone even have any money for a hotel?"  
  
The group quickly realized that not only were they homeless, but they also had lost all of their possessions.  
  
"There has to be some place we can stay." Buffy looked to Giles for answers.  
  
"I am sure that we can access some Council resources, but not until tomorrow morning," Giles replied.  
  
"Oh, we could go to the Hyperion," suggested Willow. "Angel has plenty of room in that big hotel of his."  
  
Buffy smiled. "The Hyperion, huh? Well, I did promise Angel that I would call when the battle was over, and since one of those ubervamps crushed my cellphone, the next best thing is to call on him in person."  
  
"Well, I guess it is time to turn myself back in anyway," mumbled Faith.  
  
As the Scoobies returned to the bus, Buffy held back Faith. "Faith, maybe you should hold off on turning yourself back in. You can just lay low at the Hyperion for a few days."  
  
"It isn't worth putting off the inevitable, B."  
  
"Look, don't say anything to the others. I can't explain it, but I don't think we stayed entirely off the radar this time. Faith, if there is something else coming, then I need you available to fight."  
  
Faith felt more tired than she had ever felt in her entire life. Going back to the quiet routine of prison life seemed almost enticing, but she was not about to leave if she was needed. "Sure, B., a few days shouldn't matter. Besides, it will give me a chance to spend some time with Robin before I go back to prison."  
  
****************  
  
Albus Dumbledore addressed The Order of the Phoenix. "The events of these past few days have greatly changed our situation. Unfortunately, I do not believe that the Ministry of Magic alone can defeat Voldemort, nor do I believe that our numbers are sufficient to defeat him. The wizarding world may now accept the return of Voldemort. However, few have stepped forward to aid in the fight. People are scared, which is more than understandable. Also, we have lost some of our own. We need more help than we currently possess."  
  
"But Albus, we're tapped out. Where can we find additional help?" questioned Mad Eye Moody.  
  
"I am sure that you have all heard of the Slayer, one girl in all the world with the strength and skill to kill the vampires."  
  
There was murmuring among the group. Remus Lupin spoke the words that they were all thinking. "But how can one girl, regardless or her abilities, help to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters?"  
  
"Ah, but there is no longer only one girl," replied Dumbledore. He placed a crystal ball on the table. "These events took place only a few short hours ago." Dumbledore tapped the crystal ball with his wand, causing images to emerge.  
  
The group was awestruck, as they watched the battle play out. They saw the power called by the white-haired witch, the realization of full Slayer power within each of the potentials, the driving back of evil, the ultimate sacrifice and redemption of the vampire with a soul, the absolute obliteration of the town once known as Sunnydale, and the final sealing of the hellmouth.  
  
The group sat silently as the images dissipated. Dumbledore spoke. "The Slayers and their friends would be powerful allies for us in the fight against Voldemort. As you have seen, this unlikely group of heroes has won their battle against the First Evil. They have saved the world for others. Yet, they have lost the world in which they had once lived. I believe that we can offer them a sanctuary in which to rest and rebuild."  
  
Professor Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as the Order worked out the details of a plan.  
  
****************  
  
Angel paced back and forth across the lobby of the Hyperion. Wesley sighed and looked up from his work. "Angel, please do stop pacing. She will call."  
  
"What if they didn't succeed? What if she died, again? I promised to fight this thing if she failed. Maybe we should begin preparing for battle."  
  
"It hardly feels like the world is about to end - for a change. I am sure, you will hear from her soon."  
  
Angel was about to resume his pacing when the door opened and a large group of people entered. At first he was confused by the presence of so many teenage girls, but then he saw the petite blonde. "You did it. You survived."  
  
Buffy smiled at him and asked, "So you got some spare rooms for us? We would have gone back to my house, but Sunnydale, no longer on the map."  
  
Wesley looked up at her, unintentionally clutching the large map he had been studying. Buffy shrugged at him. "Well, maybe it is still technically on the map, but in the real world Sunnydale is now just a big crater. I always knew that town was going to hell."  
  
Angel walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I was so worried."  
  
She returned the hug quickly and spoke, "Between the Scoobies and all these new Slayers, the big bad didn't stand a chance." She lost her smile as she continued, "We would have been here sooner, but we needed to make a stop at the hospital. There were some pretty bad injuries." She swallowed back the start of a sob, then continued speaking in a near whisper. "Everyone didn't make it - some of the Slayers, Anya, and Spike."  
  
"Spike's dead? Are you sure?" questioned Angel. He wasn't entirely sure why he cared. Spike had always irritated him to no end, but that didn't mean that he wanted to see the other vampire dead.  
  
"He died saving the world. He was the champion for which the amulet was meant."  
  
Angel was surprised. He never would have expected his grandchilde to fight for the light. But then again, one hundred years ago, no one would have expected it of him either.  
  
Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy. He could feel her sobbing against his shoulder. He released her, after she had regained her composure. Angel looked to the others, his eyes meeting Xander's.  
  
"Deadboy," greeted Xander.  
  
"Xander, I am sorry to hear about Anya."  
  
Xander mumbled a "thanks." Willow put her hand on his shoulder. She knew how hard it was to lose the one you love. When they had insisted on joining the battle against evil on that day long ago in the Sunnydale High School library, neither could have known the price they would be forced to pay.  
  
Angel turned back to Buffy, "Wait a minute, did you say new Slayers."  
  
"It is a long story, but Willow did this spell that . . ." Before Buffy could finish explaining the activation of the potentials, her attention was captured by a large snowy owl that had swooped into the room and deposited a letter at Giles' feet. Everyone stared at the envelope in awe and confusion. It was addressed in emerald green ink to, "Rupert Giles, Lobby of the Hyperion Hotel, Los Angeles, California, USA."  
  
Giles recognized the seal on the envelope instantly - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his alma mater before his dark days with Ethan and his subsequent return to the light to train as a Watcher. His tenure at Hogwarts was one of the best times of his life, and a time, which he had never mentioned to the Scoobies. They knew that he practiced magic, but they never knew he had been formally schooled in it. They didn't even know that a place like Hogwarts existed.  
  
Buffy asked what they were all thinking, "Giles, what the hell is that?"  
  
"It is a letter from Hogwarts," Giles replied.  
  
"What's a Hogwarts?" asked Dawn.  
  
Giles was quiet for a moment, thinking about the best way to explain Hogwarts to everyone. Wesley interrupted Giles' thoughts with an answer to the group. "Hogwarts is the preeminent school of witchcraft and wizardry in England." Giles' was a bit taken aback by Wesley's quick response. Giles supposed that he shouldn't be surprised, considering quite a few of the British Watchers had attended the school in their youth.  
  
Willow looked stunned. "There's a real school that teaches kids how to do magic?"  
  
"Yes, there are several actually," replied Giles.  
  
"Why didn't I ever get to go to one?" Willow asked.  
  
Giles honestly didn't know the answer to that. He was sure there must be a similar school in the states, but he didn't know anything about their policies. "I don't know, Willow. Maybe your magic came to you too late, or maybe the mystical energy of the hellmouth obscured you in some way."  
  
"That sucks. I feel cheated," pouted Willow.  
  
Buffy was listening to the exchange between Willow and Giles. Formal schooling would have been good for Willow. It may have prevented her from losing control. Then again, if she were at a magic school, she never would have met Buffy. Buffy spoke her thoughts aloud. "Or maybe someone knew that you were needed here to help fight all the hellmouthy stuff. There were many battles, especially this last one, that we would not have been able to win without you."  
  
Giles realized that sometimes Buffy could be very insightful. "I believe Buffy may be correct. There are many divination experts in the wizarding world, and they may have seen the need for you to stay here." Willow looked pleased with that explanation, though she still thought it would have been cool to go to a magic school.  
  
Buffy still wondered one thing. "Giles, how do you and Wesley know about this Hogwarts place? Did you read about it in one of your old books? I mean, we all know about a lot of weird stuff, but a school for magic? Wouldn't you think we would have heard about it before now?"  
  
"In my youth, I attended Hogwarts - Gryffindor class of 1973," replied Giles.  
  
"Ravenclaw, class of 1985," added Wesley.  
  
Buffy, Willow, and Xander all looked stunned. Buffy was annoyed. Giles had always expected her to tell him everything, but he never told her about anything about his past until it became an issue. She hoped this wasn't another Eygon thing, "How come you never mentioned this to us before?" Buffy asked.  
  
Before Giles had a chance to answer, Dawn stepped closer to see the envelope. As usual Buffy and Willow had gotten them off topic. Besides, the last thing that they all needed was to witness yet another Buffy-Giles blow out. Dawn still had questions. "Um, guys, the magic school thing is interesting and way cool that Giles went there, but what do they want from us?"  
  
Shannon, one of the new Slayers, who had become close friends with Dawn in the days leading to the battle with the First, stepped up along side Dawn. "Good question, Dawn. So, Mr. Giles, what does the letter say?"  
  
Giles opened the letter and began to read aloud.  
  
Dear Mr. Giles,  
  
Many of us in the wizarding world have been watching your progress in the fight against the First Evil.  
  
Faith interrupted, "Nice of them to watch. You think they would have, oh I don't know, helped."  
  
Giles glared at her and continued to read.  
  
I congratulate you in your victory, while mourning the loss of so many in the battle against evil. We would have sent aid, but as I am sure you know, we are currently entrenched in our own battle against evil. Voldemort has once again risen to power.  
  
Xander cringed a bit, "Oh great, more evil. I don't feel like I have any fight left in me."  
  
There was a grumble of agreement from the rest of the weary warriors. Giles ignored them and continued.  
  
I realize that you are all currently without a place to call home. I believe that we may be able to help each other. I would like to extend an invitation to you all to join me for dinner in the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel tomorrow evening.  
  
With highest regards,  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"So who is this Foleywart guy?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Voldemort," replied Giles with a shiver, "is one of the darkest wizards to ever walk the earth. The wizarding world thought that he had been destroyed thirteen years ago, but apparently he was only biding his time."  
  
"The wizarding world fears him to such an extent that they do not even speak his name," added Wesley.  
  
"Sounds like this V-guy may be our newest big bad," commented Xander.  
  
"Yes, well, it is not worth worrying about until we speak with Professor Dumbledore tomorrow evening," replied Giles.  
  
"Well, in the meantime, I am exhausted," noted Faith.  
  
"I think we all are," Willow agreed.  
  
Wesley volunteered to show everyone to their rooms. Giles, Buffy, Xander, Faith, and Andrew each received a room of their own. Willow and Kennedy shared a room. Dawn was sharing a room with Shannon and two other new Slayers. The remaining new Slayers shared other rooms in groups of three or four.  
  
Clean clothes were provided by Fred for the girls and Wesley and Gunn for the men. Though it was only early evening, the exhaustion of the battle overtook them all quickly, and they slept. 


	2. A New Day

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 2 - A New Day  
  
In the early hours of the morning, Buffy began tossing and turning. She was plagued by one dream after another of Spike sacrificing himself to save the world.  
  
She awoke with tears streaming down her face. She had always known that Spike would come through for them. That was one of the reasons she had stood steadfastly by him, even though it caused a huge rift between the Scoobies. She knew that the other reason was that she felt responsible for him. He had regained his soul because of her. She did love him, but it wasn't the kind of romantic love that she hoped to find some day when she is ready.  
  
There was a light tap on the door. Buffy got out of bed and opened the door to see Angel standing in the hallway.  
  
"Buffy, I heard you crying."  
  
She was puzzled and then realized. "Oh yeah, vampiric hearing. I tend to forget."  
  
"Can I do anything for you?" Angel asked.  
  
"Not really, but I don't see myself going back to sleep; so, you might as well come in," she replied.  
  
Angel entered the room and sat in a chair in the corner. Buffy sat back down on the bed and looked at Angel. She spoke softly, "I keep dreaming about Spike and what he did for us. He was the one person that I expected to survive. I still can't believe that he died to save the world."  
  
"If there is one thing that I have learned in the past hundred years, it is that anyone can change if they really want to," replied Angel.  
  
"My friends never believed it was possible for Spike to change, but I could see it. When he got his soul back, everything changed. They just refused to see it."  
  
"Buffy, with everything that Spike did in the past, it is understandable that your friends would have difficulty trusting him."  
  
"Yes, but they should have trusted me. Things got so bad before the battle. Giles set up Spike, so that Robin could kill him. The potentials chose to elect Faith as their leader. Things were so bad that my friends asked me to leave my own house."  
  
"When I saw you in Sunnydale, you never mentioned any of this."  
  
"I didn't know what to say. I felt like I had lost everyone in the world except for Spike."  
  
"But you did lead them into the final battle, right?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes, we struck a truce before the final battle, but things are not the same as they were before they turned their backs on me. I am scared that the friendship and trust we all had for each other will be ruined forever, especially with Giles. He is still barely speaking to me."  
  
"Buffy, I wouldn't worry too much about it. We all make mistakes. This isn't the first time that things have been rough, and it won't be the last. Time really does heal all wounds. Giles is willing to come to me for help now, and whatever you did, my torturing him was worse. He will come around. Just give it time."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you. I needed someone to tell me that."  
  
****************  
  
Battle weary though he was, Giles arose early, as he did every morning. During the past few months, he had made a habit of getting out of the house and enjoying the early morning hours. He found that he craved the quiet, after spending each night with the din of many teenage voices.  
  
He found Wesley behind the desk in the lobby. "Good morning, Wesley."  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Giles. I trust you slept well?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"Can I get you a cup of tea?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Giles and Wesley sat down to a cup of tea, and began to talk. Giles gave Wesley details of the battle against the First, and Wesley filled in Giles about their resent acquisition of Wolfram and Hart.  
  
Giles was surprised at how much Wesley had grown and changed. He wasn't the sniveling little weasel that he had been back in Sunnydale. He had grown into a strong warrior for the light, though from what Willow had said, Wesley did take a walk on the dark side not too long ago. It seemed that being fired from the Watcher's Council was probably one of the best things that could have happened to him. Giles was truly amazed at the man Wesley had become.  
  
Giles excused himself and left the hotel to take his morning walk.  
  
****************  
  
Andrew woke up alone in his room. He wasn't entirely sure what to do; so, he dressed and walked down the hall to knock on Dawn's door.  
  
Dawn and Shannon were already awake, but the other two Slayers were still asleep. They told Andrew to hang on, then they dressed, and went down to the lobby with him.  
  
The hotel was quiet. Most of the others were still sleeping. The three sat in chairs around a coffee table. Andrew was the first to speak. "So what do you guys think is going to happen with that guy from the magic school?"  
  
Shannon responded, "I think he is going to ask the Slayers to go there to help fight that Volde-something guy."  
  
Dawn looked sad. Shannon was worried about her friend. "Dawn, what's wrong? The magic school might be a good idea. Besides, it isn't like any of us has any place else to go."  
  
"I know but I am not a Slayer like the rest of you. I know we haven't known each other long, but you are the only close friend I have that is my age. If you go to the magic school, I'll be left here alone."  
  
Andrew felt bad for her. "But Dawnie, I am close to your age, and I think of you as my friend."  
  
Dawn and Shannon both looked at him with a smirk. Dawn spoke what they were both thinking. "I don't know if I want to be your friend, Andrew. After all, you killed the only friends you had."  
  
"That's not fair. Willow is the one who killed Warren. Besides, I have since repented for killing Jonathan. I am a changed man. I am good now."  
  
Dawn figured that he did have a point. After all, he did fight by their side in the battle against the First. Besides, she kind of liked that he always treated Shannon and herself like they were grown up and not just dumb kids.  
  
Andrew continued, "Besides, if the magic school wants the Slayers that means Buffy and Giles will go too, and you would have to go with them because Buffy is your legal guardian. If anyone gets left behind, it will be me."  
  
The three sat quietly thinking about what Andrew had said. Dawn and Shannon were both happy at the prospect of staying together. They were also sad for Andrew. He wasn't all bad. If he had gotten in with good kids instead of that evil nerd Warren, he probably would never have done those evil things.  
  
Over the next hour the other new Slayers joined the group in the lobby. They were all talking at once - discussing the battle, shedding the occasional tear over those they lost in the fight, and contemplating what would come next.  
  
After some time, Buffy, Faith, Willow, Kennedy, and Xander joined them. Giles had also returned from his walk but was quietly speaking to Wesley on the other side of the room.  
  
Giles walked over to the group. "As I am sure you are aware, we are all currently without any possessions of our own to speak of. The Watcher's Council had a vast amount of resources that are always at the disposal of the senior official of the council. It appears at this time, that the most senior official left alive is I. Early this morning, I went to the bank and withdrew some funds. Each of you will be given $1000 to purchase clothing and toiletries at the local shopping district this afternoon. Only purchase what you need immediately, as you will most likely be traveling with these items. We will worry about more long term solutions at a later time."  
  
A wave of excitement flowed through the girls in the group. Nothing could brighten the mood of a group of teenage girls like the prospect of shopping with someone else's money.  
  
The group climbed back into the bus, only this time instead of outrunning the end of Sunnydale, they were heading for the mall. Giles believed this could actually be worse. Though he himself needed to purchase some items, he would never understand the lore of shopping for these girls.  
  
Prior to disembarking from the bus, Giles made the announcement that they all must meet back at the bus with their purchases by 3:00pm. That would give them enough time to get back to the Hyperion and prepare for their dinner with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
****************  
  
While everyone else was shopping, Faith spent some time talking with Angel. As a wanted criminal, she had decided that hanging out at the mall would be a bad idea. Buffy had promised to get some clothes and things for Faith. Also, Wesley went to retrieve Robin from the hospital, and Faith wanted to be there as soon as he returned.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Angel asked Faith.  
  
"Pretty well, actually. The whole battle with the First Evil, this is the kind of thing that I am supposed to be doing. Fighting on the side of good, it was like I finally found myself, like I had some kind of greater purpose. Sounds kind of dumb, doesn't it?"  
  
"No, it makes perfect sense. I experienced the same thing, when I first started helping Buffy."  
  
"It helps talking to someone who understands," Faith noted.  
  
"Faith, what are you planning on doing now?" asked Angel.  
  
"Well, I originally figured on coming back here and turning myself in, but Buffy wanted me to wait. She had a feeling that we would be needed. Maybe it has something to do with that wizard guy coming tonight."  
  
"We will find out soon enough," replied Angel.  
  
"Yeah, and in the meantime, I get to spend some time with Robin."  
  
"What kind of man could handle Faith the Vampire Slayer?" Angel questioned.  
  
"Who else but the son of a Vampire Slayer?" Faith quipped.  
  
"Are you talking about me?"  
  
Faith turned to see Robin entering the lobby with Wesley. Without a moment of hesitation, Faith leapt from her seat, sprinted toward the entryway, and threw herself into Wood's arms. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," she whispered, before capturing his mouth with hers.  
  
"It seems that Robin here has inherited something of his mother's abilities," commented Wesley.  
  
"And what is that?" asked Angel.  
  
"He seems to be a remarkably quick healer," Wesley replied.  
  
****************  
  
Xander was standing beside a rack of sweaters. He hated the mall. There were too many colors to choose from, and he was beginning to feel confused. Back in high school he used to let Buffy and Willow pick things out for him. The two of them had loved to shop for anything. Later Anya had taken over shopping for him. 'God, I miss her,' he thought. The sweaters became a blur as the tears filled his eyes and threatened to fall.  
  
Willow saw the tears in Xander's eyes. She had unintentionally wandered into the men's department after storming off during a fight with Kennedy.  
  
"Xander, are you OK?"  
  
He turned toward his best friend. "Oh hey, Will. Sorry, I was just thinking about Anya. For the past couple of years she picked out all my clothes for me. I feel lost without her."  
  
Willow knew that he meant more than just being lost buying clothing. She had felt completely lost without Tara for a long time. "If you want, I could help you, like back when we were in high school."  
  
Xander nodded his consent, and Willow began pulling items from the racks.  
  
"Willow, how did you do it? How did you move on with your life after losing Tara?"  
  
Willow gave Xander a quizzical look, "Um, hello, remember evil Willow. I didn't exactly handle Tara's death well. I just held tight to the anger. And, I don't recommend trying to end the world, especially so close to the world almost ending because of the First."  
  
"But, Will," said Xander, "look at you now. I know you will never forget Tara, but you have moved on. Speaking of which, where is Kennedy?"  
  
"I don't know. We had kind of a fight, and she went off to shop on her own."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We were talking about the power of being a Slayer. She has been stoked since yesterday and cannot seem to talk about anything else. I tried to warn her to accept the power, but not to get overcome by it. Been there, done that, never want to see dark Willow again. Anyway, she told me that it isn't the same thing, and that I can never know what it is like to feel the power of being a Slayer."  
  
"She should still listen to your warning. We don't need another early Faith on our hands," said Xander.  
  
"I don't think it will get that bad. Maybe we both just overreacted."  
  
"You're probably right. I'm sure it will be fine, Will." Xander found that he really didn't believe that anything would be fine for them.  
  
Willow finished picking out a wardrobe for Xander, and then they went off to have lunch.  
  
****************  
  
Giles turned to find Buffy standing beside him, "Buffy, don't you have your own shopping to do?"  
  
"Done," she said, holding up several large bags to show him. "I thought you might like some company."  
  
Giles could see that Buffy was really trying. She may have thought he was angry that she slammed the door in his face, but what he was feeling was hurt. He knew that this was her way of making amends. "Ok, but realize that I am going to purchase what I want. There will be no trying to make over the Watcher," he said sternly but with a smile.  
  
"Oh please, Giles, just a little bit?" Buffy begged.  
  
"Well maybe I will let you pick out one outfit, but only one."  
  
Buffy squealed. She had always wanted to make over Giles.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon shopping for Giles. True to his word, he allowed Buffy to choose one outfit for him. She picked out a pair of acid washed jeans, a dark gray sweater, a pair of black boots, and a black soft leather jacket.  
  
"Buffy, you do realize that this is Los Angeles and that it is summer," commented Giles.  
  
"Yes, but I have a feeling we are going to be going to England soon," she replied.  
  
Giles had the same feeling. 


	3. Where Do We Go From Here

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 3 - Where Do We Go From Here  
  
At 6:00pm sharp, the entire group, along with the members of Angel Investigations, was gathered in the lobby of the Hyperion.  
  
Buffy looked to Giles, "So where is this Dummy-door guy?"  
  
Giles glared at her, "His name is Dumbledore, and I am sure he will be here any minute."  
  
Before Buffy was able to answer, they all heard a loud pop, and two men appeared. One was an older gentleman, wearing royal blue robes and a pointed blue hat. He had a long gray beard and twinkling blue eyes. Buffy thought to herself that he looked like Merlin. The other looked to be about Giles' age. The man was balding, and the little hair that remained was a vibrant red. He was wearing plain gray robes.  
  
Wesley immediately walked up to the old wizard and shook his hand. "Professor Dumbledore, it is so very good to see you again."  
  
"Likewise, Wesley. I only regret that we could not have this reunion in happier times."  
  
Giles walked up to the other man with a look of surprise on his face. "Arthur Weasley? I haven't seen you in years."  
  
"Rupert Giles," replied Arthur Weasley as he took the other man's hand. "When I heard it was you that Dumbledore was coming to see, I insisted on joining him. Who would have ever expected you would become a respected member of the Watcher's Council and Watcher to an active Slayer?"  
  
"Yes, well, I guess there came a time when I had to grow up. So, what have you been up to during the past thirty years?"  
  
"Do you remember Molly McDermott?" Arthur Weasley asked.  
  
"Of course," replied Giles. "I remember how much you fancied her, yet never could get up the nerve to speak to her. What ever became of Molly?"  
  
Arthur smiled. "Believe it or not, she married me. We have seven children, six boys and one girl."  
  
"Seven?" asked Giles.  
  
"Yes, seven. Bill is a curse-breaker for Gringotts. Charlie works with dragons in Romania. Percy works for the Ministry. The twins, Fred and George, own a joke shop in Diagon Alley. Ron is entering his sixth year at Hogwarts, and Ginny is entering her fifth year. Hopefully you will get to meet some of them."  
  
Professor Dumbledore interrupted the two men, as he addressed Giles. "Rupert, thank you so much for agreeing to meet with us this evening."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, it is a pleasure. I must admit that I am curious as to the purpose of your visit," Giles replied.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "In due time, my dear boy. But first, I did promise you all dinner." With a flick of his wand, a sumptuous feast appeared before them on the table at the side of the room. "Please everyone, help yourselves. Once you are all settled, we shall discuss the purpose of this visit."  
  
The group piled the food high on their plates and returned to where they had been sitting before. Many of the new Slayers, along with Dawn, Shannon, and Andrew, sat on the floor. The adults all took chairs.  
  
As they began eating, Dumbledore laid out his plan for them. "I would like to invite all of you to Hogwarts for the coming term. We will establish a Slayer training program, integrating some of our current coursework in magic with new courses for physical and research training. The adults among you will be invited to become professors for some of our current courses and of course to teach the new Slayer training classes. I would also like to extend the Slayer training classes to some of our current sixth and seventh years students. This type of training could be valuable to our students with the coming war against Voldemort. Also, there is an obvious need for new Watchers. Some students may decide to pursue that career, when they graduate."  
  
Wesley asked what was on everyone's minds. "Professor Dumbledore, this is a very generous offer, but I cannot help but feel that you want something in return."  
  
Dumbledore responded, "You are not mistaken. We in the wizarding world are living in dark times. The dark wizard Voldemort has risen to power again. We need all the help we can get. Voldemort has targeted one of our sixth years, Mr. Harry Potter. Harry defeated Voldemort as a mere baby, and Voldemort has not forgotten this. They are forever linked. It is foretold that one must kill the other. However, I do not believe that Harry is yet ready to meet this destiny. In return for providing Slayer training at Hogwarts, we ask that the Slayers and their friends help protect Harry and two of his friends, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger. In addition, we would like for the Slayers to take turns patrolling the castle and grounds each night, as a defensive measure against Voldemort and his followers. We fear that they will soon turn their attention to the school."  
  
Andrew raised his hand. Everyone in the group with the exception of Dawn and Shannon shot him a dirty look. Dumbledore ignored the others and spoke to Andrew. "Yes, Mr. Wells, do you have a question?"  
  
"I know I would like to help you defeat this Voldemort guy. And let me say that Voldemort sounds like a big bad, whereas the First just did not instill fear with its name." One of the new Slayers slapped Andrews arm to get him back on track. "Ow. Oh yeah, the thing is that, um, I am not a Slayer and, um, I don't know if I count as a friend, so, um, I was wondering. . ."  
  
"Mr. Wells, you have proven yourself in the battle against the First Evil. We would like you join us at Hogwarts as well."  
  
"Oh good, I was worried that I would have no place to go when everyone left."  
  
Professor Dumbledore returned is attention to the group as a whole, "If you don't mind, Mr. Weasley and I will have something to eat now, and give you all a chance to discuss our offer."  
  
As Dumbledore went over to the table to get his dinner, the Scoobies, new Slayers, and the Angel Investigations team began to discuss the offer.  
  
Andrew was the first to speak. "I think we should go."  
  
Buffy shot a nasty look at Andrew. "This school thing sounds like a good opportunity, but can the world be without a Slayer for at least this next year, if not longer?"  
  
"The hellmouth has been closed. There are others in the world, but they have been unguarded for several years now. I don't think that another year would make a difference," Giles remarked.  
  
"How long would this school thing last?" asked Faith. "Are we talking a year or more?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, would the Slayer program be a permanent fixture at Hogwarts?" asked Wesley.  
  
"I am prepared to offer the program for as long as it is needed," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"So the big question is: What happens if some new big bad shows up and there is no Slayer?" Willow stated.  
  
"But isn't this Voldemort guy the current big bad?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Yes, in the wizarding world. But what about the non-wizarding world?" questioned Xander.  
  
"Don't forget that the world still has Angel Investigations," Gunn reminded the group.  
  
"But you are also invited to Hogwarts. Right, Professor Dumbledore?" asked Xander.  
  
Dumbledore replied, "The invitation is extended to you all. However, we do understand if you are not all able to accept."  
  
Angel spoke. "I think this is a great opportunity, but I do not think that all of the Angel Investigations team should go. We can help out, when needed, but there is still evil to be fought here. The world will need us to continue monitoring the non-wizarding world."  
  
Giles sighed, "I agree, but we could use the help from you. Voldemort is very dangerous. If he takes over the wizarding world, it will only be a matter of time before he turns his sites on the muggle world."  
  
"He killed many muggles during his first reign. He will undoubtedly do the same this time," Arthur Weasley informed them.  
  
Buffy interjected, "Excuse me, but what is a muggle?"  
  
Giles quickly explained that muggles were all people who do not possess magic.  
  
"So I'm a muggle then," Buffy stated.  
  
Dumbledore corrected her. "No, Miss Summers, you like all Slayers do possess magic. It is part of your power."  
  
Faith could not fathom that she possessed magic. "Whoa, sorry to correct you, but I have no magic."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "All of you girls have magic. It is just that the modern Watcher's Council did not believe that it should be developed."  
  
Buffy was livid. "Oh great, so again the Watchers screw us over. They don't even exist anymore, and yet they are still controlling us. When does it end? If we rebuild the Council, this kind of stuff needs to stop."  
  
Giles was puzzled. "As part of my Watcher training, I never remember learning that Slayers had magic. Though I suppose it makes sense. Prophetic dreams are definitely a form of magic, and Slayer blood seems to be a key ingredient in several dark rituals."  
  
Angel brought the conversation back on track. "As I was saying, I do not think it is possible for all of us to go. We are needed here."  
  
Wesley stepped forward, "Angel, if you don't mind, I think that I should go with them. I was a Watcher and with the experience I have gained since that time, I would be the logical choice to go."  
  
Giles smiled at the man and turned to Angel, "I do believe that Wesley would provide much help to us."  
  
With Angel Investigations watching the muggle world, Buffy and Faith were quick to agree to Dumbledore's offer. Robin, Willow, and Xander also were on board. As Xander said, "It isn't like we have anywhere else to go." Buffy called for a vote among the new Slayers. They were all excited by the prospect of training without the looming threat of the First Evil. Andrew was just happy to be included. The vote was unanimous to go to Hogwarts.  
  
Giles turned his attention back to Dumbledore, "It looks like we are accepting your offer."  
  
"Wonderful." Dumbledore handed a letter to each of the people in the room who would be attending or teaching at Hogwarts. Each envelope was addressed to the recipient in green ink and bore the Hogwarts crest. "I will leave the long-term plans for the program to your discretion. I am sure that the decision will be one based on your plans to rebuild the Watcher's Council."  
  
"What about all the Slayers who were called that aren't here?" asked Willow.  
  
"The will be invited to Hogwarts in the same fashion that any new muggle-born student would be," replied Dumbledore. "Now, I believe that it is time for Mr. Weasley and I to depart. We will be in touch soon to finalizes plans for your arrival."  
  
Arthur Weasley addressed Giles. "Rupert, when you get to London, we will have to find some time to catch up. I am sure Molly would love to see you."  
  
At the conclusion of their farewells, the group heard another loud pop. Professor Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley were gone.  
  
Everyone immediately opened his or her letter. Each of the new Slayers received the same. Shannon read it aloud.  
  
Dear Miss Shannon Crawford,  
  
You are cordially invited to attend the new Slayer program being offered at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first year of the program will include the following courses:  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Research Skills  
  
Slayer Fighting Techniques  
  
History of the Slayer  
  
History of Magic  
  
Basic Charms  
  
Basic Transfiguration  
  
Basic Potions  
  
Attached please find the required list of supplies for these courses.  
  
The Hogwarts Express will depart from King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ at 11:00am on Sunday, August 29th.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore,  
  
Headmaster  
  
Shannon looked at the attached list of supplies. It included a wand, a cauldron, several books, scrolls, quills and ink, and wizard robes. Never would she have suspected that there would be a time in her life when she would be required to have a magic wand and wizard robes, other than for Halloween. "Where do you buy these things?" she asked.  
  
"All of your school supplies can be purchased in Diagon Alley in London. We will venture there prior to the start of the school term," Giles informed the group.  
  
Dawn read her letter next.  
  
Dear Miss Dawn Summers,  
  
You are cordially invited to attend the new Slayer program being offered at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though you are not a Slayer, you have proven that you possess the research, fighting, and magical skills required to be a Watcher.  
  
"The rest of the letter is the same as Shannon's," Dawn said. "I cannot believe that Professor Dumbledore thinks I would make a good Watcher someday."  
  
Buffy replied, "It isn't all that surprising, Dawnie. You have really proven yourself with the research and the fighting this past year. I mean, come on, you figured out an ancient Sumerian text, if that isn't Watcher-like, I don't know what is. You always were worried that you didn't have a place in the fight of good against evil, but being a Watcher is the most important part there is. I would never have made it this far without Giles." As Buffy said this last statement, she turned to look at Giles, longing for the close relationship they once shared before she had told him that she didn't need him as a teacher anymore.  
  
Dawn jumped up and hugged her sister. "This is going to be so cool. So what does your letter say?"  
  
Buffy read,  
  
Dear Miss Summers.  
  
You are cordially invited to become a professor for the new Slayer program at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You, Miss Faith Wilkins, and Mr. Robin Wood will teach Slayer Fighting Techniques.  
  
In addition, you are welcome to attend the Basic Charms, Basic Transfiguration, and Basic Potions classes being offered to the Slayers.  
  
Faith spoke up, "My letter says the same as Buffy's." Wood mentioned that his said the same as well, with the exception of taking classes himself.  
  
The others read their letters. Giles was going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, not only to the Slayers, but also to all Hogwarts students. Willow was assigned to teach Research Skills and was also offered the opportunity to attend some of the basic magic courses with the Slayers, Buffy, and Faith. Wesley was assigned to teach History of the Slayer.  
  
Xander's letter contained a slightly different offer than the rest. The old caretaker of Hogwarts castle had retired. (Apparently old Filch could not bring himself to go back to such a lenient atmosphere, after so thoroughly enjoying Umbridge's regime.) Xander would be taking his place. He was happy that all his construction experience would be useful in the wizarding world. He had been a bit worried that he wouldn't fit in since he didn't have any magic like the rest. Of course Andrew didn't really have any magic either. "Hey, Andrew, what are the offering you."  
  
"Dumbledore says that he knows how much I enjoy documenting things, like when I filmed all of you." The group groaned, but Andrew didn't seem to notice, "So, I get to be part of all the Slayer classes and document everything that happens for future generations. I even get to stay with the students."  
  
Dawn and Shannon were thrilled that Dumbledore had found a place for Andrew. They were getting used to having him around. Now not only would he be going to Hogwarts, but he would be in all of their classes with them. 


	4. Summer Days

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 4 - Summer Days  
  
Harry spent another summer with the Dursleys. Dumbledore had explained to Harry the necessity of living with his mother's sister long enough each year to make Privet Drive his home. The blood that his Aunt Petunia shared with his mother kept him safe. Harry now understood why he must live with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and horrid cousin Dudley. Harry understood, but that did not make him any happier with the situation. The Dursleys were the worst kind of muggles. They hated magic, and they hated Harry for possessing it.  
  
Harry's one saving grace was that his relatives also feared magic and the wizards who practice it. Fortunately for Harry, he was under the protection of the Order of the Phoenix. When Harry returned from Hogwarts at the end of term, Mad Eye Moody threatened Uncle Vernon. The threat ensured Harry access to his schoolbooks and supplies and permission to send and receive letters to his friends. He had also subscribed to the Daily Prophet. Now that the wizarding world had acknowledged Voldemort's return, articles were regularly published about events surrounding the current war.  
  
Harry spent most of the early summer months in his room, studying his schoolbooks. Studying had become Harry's primary focus. He had decided that he wanted to become an Auror. To be accepted into Auror training after completing Hogwarts, he would have to score very high on his N.E.W.T.'s in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Studying had become a distraction from the pain Harry had been feeling over Sirius' death. It also gave Harry an excuse to avoid his muggle relatives.  
  
****************  
  
The Scoobies spent the early months of the summer in Los Angeles at the Hyperion. The new Slayers had been away from their families for months and so returned to their homes for the remainder of the summer. Shannon, however, did not have any family to return to; so, she remained at the Hyperion. She spent her evenings patrolling the streets of Los Angeles with Buffy and Faith.  
  
During the day, Shannon spent her time with Dawn and Andrew. The three teens became inseparable. Dawn was thrilled to have two close friends of her own. She loved the Scoobies like family, but they were Buffy's friends, not hers. Dawn loved having Shannon to talk to about girl stuff, though Dawn did note that her friend refused to talk about her family. Dawn and Shannon were both amazed to find how comfortable it was to have Andrew around.  
  
The three teens spent countless hours debating what to expect at Hogwarts. Dawn regularly pestered Giles and Wesley with questions about the school. Wesley finally lent Dawn a copy of Hogwarts: A History. During the afternoons, Dawn would read, while Shannon trained and Andrew just hung out. Dawn would then explain to her friends what she thought they should expect.  
  
Giles took notice of the teens budding friendship. He was amused by the similarities between this group and the original Scoobies when they were in high school. Of course, these three had the advantage of a vast support network of people who were in the know, whereas the original Scoobies were in a world alone. Giles once mentioned the similarities to Buffy, Willow, and Xander. Willow was flattered. Buffy did not see it. Xander was insulted at being compared to Andrew.  
  
****************  
  
Draco Malfoy was having a truly miserable summer. His father, Lucius, has been sent to Azkaban shortly before Draco had returned home from Hogwarts. His mother, Narcissa, had disappeared into her suite of rooms on the day of Lucius' trial. She had not yet reappeared. Of course, for all Draco knew, she could be apparating around the country.  
  
Draco honestly did not know how he was supposed to feel about the whole situation. Draco had hated his father. Lucius was controlling and abusive. Draco also thought that his father was an idiot. Draco could not understand why anyone would pledge allegiance to a dark wizard, who regularly tortured his own followers. Draco took pride in being a pureblood wizard, but he had never wanted to become a Death Eater. They had a nasty habit of winding up dead.  
  
Draco had hoped to avoid being initiated into the Death Eaters until after he finished Hogwarts. He was taking all the classes necessary for a career as a curse breaker. Draco had hoped to get a foreign position with Gringotts and get away from his father, the Dark Lord, and the Death Eaters. Draco wanted to start his own life. Now that his father was in prison, Draco would be able to follow his chosen career path without having to worry about his father getting in the way. And yet, Draco could not help but hate Harry Potter for destroying the Malfoy family.  
  
More than anything, Draco wished that he had someone to talk to about his feelings. His closest friends were Crabbe and Goyle, but men did not discuss their feelings with each other. Besides, Draco figured that the two teens were too dense to understand what he was talking about. Draco debated sending an owl to Pansy Parkinson, but he was worried that she would just use the opportunity to try to get together with him. Ever since they had attended the Yule Ball together in their fourth year, she was convinced that they were destined to be together. No matter what he did or said, she could never seem to take the hint that he was not interested in her.  
  
Draco was envying Harry Potter and the friendship that he shared with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. These feelings of jealously only added to Draco's hatred of Harry Potter and Draco's own misery about his current lot in life.  
  
****************  
  
The Scoobies and their friends tried to spend as much time as possible together during the summer. It had been a very long time since they could just enjoy each other's company. The battle with the First and the events leading up to it had been hard on them all.  
  
Giles made a point of spending some quality time with Buffy. They had decided that they both wanted to repair their relationship. Neither could take back the things that were said before the battle, but they could work through them together. Their relationship was not as close as it had been in the past, but it was improving.  
  
Buffy and Willow began spending a lot of time together, discussing their love life issues. Buffy was still trying to figure out how she would know, when she was ready for a relationship, or if she would ever be ready. Willow debated whether it was possible to salvage a relationship with Kennedy. Willow was beginning to wonder if they were meant to be together, or if they had only gotten together because of the life and death atmosphere leading up to the battle with the First. The argument in the mall about control of power was only the first of many long heated discussions. After a couple of weeks, Kennedy had decided to visit her family and some friends on the East Coast.  
  
Willow and Xander were also spending a lot of time together. She understood exactly what he was going through. Early in the summer, they spent a lot of their time talking about Tara and Anya. As the summer progressed, they spent more time talking about their days together as children and teenagers and what the future held in store. It had been a long time since the two friends just enjoyed each other's company without it being a foursome.  
  
Faith and Robin were rarely seen out of each other's company. Buffy swore that Robin was the only thing keeping Faith from going crazy. She had to limit excursions away from the hotel for fear that she would be recognized as an escaped prison inmate.  
  
The Scoobies began to open their group to Faith and Robin. Faith would never admit it to them, but it was exactly what she had wished for, when she had first arrived in Sunnydale years ago. Even a few short months ago, Faith would not have believed that it was possible for her to redeem herself.  
  
****************  
  
Ron had never experienced such a boring summer. It was the first time in his life that he felt truly alone. For safety reasons, his parents had moved Ginny and himself into the Order's headquarters at the start of the summer. His parents spent almost all of their free time working on Order business, and his siblings, when not participating in the Order, were engrossed in their own lives.  
  
Bill had recently relocated to London in preparation for the war with Voldemort. He spent his days working for Gringotts, the wizarding bank. He spent most of his nights with his new girlfriend, Fleur Delacour.  
  
Charlie had not returned from Romania in months. He was still working with dragons, but was also involved in negotiations with foreign wizards for aid in the fight against Voldemort.  
  
Percy was still living in London and working for the ministry. He was still not speaking to the rest of the Weasley family. The consensus was that Percy was more embarrassed than angry. During the previous year, he had sided with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge in his vehement denial of Voldemort's rising.  
  
George and Fred had taken up residence in a flat above their newly formed joke shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, in Diagon Alley. When the twins were not working on new items for their shop, Fred was spending a lot of time with Angelina Johnson, former Gryffindor chaser. George would simply disappear during his free time. No one was entirely sure, who he was with.  
  
Even Ginny seemed constantly busy. She spent hours each day in her room and was constantly borrowing Ron's owl, Pig, to send letters. Ron suspected that she was regularly corresponding with several boys from Hogwarts, a fact that irritated him to no end. Ron never thought that he would miss the days when Ginny worshipped Harry from afar.  
  
Ron was also missing his two best friends. He found himself counting down the days until Hermione would come to stay at the Order's headquarters in the beginning of August. She was spending the entire month of July on holiday with her parents, touring the United States. He couldn't wait to see her again. Though he would never admit it, Ron was looking forward to seeing Hermione again even more than seeing Harry. Ron and Hermione would spend two weeks together before Harry was permitted to join them. The three teens would then have two more weeks together to relax before they returned to Hogwarts for their sixth year.  
  
The one highlight of Ron's summer vacation was a letter from Hermione during the third week of July. He had not expected to hear from her until she returned to England in August.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I am having a fabulous time touring the United States with my parents. We have traveled from New York City to Los Angeles, California. The reason that I am writing is that I saw something very peculiar in Los Angeles that made me think about the conversation we had last term concerning our future careers.  
  
Ron remembered that conversation well. One night before their O.W.L.'s, Ron and Hermione had had a serious conversation about their future career plans. Ron had tried to explain his situation to Hermione. He had seriously considered studying to be an auror, but he knew that Harry wanted to be an Auror. Ron wanted to make a name for himself apart from his family, and becoming an Auror would accomplish this. However, Ron had never been the hero; he was the sidekick. If he and Harry both became Aurors, Ron would inevitably continue to be the sidekick. Ron wanted to fight evil, but in a way that would set him apart from the famous Boy Who Lived.  
  
Ron had not expected Hermione to understand. She was smart enough to get any job she wanted, and she knew exactly what she wanted. Her greatest hope was to get enough N.E.W.T.'s to be recruited by the Department of Mysteries. But she did understand what Ron was looking for, though she did not have any idea where he would find it. She had promised to research possible careers for him, but then they were all sidetracked by their O.W.L. exams and the fight at the Ministry of Magic against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Ron should have known that Hermione would not forget her promise. She just needed some time to find an answer.  
  
We were returning from a late dinner and walking back to our hotel. Across the street from us, a group of vampires started to attack some tourists. I thought about using a spell, even though we aren't allowed to practice magic outside of Hogwarts. But I never got the chance. Three girls saw what was happening and attacked the vampires, physically not with magic. I have never seen anything like it. The vampires all turned to dust, and then the girls just walked away.  
  
Ron could not help but wonder how girls attacking vampires could relate to a possible career.  
  
The first thing I did was to research it. (Don't roll your eyes at me.)  
  
Ron laughed. She knew him so well.  
  
I found information about the Slayer. Supposedly there is one girl in all the world with the strength and skill to fight vampires and prevent the swell of their numbers. Apparently, she also fights many other types of demons as well. She is always in her teens, when she is called, and rarely lives very long. When she dies, another is called to take her place.  
  
I know that since there is only one Slayer that could not be what I saw. However, what made me think of you was that each Slayer and each girl with the potential to become the Slayer has a Watcher. Watchers are on the front line fighting evil. They prepare the Slayer, training them to fight and providing them with the knowledge necessary for each battle. Many Watchers are wizards, and those who are not apparently have full knowledge of the wizarding world. So, the point is, have you ever thought about becoming a Watcher?  
  
Think about it. We can talk, when I see you in August.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron could always count on Hermione. Becoming a Watcher was a definite possibility for him. Ron even mentioned the idea in passing to his father.  
  
Arthur Weasley howled with laughter, when his youngest son asked if he knew anything about Watchers and Slayers. With a twinkle in his eye, Arthur explained to his son, "In a few short weeks, you will be meeting the Watcher to one of the longest lived Slayers. I do believe that he is also currently the senior member of the Watchers Council. He is also an old friend of mine."  
  
At first, Ron was shocked by his father's revelation. Ron then realized that maybe things were coming together for him for a reason. Though Ron never believed in Divination, the imminent arrival of the head of the Watchers Council seemed like a sign he could not ignore. Ron Weasley now knew what his future held.  
  
****************  
  
Giles and Wesley spent the early summer exhaustively researching the spell that Willow performed with the scythe and following-up with newly activated Slayers around the world. Apparently, only potentials who were eleven years of age or older were activated. Giles discovered that two ten- year-old potentials, who had not been initially activated, received their Slayer strength on their eleventh birthdays. Giles and Wesley concluded that all young potentials would most likely be fully activated on their eleventh birthdays as well.  
  
Buffy was highly upset by this revelation. "You cannot send an eleven year old child out to fight vampires," she yelled at Giles.  
  
"I wasn't suggesting that we do that," Giles replied. "However, we cannot just leave these girls with no knowledge of their destiny."  
  
"So, we train them," suggested Faith. "Let them go to Hogwarts for a few years, until they are ready to fight."  
  
Giles and Wesley just stared at Faith for a moment. She had the perfect solution. "Faith, that is a brilliant idea. Dumbledore told us that Hogwarts was available to the Slayers for as long as it was needed. Apparently, it will be needed for many years to come."  
  
"So, at what age do these girls suddenly become old enough to die?" questioned Buffy. "Because I have to tell you, at sixteen, I was not ready to die." There was frustration in her voice.  
  
"Eighteen," said Faith. "At eighteen, you are an adult and able to make the adult decision to fight."  
  
"But can the world be without a Slayer for that long?" questioned Wesley.  
  
"The world would never be without several Slayers. There would constantly be a new class of them," replied Giles.  
  
"I like this," said Buffy. "A Slayer comes of age at eleven. She spends the next seven years training at Hogwarts, learning fighting techniques as well as magic. At eighteen, she goes on active duty. Then what? If she fights and lives, does she ever get to go on to other things?"  
  
Faith smiled. She was really getting into this. "Yeah, at twenty- five she gets to retired - seven years of training and seven years of active service. Then she gets to decide what she wants to do with the rest of her life. If she wants to stay and continue to fight, she is immediately hired by the Watcher's Council. If not, she can go on to do whatever she wants - college, get married and have a bunch of kids, whatever."  
  
"You know, I do believe this could work," commented Wesley, "though it flies in the face of all our history."  
  
"And that is what makes it so bloody brilliant," added Giles.  
  
"There are a few other things that need to be done. No more of that horrible strength-sapping test at age eighteen," said Buffy.  
  
"I agree," Giles concurred.  
  
"Oh, and the active duty Slayers, should get paid," added Faith.  
  
"There is something quite wrong about paying someone to fulfill a sacred duty," commented Wesley.  
  
"I get that, but have you ever tried to keep up with Slaying and working at some fast food joint to put food on the table?" Buffy was livid. "I have, and it was damn near impossible."  
  
Giles was willing to negotiate this point, having seen the difficulties that Buffy had faced after her mother's death. "We could provide the active Slayers with living quarters and a stipend for personal expenses and supplies. It would not be a salary per say, but it would allow them to focus on their duty."  
  
"Fair enough," said Faith. "We should also assign the active duty Slayers in groups of three or four. They have a much better chance of surviving if they are not fighting alone." Giles, Buffy, and Wesley agreed.  
  
"Oh and lastly, we need Guardians to keep an eye on the Watchers Council. We have the best intentions now, but there is no guarantee that someone like Travers won't be in charge fifty years from now," Buffy added.  
  
"Guardians?" questioned Giles and Wesley.  
  
"You mean like that spooky lady who gave you the scythe?" asked Faith.  
  
"Exactly. There should be a group of women, who officially watch over the Council," said Buffy.  
  
"It is not a bad notion, but the Guardians should have limited terms to ensure that they do not become corrupted," commented Wesley.  
  
"So what about a three women, who serve as Guardians for a term of seven years, just like the Slayers," Giles added.  
  
"Ok, but at least one should be a retired Slayer and one should be a witch," Buffy added.  
  
Giles and Wesley spent the next week drafting a new charter and bylaws for the Watcher's Council, which included all the suggestions made by Buffy and Faith. Giles sent off copies to the few remaining Watchers throughout the world. Those who remained had been assigned potential Slayers before the Bringer attacks and were therefore sympathetic to the Slayers' needs. The remaining Watchers approved of the changes to be made to the council. They agreed to elect the two oldest Slayers and the witch who had activated the potentials to be the first Guardians of the Watcher's Council.  
  
****************  
  
Ron was up very early on the morning of Hermione's arrival at the Order's headquarters. He had been waiting for her arrival since they had said their 'goodbyes' at Kings Cross Station. Ron was in such a good mood that he even ignored Ginny's taunting, as he took extra time fixing his hair and making himself presentable.  
  
At 10:00am sharp, Ron was waiting in front of the large fireplace in the kitchen. Hermione appeared with a very large trunk and a carrier containing her cat, Crookshanks. She stepped out of the fireplace and without thinking threw her arms around Ron. "Ron, it is so good to see you," she exclaimed.  
  
Ron felt the tips of his ears burning red, as he clumsily placed his arms around her. "It is really good to see you too," he stuttered.  
  
Ginny entered the kitchen, and seeing Ron embracing Hermione, Ginny could not help but giggle. At the sound Ron and Hermione abruptly jumped apart. While Ron tried to control his blush, Hermione moved toward Ginny to give her a quick hug. The girls talked for a few moments, until Ginny mentioned that she had promised her mother to help with some housework. Hermione turned back to Ron, as Ginny left the kitchen.  
  
"So, um, why don't I help you take your stuff up to your room," Ron offered.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione replied, picking up Crookshanks' carrier while Ron hefted her trunk. The two teens quietly ascended the stairs. They did not want to start the portrait of Mrs. Black screaming. They entered the bedroom that Hermione was sharing with Ginny. Ron placed Hermione's trunk next too her bed, while she released her cat to prowl the house.  
  
Hermione sat down on her bed and patted the spot beside her, indicating that Ron should take a seat as well. "So how has your summer been?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Kinda boring actually," he replied.  
  
"And have you heard from Harry?" she asked.  
  
"No," replied Ron. "I have sent him a couple of letters, but he has not replied to any of them. Mad Eye assured me that Harry is safe and receiving his mail. I think he is having trouble coping with Sirius' death.  
  
"I think you are right," replied Hermione. "I am worried about him. He should be able to talk to us about it."  
  
"Mione, guys aren't really comfortable talking about their feelings, especially to other guys." She did not look convinced; so, Ron added, "But I will make sure that Harry knows that if he wants to talk, I will be here for him." Ron was happy to see Hermione smile at him.  
  
"Did you get your O.W.L. scores?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron pulled a folded piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to her. "I knew you would want to see this. I did really badly in Divination, but pretty good in my other subjects."  
  
Hermione scanned his scores. "Ron, you did really well."  
  
"See, I am not as stupid as you always thought," he commented.  
  
Hermione was taken aback. "I have never thought you were stupid - lazy, but never stupid. No one who plays chess as well as you do could be stupid." Ron began to blush again; so, she changed topics. "Did you get my letter?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, and thank you, the Watcher thing seems like a great idea," he replied.  
  
"Well, have you done any research on what is required to become a Watcher?" she asked.  
  
"You are just full of questions today," he kidded her. "Actually, I mentioned it to my dad. Turns out, an old friend of his is a high-ranking Watcher and will be here with his Slayer tomorrow to meet with the Order."  
  
"I wonder why they are coming here," Hermione mused.  
  
Ron replied with a shrug. 


	5. The Scoobies Meet the Order

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 5 - The Scoobies Meet The Order  
  
The Scoobies and their friends planned to leave Los Angeles late in the evening. With the time difference, this would allow them to arrive in England early in the morning. Giles had explained to the group that they would be traveling by portkey. The entire group was required to touch a specific object at exactly midnight. They would then be immediately transported to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters.  
  
At 11:30pm everyone gathered in the lobby of the Hyperion. The Scoobies thanked the Angel Investigations team for their summer accommodations. Everyone then took turns saying 'goodbye.' Wesley promised the other Angel Investigations members that he would keep in touch and keep them up to date on the progress in the fight against Voldemort.  
  
At exactly 11:55pm, Giles called everyone's attention. "As I explained earlier, we will be traveling via portkey." Giles held up an old broom. "This is the portkey. It will activate in five minutes."  
  
"Somehow I thought a portkey would be more impressive," mumbled Xander, causing Willow to giggle.  
  
"Um, Giles, are you seriously telling us that we are going to get to England by touching an old broom? That seems right up there with the insane." Buffy said.  
  
"Yes, well, insane or not, this is our method of travel," Giles replied. "Now, everyone, gather around. Make sure that you have a tight hand on your bags, and touch this broom."  
  
The Scoobies and their friends grabbed onto their bags tightly and reached out to place a hand on the broom, while Giles counted down the time that remained. At exactly midnight, they each felt a pull behind their navels, followed by darkness and a feeling of falling. Moments later, they arrived in the kitchen of Order headquarters, feeling a bit disoriented.  
  
"That was way cooler than any roller coaster I have ever ridden," commented Dawn.  
  
"Makes you appreciate airplanes, doesn't it?" mumbled Xander.  
  
"That was even weirder than going to hell," said Buffy.  
  
"That was wicked cool," added Faith.  
  
Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin entered the kitchen. They had been waiting just outside the door for their guests' arrival. "Welcome to our headquarters," Remus greeted. "I am Remus Lupin, and this is Molly Weasley," he said by way of introduction.  
  
Giles stepped forward and introduced each of the Scoobies and their friends, while Molly bustled around checking on each of their guests. She asked each if he or she was feeling well after their journey. When she approached Giles, she pulled him into a tight hug. "Rupert, it is so good to see you after all these years. When Arthur told me that it was you who would be coming to join us, I must admit that I was surprised. Who ever would have thought that Rupert Giles would become a respectable Watcher?"  
  
"I don't know about the respectable part, but I have been a Watcher for many years now," Giles replied. Molly swatted at his arm. Giles continued, "It really is a pleasure to see you again, Molly. Arthur told me about your family. I am looking forward to meeting them all."  
  
Dawn noticed three teens, two girls and a boy, lingering in the hallway, trying to get a good look at the new arrivals. Dawn poked both Shannon and Andrew and indicated the teens. "At least we aren't the only kids here," Shannon noted.  
  
Shannon's comment drew Molly's attention, and she called for the teens to enter the kitchen. "This is my son Ron and my daughter Ginny, and their friend Hermione Granger," Molly told Giles. "If you have some time, while you are here, Ron is interested in finding out about the requirements for a career as a Watcher," Molly added, causing Ron to blush slightly.  
  
Giles turned his attention to Ron, who was now blushing considerably. "It would be my pleasure to talk with you. We are currently a bit short of Watchers and are very interested in possible new recruits."  
  
Molly addressed all of their guests. "I realize that it is very late for you; so, I will show you to your rooms. Take the day to rest and relax. We will be having a dinner in your honor this evening. Everyone from the Order will be here to meet you."  
  
"Thank you so much," replied Giles on behalf of the Scoobies and their friends.  
  
Molly indicated for everyone to follow her. The adults would be staying on the second floor, and the teens would be staying on the third floor. As they approached the stairs, Ginny spoke to her mother. "We can show these three to their rooms, while you take the adults upstairs." Molly nodded her consent and indicated for the teens to follow Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to the third floor.  
  
As the teens ascended the stairs, Ginny spoke. "I'm Ginny Weasley. This is my brother Ron, and his friend Hermione Granger." Both Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes at the emphasis that Ginny had said, "friend."  
  
"I'm Dawn Summers, and this is Shannon Crawford and Andrew Wells," Dawn replied.  
  
"I'm glad to see that there are some other kids here," commented Shannon.  
  
"Yeah, well we spent last summer here too," explained Ginny.  
  
"Well, us and Harry," added Ron. "He will be here in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Do you all go to Hogwarts?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Yes," replied Hermione. "Ron and I are in sixth year, and Ginny is in fifth year."  
  
"Cool," said Shannon. "Dawn and I are going to be in fifth year at Hogwarts too."  
  
"What about you, mate?" Ron asked Andrew.  
  
"Oh, I am not a student. I am just going to record events," Andrew replied. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione looked at him oddly, but Andrew did not elaborate.  
  
"Where did you attend school before now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I used to go to Sunnydale High, before it got sucked into hell. Andrew already graduated two years ago, and Shannon went to school in Las Vegas, where she used to live," explained Dawn.  
  
"You went to muggle schools?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Are you muggles?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes and not exactly," replied Dawn, glancing at Shannon who winked back. "Um, nothing personal, but it is after midnight our time, and we are all really tired. Maybe we can talk about all this later," Dawn suggested.  
  
The other three teens agreed.  
  
After closing the door to their room, Shannon turned to Dawn. "That was kind of mean leaving them with all those questions."  
  
"I know, but I really am tired. Besides, I am not entirely sure what we should and shouldn't tell them. If you didn't notice, Ron and Hermione are two of the people that we are supposed to be watching out for, and I assume the Harry who will be here later is Harry Potter."  
  
"You have a point," replied Shannon. "Maybe we should have a quick chat with Mr. Giles and your sister before we talk to those three again."  
  
Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had remained in the hallway, just outside of Dawn and Shannon's room.  
  
"I'm confused," commented Hermione.  
  
"Has that ever happened before?" Ron teased.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him and continued, "Why would the Order invite a group of muggles to their headquarters?"  
  
"I don't know, but I would assume that one of them must be the Slayer," replied Ginny.  
  
"But then why bring all the others along?" asked Hermione.  
  
"And, why did Mr. Giles say there was shortage of Watchers? I thought that there was a huge organization of them," Ron added.  
  
"Maybe Dawn, Shannon, and Andrew will be able to give us some answers," commented Ginny.  
  
"Maybe," said Hermione, "maybe."  
  
Ron could not help but notice how Hermione's eyes lit up, as they always did when she was working out a mystery.  
  
****************  
  
Buffy awoke to find Willow looking around the room. "Hey, Wills, how long have you been up?"  
  
"Not too long," Willow replied.  
  
"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Just being nosey," Willow replied. "Hey, Buffy, if you are up, would you maybe want to explore the house?"  
  
"Sure, but we should see if Xander and Dawn want to join us. Both of them will go crazy if we go exploring without them."  
  
Buffy and Willow knocked on Xander's door. At first he was not too happy with being awoken, but he quickly decided that he wanted to explore the house. The three Scoobies wandered up to the third floor to find Dawn and Shannon. After accidentally waking Andrew, who decided to join them as well, they found Dawn and Shannon's room.  
  
Minutes later the six friends descended the stairs to the main level of the house. They wandered through a few rooms, stopping in the library. Willow was enjoying reading off the titles of the many magic books. Dawn and Shannon took the opportunity to talk to Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, we have something we need to ask you," Dawn told her sister.  
  
Buffy frowned. "Is it something that I would normally say no to?"  
  
"No," replied Dawn, rolling her eyes.  
  
Before the two sisters could start arguing, Shannon interrupted them. "Buffy, what Dawn and I were wondering about is how much information we should be sharing with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione."  
  
"Like can we tell her that you and Shannon are Slayers? Obviously they already know that Giles is a Watcher, and that we are all here on Order business. We just don't want to say anything that could cause trouble," Dawn added.  
  
"Well once you are at Hogwarts, everyone will know about the Slayers; so, I don't see why it should be a problem if you tell them. In fact, I think you should be able to tell them anything that you are comfortable with," Buffy replied.  
  
"Well, I guess it is time that we talk to them," commented Andrew.  
  
While Buffy, Willow, and Xander continued to explore the house, Dawn, Shannon, and Andrew went off to find Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Ginny found Dawn, Shannon, and Andrew climbing the stairs to the third floor. She invited the three teens into her and Hermione's room. Hermione and Ron had been seated on the floor, playing wizard chess. As the other teens entered, Ron's bishop took Hermione's knight, shattering it to pieces.  
  
"That is so cool. What is that?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Wizard chess," replied Ron.  
  
Before the boys had a chance to discuss the game, Dawn cleared her throat. "I know you guys have a lot of questions about who we are, and why we are here." She took a seat on one of the beds, as Shannon sat beside her and Ginny and Andrew sat on the other bed. "So, here goes. I take it you know what a Slayer is."  
  
"One girl in all the world with the strength and skills to kill the vampires and stop the swell of their numbers," interjected Hermione.  
  
"Wow, I guess they really do know about us in the wizarding world," commented Shannon. "Anyway, the thing is that there is no longer just one girl."  
  
"Actually, there hasn't been only one for awhile, not since Buffy died the first time," commented Dawn.  
  
"Buffy died?" asked Ginny.  
  
"First time, as in more than once?" added Hermione.  
  
"Yes and yes, but that is not really the point of what we are telling you," replied Dawn. She proceeded to tell Ginny, Ron, and Hermione about the activation of all the potential Slayers, their fight against the First Evil, and Dumbledore's offer to come to Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat in silence for several minutes after Dawn finished speaking. Ron was the first to speak, "So are you two Slayers?" he asked.  
  
"I am," replied Shannon, "but Dawn isn't."  
  
"I just happen to be Buffy's little sister. Though I am studying to become a Watcher, when I finish school. I have already gotten really good at the research. I got a lot of practice while we were preparing to face the First," Dawn explained.  
  
"Ron is thinking about studying to be a Watcher also," Hermione told Dawn.  
  
"Cool, maybe we will have some classes together. My sister and her friends are teaching some of the classes that Shannon and I are taking," Dawn replied, directing her attention to Ron.  
  
"So, you know the new professors, then? Who is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?" Ron asked.  
  
"We have had a new DADA teacher every year, since we started at Hogwarts," Hermione explained.  
  
"Giles or I guess we will call him Professor Giles is the new DADA teacher. He was Buffy's Watcher, when we first moved to Sunnydale, though back then I didn't know anything about the Slayer gig. I just thought she was a trouble maker." Dawn thought, 'Actually back then I didn't really exist.'  
  
She continued, "Around the same time she met Giles, Buffy became very close friends with two people: Willow or Professor Rosenberg who is teaching Research Skills and Xander or Mr. Harris who is the new caretaker. So Buffy faces the master, a really nasty vampire, and she dies." The three British teens gasped, even though Dawn had mentioned Buffy's death earlier. "Oh it was only for a minute or two before Xander revived her with CPR," Dawn said. "Because Buffy technically died a new Slayer was called, Kendra, but she died and Faith was called. Faith is Professor Wilkins. She and Buffy, along with Professor Robin Wood, who is actually the son of a Slayer, are teaching the Slayer Fighting Techniques class."  
  
"Around the same time that Faith arrived on the scene, the Watcher's Council fired Giles for caring about Buffy too much - long story, which I will save for later. He stayed in Sunnydale for her, but the council sent a new Watcher, Wesley. Wesley or Professor Wyndam-Pryce is also a new professor and is teaching History of the Slayer. Anyway, Wesley stayed for not even a year, and then Buffy quit the council."  
  
"Excuse me, but how can a Slayer quit working with the Watcher Council?" asked Ron.  
  
"Only Buffy could do something like that. Let's just say there were extenuating circumstances. Anyway, so she and Giles were just freelancing for a while. Eventually the council hired Giles back, but a year later Giles left Buffy to go back to England. He returned twice. The first time was to stop a friend from losing herself, which is a story that it is not my place to tell. The second was almost a year ago, when he showed up on our doorstep with three potential Slayers."  
  
****************  
  
Dinner was an enjoyable affair for everyone. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape attended, as did Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, and Remus Lupin. Bill, Fred, and George Weasley were also in attendance, as well as their parents. After introductions were made, everyone sat at the magically enlarged table.  
  
As Tonks tried to take her seat, she managed to trip over her own feet, and almost fell to the floor. Willow quickly froze Tonks in midair. Willow righted the pink-haired girl, before unfreezing her.  
  
"Thanks," said Tonks. "For as clumsy as I am, you would never know that I am an auror. Hey wait a minute, you didn't use a wand."  
  
"I've never used a wand, though I am supposed to learn while at Hogwarts," Willow explained. Their conversation about wandless magic continued throughout dinner.  
  
Xander was seated next to Fred Weasley, who promptly offered him a canary cream. Before anyone could stop him, Xander popped it into his mouth. He turned into a large bird, chirped a few times, and then quickly molted. Molly Weasley scolded Fred.  
  
"Did I just turn into a bird?" Xander asked. Buffy and Willow nodded. "That was wicked cool. Do you guys have any more of those things?"  
  
"If you liked that, you should come to our joke shop in Diagon Alley," said George.  
  
"Weasley Wizard Wheezes," added Fred.  
  
"Hey, G-man," Xander called down the table, "We have got to check out their joke shop, when we go for the girls' school supplies."  
  
"We will, and don't call me that," replied Giles, though he was still laughing after witnessing Xander turn into a large bird.  
  
Xander spent the remainder of the meal talking with Fred and George. Giles traded stories with Arthur Weasley. Willow continued talking with Tonks, though both Buffy and Faith noticed that Willow and Tonks were flirting a bit. Buffy and Faith shared tales of their adventures with Mad Eye Moody. Robin and Wesley discussed the Hogwarts curriculum with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
The teens were fairly quiet throughout dinner. Dawn and Shannon spoke quietly to each other. Ron and Hermione stole glances at each other. When one would look over, the other would look away. Ginny was actually flirting with Andrew. Ron had noticed. His first instinct was to hit Andrew, but Ron was starting to think that maybe the men in Ginny's life needed more protection than Ginny did.  
  
When dinner ended, Buffy suggested to Faith and Shannon that they do a quick patrol. Having slept most of the day, all three were wide awake. Buffy figured that a patrol was a great way to burn off excess energy. Giles agreed to accompany the Slayers, because he knew the neighborhood fairly well.  
  
Dawn and Andrew followed Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to the third floor. "Would it be ok, if I ask you some questions about Hogwarts?" Dawn asked. "I've read a book about the history of the school, but I still have questions about classes and stuffy."  
  
Hermione's eye's sparkled. "You've read Hogwarts: A History?" she asked with an edge of excitement in her voice.  
  
"Um, yeah," replied Dawn. "Actually, I have read it cover to cover three times already this summer."  
  
Ron could not help rolling his eyes. "Just what we need, another Hermione," he whispered to Ginny.  
  
"Why, Ron, I would have thought two Hermione's would be a fantasy of yours," Ginny teased. Ron turned bright red. Fortunately for him, Hermione was too involved in her conversation with Dawn about Hogwarts: A History to notice Ron's discomfort.  
  
****************  
  
On the day of Harry's arrival at Order headquarters, he entered his room to find Ron and Andrew seated on the floor, playing a game of wizard chess. "Uh, hello," said Harry from the doorway.  
  
"Harry," Ron practically yelled, as he jumped to his feet. "It is so good to see you, mate."  
  
"You too," replied Harry, though he was looking at Andrew.  
  
"Oh sorry," said Ron. "Harry, this is Andrew. Andrew, this is Harry."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Andrew.  
  
"Likewise," replied Harry.  
  
Before Ron could explain who Andrew was or why he was at the Order, Hermione and Ginny entered the room, followed by Dawn and Shannon.  
  
"Harry, how are you?" Hermione asked, as she gave him a quick hug. Ginny did the same.  
  
Both girls noticed that Harry was staring past them. He was especially staring at Shannon. He thought that she was beautiful. Cho could not even compare. "Um, hi, I'm Harry," he stuttered.  
  
"Damn, nobody ever said he was cute," Shannon whispered to Dawn, who giggled.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Harry," said Hermione. "This is Dawn and Shannon. Shannon is one of the Slayers."  
  
"One of? There is only one Slayer, Hermione. I think you are slipping," Harry said.  
  
"You should know that Mione is always right," said Ron. Hermione swatted him lightly on the arm, and he blushed. She noticed that he had been blushing a lot lately.  
  
"A lot of things have changed," said Ginny, in way of explanation.  
  
"I don't understand," said Harry.  
  
"Take a seat. It is kind of a long story," said Dawn. Harry sat on his bed, and Dawn began her tail for a second time. 


	6. Back to School Shopping

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 6 - Back to School Shopping  
  
The day after Harry's arrival, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny received their annual letters from Hogwarts. Ginny was ecstatic to find that she had been made one of the fifth year prefects. Ron and Hermione were very happy for Ginny, but Harry could not help but feel a little bitter. He had not been made a prefect the previous year, because Dumbledore felt that Harry had enough to worry about with Voldemort's rise. Harry understood the reasoning, but he still felt left out when his friends attended to their prefect duties. Last year, he at least had Ginny to sit with on the train. Now he wouldn't even have that, though maybe it would be a good opportunity to get to know Shannon, Dawn, and Andrew better.  
  
Ginny ran downstairs to tell her mother that she had been made a prefect. She was hoping to get a broom, like Ron did the previous year. After Ginny left, Hermione began reading her letter aloud, even though Harry and Ron were reading theirs at the same time silently.  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
Recent events have changed the course of history. The world no longer has a single Slayer to protect it. All the girls in the world with the potential to become the Slayer were recently activated. There are now nearly 200 active Slayers.  
  
The newly activated Slayers will now be training at Hogwarts. New courses have been added to the Hogwarts curriculum as part of the Slayer training. These courses are open to sixth and seventh year students, who are interested. These courses include Research Skills, Fighting Techniques, and History of the Slayer.  
  
If you are interested in enrolling in any of these courses, please owl me. If you have any questions, regarding these courses and your chosen career, please owl your head of house for guidance.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster.  
  
Ron was the first to speak. "Well, obviously since I want to become a Watcher, I am taking all three of these classes. Mr. Giles also assured me that he would get me assigned to a weekly patrol of the castle and grounds."  
  
"I guess all three classes would be helpful with future auror training," commented Harry.  
  
Hermione was excited about the possibility of new classes. "Well, I love the idea of a class in Research Skills, and with everything going on in the wizarding world, Fighting Techniques seems very practical. I wish I could take the History of the Slayer class, but my schedule is pretty tight." Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. Hermione was taking almost twice as many classes as they were. Tight was an understatement.  
  
The three students sat down to write their replies to Dumbledore, just as Dawn, Shannon, and Andrew burst into the room.  
  
"Great news, guys," said Andrew.  
  
"Giles got Ron's parents and Dumbledore to agree to let you three stay with us at the Leaky Cauldron next week," Shannon explained.  
  
"Why are you staying there? Why not just stay here until it is time to leave for Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.  
  
"All of the Slayers are staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the night before we leave for Hogwarts. Don't forget, they come from all over the world and most, if not all, don't know a think about magic. Giles and Wesley are going to have to help them all to purchase their supplies," Dawn explained.  
  
****************  
  
On the morning of their departure from Order headquarters, everyone who was going to the Leaky Cauldron was up early. Molly Weasley had prepared them a large breakfast. Everyone spoke animatedly at the breakfast table.  
  
"So," said Dawn, "we are totally psyched about shopping at that wizard place today."  
  
"Yeah," said Andrew, "I totally can't wait to buy some robes and a wand. That is just so cool."  
  
Buffy shuddered, "Um, Giles, does Andrew actually get a wand?"  
  
Giles shook his head, "Sorry, Andrew, no wand for you. You won't be doing magic, just recording the Slayer training."  
  
Andrew looked disappointed for a moment, but then his face brightened. "I still get robes though, right?"  
  
Wesley replied, "Of course you get robes."  
  
"Well that is still cool then."  
  
Dawn and Shannon smiled at him. They knew that the adults only barely tolerated Andrew, but at least they were much nicer to him now than a few months before.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow. "Is Kennedy going to be meeting us at the Leaky Cauldron?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I guess so," replied Willow. "I haven't heard from her all summer."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," said Buffy. She was not really sorry. Buffy had never liked Kennedy. The girl was just too pushy. She hoped that Willow would find someone else, someone nice and sweet like Tara had been.  
  
"Honestly, I am not sure if I am upset or not," commented Willow. "I guess I will just have to wait and see what happens." Buffy thought that Willow's lack of distress had a lot to do with all the time she had spent during the past few weeks with a certain pink-haired auror.  
  
"How are we all getting to the Leaky Cauldron?" asked Harry.  
  
"The Ministry was kind enough to volunteer a few cars," Giles explained. "They will also provide transportation from the Leaky Cauldron to Kings Cross Station for us."  
  
****************  
  
The Ministry cars left everyone off in front of a nondescript building. Giles explained to everyone that in order to see the "Leaky Cauldron" sign, they had to look directly at the tavern.  
  
"This is weird," noted Faith. "We have passed here on patrol a bunch of times, but I never noticed this place."  
  
"That is the point," responded Wesley. "No one would ever notice the Leaky Cauldron if they are not specifically looking for it. Otherwise, muggles would regularly wander in here, and that could expose the wizarding world."  
  
"Makes sense, I guess," said Buffy.  
  
The group entered the Leaky Cauldron. Giles spoke for a few minutes with Tom, who then disappeared for a few more minutes. Tom reappeared carrying several keys, which he promptly handed to Giles.  
  
"With all the Slayers who are arriving today, we are going to have to double up," Giles explained before passing out the keys. "Wesley and I will share a room. Faith and Robin are obviously together." Everyone laughed. Faith and Robin had become absolutely inseparable during the previous months. "The other groups will be Buffy and Willow, Xander and Andrew, Dawn and Shannon, Ginny and Hermione, and Harry and Ron. Now everyone you may take your things to your rooms. We will meet back down here in one hour and then head over to Gringotts to retrieve some funds. I need to round up all the other Slayers, who have been here since last night."  
  
One hour later, the Scoobies, the Gryffindors, and all the newly activated Slayers followed Giles to a brick wall in the back of the tavern. Giles pulled out a wand, and lightly tapped several of the bricks. The wall separated, opening up onto a street full of shops and crowded with strangely attired people.  
  
"Wow," said Xander. The others echoed his astonishment.  
  
At first glance, Diagon Alley seemed like any other shopping district. However, when the group looked more closely, they saw stores that sold everything from owls to wands. The people were also unusual. They were all dressed in brightly colored robes and many were wearing pointed hats, much like the one they had seen Dumbledore wear.  
  
Willow was the only one not openly gaping at the scene before them. She and Kennedy were speaking for the first time in months.  
  
Giles and Wesley lead the group to Gringotts Bank. Before entering, Giles explained to everyone what to expect. "We need to withdrawal some funds for your supplies. The wizarding world uses a different form of currency than muggles use. Now before we enter, I must warn you that Gringotts here is run by goblins. I say this, because I do not want any slaying to occur."  
  
Faith voiced what they were all thinking, "But, Giles, aren't goblins evil?"  
  
"Not evil, per se, just very shrewd, thus making them good bankers."  
  
The group entered the bank. Everyone other than Giles and Wesley was amazed at the sight. Small creatures with bad skin, pointed beards, and very large hands and feet were milling around the bank.  
  
Giles and Wesley disappeared with on of the goblins, while the group waited. When the two Watchers returned, they were carrying large bags of coins. Wesley divided the coins into small purses and handed them to each person in the group while Giles explained the currency. "The currency here includes galleons which are gold, sickles which are silver, and knuts which are bronze. As long as you stay on this street, everything you need should be clearly marked with the price."  
  
Wesley finished passing out the purses and addressed the group, "You have all been given enough money to purchase your requisite supplies, most of which can be purchased at Flourish and Blotts. You may purchase your wands at Ollivander and your robes at Madam Malkins. There is also some extra money for each of you to purchase an owl or other pet if you choose, as well as some personal items. Those of you who will be teaching at Hogwarts have also been given extra money for supplies you may need for your classes. Make sure you keep the receipts for those and give them to me."  
  
Giles made one last announcement, "I know that there is a lot to see, but please remember that we have to leave for the station bright and early tomorrow morning. Try to make this an early night."  
  
With Giles final announcement, the group dispersed to begin their shopping.  
  
****************  
  
Giles and Wesley accompanied Buffy, Willow, Kennedy, Faith, and Wood to Ollivanders wand shop. (Xander had left to check out Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He had been looking forward to it for weeks.) Mr. Ollivander was a very thin, older man. When he saw the group, he knew instantly who they were.  
  
"Well," he said, "you must be the new Hogwarts faculty members that I have heard so much about."  
  
The group was a little taken aback. They didn't expect word to have traveled so fast about their new positions at Hogwarts.  
  
"Now then who among you will be needing wands?"  
  
Buffy, Willow, Kennedy, and Faith raised their hands. Giles and Wesley still had the wands they had used back in their days as students at Hogwarts, and Xander and Wood had no need for a wand as neither possessed magic.  
  
Mr. Ollivander started running around the shop, pulling many long narrow boxes from the shelves. He handed a wand to Willow first. She took it and looked at it, not entirely sure what to do with it. Mr. Ollivander indicated that she should wave it around a bit. When Willow waved the wand, there was a small explosion causing quite a bit of smoke. Mr. Ollivander coughed out, "No, that is definitely not the one. Let me see, I know which would be best for you."  
  
He handed her another wand. This time when she waved it around, a beautiful display of fluorescent lights danced around the room. She giggled. Mr. Ollivander confirmed that she had indeed found the proper wand, "11 ½ inches, willow wood, containing hair of a werewolf."  
  
"Hair of a werewolf?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes, my dear," said Mr. Ollivander. "Werewolves are by nature magical creatures. Of course, it is very dangerous to approach one in wolf form. These hairs were generously donated by a werewolf from a monastery in Sri Lanka."  
  
Willow's eyes got wide. "Buffy, Xander, do you think it could be from Oz."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Could be, Will. That would explain why it suits you so."  
  
The Slayers then each took turns following the same procedure of waving around various wands. Buffy got a wand that was 10 inches, California redwood, containing the blood of a thestrel. Giles explained to her about thestrels, causing Buffy to mumble that death was still her gift. Faith got a wand that was 12 inches, Boston pine, containing the feather of a phoenix. Kennedy got a wand that was 11 ½ inches, ebony wood, containing dragon blood.  
  
As they were exiting the shop, Faith was showing Wood her wand. Then to the amazement of the rest of the group, she leaned in and gave him a quick but meaningful kiss. It was sweet, which was very out of character for Faith.  
  
As the walked along, Buffy stepped up along side Faith, while Wood was speaking with Giles. "So, Faith, I never thought of you as the one-guy kind of girl," said Buffy.  
  
Faith didn't even trade barbs with Buffy. She just smiled. "Me neither, B., but this time is different. I can't imagine ever wanting anyone else."  
  
"Oh, so then he's good in bed."  
  
"Oh yeah. But he also knows all about me, and still likes me. I've never been with a guy before who actually wanted to know about me."  
  
Buffy smiled, "You know what, Faith, you deserve that kind of a relationship."  
  
"For the first time in my life, B., I think you're right."  
  
****************  
  
While the adults were at Ollivanders, Dawn, Shannon, Andrew, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Flourish and Blotts to buy their schoolbooks. The seven teens quickly picked out their textbooks, paid for them, and exited the shop.  
  
"So, what other things do you have to buy," Hermione asked Dawn, Shannon, and Andrew.  
  
Dawn replied, "Shannon and I still need wands, and all three of us need school and dress robes."  
  
Shannon chimed in, "Oh and don't forget that Giles said he gave us enough to buy an owl."  
  
"We all need new robes too," said Ginny. "Why don't we go with you to the wand shop, and then we can all go to Madam Malkins and get our robes together."  
  
"Sounds great," Dawn replied.  
  
The group entered Ollivanders. Mr. Ollivander immediately recognized Harry, though he was now five years older than when he had last been in the shop. "Mr. Potter, how may I help you and your friends."  
  
"Hi, Mr. Ollivander, Dawn and Shannon here need wands."  
  
"Ah yes, you must both be new Slayers."  
  
Dawn corrected him, "Shannon is. I am here to train to become a Watcher."  
  
"I see," he said as he began pulling out wands for the girls to try. Dawn found a wand on the first try. It was 11 ½ inches, California redwood, containing blood of a twice-risen Slayer. She knew the blood was Buffy's and that it was just like hers. She realized that she must have magic. She also wondered how the wand maker came to possess her sister's blood. She did not know that Buffy had donated her blood, a few weeks earlier, after a suggestion by Giles. Shannon also found her wand on the first try. It was 10 inches, cherry wood, containing the hair of a unicorn.  
  
The group left Ollivanders and headed to Madam Malkins. They each took turns standing on a stool, while an enchanted tape measure took their measurements. They were given their sizes, and then each bought two black school robes and one dress robe. The girls spent almost an hour trying on robes of various colors. They finally decided on what they wanted. Dawn's dress robe was a deep emerald green, Shannon's was a bright purple with gold trim, Ginny's was a sparkling gold with ruby trim, and Hermione's was a light silver.  
  
After deciding on their own robes, the girls helped the boys pick theirs. Harry's happily chose a dress robe that was a darker purple than Shannon's but with similar gold trim. In the back of his mind, he was thinking that he would look good standing next to Shannon at a school dance, if he ever had the nerve to ask her. Ron settled for a dress robe that was midnight blue with silver trim. After much prodding by Dawn and Shannon, Andrew agreed on a dress robe was a deep red with gold trim.  
  
As they left the robe shop, Hermione reminded Dawn that she had wanted to get an owl. "We can go over to Eeylops Owl Emporium."  
  
The six teens walked to Eeylops. Dawn, Shannon, and Andrew decided that it would be best to share an owl and save the rest of their money. Harry and Ron helped Dawn and Shannon pick out a dark brown owl that the girls named Cocoa. Andrew, Ginny, and Hermione stood together quietly and waited while the others made their purchase.  
  
The teens realized that it was getting late. They decided to return to the Leaky Cauldron to have dinner, and then to retire early for the night. They all needed to pack their supplies in their trunks, and Harry informed Dawn, Shannon, and Andrew that tomorrow would be a very long day. 


	7. The Journey to Hogwarts

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 7 - The Journey to Hogwarts  
  
The Scoobies, Gryffindors, and new Slayers met in the restaurant portion of the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast. They finished eating in time to retrieve their things and meet the Ministry cars that were waiting at the curb out front.  
  
The group arrived at Kings Cross Station nearly one hour before the Hogwarts Express was due to depart the station. "The Hogwarts Express departs from platform 9 ¾ in one hour," said Giles as they entered the station.  
  
"Hey, Giles," Buffy asked, "I always meant to ask, how can there be a platform 9 ¾?"  
  
Giles had planned to explain the platform once they arrived, because he didn't want his friends or the new Slayers to be anxious about the entry. "Everyone, in order to get onto platform 9 ¾, we must walk through the barrier between platform 9 and platform 10. One at a time, you will go through. Please try not to be too obvious. We don't want to upset the muggles, who are waiting for their trains."  
  
Wesley volunteered to go first; so that everyone else could see how it was done. While casually conversing with two of the new Slayers, he leaned against the barrier and disappeared. The two Slayers caught on and did the same. Faith, Robin, and a few other Slayers followed.  
  
"That is kind of creepy," said Shannon. She did not understand why walking through a barrier bothered her. After all, not more than three months ago, she had fought a legion of ubervamps.  
  
"I felt the same way my first time. It really is no big deal," Harry explained. "The barrier is just an illusion. As you walk through you simply continue onto a different platform." Shannon still looked apprehensive. "Trust me," Harry said, taking her hand in his and casually leading her to the barrier. Harry felt nervous being so close to Shannon, but she seemed grateful for the escort. They walked through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾.  
  
Shannon spun around to take in the scene before her. There were hundreds of Hogwarts students entering the train, while their parents waved from the platform. The train itself was a bright red and resembled something from an earlier time. Harry was so engrossed in watching the expression on Shannon's face that he forgot to continue walking. Ginny and Andrew crashed right into Harry and Shannon. "Harry, move already," demanded Ginny. The four teens moved off to get out of everyone else's way, just as Dawn, Hermione, and Ron came through the barrier, followed closely by Buffy, Willow, Kennedy, and Xander.  
  
"That was cool," Xander commented.  
  
"Xander, you also thought that turning into a giant canary was cool," commented Buffy.  
  
"It was," he argued.  
  
The remaining Slayers entered the platform, with Giles at the rear, making sure that no one got lost. Wesley indicated that the Slayers should find seats on the train. After the students finished boarding, the new faculty members took seats in the front car, which had been designated for faculty and school prefects.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny promised to meet up with everyone in a couple of hours. They had to go to the front car to meet with the other school prefects. Harry led Dawn, Shannon, and Andrew to an empty compartment at the rear of the train. He was extremely pleased when Shannon sat beside him.  
  
The food trolley appeared before Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had returned. Andrew bought at least one of everything. Harry laughed. He had done the same thing his first year.  
  
Before Harry could warn him, Andrew ate a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean and made the most disgusted face. Harry laughed, "You know, when they say every flavor, they mean every flavor."  
  
"Ewww," said Andrew, "I think I just ate ear wax. That was nasty. Does anyone else want to try one?"  
  
The girls shook their heads no.  
  
Andrew moved on to the chocolate frogs. When he opened the package the frog took off out of the compartment. Andrew chased after it. The other teens just laughed as they watched him go. Dawn took the rest of his treats and put them in her purse. "I am saving him from himself," she said.  
  
"Why is Andrew crawling on the floor of the corridor?" asked Hermione as she entered the compartment with Ron.  
  
"His chocolate frog tried to make an escape," Harry explained.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" asked Dawn.  
  
"She is trying to help Andrew," explained Ron.  
  
"Do you think she likes him likes him?" asked Shannon.  
  
"She seems to like like every guy in school," mumbled Ron with a tinge of disgust in his voice. "If anyone hurts her. . ."  
  
"Ron, I wouldn't worry too much about Andrew. He may be older, but he is really naïve when it comes to girls," explained Dawn. "I don't even think he has ever had a girlfriend."  
  
Nearly ten minutes passed before Ginny and Andrew returned to the compartment, Andrew clutching his chocolate frog.  
  
****************  
  
Willow found an empty compartment in the faculty car and motioned for Kennedy to enter. "We need to talk," said Willow.  
  
"I guess we do, huh? So how was your summer?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"You would know if you hadn't taken off. You never even bothered to call."  
  
"Willow, I had some things to take care of, and after the battle with the First, I just needed some me time to blow of steam. You understand don't you?"  
  
"I don't know," said Willow softly.  
  
"But now I am back, and we can pick up where we left off," said Kennedy. "You do still want me, don't you?" she added coyly.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know what I want right now. You can't just show back up and expect everything to be fine. I need some time."  
  
"I guess that is fair, but know, Willow, that I intend to make all of it up to you." Kennedy smiled wickedly. A few months ago, Willow would have thought that wicked smile was sexy. Now it chilled her for some reason.  
  
****************  
  
Dawn, Shannon, Andrew, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were enjoying a game of exploding snaps, when a guy about their age with bleach blonde hair and a nasty sneer stepped into their compartment. 'Damn,' Dawn thought, 'he is a hottie.' He reminded her of Spike, and the thought of Spike brought a few tears to her eyes.  
  
The boy spoke, "Oh look, Potter, the Weasels, and the mudblood found some friends. There apparently is no shortage of losers at Hogwarts." He looked down at Dawn, "This one looks like she is about to burst into tears. What's the matter little girl? Do I scare you?"  
  
He wasn't sure why he was being so mean to this poor girl. When he first noticed the tears, his heart went out to her. But according to his father that was just another of Draco's many weaknesses, and he wasn't about to show any weakness in front of the Gryffindors.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy," said Hermione.  
  
"What makes the mudblood think that she has the right to speak to me" spat Draco.  
  
"Don't you dare call her that," said Ron through gritted teeth.  
  
"What are you going to do, Weasel? Fancy puking slugs again?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Hexing you would not be nearly as enjoyable as killing you with my bare hands," Ron replied.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Draco looked over his shoulder to his two menacing looking friends, at the same moment that Hermione placed her hand on Ron's shoulder. "Please don't," she whispered.  
  
"Lucky for you, Malfoy, that I am more mature than that," replied Ron sullenly. He really wasn't in the mood to put up with Malfoy, and though normally Ron would love to hit him, it would have to wait until a time when Hermione wasn't there. He couldn't bear for her to be disappointed in him.  
  
Shannon stood up in front of Malfoy, "Unfortunately for you, I'm not so mature. Now leave or you will regret it."  
  
Malfoy continued to sneer, "What is the dirty little mudblood girl going to do, pull my hair and try to scratch my eyes out?"  
  
Dawn winced. She wasn't exactly sure what a mudblood was, though it was obviously offensive, but she knew that saying the words 'dirty girl' would set off Shannon. Caleb had called them that.  
  
Shannon grabbed Malfoy's wrist and twisted it behind his back.  
  
"Ow," he yelled.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were not sure what to do. They liked to fight, but were pretty sure they would get in trouble for hitting a girl.  
  
Shannon demanded that Malfoy apologize first to Dawn and Hermione, then to everyone else. When he refused, she twisted his arm harder. He was beginning to worry that this girl would do some damage. She demanded again that he apologize.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, help now," yelled Malfoy.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle approached Shannon. She appeared to ignore them. When Crabbe tried to take a swing at her, she used her other arm to block his punch and then kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him crashing back into Goyle.  
  
Seeing his back up struggling to get up off the ground, Malfoy mumbled an apology. Shannon gave him a hard shove as she released his wrist. He went flying out of the compartment and tripped over Crabbe and Goyle, resulting in Malfoy's head slamming hard into the wall of the corridor. Shannon then sat back down.  
  
"No one messes with my friends," said Shannon. Harry was impressed with her loyalty, and Ron was impressed with her fighting ability. Maybe having a Slayer on their side could have its advantages.  
  
Malfoy got up and took off. That girl was obviously a Slayer, and making enemies of a Slayer was apparently a very bad idea.  
  
Five minutes later, Buffy entered the compartment. She glared at Dawn, Shannon, and Andrew. "I have a boy in the faculty car claiming that a girl back here physically assaulted him. So which one of you is responsible?"  
  
"I am," said Shannon. "But in my defense he threatened Ron and Hermione, and we did promise Dumbledore that we would protect them."  
  
"I do not think that is what Professor Dumbledore had in mind," replied Buffy.  
  
"He also made Dawn cry," added Andrew.  
  
Buffy was confused. Dawn had been through so much in her life. What could this kid have possibly done to upset her? And then Buffy realized, the kid reminded her of Spike.  
  
Shannon apologized, and Buffy half-heartedly told her to never do it again. Then Buffy went back to the faculty car.  
  
"Great," said Hermione, "we have already gotten in trouble with one of the new professors."  
  
"Don't worry about it," replied Dawn. "Me getting in trouble with Buffy is practically a daily occurrence."  
  
****************  
  
Buffy entered the faculty car.  
  
"Is everything alright?" asked Giles.  
  
"Yes. Big shock, my sister and her friends are the ones who were causing trouble."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"No, I handled it. Since you left, I have handled a lot of things that Dawn has done," answered Buffy.  
  
Giles winced, but before he could say anything, Buffy spoke, "Giles, I am not mad at you. I was at the time, but as I told you before, you were right to go. You were always a great teacher, and by leaving you taught me to depend on myself. If we have any issues, they aren't from that. They are from when you came back for the battle with the First."  
  
"Buffy, we have been through this before."  
  
"I know, and I don't want to go through it again. But Giles, we aren't all the way back to where we used to be. The wrong comment from either of us and the other takes it as an attack."  
  
"You are right, Buffy, but I am sure it will get better."  
  
"It already has. This time neither of us stormed off."  
  
Giles and Buffy just smiled at each other, then settled back to enjoy the ride to Hogwarts.  
  
****************  
  
"So according to Hogwarts: A History students are sorted into one of the four houses, at the start of their first year," said Dawn. Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes. They were still having difficulty believing that anyone other than Hermione had read that book. "Do you think we will get sorted, not being first years and all?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I don't know," replied Hermione. "They may do something different with all of you, but I would think that they would want to keep with tradition."  
  
"Cool, I just hope we don't get separated," said Andrew.  
  
"I am sure we will be together," Dawn assured him.  
  
"I will give you a hint," said Harry. "When you are wearing the sorting hat, think about being with your friends. The sorting hat does listen. When I did it, all I kept thinking was 'not Slytherin,' and the sorting hat agreed."  
  
"Let me guess," said Shannon, "that Malfoy jerk is a Slytherin."  
  
"Yes he is," replied Hermione.  
  
"All of the wizards who turned bad came from Slytherin," explained Harry.  
  
"They are also our biggest rivals," Ginny added  
  
"Wait a minute, did you say that the hat talks?" asked Andrew.  
  
Hermione answered him, "Yes it does. It is hard to get used to the wizarding world. My parents are muggles; so, I know how hard it is to get used to everything being magic. In fact things still shock me that seem completely normal to Ron, who grew up in a wizarding family. Trust me when I tell you that a talking hat is the least of what you will see at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry looked at his watch. "We will be at Hogwarts within the hour. Maybe we should change into our robes." The seven teens did so.  
  
Soon after, the train came to a stop at Hogwarts. Dawn grabbed Shannon and Andrews hands and squeezed. "I guess this is it," she said. 


	8. Time to Be Sorted

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 8 - Time to Be Sorted  
  
The Hogwarts students and new faculty members filed off the train and onto the school platform. Ginny took off to talk to some of other fifth- years. Dawn noticed, a giant of a man who appeared to be directing everyone. She thought that he looked a lot like a big scary biker.  
  
"That's Hagrid," Harry told his three new friends. "He is the groundskeeper here and also teaches the magical creatures classes."  
  
"He looks kind of scary," replied Dawn.  
  
"Oh no, he is just a big teddy bear," Hermione told her.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, "we hang out with Hagrid a lot during the school year. He is really nice, but be careful of his pets."  
  
"Pets?" asked Shannon.  
  
Ron explained, "His pets are generally creatures that you would want to slay. And, personally, I wouldn't stop you if you did."  
  
"Ron, be nice," chided Hermione.  
  
Hagrid noticed the six teens and walked over to them. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, how are you all doing?"  
  
"We are great," Hermione answered.  
  
"Glad to be back at Hogwarts, then are you?"  
  
"It's like coming home," said Harry.  
  
"Well there are lots of things different this year - new Slayer program, new faculty. Should be an interesting year."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded their heads.  
  
Hagrid continued, "So then who are your friends?"  
  
"This is Andrew, Dawn, and Shannon," Hermione said as she pointed to each of them. "Shannon is one of the new Slayers. Dawn is here to train to be a Watcher. And, Andrew will be acting as the historian for the new program, recording what goes on."  
  
"Wonderful. Well I best get back to it. You three should get on over to the carriages," said Hagrid to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Hagrid's comment prompted Dawn to look over to the carriages. "Damn, those horse things are evil looking," she commented. Shannon and Andrew both agreed.  
  
"All three of you can see them?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course we see them. Is there some reason we shouldn't be able to?" Shannon was looking at Harry oddly.  
  
"It's just. . ." Ron began to explain, but was quickly interrupted by Hermione. "We will explain it to you later. We really ought to be getting up to the castle."  
  
The three young wizards waved farewell to their new friends.  
  
"Am I the only one who finds it odd that all three of them have seen death. I mean in our Care of Magical Creatures class, there were only three people who had," Harry commented.  
  
"Why did you interrupt me like that?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Do you remember how magical Hogwarts seemed that first day of first year?" she asked. Harry and Ron both nodded. "I just think that Dawn, Shannon, and Andrew should get to experience that kind of magic. I didn't want us to taint it by talking about death."  
  
Ron smiled. It was just like his Hermione to think of others' feelings first. Though he was beginning to wonder, when it was that he started thinking of her as his.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed into one of the carriages, while Hagrid was calling out to the students who were still milling around the platform, "First years and new Slayers, please gather here. We will head off for the castle in just a minute."  
  
Hagrid then walked over to the new faculty members.  
  
"Hagrid," greeted Wesley, "it has been ages. How have you been?"  
  
"Why, Wesley, almost didn't recognize you all grown up. And a professor at Hogwarts, very impressive."  
  
Hagrid addressed the new faculty members, "If you all could follow the upperclass students, Professor Dumbledore will meet you at the castle."  
  
Giles, Wesley, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Faith, and Wood boarded the carriages to the castle.  
  
"Now where were we?" said Hagrid. "Oh yeah, first years and new Slayers, please follow me. Don't worry about your trunks. The house elves will take care of them."  
  
Hagrid lead the first years and new Slayers down to the bank of a lake where boats were waiting. From there Dawn, Shannon, and Andrew could see the silhouette of Hogwarts Castle against the night sky. The castle itself was huge.  
  
"I feel like Cinderella going to the ball," Dawn dreamily whispered to Shannon.  
  
"I feel more like Belle right before she finds out that she is trapped with the Beast forever," replied Shannon hesitantly.  
  
Andrew stepped between the girls and slung an arm around the shoulder of each. "This is more like the kind of place the brave warriors explore as they quest for lost treasures."  
  
"You spent all your free time in high school playing D&D, didn't you?" said Shannon.  
  
"Yeah, and now I get to live the fantasy," replied Andrew without a clue that Shannon had meant the comment as an insult.  
  
The three teens climbed into one of the small boats together. As they pondered where the motor was, all of the boats began to move forward on their own toward the castle.  
  
"This really is going to take a lot to get used to," commented Dawn. Shannon and Andrew nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Dawn, Shannon, and Andrew exited their boat and followed the other new students up a large staircase. At the top, an older, severe looking woman in wizarding robes greeted them. "Welcome, children. I am Professor McGonagall. In just a moment we will proceed into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. When your name is called, you will proceed to the stool that is at the center of the stage and place the Sorting Hat on your head. When the hat calls out your house, you will exit the stage and sit with your housemates. You will attend all of your classes and live with the others in your house."  
  
The new students heard Professor Dumbledore's voice above the noise of the older students. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. We are living in a time of great change. As some of you may know, the Slayer line has come to an end. There is no longer one girl in all the world with the strength and skill to fight the vampires; there are now many. All of the girls in the world who possessed the potential to become the Slayer have been activated. This year, Hogwarts will be offering a new program for the training of the Slayers. The Slayers will be sorted into houses along with the new first year students."  
  
As Professor Dumbledore took his seat, the Sorting Hat began to sing,  
  
"It's once again that time of year for the Sorting Hat to sing.  
  
Then loudly houses all will cheer as new ones we will bring.  
  
A Gryffindor fights bravely and never shows his fear.  
  
A Ravenclaw thinks logically with wit that's very clear.  
  
A Hufflepuff holds loyally and patiently stays the year.  
  
A Slytherin strikes powerfully giving a cunning leer.  
  
So step right up. It isn't tough.  
  
Let the sorting begin."  
  
"Damn," whispered Shannon to Dawn, "the hat really does talk - or sing."  
  
Professor McGonagall began calling the names of the new students. Aidan Abrams was the first one called. The young first year looked terrified as he walked over to the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on his head. After a moment the hat called out, "Hufflepuff," and loud cheers went up from what must have been the Hufflepuff table.  
  
Shannon was the first of the Slayers to be sorted. When she heard her name, she walked over to the chair and put on the hat. "I see bravery in you," the hat said quietly to her. "You were cut down by an enemy, but you returned to fight in the final battle. You are without a doubt a GRYFFINDOR," the hat yelled the final word.  
  
Shannon was relieved as she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The Gryffindor students were thrilled to be the first to have a Slayer in their house.  
  
Hermione whispered to her, "Now we just need Dawn and Andrew in our house."  
  
Shannon nodded at the other girl and crossed her fingers.  
  
When Kennedy's name was called Willow sat very still. Giles was a Gryffindor and Wesley was a Ravenclaw; so both of those must be good houses. From what she could see from the faculty table, the Hufflepuff kids seemed ok too. However, the kids at the Slytherin table gave Willow the creeps. She hoped that Kennedy didn't wind up in their house.  
  
Kennedy placed the Sorting Hat on her head. "Hmmm, what do we have here. You possess much power as a Slayer, but unlike the Slayers that have gone before you this evening, you want more than anything to wield that power," the Sorting Hat said to Kennedy. "SLYTHERIN," the hat yelled.  
  
The Slytherin table went crazy. So far they had been the only house without a Slayer. Kennedy flipped her hair and walked over to the table where her new housemates sat. Malfoy smirked at the Gryffindors.  
  
Willow leaned over Buffy to get closer to Giles. "This isn't a good sign is it?" she asked him, hoping against hope that she was wrong.  
  
"I am sorry Willow. Being sorted into Slytherin unequivocally confirms that she craves power. And for a Slayer, that rarely turns out well."  
  
Faith interjected, "Yeah but look at me. I turned out ok. Well except for the killing people and helping the big bad your senior year."  
  
That didn't make Willow feel any better.  
  
Soon it was Dawn's turn to be sorted. When Professor McGonagall called, "Dawn Summers," she practically ran across the stage to the Sorting Hat. She placed the hat on her head. "You really are a hard one to sort. You have so much magical energy about you. How you twist and turn it will make all the difference," said the Sorting Hat.  
  
Dawn quietly answered the hat, "Please just put me in Gryffindor with my best friend."  
  
The hat replied, "And so the decision is made GRYFFINDOR," shouted the Sorting Hat.  
  
Dawn ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Shannon. Shannon said what they were both thinking, "Now all we need is Andrew."  
  
Buffy was thrilled that her sister was in Gryffindor. Giles was the best Watcher ever, and if Dawn wanted to be a good Watcher in the future, then she could do no better than following in Giles' footsteps.  
  
Giles smiled to himself. In many ways he considered Dawn to be like a daughter. He was so proud that she was sorted into his old house.  
  
The last new student to be sorted was Andrew. He placed the sorting hat on his head and waited. It took almost a minute before the hat spoke, "I do not feel any magic in you."  
  
"I don't have any," answered Andrew.  
  
"Then my boy, I do not know how to sort you."  
  
"Well then can I just go with my friends?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Where are your friends?  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
The Sorting Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR."  
  
As Andrew joined his friends, the stool and Sorting Hat were taken away.  
  
Professor Dumbledore again addressed the students, "I am sure that our returning students are not surprised that I have some announcements to make. The Forbidden Forrest is called Forbidden for a reason. No student is to enter it under any circumstances. Also, students may not leave their house dormitories after hours. The new faculty and the Slayers will be patrolling the castle and the grounds each night. If you are discovered wandering the halls, your house will lose points."  
  
"Now, I would like to introduce the newest members of the Hogwarts Faculty. As always, we have a new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Giles was a student of Hogwarts - Gryffindor House." Giles stood for a moment, nodded his head, and sat.  
  
We also have a new professor of Muggle Studies. Professor Bolgya has herself lived the past ten years in the muggle world. Prior to that she was a student at Victoriana Academy, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry located in the United States." Professor Bolgya stood. She was a young petite woman with a fair complexion, dark mahogany hair, and emerald green eyes. 'Feminine in every way,' thought Wesley. With a smile and a nod, she took her seat.  
  
"Professor Wyndam-Pryce will be teaching History of the Slayer. Professor Wyndam-Pryce is also an alumnus of Hogwarts - Ravenclaw House." Wesley did the same as Giles, standing for a moment, nodding his head, and then taking his seat.  
  
"Professors Summers, Wilkins, and Wood will be teaching Slayer Fighting Techniques." Buffy, Faith, and Wood rose to their feet and smiled at the students.  
  
"Lastly, Professor Rosenberg will be teaching Research Skills." Willow stood and waved to the students.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "As many of you know, Mr. Filch retired at the end of last term. We have a new caretaker at Hogwarts, Mr. Harris." Xander stood and waved.  
  
"And now," said Dumbledore, "I have but some final words for you - bibbity bobbity boo."  
  
The tables magically filled with a plethora of food. All of those new to Hogwarts, students and faculty alike, gasped. Then everyone dug into the dinner.  
  
****************  
  
After dinner, the new faculty members were led by a house elf to their quarters. Professor Dumbledore had explained earlier, that the faculty for the Slayer program would have their own separate quarters from the rest of the faculty. For reasons, he did not explain, the new Muggle Studies professor would share their quarters.  
  
As the group walked through the castle, Xander leaned into Willow and whispered, "I feel like I just got sucked into a Dungeons and Dragons game." Willow replied with a giggle.  
  
The house elf led them to a portrait of a young woman in fighting stance holding a sword in one hand and a wooden stake in the other. "That's appropriate," quipped Faith. The elf spoke the word 'chosen' and the portrait opened revealing the faculty quarters.  
  
The faculty quarters had a similar setup to the student houses. The new faculty member stepped into a large common room filled with overstuffed chairs and warmed by a brightly burning fire. Several spiral staircases lead to private quarters on both the upper and lower floor.  
  
The house elf directed each of the new faculty members to the stairway that would lead to their rooms. The group said their good nights and retired to their own quarters. Each was amazed to find that their quarters consisted of a private sitting room, bedroom, and bath. They found that their things had been unpacked and their trunks tucked neatly away in the closets.  
  
****************  
  
The new students were lead to their respective houses by their house prefects. Dawn, Shannon, and Andrew followed their friends to Gryffindor. They stopped in front of a large portrait of a fat lady. "Password," the fat lady demanded. "Fizzle-Fazzle," said Ron.  
  
The portrait opened, and the teens entered the Gryffindor common room. Hermione took Dawn and Shannon to the girls' dormitory. Dawn and Shannon were happy to find that they were sharing a room with Hermione. Though they were surprised to find that there were two other girls in the room as well, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patel.  
  
Harry and Ron took Andrew with them to the boys' dormitory. "You are going to be rooming with us and three other guys, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan," explained Harry.  
  
"Cool," replied Andrew.  
  
****************  
  
Draco couldn't sleep that first night back at Hogwarts. He was annoyed. Most of the Slayers had been sorted into Gryffindor. Slytherin only got one, and like most of the Slytherin girls, she seemed like a bitch.  
  
He had really hoped that Dawn would be put into Slytherin. He had learned her name during the sorting ceremony. Even though she had been placed in Gryffindor, there was something about her that he felt drawn to. Of course her sister was a professor, which could get him in trouble. Also, Potter, Weasley, and Granger would make sure he never got near her. 'And why would she want me anyway?' he thought. He had made her cry, though for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. 


	9. Classes Begin

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 9 - Classes Begin  
  
Hermione woke her new roommates bright and early. Lavender and Parvati had been up for nearly an hour. They both had rather lengthy morning beauty rituals.  
  
"Come on, get up. Classes start today," said Hermione, as she alternated between shaking Dawn and Shannon.  
  
Shannon opened one eye and starred at Hermione. "Don't tell me you are seriously excited about attending classes?"  
  
"Of course, I am excited. It is a brand new year, and there are so many new things we are going to learn."  
  
Lavender had slipped out of bed. "Shannon, you have to understand, Hermione is always this excited about class. She is kind of a. . ." While Lavender searched for the word, Dawn jumped in, "Nerd?"  
  
Hermione turned bright red. "Sorry," said Dawn. "It isn't really an insult. Before the battle with the First, I totally got into the whole research thing. Willow, I mean Professor Rosenberg, used to tell me all the time that I had the same nerd genes as her. It was actually a compliment."  
  
That seemed to satisfy Hermione, who returned her attention back to getting everyone up.  
  
When the girls entered the Great Hall, Lavender and Parvati off to sit with Seamus and Dean. Dawn, Shannon, and Hermione sat with Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Andrew who were already eating. Hermione was disappointed that the boys had beaten them to breakfast. "How is it that you three are already here? You are never as excited as I am about the start of classes," she said.  
  
Ron answered, "Mione, it isn't about classes. We were all just hungry."  
  
"That figures," she replied.  
  
"Besides, Ron and I have a free period this morning," added Harry.  
  
While the seven teens ate breakfast, they compared their class schedules. Dawn and Shannon had Basic Transfiguration first thing that morning, and Hermione had Arithmancy. Dawn, Shannon, and Hermione would meet up with Harry and Ron for Research Skills, later in the morning. After lunch, Dawn and Shannon had History of Magic, while the sixth year Gryffindor's had Transfiguration. They all had Fighting Techniques, as their last class of the day, with the exception of Hermione who had Astronomy late that evening.  
  
While they were all talking, Andrew pulled out a notebook and began taking notes.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I am supposed to be recording everything that happens with the new Slayer program for future generations, and since this is the first day of classes, I am starting now."  
  
"Andrew, if you need any help organizing all your notes, I would be happy to help," offered Hermione.  
  
"Me too," piped in Ginny with a big smile.  
  
Ron ignored his sister and instead harassed Hermione. "Mione, classes haven't even started yet, and you are already trying to find extra work to do. There really is something wrong with you."  
  
Hermione gently slapped his arm in reply to the insult.  
  
"Sometimes it really sucks being a year behind all of you," commented Ginny. "It would be cool to be in some of the same classes. Oh well, we should get going." The girls agreed and along with Andrew left for their first classes.  
  
****************  
  
The Gryffindor teens met at the entrance to the library for their Research Skills class.  
  
"How was Transfiguration?" Harry asked Shannon.  
  
"Different," she replied. "McGonagall seems ok, though."  
  
"She's strict, but definitely fair," explained Harry. "As long as you are willing to put in the effort, she will go out of her way to help you." Harry was thinking of McGonagall offer the previous year to help him get accepted into Auror training.  
  
The six teens were the last to enter the library, just as Willow introduced herself to the class. "I am Professor Rosenberg and this is Research Skills. During this class you will learn about the most important books of prophecy as well as the key reference volumes in magical rituals, magical objects, and demonology. I will also be teaching you some muggle methods of research, specifically using online search engines. Professor Flitwick has been kind enough to charm several laptop computers for use in this class."  
  
Draco, who had been sitting toward the back of the group, mumbled something to his fellow Slytherins.  
  
"Excuse me, mini-Spike, do you have something you would like to share with the class?" asked Willow, in her best stern teacher-voice.  
  
Draco noticed Dawn turn to look at him. This time instead of seeing tears in her eyes, he noticed that she was trying to stifle a giggle. "I was just saying that no self-respecting wizard would stoop to using a muggle device for something as simple as research," he replied.  
  
"I have worked with the Slayer to stop numerous apocalypses since I was a sophomore in high school, which is equivalent to fifth year at Hogwarts," Willow explained. "I have learned that slaying is not just about going out and killing the big bad. It is important to understand what you are battling first. Knowing where to find necessary information has saved not only the lives of my friends, but of everyone in the world, including each and every one of you sitting here today."  
  
"In preparation for every battle, we would go into serious research mode. We used every source of information available to us: books of prophecy, ancient scrolls, Internet searches, seers, and informants. Twice, we even used books of fairytales. Scary but true, Hansel and Gretel are actually a demon, who appears every fifty years to tear apart communities by breeding fear of witchcraft."  
  
There was a collective gasp from all of the muggle-born students.  
  
Having proved her point to Draco, Willow proceeded to give the class a brief introduction to each of the major books of prophecy, many of which Wesley had donated from Wolfram and Hart.  
  
When the class was dismissed, Hermione hung behind to speak with Willow.  
  
Hermione caught up with her friends as they were entering the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"What did you have to talk to a professor about on the first day of class?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"The lecture on prophecy got me thinking. I know that the magical prophecy was lost during the fight last year, but maybe there is some written prophecy about the rise of Voldemort." Ron shuddered, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "So I asked if it would be ok if I worked with her to find it," replied Hermione.  
  
"I have something that I need to tell you," said Harry, his voice quiet but serious. His friends looked at him. "I know what that prophecy said. Dumbledore told me."  
  
"What did it say?" asked Hermione.  
  
"For either Voldemort or I to fully live, one of us has to kill the other. So, if I want to live, then I have to become a murderer, just like him," Harry replied.  
  
Shannon placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. She understood how he felt. As a Slayer, her life would inevitably be filled with death. There was always that fear that she would lose herself in the killing. Harry looked in her eyes and knew that she understood. Though no words were spoken, he felt an immense weight lifting from the knowledge that he was not alone.  
  
"There is still the possibility that there are other prophecies related to specific plans that Voldemort has. It would be a good idea to look into them," commented Andrew. It still amazed Dawn, whenever Andrew had a good idea.  
  
"That is a good idea," said Dawn. "Hermione, would you mind if I helped?"  
  
"That would be great," replied Hermione.  
  
****************  
  
Slayer Fighting Techniques was being taught in the Great Hall. The tables were against the walls and exercise mats covering all the floors. The students had all been told to change into comfortable clothes before coming to class.  
  
Buffy began, "We will be spending the first few weeks doing simple exercises that will promote balance. Those students who excel in these exercises will be asked to join an additional class of Advanced Fighting Techniques."  
  
Faith continued, "Balance is necessary to win any fight. For example. . ."  
  
Buffy and Faith then proceeded to spar. Wood drew the attention of the students to the attacks that highlighted the importance of maintaining one's own balance, while throwing the opponent off theirs. The students' eyes were glued to the fighting Slayers. None of them had ever witnessed anything like it. Their movements were like a well-choreographed dance.  
  
After the demonstration, Buffy, Faith, and Wood led the class in several exercises.  
  
At the conclusion of the class Professor McGonagall came into the Great Hall. With a flick of her wand, the mats disappeared and the tables returned to their usual position.  
  
****************  
  
On Tuesday morning, the sixth-year Gryffindors had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin. Hermione met the others outside the classroom. She had just finished an early History of Magic class. Harry and Ron were no longer taking the class, because it was not necessary for their chosen careers.  
  
The six teens entered the classroom and took seats in the front row. Giles entered the room and closed the door behind him. The class grew quiet in anticipation. They never knew what to expect from a DADA professor. In the past they had discovered that Voldemort was living on Professor Quirrel's head, they had received a quiz on Professor Lockhart's favorite color, they had been subjected to the Imperius curse by an imposter Professor Moody, and they had been subjected to day after day of theory but no practice with Professor Umbridge. The sixth years had learned to expect anything in this class.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Giles. During the first half of this term, we will be concentrating on a variety of demons. We will highlight characteristics specific to each, including their vulnerabilities. During the second half of the term, we will focus on apocalyptic events and how they have been successfully averted in the past. Are their any questions?"  
  
When no one spoke, Giles continued, "We will begin today by discussing vampires. Can anyone tell me the history of the vampire?"  
  
Dawn and Hermione both raised their hands.  
  
"Yes, Hermione," said Giles.  
  
"Well, Professor Giles, the last demon to walk the earth mixed his blood with that of a human. The result was a vampire. The vampire killed some and mixed his blood with others, thus creating more vampires," answered Hermione.  
  
"Very good, Hermione - Five points to Gryffindor. And how do we kill a vampire?"  
  
Several hands were raised. Giles called on a student in the back of the room. "You can stake them through the heart with something made of wood."  
  
"Anything else?" asked Giles. "Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Decapitation," said Harry.  
  
"Anything else?" asked Giles. Dawn was the only one to still have her hand raised, "Yes, Dawn."  
  
"Fire, sunlight, a vat of holy water, Willow flew a pencil into one once, and the ubervamps were killed by magical sunlight from the amulet that Spike was wearing, and Buffy got rid of Angel by sending him to hell, and . . ." Giles cut her off, "Very good, Dawn. The key to defeating a vampire is to assess your surroundings and use what you have at hand. If you don't have a wooden stake with you, there are many substitutes: a chair leg, your wand, or a tree branch."  
  
"Now, I have a surprise visitor for today." With that Angel walked through the door. Dawn and Shannon smiled. Giles continued, "This is Angel. Though as Dawn said, he was once sent to hell. He is back and still very much a vampire."  
  
Angel put on his game face. Many of the new Slayers knew Angel from their time at the Hyperion, and so were unfazed. The Hogwarts students, however, screamed and clamored to the back of the room. When Harry jumped up, Shannon put her hand on his wrist and pulled him back into his seat. "It's ok," she whispered. "He's on our side, and Dawn's sister used to date him."  
  
"You can't bring a vampire into a classroom," said Draco. "You are putting the students in danger. My father . . ." Draco stopped. During his tirade, he had momentarily forgotten that his father was in Azkaban. He really hated moments like this. He still was not sure how he felt about everything that happened. The only thing that he knew was that he hated Harry Potter. Draco sneered at Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. 'Typical Malfoy,' they both thought.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, do sit down. The rest of you, please return to your seats as well," said Giles. "Angel is an exception. He has a soul, and fights on the side of good. He is here today to show you what you should expect when confronted by a vampire. Now that you have all seen a vampire, you will not hesitate to take action against him."  
  
"Your assignment this evening is to keep a log of everything you come in contact with that could be used as a weapon against a vampire. Class dismissed."  
  
As everyone was leaving the classroom, Dawn, Shannon, and Andrew stayed behind to talk to Angel. Dawn gave Angel a big hug. "Hey, Angel, I never expected to see you here."  
  
"Hey, Kiddo," Angel replied. "Giles thought I would make a good impression on the class, and I agreed."  
  
"Cool," said Shannon. "Are you going to stick around for awhile?"  
  
"Not for too long. I will be returning to Los Angeles this evening, but now that Giles has showed us how to travel by floo power, I am sure you will be seeing all of us from time to time."  
  
The teens left the classroom, and walked to the Great Hall. They did not notice Draco lurking just outside the classroom. He had been watching them. He couldn't believe that Dawn so nonchalantly had hugged a vampire, when one look at him had caused her to cry. There was definitely more to this girl than meets the eye.  
  
"I cannot believe that you have a close friend who is a vampire," said Hermione.  
  
"Actually we had two," replied Dawn. "The other was Spike. He didn't survive the battle with the First."  
  
For a moment the six teens were silent.  
  
Before things got too intense, Ron spoke, "That was wicked cool. A real live vampire, right there in the classroom."  
  
"Yeah, but they aren't all as nice as Angel and Spike. Any other vamp would have tried to make you his dinner," warned Shannon.  
  
"Yeah but it would have been worth it just to hear Malfoy scream like a girl," added Harry. They all laughed.  
  
Harry put his arm around Shannon's shoulders and said, "Besides if a regular old vamp tries to eat us, we have a Slayer here to stake him." Ron grimaced, and Shannon smiled.  
  
"Come on, everyone," said Hermione, "let's get to lunch."  
  
During lunch, Dawn and Shannon asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione about what to expect in their next classes. "After lunch we have Charms and then Potions," Dawn explained.  
  
"We have the reverse, Potions then Charms," said Hermione.  
  
"Not me," said Ron. "I am not taking Potions anymore."  
  
Harry and Hermione looked stunned. "But you did well enough on your O.W.L. to take the next level of potions," she said.  
  
"I talked to Professor Giles this summer, and he helped me choose the classes that would be most important for becoming a Watcher. He said that I really didn't need anything higher than O.W.L. potions, but that it was very important for me to take Muggle Studies," Ron explained.  
  
"I wish I didn't need any more potions," said Harry. "I could definitely live without ever sitting in a class with Snape again." Ron smiled broadly. "Oh, don't gloat," said Harry.  
  
"He didn't seem that bad during dinner that first night at the Order," commented Andrew.  
  
"Just wait until he is in his element," said Ron.  
  
****************  
  
After dinner, the six teens sat in the Gryffindor common room. Dawn and Shannon were talking quietly over their homework, while Hermione helped Andrew organize all his notes from the day, and Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizard chess.  
  
Harry turned to Shannon, as one of Ron's pawns demolished Harry's knight. "So how were your Charms and Potions classes?" he asked.  
  
"The Basic Spells class was totally cool. I did really well using my wand for the first time. But you were right about Potions. Snape is really mean, and he grosses me out with that nasty, greasy hair," replied Shannon, as Dawn giggled.  
  
"Just don't let him rile you," advised Hermione before returning to her work with Andrew.  
  
"She's right," said Ron. "If you take his bait, you will just wind up losing points for Gryffindor."  
  
The teens continued to discuss their classes until it was time for bed.  
  
****************  
  
Wednesday afternoon Dawn, Shannon, Harry, and Ron had a double period of History of the Slayer. Before Wesley could begin the class, Professor Bolgya entered the classroom and walked up to him.  
  
"Professor Wyndam-Pryce, would you mind if I listened in to your class?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, and please, call me Wesley," he responded.  
  
"My name is Catherine, but please, call me Cat," said Professor Bolgya. She took a seat at the back of the classroom, and Wesley began his class.  
  
"I am Professor Wyndam-Pryce, and this class is History of the Slayer. The content of this course will include information from the Watcher's diaries that have been salvaged. In addition, the last two slayers of the slayer line, Buffy Summers and Faith Wilkins, will share their histories with you. The Watcher's diaries contain a vast amount of information about battles faced throughout history by the Slayer. However, as you hear Buffy's and Faith's stories, you will learn that being a Slayer, or for that matter a Watcher, is not just about the battles that are fought. It is about the lives we lead, including relationships with friends and family. It is widely believed that Buffy has survived for so long precisely because she had friends and family who helped her wage her war against evil."  
  
Wesley picked up a stack of books and began to pass them out. "You are each being assigned a past Slayer to study." Wesley proceeded to explain what the students should do as they read the diary of their Slayer.  
  
Wesley spent the remainder of the class lecturing on the creation of the Slayer by the Shadow Men and the subsequent creation of the Watcher's Council.  
  
****************  
  
Buffy found Giles sitting in the scooby common room.  
  
"Hey, Giles, do you want to come on patrol with me? If we take one end of the castle, and Faith and Wood take the other, we can get done faster."  
  
Giles looked up at Buffy. She had not asked him to patrol alone with her since the night he betrayed her by setting up Spike to be killed by Wood. Buffy asking him to accompany her was a big step in her forgiveness of him.  
  
Giles agreed, collected some weapons, and followed Buffy, Faith, and Wood out of the scooby common room.  
  
While they were patrolling the castle, Willow, Xander, and Wesley remained in the common room. Willow explained to Wesley, what Hermione had asked her earlier about the possibility of prophecy foretelling of Voldemort's rise.  
  
Wesley went to his quarters and returned with several books, which he thought were most likely to contain the type of prophecy they were looking for.  
  
As the three began their search, Professor Bolgya entered.  
  
Wesley rose to his feet, "Cat, it is good to see you."  
  
She smiled at him, and then spoke, "You all seem very involved in something. Is there anything I can help with?"  
  
Wesley cleared his throat. For some reason he felt completely flustered when in the company of this woman. He spoke in a near whisper, "No, we are just doing a little preemptive research, nothing too serious at this moment."  
  
She nodded, "Well, in the future, if you need help, please do not hesitate to ask." With that she retired to her quarters.  
  
Wesley, Willow, and Xander continued to read until the others arrived back from their first patrol of the castle.  
  
"How did patrol go?" asked Wesley.  
  
Faith answered, "This castle is really weird, but nothing evil abrewin."  
  
The group soon retired for the night. 


	10. School Days

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 10 - School Days  
  
Throughout the month of September, the Gryffindors fell into a routine of classes, homework, and prophecy research.  
  
They learned a great deal about several demons and how to defeat them in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They familiarized themselves with the key volumes of prophecy and basic demonology reference books in Research Skills. Hermione suggested that they use the demonology books from Willow's class to stay ahead in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Much to Hermione's surprise, no one argued. Things had really changed now that Harry and Ron were focused on studying for their future careers. Their schoolwork suddenly had a purpose, and both boys were studying harder than they ever had in the past.  
  
History of the Slayer was quickly becoming both Ron's and Dawn's favorite class. Both teens were becoming deeply engrossed in learning about their assigned Slayer. Ron was amazed at the amount of responsibility placed on one young girl. He found himself gaining a new appreciation for what Harry must feel. Dawn was interested to find that the Slayer she was studying seemed very similar to Buffy. Genevieve Rayne had three sisters, who helped her much like the Scoobies helped Buffy. Genevieve also regularly went against the Watcher's Council. Doing everything wrong, Genevieve lived to the age of 27, which was simply unheard of for a Slayer.  
  
Dawn, Shannon, Harry, and Ron agreed that the best part of their History of the Slayer class was hearing about Buffy's and Faith's lives. So far, both had explained what it was like to first be called, and how their lives had changed because of their calling. Both Slayers talked about the pain of losing their first Watcher. Buffy had never spoken to her sister about Merrick, and Dawn was fascinated to hear what had happened to Buffy in the years before she and her mother knew about Buffy's calling.  
  
Buffy, Faith, and Wood trained their students in several balance exercises. When the students mastered them, they were introduced to some basic hand-to-hand fighting techniques and began sparing with quarterstaffs. Dawn, Shannon, Harry, and Ron were invited to join the advanced class that Buffy was holding each Wednesday morning.  
  
Dawn and Shannon were progressing well in Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. Dawn was surprised to find that she was enjoying potions. It reminded her a lot of chemistry, which she had done really well in prior to Sunnydale High closing down. Snape was downright ornery, but he really did know his stuff, and Dawn just focused on learning and not on the professor's personality.  
  
Ron was thrilled that he no longer needed to take Potions. He found that he was enjoying Muggle Studies. Professor Bolgya made every class interesting. Ron was beginning to understand his father's fascination with the muggle world.  
  
During the second week of classes, Ron asked Hermione if she would be willing to help him learn more about the muggle world, since she was muggle- born. Ron told himself that the reason he had asked for her help was because the subject was important for his future career. However, he had asked Hermione instead of Harry, Dawn, or Shannon because he wanted an excuse to spend some time alone with the object of his affection. Ron knew that if he asked for help in any other class, Hermione would insist that Harry sit in on their study sessions.  
  
Hermione was both pleased and disappointed with Ron's request for help. She liked the idea of spending time with Ron without their other friends. However, his request reinforced her fear that Ron would only ever see her as a know-it-all bookworm. She decided to use this opportunity to show him that she was more.  
  
****************  
  
Draco had to admit that things were going pretty well for him. He was doing well in all of his classes and enjoyed the new professors. He was spending much of his free time practicing quidditch and had hope of beating Potter to the snitch this year. Draco was also managing to keep his mind off of his family problems.  
  
It did annoy Draco that Professor Giles, a former Gryffindor, was the most knowledgeable DADA professors, Draco ever had, which is saying a lot since every year there seemed to be a new one. Not only did Professor Giles know his material, but he had actually gone up against most of the demons they discussed, and he lived to tell about it. The research skills class was kind of boring, but Draco had to admit that he was learning a lot, and he did understand the importance of knowing where to obtain information.  
  
His favorite class was Fighting Techniques. He had studied a version of tai chi for years. His father believed that it would make him a formidable quidditch player. Draco found that it calmed him. He practiced frequently to keep himself centered in the midst of his father's fury. All the practice had greatly improved his balance, and both Professors Summers and Wilkins had complimented him several times on his ability to find his center. They had invited him to attend the advanced class, but he had an Ancient Runes class at that time and had to decline.  
  
In fact, Draco was finding that there was only one thing he wished he could change - the sadness he saw in Dawn's eyes, when he would catch her starring at him. Part of him wondered where the sadness came from, but a bigger part of him just wanted to make the sadness go away. He was really beginning to worry that she would be his downfall. 'Draco Malfoy fancying a muggle,' he thought. 'This is scandalous.'  
  
****************  
  
After dinner each night, Dawn, Hermione, and Andrew would join Willow, Wesley, and Giles in the library to research possible prophecies that could include Voldemort. Prophecies are often very difficult to decipher, and the group was finding that their research was slow going.  
  
In the evenings while her friends were busy researching, Shannon began spending more time alone with Harry and Ron. The main topic of conversation between the boys was quidditch. Shannon had always been a big sports fan; so, she was intrigued by the wizarding game.  
  
Harry patiently explained that each team consisted of a keeper, two chasers, two beaters, and a seeker. The chasers work to get the quaffle through one of their goals, while the keeper prevents the other team's chasers from doing the same. There are two fast moving balls called bludgers that the players must avoid being hit by. The beaters use paddles to hit the bludgers, preventing them from hitting their teammates, while throwing the other team off balance. The game ends when the seeker catches the golden snitch, a small fast moving ball that appears around the field.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny taught Shannon how to ride a broom. With her Slayer speed and reflexes, she picked up riding quickly and the boys decided that she would be a natural for the house quidditch team. Harry had been the team seeker since his first year, Ron had obtained the position of keeper the previous year, and Ginny, who had played seeker in Harry's place after Umbridge banned him from the game, was trying out for a chaser position this year.  
  
The Gryffindor house team needed two new chasers and two new beaters, because the students who held those positions had graduated the previous year. Harry and Ron trained Shannon. They planned to train her to play both positions, and then decide for which she was better suited.  
  
It quickly became obvious that Shannon was meant to be a beater. She easily countered every bludger that the boys drove at her. Harry was growing more impressed with Shannon every day.  
  
During one of their practices, Dawn begged off research duty so that she could watch. She was amazed at how graceful her friends looked on their brooms.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" asked Harry.  
  
"You three are amazing up there," said Dawn.  
  
"Would you like to try it?" asked Harry.  
  
Dawn shook her head, "I would probably fall and break something."  
  
"Well what if I took you up on the broom with me?" asked Harry.  
  
"I guess that would be OK - just promise me that I won't fall."  
  
"You won't fall," he promised.  
  
Harry showed Dawn how to sit on the broom. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest, as he slowly lifted the broom into the air.  
  
Shannon couldn't help feeling a little jealous of her best friend with her arms around Harry.  
  
Harry and Dawn flew around the quidditch field a few times. After a few minutes, Dawn relaxed and really began to enjoy the ride. Harry landed, and looked at Dawn. "Now it's your turn," he said.  
  
Dawn was nervous, but Shannon encouraged her. Dawn mounted the broom and kicked off. She quickly found her zone, and by the end of the evening was whipping around the field.  
  
Shannon, Ginny, Harry, and Ron decided to see how she would do as a beater. Though her speed and reflexes were not as quick as Shannon's, Dawn did very well at hitting almost every bludger with deadly accuracy.  
  
Within a week, they had Dawn up to speed on the game. She and Shannon could easily anticipate each other's moves, and made a formidable team. Ron and Ginny had to admit that they were even better than Fred and George.  
  
****************  
  
The day of tryouts, Hermione, and Andrew cheered from the sidelines. Shannon and Dawn put in a nearly flawless performance. They were in perfect sync with each other. The current team quickly decided that Shannon and Dawn were exactly what they were looking for in a pair of beaters and unanimously voted to give them the positions.  
  
After that, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Shannon, and Dawn spent two evenings each week and Saturday mornings at quidditch practice. While the others were at practice, Hermione helped Andrew organize his notes.  
  
Hermione and Andrew worked very well together. Initially, Hermione would direct Andrew as to the best ways to organize his work. As the weeks progressed, Andrew began taking a more active role in the organization. Hermione's faith in his ability to do his job, gave Andrew the confidence to try some of his ideas.  
  
When Andrew shared his work with Giles, Giles found himself genuinely surprised. Andrew had produced quality documents about the training program. The information he was recording had the potential to help future generation of Watchers and Slayers.  
  
****************  
  
Buffy and Giles continued to patrol together, alternating nights with Faith and Wood. They often did so in a comfortable silence. It had taken them several months, but they were finally feeling that there was hope of fully repairing their relationship. They would never be teacher and student again. Now they were comfortable as friends and equals.  
  
They had found no threats in the castle, but had encountered some demonic activity in the Forbidden Forest, though nothing more than they would expect to find anywhere in the world. When they fought, they were a fluid pair, always anticipating each other's moves. It had been a few years since they had worked so comfortably together.  
  
During the nights when Faith and Wood patrolled, Buffy and Giles would prepare their lesson plans together in the common room. They made a point to spend some quality Watcher-Slayer time at least once a week. On those nights, they would have the house elves send dinner up to one of their private sitting rooms. Buffy and Giles would spend those nights talking, playing wizard chess, which Giles taught her to play, or watching old movies, which they were able to see on a television that had been charmed for them by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
****************  
  
Faith and Robin spent all of their free time together. Faith was slowly becoming comfortable with the idea of a long-term relationship, while Robin was taking the relationship slow for her benefit. Though Faith wouldn't admit it to herself, everyone else noticed that she had practically moved in with Robin.  
  
Robin continued to surprise Faith. He would often surprise her with flowers or chocolates. He would plan private dinners for them in his sitting room. He even began leaving love notes on her pillow each morning.  
  
Faith had never thought of herself as the kind of girl who would fall for simple, romantic gestures. She also never thought any man would do those kinds of things for her. Robin really had surprised Faith, though maybe not in the way he intended. She was surprised to find herself falling completely head-over-heals in love. Of course, she was not ready to tell him that just yet, but she knew that those three little words would slip out sooner or later.  
  
****************  
  
Willow tried to spend some of her free time with Kennedy, but was finding it more and more difficult. Kennedy seemed to prefer spending her evenings with her Slytherin housemates, and most nights that she spent with Willow ended in a fight.  
  
Kennedy was becoming more and more difficult and hungry for power. She and Faith had it out on several occasions. Kennedy was upset that she wasn't permitted to patrol the Forbidden Forrest on her own, having proven herself in the battle with the First. She also regularly vocalized her annoyance at the slow progress she felt they were making in their Fighting Techniques class. She didn't understand why they couldn't just skip the quarterstaff training and go right to swords and crossbows.  
  
After breaking up several arguments between Kennedy and Faith, Willow finally hit her limit. She told Kennedy that she needed to grow up. They had barely said a word to each other since. Willow knew that she should be upset, but she wasn't. In fact, she found herself thinking more and more about Tonks. The two of them had really hit it off in the weeks before coming to Hogwarts. Willow wondered when they would get a chance to see each other again.  
  
Xander was happy to hear that Willow had an interest in someone other than Kennedy. He had never like the girl, but had refrained from saying anything to spare Willow's feelings. Xander had, in fact, been happy when Willow started seeing Kennedy. He was happy to see his best friend moving on with her life. Especially after losing Anya, Xander realized just how hard moving on could be.  
  
Xander had come to accept losing Anya. He still missed her, but the nights of crying himself to sleep had become fewer and the moments when he was suddenly hit by thoughts of her were occurring less frequently. Xander knew that he was not ready to move on just yet, but for the first time he believed that it would be possible for him in the future.  
  
****************  
  
Wesley found himself completely flustered around Cat. He readily admitted his attraction to her. She was after all a beautiful woman. But, there was something about her that Wesley could not put his finger on. One minute he would swear that she was flirting with him, but the next she would put up a mask of professionalism.  
  
Wesley found himself wondering if Cat was hiding something. It made him curious, but he was not one to pry. Wesley did have his own secrets, and he supposed that everyone was entitled to their own as well. It did, however, strike Wesley as odd that Dumbledore had assigned Cat to live with them. Since Slayers were always muggle born, Muggle Studies would never be a course that a Slayer would need. However Cat did seem especially interested in Slayer history and continued to sit in on his class.  
  
It bothered Wesley that he couldn't figure out the woman to whom he found himself so attracted. 


	11. A Hogsmeade Weekend

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 11 - A Hogsmeade Weekend  
  
The last Saturday in September was designated for the upperclass students to visit Hogsmeade, a wizarding village located near Hogwarts. Early that morning everyone boarded the coaches to make the journey to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, I totally forgot about these evil looking horses. You had promised to tell us about them," said Dawn.  
  
"They are thestrels," explained Hermione. "The thing is that only people who have seen someone die can see a thestrel. To most people, they are invisible."  
  
"Wow, that is kind of creepy," said Shannon.  
  
"Buffy has thestrel blood in her wand. When I asked her about it, she just mumbled something about death always being her gift," said Dawn. "She had said something similar before she sacrificed herself for me."  
  
"Only I can see them," said Harry. "Ron, Hermione, and Ginny can't. I thought I was going crazy, when I saw them for the first time last year." His voice grew softer. "I had never seen them before."  
  
"I cannot believe that all of you have seen someone die," commented Ron.  
  
"Tactless much," said Ginny.  
  
"It's ok," said Dawn. "Remember our lives were never entirely normal."  
  
"Who did you see die?" asked Harry. "If you want to tell us that is."  
  
"I saw Buffy die, the second time. It should have been me," said Dawn.  
  
"After the Bringers came, I saw my Watcher die," said Shannon in a near whisper.  
  
"What about you?" Ginny asked Andrew.  
  
"Oh well, I saw Warren kill his ex-girlfriend. I killed Jonathan, my best friend. And, I saw Anya die in the final battle with the First."  
  
"What do you mean you killed your best friend?" asked Ron.  
  
"It's complicated," Dawn answered for Andrew.  
  
"No, it isn't," said Andrew. "I was under the influence of the First, and I killed my best friend. I have since repented, tried to make amends by fighting in the final battle, but no matter what I do Jonathan is still dead."  
  
The seven Gryffindors were silent during the rest of their journey into Hogsmeade.  
  
****************  
  
Buffy, Willow, and Xander spent the day walking around Hogsmeade. They didn't buy much, but browsed through almost every store. They hadn't had a carefree day like this in a very long time.  
  
Giles and Wesley had originally planned to spend time with Buffy, Willow, and Xander, but Cat told them about a lead she had found on a book of prophecy that might be helpful. Giles, Wesley, and Cat apparated to London to track down the book.  
  
Faith and Wood had decided not to join the others in Hogsmeade. With everyone else gone, they figured that it was a perfect day to stay in bed.  
  
****************  
  
The seven Gryffindors walked casually down the main street of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Giles gave Dawn and I money to get brooms, since we made the house team," said Shannon.  
  
"He was really proud. Apparently he was the keeper on the Gryffindor team, when he went to Hogwarts," Dawn added.  
  
"Cool, I am always up for looking at quidditch stuff," said Ron.  
  
"We can go now," added Harry.  
  
"Nothing personal, but I wanted to go to that candy shop that Ron was telling me about," said Andrew.  
  
"Andrew, don't you remember your adventure with wizarding candy, when we were on the train?" asked Shannon.  
  
"I'll take him to Honeydukes," offered Ginny. "And I promise not to let him buy anything that is either too gross or that could cause physical harm." Ginny and Andrew agreed to meet the others at the Three Broomsticks for lunch, before heading off to Honeydukes. She was happy to have some time alone with him.  
  
"So, Mione, are you coming with us to the quidditch store?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, actually I have some things to buy at Maurice's Muggle Market for our next muggle studies session," Hermione replied.  
  
"I could come with you," Ron offered. "That way you can teach me all about some of the stuff in the store."  
  
"No, I can do it on my own just fine," she replied, before hurrying off. Dawn, Shannon, and Harry all noticed the crestfallen look on Ron's face. He turned to his friends. "So, I guess we should get looking at those brooms."  
  
It took Dawn and Shannon more than an hour to find the brooms that they wanted. Harry and Ron enjoyed reviewing all the features on each. The girls paid for their Nimbus 2003's and exited the shop in time to see Hermione walking down the street carrying several bags.  
  
"What is all that?" asked Dawn.  
  
"I'll tell you later," replied Hermione.  
  
They still had a lot of time before they had to meet Ginny and Andrew for lunch; so, the group split up to do more shopping. The girls went to look at robes and shoes, while the boys went to Zonko's Joke Shop.  
  
After the Harry and Ron walked away, Hermione spoke. "I am planning to use the Room of Requirements to show Ron an average muggle evening."  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Dawn.  
  
"I am going to show him how to cook a simple meal, then after we eat we are going to watch Casa Blanca. I got my parent's to owl me the DVD from home, and Willow said I could borrow one of the charmed laptops that has a DVD player in it."  
  
"Sounds like a date to me?" teased Shannon.  
  
Hermione blushed deeply. "It's not a date," Hermione stuttered. "Besides, Ron and I are just friends."  
  
"You do know that no one believes that, right?" asked Shannon.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.  
  
"She just means that it is totally obvious that you both like each other as more than friends," explained Dawn.  
  
"You know what you should do, Mione? You should dress like a muggle for the evening. Wear something a bit short and a bit tight, something that Ron will have to notice, assuming of course that you want him to notice," said Shannon.  
  
"Even if I wanted to get noticed, I wouldn't really know what to wear and I don't think I have anything like that anyway," Hermione mused.  
  
"Yes, but we do," said Shannon.  
  
"And, we would be more than happy to help," added Dawn.  
  
"Thanks," said Hermione. She was thrilled to finally have some girlfriends to help with this kind of thing.  
  
****************  
  
Just after noon, the seven Gryffindor teens met at The Three Broomsticks for lunch. They took a table in the back corner.  
  
"So, Ginny, what was it like growing up in a wizarding family?" asked Andrew.  
  
Ginny told Andrew about her childhood. She was thrilled that he seemed to take an interest in her. "The thing is," she ended, "when you grow up a certain way, it just seems normal. Personally I always thought the muggle world was weird."  
  
"Kind of like growing up on the Hellmouth, I guess," replied Andrew.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It was amazing that no one seemed to notice any of the weird things that happened," he said.  
  
"You got that right," said Buffy, who had spotted the teens and come over to their table with Willow and Xander.  
  
"Do you mind if we join you?" asked Willow.  
  
The teens squeezed in closer to make room for their professors.  
  
"Where are Giles and Wesley?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Cat got a lead on some prophecy book, and they went to London to try and negotiate its purchase. Since they want to negotiate with money instead of threats of bodily harm, I decided that it wasn't my thing." answered Buffy.  
  
"Professor Summers, surely people noticed an impending apocalypse," said Hermione.  
  
"Like Andrew said you would be amazed," answered Buffy. "At my high school graduation, the mayor turned into a giant snake-like demon in the middle of his speech. The parents and teachers ran while the whole class fought. Many died either from the demon or the vampires that were trying to pen us in for the demon to eat. To stop the mayor, Giles and I blew up the school. And, do you know how the town explained the event?"  
  
Shannon, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione just shook their heads.  
  
"They claimed it was a gas leak that caused the explosion - no mention of a giant snake demon or vampires."  
  
Buffy, Willow, and Xander proceeded to entertain the teens with several more stories about their days at Sunnydale High School.  
  
The teens were hanging on their every word except for Dawn who had already either heard the stories or had memories of seeing the events first hand. She found herself mindlessly looking around the pub. Her eyes stopped on a familiar figure.  
  
Draco was sitting at the bar having a butterbeer alone. He looked lost. Dawn felt bad for him. She walked over to the bar and took a seat next to Draco. He looked up at her briefly and then back at his glass. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"You look like you could use a friend," she answered.  
  
She had no idea just how right she was. "You already have friends," he stated.  
  
"Can't I be friends with them and you?" Dawn asked.  
  
"As a rule, no," Draco answered, expecting Dawn to leave. "I am not very good company," he added.  
  
"That's ok. Buffy, Willow, and Xander are telling stories about living on the Hellmouth, and I'm not really into hearing them."  
  
"Why not? That sounds like it would be interesting."  
  
"Draco, I have heard every one of those stories many times. I even have memories of a lot of the things they are talking about."  
  
"You say that like someone stuck the memories in your head, don't you mean that you saw a lot of what they are talking about," he said sarcastically.  
  
"I always say what I mean," she answered. Dawn wondered to herself why she would give hints to Draco about being the key, when her closest friends didn't even know. Well technically Andrew knew she was the key, but he had no idea what that meant.  
  
Draco looked at her quizzically. She decided that maybe she should get him off the subject. "So if you think the stories would be interesting, why don't you come over and join us? We can make room."  
  
Now he was looking at her like she was insane. "I can't go over there and sit with Potter, Weasley, and Granger."  
  
"Why not? Besides you would be going over there to sit with me, not them."  
  
"I have a better idea," said Draco. "Why don't you and I go for a walk around Hogsmeade, and you can tell me the stories yourself." He almost smacked himself when he realized what he had said. Dawn was a muggle and worse a Gryffindor. He was supposed to insult her or at least shun her, not be trying to get her to date him.  
  
"Ok, just give me a minute to tell them what I am doing."  
  
Draco watched Dawn walk over to her friends. He could see the annoyance on Potter's and Weasley's faces and the concern on Granger's face. He was really starting to think this was a bad idea, when he saw Dawn heading his way. Professor Summers actually turned and waved to him.  
  
"Let's go," said Dawn.  
  
Draco and Dawn walked along the streets of Hogsmeade in an awkward silence.  
  
"So what did you want to know about Sunnydale?" asked Dawn.  
  
'At least she is trying,' Draco thought. "I don't know," he said.  
  
"I could tell you about one of the apocalypses that my sister averted," she suggested.  
  
"I'm sure that your sister's stories are interesting, but I would rather hear a story about you." Now he had done it. She would think he was flirting with her, which he was, but not intentionally. Draco was afraid he was going to scare her away.  
  
"My stories usually end with Buffy saving me," said Dawn. "Draco, do you remember the first girl you kissed?"  
  
He wondered where that question had come from. "It was with a Slytherin girl, whose name I prefer not to say. Why do you ask?"  
  
"My first kiss is a perfect example of life in Sunnydale. My friend Janice and I snuck out to meet these guys on Halloween. I figured that it was perfectly safe, in a demonic sense anyway, because vampires don't go out on Halloween."  
  
"Excuse me," Draco interrupted, "but why would a vampire care if it is Halloween."  
  
"For some reason they think it's tacky - never try to figure out the evil undead. So of course Janice and I find two newly risen vampires that don't know that it is tacky to be out on Halloween. He kissed me, and then he vamped out and tried to bite me. Fortunately, Buffy realized I had snuck out and came looking for me."  
  
Draco had to laugh. His first kiss had left a lot to be desired, but at least it hadn't nearly gotten him killed.  
  
Dawn told him several other stories about things that had happened to her in Sunnydale. The story that made him laugh the most was the one where everyone sang and danced like they were trapped in a musical.  
  
"It really wasn't that funny," said Dawn. "Grandmother's shouldn't be dancing in the streets with their walkers. That is just plain disturbing."  
  
Draco just laughed harder.  
  
When he finally stopped laughing, he turned toward her. They stopped walking, as he looked into her eyes. "Dawn, why are you being so nice to me?" he asked.  
  
"Like I said before, you looked like you needed a friend," she answered.  
  
"But I made you cry."  
  
"That really wasn't about you," she said softly.  
  
"But I insulted you for it. I am sorry for that," Draco practically whispered the apology.  
  
"I forgive you," Dawn stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Dawn, can I ask you something really personal?"  
  
"You can ask me anything. Of course I may not answer you."  
  
"Every once in a while I notice you starring at me. You get this sad look on your face and tears in your eyes," Draco said.  
  
"You remind me of someone I cared for very much. He died saving the world."  
  
Draco watched the tears pool in the corners of Dawn's eyes. He wasn't sure what to do; so, he gave her a hug. He was surprised when he felt her hug him back. In that moment, he felt a feeling of closeness that he had never felt before. Draco realized that he never wanted to let go of that feeling.  
  
****************  
  
Dawn caught up with her friends and the Scoobies at the coaches. Draco had taken off, not wanting to have a confrontation with Harry or Ron.  
  
"I cannot believe you would leave the pub with Malfoy," said Harry.  
  
"Why not? He can actually be a very nice guy," responded Dawn.  
  
"If he is being nice, then he is up to something," added Ron.  
  
"I am not going to stand here and argue with you. Draco and I have an understanding, and you two are just going to have to live with it," retorted Dawn.  
  
Shannon draped her arm across her best friend's shoulders and spoke, "We trust your judgment. Just promise that you will be careful."  
  
Buffy smiled at the two girls, "Sometimes you just have to trust your gut, Dawnie. Besides, I can see why you like him."  
  
Dawn knew that Buffy was thinking about Spike. "Thanks, Buffy," Dawn said. 


	12. Muggle Studies

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 12 - Muggle Studies  
  
Hermione caught up with Ron as they were leaving their Research Skills class on Monday morning. "Ron, do you have any plans for Saturday night?" she asked.  
  
Ron's face lit up. 'Is she asking me out on a date?' he thought. "Um, no, Mione. Why?"  
  
"I was thinking that we could spend the evening going over some things for your Muggle Studies class," she replied. "If you want to that is?"  
  
Ron was disappointed. 'Like she would ever ask you our,' he chastised himself. "Sounds good. What do you have planned?"  
  
"It is kind of a surprise. Can you meet me in the Room of Requirements at 6:00pm on Saturday?"  
  
"Sure, Mione."  
  
"Oh, and don't eat anything beforehand. We'll have food there," Hermione added before walking off with Dawn and Shannon. "He said, 'yes,'" she whispered to her friends.  
  
"Well, duh," said Dawn.  
  
"I think he would say yes to anything you ask," added Shannon.  
  
****************  
  
Dawn and Shannon spent their Saturday afternoon getting Hermione ready for her not-date with Ron. Dawn used a round brush and charmed hairdryer to straighten Hermione's hair, while Shannon pulled out most of her clothing and laid out several possible outfits on Hermione's bed.  
  
Lavender and Parvati were hanging around the room. They were both thrilled at the prospect of making over Hermione, even if it was in muggle fashions. Actually, Lavender and Parvati were very interested in the muggle clothes that Shannon was laying out. In fact they had decided to make it a personal mission to convince Dumbledore to have a school dance with a muggle theme.  
  
Hermione tried to ignore her two giggling roommates as she tried on each of the outfits that Shannon had picked. After getting everyone else's opinions, Hermione settled on a short black skirt and a light blue v-neck sweater.  
  
Shannon was deep in thought as she looked at Hermione. "I think you are a little bigger than me, but try this," she said, throwing a push-up bra at Hermione.  
  
"I don't know," said Hermione.  
  
"It can't hurt to try it," said Dawn.  
  
Hermione blushed deeply, as she turned her back to her friends, removed her sweater and exchanged her bra for the one that Shannon had given her. She put her sweater back on and turned to face her four roommates. "Well," she said.  
  
"Perfect," said Shannon, surveying her friend happily.  
  
"Ron won't be able to take his eyes off of you," added Dawn.  
  
Lavender and Parvati were still giggling. "Where did you get that bra, Shannon?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Yes, because I definitely need to buy one of those," added Lavender.  
  
****************  
  
"Explain to me again why I am dressed like this," said Ron, as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of muggle jeans and a rugby shirt.  
  
"Because I promised Shannon that you would be dressed like a muggle for your lesson with Hermione," replied Harry. He had put an enormous emphasis on the word 'lesson.'  
  
"Mione is just helping me learn more about the muggle world. I will have to associate with muggles all the time as a Watcher," Ron explained.  
  
"Sure, we all believe you," said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"No we don't," added Andrew. "We all know that you have a thing for Hermione, and we all know that she likes you too."  
  
"Even if I liked her as more than a friend, which I am not saying that I do," said Ron, "she does not like me in that way."  
  
"Right, because she is going to all this trouble for just a friend," said Harry, as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"She would help you too, if you asked," retorted Ron.  
  
"Yes, but she would make me sit in the library and take notes from my textbook. She would not be having dinner with me," Harry replied.  
  
"He's right, you know," added Andrew.  
  
"She didn't actually say we were having dinner," mumbled Ron.  
  
"She told you not to eat. At this hour of the evening, that means dinner," replied Harry.  
  
"Do you really think she could like me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes," replied Harry and Andrew in unison  
  
****************  
  
At exactly 6:00pm, Ron entered the Room of Requirements. At the back of the room was a full muggle kitchen, separated from the rest of the room by a long counter. The rest of the room looked like a muggle living room. It contained a sofa and a coffee table. Along the wall opposite the sofa Hermione had charmed the laptop to look like a large television.  
  
Ron's eyes came to rest on Hermione who was unpacking several bags in the kitchen area. When she saw him, she stepped around the counter, feeling self-conscious about her appearance.  
  
Ron swallowed hard. He had never seen her looking so sexy. He briefly wondered, when he started thinking of Hermione as sexy. Ron could barely speak, and his voice came out slightly strangled. "Mione, you look great."  
  
Hermione blushed deeply. "Thank you. You look very nice in muggle clothing as well."  
  
The two teens stood in awkward silence for several minutes. Ron broke the silence. "So, um, what do you have planned for our, um, lesson?" he asked.  
  
"I thought that I could teach you how to make a muggle meal. I got everything for lasagna and a salad. I actually already started boiling some water for the noodles. Then, um, I got us an old movie to watch. It is one of my favorites." Hermione was speaking quickly. She could not seem to slow down.  
  
"That sounds like fun," said Ron.  
  
Hermione led him into the kitchen area. She explained about how to use the stove and oven. The water was beginning to boil; so, she added the noodles, before turning her attention to the vegetables that were on the table. "We need to cut these for a salad," she explained. She handed a knife to Ron and showed him how to chop several of the vegetables. The two teens worked together to cut the vegetables and put them into the large salad bowl.  
  
When the noodles were finished cooking, Hermione showed Ron how to strain them. She then took out a pan and explained to him how to layer the noodles, sauce, cheese, and precooked sausage. Hermione stepped back and watched Ron prepare the lasagna. When he had finished, she placed it in the oven. They returned to cutting the remaining vegetables for the salad.  
  
Hermione indicated for Ron to bring the salad out into the living room, while she retrieved some dressing and a bottle of wine from the refrigerator. They sat comfortably on the sofa, while Hermione poured them each a glass of wine.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Ron asked.  
  
"I got Andrew to pick it up for me, when we were in Hogsmeade. Remember he is nineteen," she explained.  
  
Ron drank his first glass of wine fairly quickly. Hermione poured him a second glass and then served the salad. "Normally, muggles would have dinner at a table just like wizards do, but this just seemed more comfortable," she explained.  
  
"This is nice," Ron agreed. "I never knew you could cook."  
  
"I used to help my mum in the kitchen all the time, when I was little," Hermione explained. "I haven't actually cooked anything in a long time, which is why I chose something fairly simple for dinner tonight. Have you ever had lasagna before?"  
  
"No, but it smells good. How long will it take to cook?"  
  
"Not too long," Hermione explained. "All of the ingredients are already cooked; so, the whole thing just needs to heat up."  
  
"So, tell me about the things you used to cook with your mum," Ron suggested.  
  
Hermione explained several of her favorite dishes and how to make them. Ron seemed amazed by the amount of work that went into muggle cooking. Though he did comment that a lot of the dishes Hermione described sounded really good. Ron was really enjoying just listening to Hermione talk about her life at home. It was a side of her that he rarely got to see.  
  
When the oven timer dinged, Hermione got up to take out the lasagna. She cut large pieces for each of them and brought the plated out to the living room. Ron took a large bite. He was surprised at how good it was. "Mione, this is bloody fantastic," he exclaimed.  
  
'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach,' she thought. "Thank you and don't curse," she replied with a smile, as she poured them each another glass of wine.  
  
When they finished eating, Hermione cleared the dishes and started the DVD of Casa Blanca. She poured them each another glass of wine and sat back on the couch close to Ron. As the movie started, Ron asked, "So, um, Mione, is this, um, something that, um, muggles would do on an, um, date?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied. "But, um, friends would have dinner and watch a movie too," she added quickly.  
  
"So, um, if this were a, um, muggle date, um, what would the guy, um, do now?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, um, I guess he would put his arm, um, around the girl's shoulders," replied Hermione.  
  
They watched the movie for a while. 'It's now or never,' thought Ron. 'Harry and Andrew better be right.' Ron was incredibly nervous, as he placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She was pleasantly surprised and snuggled against him. Neither of their eyes ever left the television, but they both smiled broadly as they watched the movie.  
  
When the credits began to roll, Ron looked at Hermione and spoke. "So what would a muggle do at the end of a, um, date?" he asked.  
  
"The same thing that a wizard would," she replied softly, as Ron leaned in closer to her. She closed her eyes and felt his lips softly brush across hers.  
  
Ron pulled back and looked at Hermione, who was smiling broadly. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her. They kissed again, a little longer and a little deeper than before. Ron lightly ran his tongue over Hermione's bottom lip. She opened her mouth to him. They kissed for a few more minutes, until they were interrupted by the constant replaying of the menu music on the DVD.  
  
"Wow," said Ron. "That was just, wow."  
  
"It is getting late," said Hermione, who could not stop smiling. "We should probably get back."  
  
Ron helped her clean up and pack away their things. As they walked back to Gryffindor tower, he took her hand in his.  
  
****************  
  
"So how was your not-date?" asked Shannon, as Hermione entered their dormitory.  
  
"Somewhere along the line, it went from a not-date to a real date," said Hermione, blushing deeply.  
  
"You have to tell us everything," said Lavender.  
  
Hermione frowned at her. "I am not one to kiss and tell," she said seriously.  
  
"So he kissed you?" squealed her four roommates at once.  
  
Hermione's blush darkened. "I'm going to take a shower before bed," she said, grabbing her robe and a towel and quickly exiting the room.  
  
****************  
  
"How did it go?" Harry asked, as Ron entered their dormitory.  
  
Ron was smiling broadly.  
  
"That well?" questioned Andrew.  
  
"I kissed her," said Ron in a dreamy voice.  
  
"It's about time," said Harry. "It's about time." 


	13. Something Is Coming

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 13 - Something is Coming  
  
Draco had been in a very good mood ever since their Hogsmeade Weekend. He knew that Dawn Summers was the cause of his good mood. Since that time, they had spoken each day before their DADA and Fighting Techniques classes. He only wished that he could find an excuse to spend more time with her without drawing the suspicion of every other Slytherin.  
  
On a morning in early October, Draco's good mood was destroyed. He was sitting down to breakfast, when the Daily Prophet owls arrived in the Great Hall. Draco placed his coins in the purse that was attached to the owl's leg and looked at the front page of the paper. The headline, "Death Eaters Escape from Azkaban" starred back at him. Draco's heart sank as the article confirmed that his father was among the escapees.  
  
Crabbe slapped Draco on the back. "It's just like you said last year. No prison can hold our fathers."  
  
"Yeah," mumbled Draco. He looked toward the Gryffindor table where Granger was obviously showing the news story to her friends. Draco looked at Dawn, already feeling the loss of the girl that he wanted more than anything else in the world.  
  
"Draco's dad was in Azkaban for being a Death Eater?" asked Shannon. "Dawnie, maybe you should stay away from him."  
  
"Just because his father is a Death Eater does not mean that Draco is one," replied Dawn angrily.  
  
"Dawn, we just don't want to see you get hurt," said Harry.  
  
Dawn looked toward the Slytherin table. Draco was starring down at his plate, as he pushed around his food. "This cannot be easy for him," she said.  
  
"Who cares if it is or isn't," said Ron.  
  
"I do," said Dawn, " as she stood up. Her friends were not happy to see her march over to the Slytherin table.  
  
Draco looked up just in time to see Dawn stand. He figured that she was going to leave the Great Hall. 'Probably to get away from me,' he thought. Draco was surprised to see Dawn walking directly toward him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, while motioning for him to follow her out of the Great Hall. Crabbe and Goyle stood to follow, but Draco told them to stay put.  
  
Dawn spun around to face Draco, as soon as they had arrived in the corridor. Draco prepared himself for a tongue-lashing. Instead she quietly asked him, "Are you ok?"  
  
"I don't know," he moaned.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that if you need anything, like someone to talk to, I am here for you," Dawn stated.  
  
Draco was floored. This was the last thing he expected. It was everything he could have hoped for.  
  
****************  
  
Later in the week, Draco caught up with Dawn as she was exiting the Great Hall after dinner.  
  
"How are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm dealing," he replied.  
  
"Remember, if you ever need someone to talk to," she said.  
  
"I know. I'm not quite ready to talk about it," he replied. "So what are you up to this evening?" he changed the subject.  
  
"We are going on our first patrol of the Forbidden Forrest."  
  
"I went in there once in first year. That place is really scary."  
  
"Well, Buffy says that there is a nest of vamps that we need to take care of," Dawn explained. "She thinks they are just here because they are attracted to all the Slayers, but she and Giles want to try to question some of them, just to make sure nothing is up."  
  
"Be really careful," said Draco. "I don't want anything happening to you."  
  
"I'm always careful," Dawn replied. "I'm also always prepared. I never go anywhere without a few stakes on me - force of habit after living in Sunnydale for so many years."  
  
Draco looked Dawn up and down. She had taken off her robes and was wearing a pair of rather tight jeans and a long sleeve shirt that hugged her body. He just had to ask, "Where are you carrying all those stakes?"  
  
She grinned and in a sultry voice said, "Wouldn't like to know."  
  
Draco turned bright red, and Dawn couldn't help but laugh at him.  
  
"I really better go," she said. "I have some homework that I need to get done before patrol."  
  
****************  
  
Dawn, Shannon, Andrew, Harry, and Ron, along with several of the Gryffindor Slayers, met for a briefing with Buffy and Giles in the Scooby common room before their first patrol.  
  
"Ok," said Buffy, "who already has their stakes?"  
  
Several of the Slayers along with Dawn and Andrew raised their hands.  
  
Buffy handed out various weapons to those who had the experience to use them, while Giles explained to Harry and Ron the importance of keeping their wands at the ready.  
  
Buffy explained their plan for the night, "Last night the patrol lead by Faith and Wood found a small nest of vampires in the Forbidden Forest. They dusted several; however, many got away. Tonight we are going to try to track down those who got away and dust them."  
  
Harry spoke, "Excuse me, but why would vampires be living in the Forbidden Forest?"  
  
Giles answered, "We are not entirely sure. Often they are attracted to the slayer, and may simply have found there way into the forest because of its proximity. However, if they are gathering for another reason, then we want to find out what it is before killing them all. Your job is to kill as many as possible, while Buffy and I try to get some of them to talk before killing them."  
  
Buffy lead the group out to the Forbidden Forest, while Giles brought up the rear. The teens were not entirely sure how Buffy was choosing their root.  
  
Harry leaned against Shannon and whispered, "How does she know where to go?"  
  
Shannon felt warm where Harry was touching her. She had to force herself to focus on what he was asking. "Slayer senses. We can feel where the vampires are," Shannon whispered back.  
  
The group neared a cave, and Buffy stopped. She motioned for everyone to gather close. "They are in there," she whispered, and indicated for the group to fan out.  
  
Buffy walked up to the mouth of the cave and loudly called, "Yoo-hoo, any of you ugly old vampires home?"  
  
Several emerged from the cave, game faces on. Buffy grabbed the vampire closest to her and flung him toward the students, as she began hand- to-hand combat with another vampire.  
  
The flung vampire was coming straight toward Harry, who raised his wand and yelled, 'Incendio." As the vampire burst into flames, all hell broke loose. Several more vampires exited the cave and came toward the group. Ron joined Harry and flamed several more vampires with the same spell.  
  
Dawn raised her crossbow and fired, dusting one. Unfortunately before she could reload, another vampire was upon her. Shannon saw what was happening, but was engaged in some hand-to-hand with another vampire. As she blocked a kick, she shouted to Harry, "Harry, help Dawn."  
  
Harry left Ron to contend with several vampires and turned his attention to Dawn. He turned towards Dawn, raised his wand and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus." The vampire froze, giving Dawn the opportunity to stake him. She smiled her thanks to him, then reloaded the crossbow and took aim at another vampire.  
  
Harry returned to hurling spell after spell at the oncoming vampires, while Ron ran over to Dawn to back her up between shots. Harry was holding his own until a vampire managed to avoid one of Harry's spells. Shannon noticed that Harry was in trouble. She took off running towards him. Just as the vampire was about to bite, Shannon hurled herself at its back. Harry fell backwards with the vampire and Shannon on top of him. The momentum from Shannon hitting the vampire was enough to drive Harry's wand into its heart. The vampire exploded in a cloud of dust, leaving Shannon laying on top of Harry, starring at him. Shannon and Harry looked into each other's eyes, their lips mere inches apart.  
  
They were torn from the moment by Dawn and Ron yelling for help. Three vampires had them cornered. Harry and Shannon ran to help Dawn and Ron. Harry flamed one vampire, while Shannon staked another. With only one vampire left to deal with, Ron was free to flame him.  
  
While the students dusted the remaining vampires, Buffy grabbed the last by the neck and pressed him against the side of the cave.  
  
"So, care to tell me why you are all here in the Forbidden Forest?" she asked.  
  
"I am not going to tell you anything," replied the vampire.  
  
Buffy called Giles over. "The evil undead here doesn't want to talk. I could torture him, but I thought maybe you would have a quicker way to get some information."  
  
Giles smiled at her and raised his wand, "Veritas."  
  
The vampire spoke, "Our master ordered us to take residence in the Forbidden Forest and to await his orders for an attack."  
  
"When is the attack planned?" demanded Buffy.  
  
"It will come in a months time."  
  
"Not if I can help it," replied Buffy.  
  
The vampire spoke again, "You cannot prevent this. Even as you kill us, more are being sent. Lord Voldemort requires an offering to perform the ritual."  
  
"What ritual?" questioned Giles.  
  
"Mandata habere ab primo malo," spat the vampire.  
  
Giles indicated to Buffy that they had what they needed. As the vampire turned to dust, Buffy spoke to Giles, "What was he babbling about?"  
  
Giles began cleaning his glasses as he spoke, "Mandata habere ab primo malo is Latin for empowerment by the First Evil."  
  
"That sounds bad," Buffy replied. "I am not up for another battle with the First. We need to prevent this ritual from happening. I guess it's time to go into research mode."  
  
****************  
  
The Gryffindors chatted loudly all the way back to their common room. They entered the portrait hole and found Hermione and Ginny pacing the common room. When Hermione saw them, she ran toward Ron and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"I was worried," she admitted.  
  
"I'm fine," he assured her. "There isn't a scratch on me."  
  
Hermione did not seem to believe him, as her eyes searched his body. "Mione, really, I don't mind you looking at me like this, but I there is nothing wrong with me." Hermione blushed deeply.  
  
"So what happened?" she asked.  
  
The group sat down and told Hermione and Ginny about their night. Though the rest of their house had long since retired for the evening, the battle had the teens too pumped full of adrenalin to sleep.  
  
"That was intense," said Harry for something like the fifth time.  
  
"Oh that had nothing on the battle we had with those ubervamps," replied Shannon.  
  
"Or the Bringers we were fighting upstairs, while you were battling the ubervamps in the basement," added Dawn.  
  
"I know what you mean," said Harry. "Thankfully tonight was no where near as dangerous as the battle we had with the Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic last year."  
  
All seven teens sat silently, thinking about their past battles.  
  
****************  
  
Buffy and Giles returned to the scooby common room to find the rest of the gang diligently searching for relevant prophecy.  
  
"We got some info," said Buffy.  
  
As the scoobies looked up at her, she continued, "The vamps are getting ready to make an attack on the school in a month."  
  
"So that should be around Halloween then," responded Wesley.  
  
"Yeah, that is what Giles was figuring too. Anyway, the vamp said something about Voldemort needing an offering for a ritual to get power from the First."  
  
"The mandata habere ab primo malo," said Cat. The scoobies hadn't realized that she had entered the common room.  
  
"How did you know that?" asked Giles.  
  
"In graduate school I studied with one of the foremost authorities on exorcism and possession in the United States. The mandata habere ab primo malo essentially allows a person to force his or her own possession by the First Evil. In essence, the possessed becomes true evil incarnate. Until now I thought it was a myth, but apparently Voldemort is preparing to do it."  
  
The group was silent for a moment.  
  
Buffy broke the silence, "So after classes tomorrow, we go into full research mode."  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
****************  
  
That night Draco received an owl from his father. Draco felt his hands shaking, as he read the letter.  
  
Draco,  
  
I am sure that you have heard the news of my escape from Azkaban. Our master had called us to him to prepare for the implementation of his plan. I have assured him that you, my son, are eager to serve him.  
  
'How could this possibly get worse?' Draco wondered.  
  
Our enemies surround you at Hogwarts. Our master requires that you keep us informed of their activities.  
  
'A spy? My father wants me to be a spy for the Dark Lord? This just got worse,' Draco thought.  
  
I expect to hear from you shortly. This owl will know how to find me.  
  
Your father,  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Draco drafted his reply carefully. He needed to make sure that his father got enough information that he would not be suspicions, but not so much that any harm would come to anyone in the Slayer program. 'Who am I kidding,' he thought. 'It is specifically Dawn that I want no harm to come to.'  
  
Father,  
  
Everyone at Hogwarts is aware of your escape from Azkaban. The Slayers have discovered vampires in the Forbidden Forrest. They believe that the vampires are here because of their natural attraction to the Slayer. Professors Giles and Summers had hoped to get information from the vampires this very night; however, I am not aware that they have succeeded.  
  
Your son,  
  
Draco Malfoy 


	14. Prophecy

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 14 - Prophecy  
  
The morning after their first patrol, Dawn, Shannon, Andrew, Harry, and Ron were still talking about fighting the vampires over breakfast in the Great Hall. They were rehashing every detail for Hermione and Ginny yet again.  
  
Willow walked over to the Gryffindor table to talk with them, "Good morning."  
  
The teens replied with their 'good mornings.'  
  
"Buffy and Giles got some very important information last night," Willow said.  
  
"And that is my cue to leave," said Ginny, as she grabbed her books and headed out of the Great Hall.  
  
"In all the commotion, I forgot that they were going to try to get some info from the vamps," commented Shannon.  
  
"What exactly did they learn?" asked Hermione.  
  
Willow replied, "You six should come to the Scooby common room as soon as you finish your classes this afternoon. Giles will explain everything to you then. Just know that we are gearing up for serious research mode."  
  
****************  
  
Dawn, Shannon, Harry, and Ron were having difficulty focusing during their History of the Slayer class. Buffy was telling the story of her first days in Sunnydale, specifically how she met Giles, Angel, Willow, and Xander. Normally the teens would have been hanging on her every word, but today they were all thinking about what Buffy and Giles had discovered during their patrol the previous night.  
  
When the class ended, Hermione met the others outside the classroom. Wesley and Buffy lead the teens to the portrait that guarded the Scooby common room.  
  
"The password is 'chosen,'" Buffy told them. "I am telling you the password, because we will be conducting all research from here on out in the Scooby common room. We don't want to let anyone outside of the group know what is going on. That could cause panic."  
  
They entered and found the common room already filled with people. Giles was pacing around the room and cleaning his glasses. Willow, Xander, Faith, and Robin were sitting at a table in the corner of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Bolgya were sitting in three overstuffed chairs. Angel and Fred were standing to the side of the professors.  
  
Buffy quickly introduced Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Angel and Fred and then indicated that they should all take seats. The teens sat on the floor, while Buffy and Wesley sat on the sofa.  
  
Once they were all settled, Giles spoke, "Buffy and I received some valuable information from one of the vampires that we encountered on patrol last night. It appears that Voldemort is populating the Forbidden Forrest with vampires in preparation for an attack that is to come in one months time."  
  
"Do you expect that they will attack on Halloween?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"That is highly likely," replied Giles.  
  
McGonagall turned to Dumbledore, "Albus, we should consider canceling the Halloween festivities."  
  
"I wouldn't recommend that," said Buffy. "As I was telling the kids earlier, we do not want to start a panic. Besides if all the students and faculty are gathered in one place, it makes things a lot easier for us to protect them."  
  
"I agree," said Professor Dumbledore. "But we need to make sure that we are adequately prepared to defend the students if an attack should occur."  
  
"I am not terribly concerned about the general safety of the students. We will have all the faculty members available, not to mention all of the Slayers," said Giles. "My biggest concern is protecting the specific individual or individuals that the vampires are after."  
  
"Why do you think they would be after specific students?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"That brings us to the rest of the information we obtained last night," answered Giles. "The vampire said that Voldemort requires an offering to perform the ritual of mandata habere ab primo malo."  
  
Dawn got very pale. Her friends were concerned, and asked her if she was all right.  
  
"Don't any of you know Latin?" she asked.  
  
Her friends shook their heads.  
  
"Mandata habere ab primo malo means empowerment by the First Evil," Dawn replied.  
  
"Wow you know Latin?" asked Ron, completely oblivious to the importance of the meaning.  
  
Before Shannon could slap him, Professor Bolgya stepped in, "Dawn is correct about the translation. The mandata habere ab primo malo allows a person to become evil incarnate by forcing their own possession by the First Evil."  
  
"I thought that was a myth," said Hermione.  
  
Professor Dumbledore added, "Yes, but myths are usually based in truth that has long been forgotten."  
  
"Apparently, Voldemort has found the knowledge to perform the ritual," replied Wesley. "We need to find a way to stop him. I cannot imagine the power that Voldemort will possess if he succeeds."  
  
"I can," said Faith. They all turned to look at her as she continued, "The First gave its strength to that freak preacher Caleb, and I would bet he got only a taste of the First's power. So we should expect much worse than Caleb."  
  
"Well we still have the scythe," said Buffy.  
  
"Yes, but for now we should be finding information to stop the ritual itself," interrupted Giles.  
  
While the adults were talking, Shannon bolted from the room.  
  
Dawn knew instantly why her best friend had run. Dawn got up to follow, but was stopped by Harry's hand on her shoulder. "You are the research expert; so you should stay and find out everything they know. I'll go find Shannon," he said and left the room.  
  
Hermione got up to follow Harry out the door.  
  
Dawn stopped her, "Hermione, Harry can take care of it. Right now we are needed here."  
  
"I know," replied Hermione, "but I just remembered a prophecy I read sometime last year when Harry was worried that he was being possessed by Voldemort. At the time it didn't mean much, but now I think it may apply to this situation. I will be right back with the book."  
  
The adults were still arguing, when Hermione returned. "Did I miss anything?" she asked Dawn.  
  
"No, they are still rehashing old battles," moaned Dawn.  
  
Hermione showed Dawn the prophecy. Dawn read it, and quickly decided that this could be the one. She called Willow over. Willow's eyes grew wide as she read.  
  
"Hermione found it," Willow said.  
  
Everyone continued their discussions, so Willow spoke louder, "Hey guys. . .Guys." She finally yelled, "Everyone shut up and listen to me."  
  
The room immediately went silent, as they all looked at Willow.  
  
Willow calmly spoke, "Hermione found something that I think you should all hear."  
  
With the rising of Topaz and the setting of Opal, he shall commingle the blood of enemies:  
  
The Slayer Who Embraced the Dark and the Witch Who Returned to the Light  
  
The Child of the Slayer and The Vampire with a Soul  
  
With the rising of Amethyst and the setting of Garnet, he shall commingle the blood of friends:  
  
The Child With No Mother and The Child Saved by a Mother's Love  
  
The Slayer that Escaped Death and Her True Watcher  
  
When the night equals the day, he shall take of their strength, and the darkness that was shall be called to fill him.  
  
The hope of the light - three friends of three friends of three friends - three minds, three hands, three hearts. And their teacher shall guide the battle.  
  
"What does all that mean?" asked Andrew.  
  
Willow read it again. "With the rising of Topaz and the setting of Opal, he shall commingle the blood of enemies: The Slayer Who Embraced the Dark and the Witch Who Returned to the Light. I don't get the Topaz and Opal thing, but the Witch Who Returned to the Light could be me," said Willow.  
  
"Yeah and the Slayer Who Embraced the Dark is probably referring to me," added Faith. "Though I don't think of Willow as my enemy, even though we didn't exactly get along in the past."  
  
Willow continued, "The Child of the Slayer and The Vampire with a Soul. This must refer to Robin and Spike, but Spike is dead."  
  
"Excuse me," said Angel, "but since when does everyone automatically think of Spike as the vampire with a soul. I have had a soul way longer than he did."  
  
Buffy interrupted him, "Angel, it is just that. Robin and Spike really were enemies, whereas you two barely know each other. But, Will, I think it is safe to assume in this case that the prophecy is talking about Angel."  
  
"With the rising of amethyst and the setting of garnet, he shall commingle the blood of friends: The Child With No Mother and The Child Saved by a Mother's Love"  
  
Dumbledore spoke, "The Child Saved by a Mother's Love is Harry."  
  
"And the Child with No Mother must be Dawn," said Giles.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Hermione. "I know she lost her mother, but she still technically has a mother."  
  
"Technically, I don't," said Dawn. "But if you all don't mind, I don't want to talk about it now."  
  
The adults all nodded, and Willow continued to read, "The Slayer that Escaped Death and Her True Watcher."  
  
"That one's easy," said Xander, "Buffy and Giles."  
  
"When the night equals the day, he shall take of their strength, and the darkness that was shall be called to fill him."  
  
"It is obvious that the final ritual will take place on the equinox. However, we are going to have to do some further research on the specifics of the ritual that he will use," said Wesley.  
  
"I got it," yelled Buffy. "The equinox thing made me think that the gems had something to do with timing. The first commingling of blood will be done at midnight on Halloween, and the second will be done at midnight on January 31."  
  
"How, pray tell, did you arrive at that?" asked Giles.  
  
"Simple, the gems are birthstones. Topaz is November's birthstone, and opal is October's birthstone. So the changing of months would be the rise of topaz and setting of opal. Likewise, garnet is January's birthstone and amethyst is February's birthstone."  
  
"That makes sense, though how did you know that?" asked Giles.  
  
"Please, what woman doesn't know about jewelry," replied Buffy.  
  
"Willow, dear, please continue," said Professor McGonagall. "We are getting to the most important part."  
  
"The hope of the light - three friends of three friends of three friends - three minds, three hands, three hearts. And their teacher shall guide the battle."  
  
"Of course," said Dawn. "Three friends - Willow, Buffy, and Xander - of three friends - Me, Shannon, and Andrew - of three friends - Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Willow, Hermione, and I are the minds. Buffy, Shannon, and Harry are the hands. And, Xander, Andrew, and Ron are the hearts. Though I don't know which teacher is supposed to guide us."  
  
"That would have to be Giles," answered Willow. "He is the only person that has been a teacher to all of us."  
  
"Hey, Wills," said Xander. "Do you think that we need something like the spell we used to defeat Adam? We did that hand, heart thing then."  
  
"That's as good a place as any to start," Willow mused.  
  
The group decided that each evening would be devoted to researching the prophecy and associated rituals. Professor Dumbledore gave permission for the teens to use the restricted section of the library, and Willow agreed to let them research in the Scooby common room during her Research Skills class. After all, they were gaining practical experience.  
  
Dawn, Andrew, Hermione, and Ron agreed to pass the information along to Shannon and Harry, who had not returned. 


	15. Shannon's Story

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 15 - Shannon's Story  
  
Harry had found Shannon in an empty classroom. She was sitting in the corner, her knees against her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees.  
  
Harry slowly approached her, "Shannon?" No answer. "Shannon, what's wrong?"  
  
Shannon didn't move.  
  
Harry had never seen her like this. He thought of Shannon as a strong warrior. She was a vampire Slayer and a ruthless quidditch player. It scared him to see her so vulnerable.  
  
Harry sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. Shannon leaned into him, and he wrapped his other arm around her. He could feel her shaking in his arms. The two sat together in silence for several minutes. "It's ok," soothed Harry.  
  
Shannon whispered softly, "Every time I start to think it's ok, something reminds me of him."  
  
"Who?" asked Harry.  
  
"Caleb," Shannon spat out the name like it was poison.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about him?" asked Harry.  
  
"No," answered Shannon.  
  
Harry hugged her tighter and began rocking them back and forth. "Shannon, sometimes the best way to let go of something is to get it out. I understand why you wouldn't want to talk to me, but maybe you should talk to Dawn."  
  
"She knows what happened with Caleb, but not about before," said Shannon.  
  
"Yes, but have you talked to her about how you feel?" Harry asked. Harry could feel Shannon's head shaking against his shoulder. He continued, "Shannon, you have to talk to someone. If not Dawn, maybe you can talk to Professor Summers or Professor Wilkins? If it is a Slayer thing, then I am sure they will understand."  
  
Shannon leaned back a little and looked at Harry. She saw empathy in his emerald green eyes. She decided that she could talk to him. "Harry, I am going to tell you everything, but you have to swear that this stays between us."  
  
He agreed, and she believed him.  
  
Shannon began, "I grew up Shannon Elizabeth Moore. I had a fairly normal childhood in South Carolina. My dad was a minister at our local church, and my mom was the total stay at home type. I did what kids do - went to school, played with my friends, and was close to both my parents."  
  
"When I turned eleven, it all changed. On my eleventh birthday, Mr. Victor Crawford showed up on our doorstep. He told my parents that he was a Watcher, and that I was a potential Slayer who needed to be trained. Of course, he talked a lot about me having a sacred duty, being a warrior for the light, and all those other things Watchers like to spout off. When he explained to my parents that I would fight vampires and demons, my father freaked and threw him out of our house."  
  
"Victor returned a few more times. One night he prevented a vampire from attacking my father, as he was leaving the church. Victor thought that after seeing a vampire, my father would accept my destiny. Victor explained that if I were activated, evil would find me - that I must be trained to fight it."  
  
"My father twisted what Victor was telling him. He believed that if evil was attracted to me, then it was because I was unworthy, dirty, and evil myself. He decided that his destiny was to save me. My happy childhood was gone. My father never let me out of his sight. At first he just made me pray all the time, but within a few months he had become physically abusive. One night he beat me so badly, I thought I would die."  
  
Shannon was silent for a moment, as she looked into Harry's eyes. He wasn't sure what to do; so, he hugged her tighter against him and kissed her forehead. When he loosened the hug, she continued, "After the beating, he left the house. I am not entirely sure where he went. Victor found my mother tending to my injuries. That night he took my mother and I away."  
  
"The three of us finally wound up in Las Vegas. My mother always joked that sin city was the one place she could guarantee my father would never set foot in. Though I knew that she was always afraid that he would come looking for us."  
  
"Las Vegas was great. My mom got a job as a dealer in a casino. I made some very close friends in school, and Victor trained me after school each day. Two years ago, my parents' divorce was finalized, and my mom married Victor. I got back the happy family that I thought was lost forever. That year was the best of my life."  
  
For the first time that evening, Harry saw Shannon smile. But the happiness was fleeting, and the smile was soon replaced by tears. "Then the Bringers came. They were sent by the First to kill me, to kill all the potentials. I escaped, but they killed my mother and Victor. I doubled back to our house and found my mother dead and Victor mortally wounded. With his dying breath, Victor told me to go to Sunnydale and find the Slayer, that only she could protect me. He died in my arms"  
  
"You know, this is the first time I have allowed myself to cry for them." Shannon buried her face against Harry's shoulder, her silent tears giving way to retching sobs.  
  
Harry truly empathized with Shannon. Her life was so much like her own. He too had lost the possibility of a happy childhood with his parents because of his destiny. During the past two years, he once again knew what it was like to be loved. He and his godfather, Sirius, were a family. His chance for happiness was again ripped away by his destiny. And, he too had not let himself cry.  
  
As Shannon cried in his arms, Harry felt tears stinging his eyes. With a strangled sob, he broke down as well. He cried for the destiny that neither of them could avoid and for all the people who had died because of it. He cried for Cedric Diggory. He cried for the parents, he had never known. And, he cried for Sirius.  
  
Shannon felt Harry sobbing. She pulled him even more tightly to her, seeking comfort from the only person in her life, who could truly understand. The two teens remained in their tearful embrace for a very long time.  
  
When they were both out of tears, they pulled away enough to look into each other's eyes. "Are you ok?" Shannon asked.  
  
"I think I need that," replied Harry.  
  
"Me too," confirmed Shannon. "Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
"I think I do," Harry replied.  
  
He spent the next couple of hours telling Shannon everything. He talked about his parents, growing up with the Dursleys, the triwizard tournament, finding and losing Sirius, and the prophesy about him killing Voldemort. Harry had so wanted to tell Shannon everything. Only when I finished did he realize that he had never given her a chance to finish her own story. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"For what?" she asked.  
  
"For not letting you finish your story first," he replied. "I'd like to hear the rest of it, if you want to tell me."  
  
Shannon nodded. "I did was Victor told me to. I headed for Sunnydale to find Buffy, but first I found Caleb. I had managed to elude the Bringers until I was just outside of Sunnydale, then they ambushed me."  
  
"I ran as fast as I could, certain that I was going to die, until a young preacher in an old pick up truck pulled up along side me and told me to hop in. It was weird, seeing this young preacher who looked so much like my father when I was a child. I felt like my father had finally accepted me, was rescuing me."  
  
"Caleb was just like my father. He called me a whore and told me that the Bringers were his boys. Then he heated his ring with the cigarette lighter and burned me neck with it." She pulled her hair back, so Harry could see the brand that she would carry forever on her neck. "We all carry scars," Shannon said softly, running her fingers over Harry's forehead.  
  
"He gave me a message for Buffy, then stabbed me and left me on the road to die. Willow and Faith found me and took me to the hospital. A few weeks later, Buffy killed the bastard with a mystical scythe. The same one that Willow used to activate us for the final battle."  
  
Harry hugged her tightly yet again. "I am glad you told me," he whispered.  
  
"So am I," she said. "It kind of does feel better letting someone know. Though I still feel like a wimp for fearing a dead man."  
  
"Everyone fears something," said Harry.  
  
Shannon pulled away from his arms and stood. "Oh yeah? What do you fear?" she asked.  
  
Harry also got to his feet. "Dementors," he answered.  
  
"What's a dementor?"  
  
"Dementors are guards at Azkaban, the wizard prison, or at least they were before joining Voldemort. They were here one year, searching for Sirius. When they look at you, they literally suck all hope out of you. The Dementor's kiss is said to literally suck the soul from the body," Harry explained.  
  
"That sounds like a completely legitimate fear," Shannon noted.  
  
"Ok, well don't tell him that I told you, but Ron's biggest fear is spiders."  
  
Shannon laughed and gave Harry a hug, which he happily returned.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment. Then Shannon leaned in and gently kissed Harry's lips. "Harry, thank you for being here and listening."  
  
"I should say the same. If you ever need to talk, I am here. And, I promise not to tell anyone what you told me."  
  
Shannon took Harry's hand, and they walked back to Gryffindor tower. 


	16. Quidditch

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 16 - Quidditch  
  
The first quidditch game of the new school year was scheduled for the second weekend in October. The house teams scheduled to compete were Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
Dawn, Shannon, Ginny, Harry, and Ron met with the rest of their teammates in the Gryffindor common room early the morning of the game. They had a light breakfast together and headed to their locker room to change into their team robes. While they were waiting for the game to start, Harry and Ron noticed the looks of fear on Dawn's and Shannon's faces.  
  
"You both are going to do just fine," said Harry, as gave Shannon's hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Yeah, there is no reason to look so scared. I've seen you fight vampires, and you didn't look nearly this scared then," added Ron  
  
"I can't help it," answered Dawn. "I can't stop thinking about our whole house counting on us to beat the Slytherins."  
  
"The whole world counted on you to save them, and you did that. This is just a game," said Ron.  
  
"A game, I might add, that you two are incredible at playing," added Harry.  
  
"I am sure we will be fine once the game actually starts," said Shannon unconvincingly.  
  
****************  
  
The Scoobies and their friends were sitting with Andrew and Hermione.  
  
"Giles, explain this game to me again," Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy, we have been through this several times already. If you didn't understand it before, you aren't going to understand it now. You just have to see it, which you will in a few more minutes," replied Giles in a rather exasperated tone.  
  
"Sorry, Giles, I am just really nervous. Are you sure it is safe for Dawnie to be flying around on a broom?"  
  
"Actually, Professor Summers, no one has died playing quidditch in quite a few years," said Hermione, in the hopes of calming her professor.  
  
"Died?" Buffy went white and turned to back to Giles. "You never said anything about anyone dying."  
  
"Buffy, Dawn will be fine. From what her friends have told me, she and Shannon are naturals at the game," said Giles. Andrew and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"But she could still get hurt," added a worried Buffy.  
  
"B., calm down already. The kid faced those ubervamps and bringers and did some serious damage on their sorry asses. I'm sure she can handle a little flying on a broom," said Faith.  
  
That actually did make Buffy feel better. She turned to Faith and mouthed a 'thank you.'  
  
"Look," Xander practically yelled, "the game is starting."  
  
The Scoobies and their friends watched both teams walk out onto the field, the Gryffindor team in their red robes and the Slytherin team dressed in green.  
  
****************  
  
As the Gryffindor team walked out onto the field, Harry gave Shannon's hand a final reassuring squeeze.  
  
Dawn glanced around the stands until she saw her friends. She waved to her sister. Buffy found herself holding her breath, as the teams mounted their brooms and ascended into the air.  
  
The game began and the Slytherins immediately gained control of the quaffle. Their chasers passed the ball back and forth as they dodged other players and neared the goal.  
  
Dawn saw a bludger hit by one of the Slytherin beaters coming in her direction. She flew quickly toward it calculating the necessary angle of impact. Dawn swung her broom around and hit the bludger hard with her paddle. The bludger flew directly toward the Slytherin chaser who was about to make a goal. As the chaser threw the quaffle, he had to dodge to miss being hit by the bludger. The dodge caused a poor shot with the quaffle, and Ron was able to easily catch it.  
  
As Ron threw the quaffle to Ginny, Buffy finally let out her breath.  
  
"Damn, B., the kid is good," said Faith.  
  
"I told you it would be ok," Giles whispered in Buffy's ear. Buffy smiled broadly. Her sister really was a good quidditch player.  
  
As the Gryffindor chasers moved the quaffle toward their goals, Dawn and Shannon covered them. The two girls blocked each bludger sent their way.  
  
As Ginny prepared to throw the quaffle through the goal, Shannon aimed a bludger at the Slytherin keeper. The keeper moved out of the way of the bludger, giving Ginny a clear shot at the goal. The crowd cheered as Gryffindor received the first points of the game.  
  
Throughout the game, Gryffindor managed to stay a few goals ahead of Slytherin.  
  
Twice, Harry and Draco had spotted the snitch, but both times a bludger prevented them both from catching the snitch.  
  
The game continued for another hour. Shannon and Dawn made several saves with well-placed bludgers. Ginny made two more goals for Gryffindor, and Ron prevented several Slytherin goals.  
  
Harry and Draco had spent most of the game on the outskirts of the field watching for the snitch. Suddenly, Harry spotted the snitch and flew toward it. Draco quickly caught up to Harry. They flew neck in neck after the small golden ball.  
  
Shannon and Dawn both saw that at any moment, Draco may gain the upper hand. Unfortunately they both realized that there was no way to help. Shannon saw a bludger coming in her direction, but would not be able to turn quickly enough to send it in Draco's direction. Dawn was in perfect position, but there were no bludgers near her.  
  
Shannon made a snap decision and dove toward the bludger as she yelled Dawn's name. Dawn realized what her best friend was planning. Shannon hit the bludger straight at Dawn, who hit it straight at Draco.  
  
Draco had inched ahead of Harry and was about to grab the snitch, when he saw a bludger coming directly at him. Draco had no choice but to swerve out of its way, leaving an opening for Harry to catch the snitch. Harry caught the snitch and the crowd cheered for the Gryffindor's victory.  
  
****************  
  
That evening during dinner in the Great Hall, Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table. "I just wanted to congratulate your newest team members on a job well done," said Draco very diplomatically. He never would have done something like this in the past, but he was amazed at how well Dawn had performed on the field. He could have watched her all day. In fact, he had almost missed the snitch because he was paying more attention to her than the game. If Harry hadn't distracted Draco by flying through his line of site, Draco would have suffered a much more embarrassing defeat.  
  
Dawn smiled a thank you to him, while Harry and Ron shot Draco dirty looks. "What is your problem, Potter, Weasley? Already beginning to fear the rematch," smirked Draco  
  
Ron started repeating softly over and over, "Harry is the better seeker," in a rather annoying singsong fashion, while Harry was shooting dirty looks at Draco.  
  
Dawn could see the anger in Draco's eyes. She was angry herself. Her friends knew that she liked Draco, and it was an insult to her for them to tease him so mercilessly with no regard for his or her feelings.  
  
"That is it," yelled Dawn. "If you want to get technical, in this game Draco was by far the better seeker. He got ahead of Harry all on his own. The only reason that Harry got the snitch and won the game is because the Gryffindor team has two damn good beaters."  
  
"I'll toast to that," said Shannon, as she raised her glass of apple cider. She had been oblivious to the looks being shot across the table, as she reveled in their victory.  
  
Harry figured that it was best to keep the peace, even though he had just been insulted. "Me to," he said hesitantly as he raised his glass.  
  
Draco grabbed a glass from an empty place setting. Raising his glass, he said, "If only you were the beaters on our team." Dawn and Shannon laughed, and another altercation was averted. 


	17. Preparations

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 17 - Preparations  
  
The euphoria from winning their first quidditch match against Slytherin was soon forgotten as the six teens and Scoobies dug into their research. Halloween was fast approaching, and they had yet to find anything useful.  
  
Giles and Buffy decided that they needed to better prepare the Slayers and Watcher trainees for the possible battle ahead. Giles briefed the students during their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "We are going to deviate from the syllabus today," announced Giles.  
  
The class looked around in concern. Throughout the first month of classes, Professor Giles had never deviated from the lesson plan.  
  
"We believe that there may be a threat to all the students at Hogwarts on Halloween night," he continued. "Therefore, we will spend the next several weeks focusing on curses and counter curses that may be useful if a battle should occur. You will notice that some of your professors will be attending this class to learn defensive spells as well."  
  
Dawn noticed that Buffy, Faith, and Willow were sitting in the back of the classroom with their wands and some notebooks.  
  
"We will also be stepping up patrol of the forbidden forest. You should practice what you learn in this class while on patrol. Are there any questions?" The students shook their heads. "Good, well then we will begin by reviewing the three unforgivable curses," said Giles. "Can anyone tell me what they are?"  
  
All of the students, who had attended Hogwarts two years prior, raised their hands. The Slayers looked around the room, clearly feeling that they were missing something.  
  
Giles called on Hermione. "The three unforgivable curses are the Imperius which allows complete control over the victim, the Cruciatus which causes horrible pain, and the Avada Kedavra which causes instant death."  
  
"How is the best way to counter these curses?" asked Giles.  
  
The students looked shocked. There were no counter curses for these. Dawn was the only one who raised her hand. Giles indicated for her to answer. "Don't get hit," responded Dawn.  
  
"Precisely," stated Giles. "The unforgivable curses require a lot of dark energy from their casters. Often you can quickly disarm your opponent with an 'expelliarmus' before he can summon the power needed to curse you. If this is not possible, you should do whatever you can to get out of the way. You can use a 'mobilarbus' to move a large object in front of you to block the curse, or you can use your fighting techniques training to physically dodge the curse."  
  
Giles had the students spend the rest of the class using the 'mobilarbus' spell to physically block minor, easily reversed curses placed by other students.  
  
****************  
  
Buffy, Faith, and Robin also stepped up training their students in Fighting Techniques. They alternated classes between hand-to-hand combat techniques and weapons training. The Slayers began training with short swords, while the other students learned to fire crossbows with an acceptable degree of accuracy.  
  
The first day of hand-to-hand combat, Faith announced to the class that they should divide up into groups of two. As always, Dawn and Shannon immediately paired up.  
  
"Want to be my sparring partner, Mione?" asked Ron. He was really hoping she would say yes. It was an excuse to be physically close to her.  
  
Hermione blushed a little. She had been wondering how to get Ron to be her partner. "Sure, Ron," she answered.  
  
The rest of the class had divided up leaving Harry and Draco as the final pair.  
  
The groups began sparring. Buffy, Faith, and Robin were all pleased at the progress that their students were making.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, a very loud argument erupted between Harry and Draco. "Come on, Potter, hit like a man," said Draco.  
  
"As opposed to what, a ferret?" responded Harry.  
  
"You will pay for that," promised Draco.  
  
"Not if I knock you out first," countered Harry.  
  
The whole class stopped their sparring to watch Harry and Draco. The two boys were really punching the hell out of each other. Both were too emotional to block the throws of the other. They each kept taking hits in between punching the other.  
  
Buffy and Faith came up behind the two boys. Each Slayer grabbed one boy and pulled them apart. "We do not have time for your petty disagreements. Fifty points from each house," said Buffy.  
  
Faith called over Shannon and Dawn. "Shannon, you spar with Harry, and, Dawn, you're with Draco." She then glared at Harry and Draco, "And if I ever see something like that in my class again, you will wish that the worst I could do is take away points."  
  
"You better listen to her," whispered Dawn, as Faith walked away. "She has actually killed people." The boys looked wide-eyed at Dawn before Harry moved off to begin sparring with Shannon.  
  
"Why can't you two just pretend to get along?" asked Dawn.  
  
"It will never happen," answered Draco.  
  
Dawn and Draco began to spar. Dawn had to admit that Draco was really good. With more practice, he would easily be able to overtake her. Her only advantage at the moment was an additional year of personal training by Buffy.  
  
Initially Draco pulled his punches. He didn't want to hurt Dawn. However, he quickly realized that she was an experienced fighter, who could protect herself. Draco let himself go and fought Dawn as he would any other opponent.  
  
Buffy, Faith, and Robin walked between the groups of students sparring. They made corrections when necessary and complimented the students on their strengths.  
  
Faith nudged Buffy and tilted her head in the direction of Dawn and Draco. The two Slayers watched the pair spar for a few minutes. "Damn, B., the kid really inherited some of your moves. She isn't as fast or strong, but she really can move."  
  
"That Draco kid is pretty good too." Buffy couldn't help but smile. There was something about the way they moved together, that she couldn't quite put her finger on.  
  
"They move together like you and Angel used to," commented Faith.  
  
That was it. Buffy realized that they moved as if they were one. There would be no keeping them apart. Buffy sighed. Hopefully Dawn would get the chance at happiness she herself could never have. Draco wasn't exactly normal. He was a wizard, but at least he wouldn't lose his soul for loving Dawn.  
  
Buffy looked back toward Faith. "You and Robin move the same way, you know. Like you are one person."  
  
****************  
  
Angel, Fred, and Gunn visited Hogwarts the week before Halloween to help prepare for the battle. While Fred helped the others continue to research, Angel and Gunn helped Buffy, Xander, Faith, and Robin to collect weapons that could be useful in the battle. They worked diligently to create several hidden weapons caches in the Great Hall and various other places around the castle.  
  
As Halloween drew closer, Giles and Buffy convinced Angel to take Fred and Gunn and return to LA. They hoped that if Angel were halfway around the world, it would make it more difficult for Voldemort to combine his blood with Robin's.  
  
****************  
  
During the little bit of free time that the teens had, they planned their costumes for the Halloween dance. The girls were having a difficult time coming up with costume ideas that would look good, but allow for the movement necessary to fight.  
  
Ron had asked Hermione on the day that the dance was announced. He explained that he was never going to make the mistake of waiting too long again. Hermione was absolutely thrilled. She had wanted to dance with Ron for the past two years.  
  
Shannon wanted to go to the dance with Harry, but he seemed to be dragging his feet about asking her. She could tell that he wanted to go with her and not just because they had shared more than a few secret kisses in the past couple of weeks. She finally cornered him after dinner one night on their way to research and asked him to the dance. He was thrilled to go with her and agreed quickly.  
  
Dawn wished that she could go to the dance with Draco, but he hadn't asked her. Shannon tried to convince Dawn that Draco was probably just nervous and that Dawn should ask him, but Dawn could not bring herself to do it. She knew that Draco considered her a friend, but she figured that he did not think of her as anything more. Dawn did not want to face the possible disappointment that would come from knowing.  
  
Dawn was worried that she was going to be out of place among all the couples. Even Andrew had a date. Ginny had asked him almost as quickly as Ron had asked Hermione. Normally Dawn would have skipped the dance, but with the possibility of Voldemort making a move, she had to go.  
  
The seven teens decided to dress in muggle fashions of various decades. Ginny and Andrew were dressing in twenties attire. Dawn planned to dress in fifties attire. Hermione convinced Ron to dress in sixties attire. Shannon and Harry agreed to dress in eighties attire. The girls set to work to borrow clothing from various people and transfigure items they already owned for their costumes.  
  
The teens couldn't help but discuss their costume plans during their research sessions. The Scooby core wouldn't let on about their costumes other than to say that it was a surprise. Faith, Robin, Wesley, and Cat had nothing planned for their costumes, and decided to join the teens in their idea. Faith and Robin would dress in seventies disco attire, and Wesley and Cat agreed to dress in forties attire.  
  
****************  
  
Shannon felt bad for Dawn. She was really being a good sport about the dance, but it was obvious to Shannon that Dawn was miserable.  
  
A few days before the dance, Shannon set out to make things right. She cornered Draco as he returned to his dorm after quidditch practice. "Malfoy," called Shannon.  
  
"What could you possibly want?" spat Draco. "On a mission for your golden boy Potter?"  
  
"I'm on a mission, but it's for my best friend. Dawn doesn't have a date for the Halloween dance," replied Shannon.  
  
"And what do you expect me to do about it?" asked Draco. He was secretly pleased that Dawn wasn't going to the dance with anyone else. He had wanted to ask her, but he was afraid to ruin the only true friendship that he had.  
  
"We are all going together, and you can come too," said Shannon.  
  
"No way. The last thing I need is to take grief from Potter and Weasley," answered Draco.  
  
"Fine, don't come with us. But if you are going to be at the dance alone, wear this." Shannon threw some clothing to Malfoy.  
  
"What the hell is this?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Trust me, just wear it,"  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
"Normally you shouldn't because I don't particularly like you, Malfoy. But this isn't for you, it's for Dawn." With that Shannon spun on her heal and started walking away.  
  
Draco called after her, "I'll do it. Just explain to me what this costume is supposed to be."  
  
****************  
  
Draco owled a letter to his father. He had put it off as long as he possibly could. He informed his father that the professors believed there might be a threat on Halloween. He left out the part about the increase in training.  
  
Draco then went to bed dreaming about dancing with Dawn on Halloween. 


	18. Halloween

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 18 - Halloween  
  
After the Halloween feast, the older students returned to their dormitories to dress for the dance. The girls took more than an hour getting ready.  
  
Dawn wore a pair of jeans that were rolled up to her mid calf and a pink cardigan buttoned down her back. She finished the outfit off with white socks and tennis shoes, and a white and pink scarf wrapped around a high ponytail.  
  
Shannon dressed as an eighties punk rocker. She wore a pair of leather pants that she had borrowed from Faith and a t-shirt that she had shredded. She also teased her hair really high and added some color streaks. The final touch to her look was lots of plastic jewelry and heavy makeup.  
  
Hermione wore a long broomstick skirt and a cropped peasant top with billowing sleeves. Dawn and Shannon straightened Hermione's hair and braided some ribbons toward the front. Her costume was finished off with a pair of sandals and small, round sunglasses.  
  
Ginny wore a black, fringed flapper dress and a pair of high heels. She completed the outfit with a sequined headband and sequined garter.  
  
The girls each hid several stakes and their wands on their persons, and hurried down to the common room to meet Harry, Ron, and Andrew.  
  
****************  
  
Harry and Ron decided to play a game of wizarding chess while they waited, figuring that it could be awhile. Andrew watched the game intently. Just as Ron declared, "checkmate," the girls arrived.  
  
Harry and Ron had felt silly in the costumes that they were wearing, but when they saw their dates, each boy realized that he truly complimented his date.  
  
Harry was wearing a pair of leather pants, a white t-shirt, and an electric blue blazer with the sleeves rolled up. As instructed by Shannon, he had spiked his hair and added some streaks of colors similar to hers.  
  
"Harry, you look like totally awesome," offered Shannon.  
  
He wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but she was smiling; so, he figured that it must be a compliment. "You look really great," he replied.  
  
Ron was wearing a pair of bell-bottom pants, and a plain long-sleeve shirt. He was wearing leather sandals and small, round glasses similar to Hermione's. "Wow, Mione, your hair looks incredible. I love the ribbons," said Ron. Hermione smiled in reply.  
  
Andrew confidently strutted around Ginny, looking her up and down. It would have irritated Ron, if he had taken his eyes off of Hermione long enough to notice. Andrew was playing his twenties gangster role perfectly. Ginny giggled, but was impressed by his costume. He was wearing a dark pinstriped suit with a black fedora.  
  
Dawn was standing off by herself; so, Harry, Ron, and Andrew paid her a compliment as well.  
  
****************  
  
Faith, Robin, Cat, and Wesley had agreed to meet the Gryffindor teens in the Scooby common room.  
  
"Wow, Cat, I love the look - totally classy," said Faith.  
  
Cat was wearing a long body hugging skirt, a white sweater with small white floral embroidery, and a pair of classic high-heeled black pumps. She had parted her hair in the middle and twisted both sides back into a classic 1940's hairdo.  
  
Faith turned to Wesley, "And, Wes, man you could have broken a few hearts back then."  
  
Wesley was dressed as a World War II army officer.  
  
"You guys do look great, but nothing compared to Faith over here," said Robin as he put his arm around Faith's waist.  
  
Faith was dressed in a shiny red satin halter-top with matching bell- bottom pants. Robin looked perfect standing next to her in his white leisure suit and a red satin shirt that matched Faith's outfit.  
  
As they admired each other's costumes, the seven teens arrived.  
  
"You guys look great," said Faith, and Cat agreed with her.  
  
Standing among five couples, Dawn was definitely felt like the odd man out.  
  
"Well, shall we head down to the Great Hall," suggested Cat.  
  
"Where's Buffy, Wills, Xander, and Giles?" asked Dawn.  
  
"They insisted that no one see their costumes until they make their entrance," Faith informed them.  
  
****************  
  
"Are they gone?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, they're gone," Xander called back up to the other Scoobies.  
  
Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Giles met up in the Scooby common room.  
  
"Buffy, I feel like quite the idiot in this get up," commented Giles as he pulled at his ascot.  
  
"I think you look kind of cute," replied Willow.  
  
"I agree," added Buffy.  
  
Xander shot the girls a look and put his hand on Giles' shoulder. "I am right there with you, G-Man. I was all primed to do the pirate thing this year, seeings as I have the eye patch and all."  
  
"Xander, do stop calling me that."  
  
"We should get going," reminded Willow.  
  
****************  
  
Dawn, Shannon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing by the refreshment table, watching poor Andrew being pulled around the dance floor by Ginny. "Those two are scarier than Fred and Angelina," commented Ron. Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
The faculty members had done a quick sweep of the room and joined the teens, along with Remus Lupin, Mad Eye Moody, and Tonks. Remus was dressed as a monk. Mad Eye made an impressive pirate, complete with a patch over his magical eye and his wooden leg. Tonks dressed as she always did, complete with her pink hair. "I'm a muggle teenager," she explained.  
  
"What are you three doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"And in costume?" added Ron.  
  
"Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to have extra protection," explained Remus.  
  
"Of course, he also told us that we had to blend, thus the costumes," added Tonks.  
  
Dawn, who had been staring at the entrance, burst into laughter. When the others questioned her, she could only point. Everyone except Ron started laughing as well.  
  
"I don't get it," he said.  
  
"They are the Scoobies," Dawn managed between giggles.  
  
"I know they call themselves that, but I still don't get it," said Ron.  
  
Hermione just shook her head. "Ron, they got their nickname from a muggle cartoon called Scooby Doo. It is about four teenagers and a dog who solve supernatural mysteries."  
  
"And?" asked Ron, hoping someone would explain further.  
  
"And they are dressed like the four people from the cartoon," said Shannon.  
  
"Oh and look, Xander is even carrying a stuffed Scooby Doo," added Dawn.  
  
The Scoobies walked over to their friends. Buffy was dressed as Daphne. Giles was dressed as Fred. Willow was dressed as Velma. Xander was dressed as Shaggy.  
  
"So you like?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I love it," said Dawn.  
  
After the Scoobies finished showing off their costumes, the adults wandered around the Great Hall. They had decided to keep watch at different entryways, though they also took turns dancing and talking with students and other professors.  
  
When the first set of slow songs began to play, Shannon grabbed Harry's hand and gently pulled him out onto the dance floor with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. While the others were still watching, Shannon leaned into Harry and kissed him. She figured that it was time everyone know that they were a couple. Harry happily returned the kiss, oblivious to everyone around him except the girl in his arms. Shannon started moving her body to the music, pressing against Harry, who was completely flustered by her actions.  
  
"They look so sweet together," commented Hermione.  
  
"They really do," agreed Dawn. "So why are you two still standing here with me?"  
  
"We are keeping you company," said Ron.  
  
"No, you two have to dance. I know you have been waiting to do this for two years. Now get onto that dance floor," ordered Dawn.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, now go."  
  
Ron and Hermione walked to a spot near Shannon and Harry. Ron placed his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her close to him. Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders. They looked into each other's eyes and began slowly swaying to the music. Ron and Hermione did not break eye contact for the rest of the set.  
  
Dawn was happy for her friends. Both couples belonged together. But she did wish that she had someone as well. Her thoughts drifted to Draco.  
  
Dawn sighed and turned toward the table for to get a drink at the same moment that Draco entered the Great Hall. He had dressed in the costume Shannon provided and felt a little self-conscious because of it. That is until he saw Dawn across the room, then all thoughts of his costume left his mind.  
  
Dawn turned back toward the dance floor with her drink in hand and found herself face to face with Draco. "Hello," he said.  
  
"Hi," she replied, as she looked him up and down, taking in his costume. She smiled, "How did you know?"  
  
"We should both thank Shannon later," replied Draco. He took Dawn's drink from her and placed it on the table. He then took her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
Never letting go of Dawn's hand, Draco placed his other hand on her waist and indicated for Dawn to place her hand on his shoulder. Dawn was floored. Draco, a teenage boy, knew how to dance, really knew how to dance. While her friends simply swayed to the music, Draco guided her around the dance floor, sometimes pulling her closer, sometimes moving further apart, and sometimes spinning her around. He was a strong lead, and Dawn had no trouble following him.  
  
When they slowed down a bit, Dawn asked, "How did you learn to dance so well?"  
  
"My father made me take lessons as a child. My parents believed that every cultured person must know how to dance."  
  
"Well, while I am thanking Shannon, you should thank your father."  
  
Draco chuckled to himself. He couldn't image how upset his father would be to see him dancing with a muggle, an American muggle, an American muggle that he, Draco Malfoy, was falling in love with.  
  
Buffy noticed Giles starring off at the dance floor. She followed his gaze and realized that he was watching Dawn and Draco. 'Lucky Dawn,' she thought. "It is rare to find a man who can really dance," Buffy commented to Giles.  
  
"Not so rare," he replied as he guided her out onto the dance floor. Buffy and Giles mirrored Dawn and Draco in their moves. Buffy was surprised at how easy it was to follow Giles. She figured that it came from years of sparring together. They could both easily anticipate the other's moves.  
  
Wesley turned to Cat, "Would you like to join the others on the dance floor, Miss Bolgya?"  
  
"I would love to, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce." Cat leaned into Wesley's arms as he guided her around the dance floor.  
  
Robin was beginning to feel left out since most of the others were on the dance floor. "Faith, would you like to dance?" he asked.  
  
"Nah, I would rather wait for something a little more upbeat. Besides with all of them slacking, someone needs to keep an eye on things," Faith replied.  
  
"Ok, but you owe me a dance."  
  
"Absolutely," answered Faith as she snaked her arm around Robin.  
  
Xander, Willow, and Tonks felt that they were intruding on a private moment between Faith and Robin; so, they joined their friends on the dance floor. Xander was having a lot of fun spinning around Willow and Tonks. Many of the other people on the dance floor backed away from them for fear of getting hit.  
  
As they danced, Kennedy walked up to Xander, Willow, and Tonks.  
  
"You look good, Willow," said Kennedy.  
  
"So do you," Willow replied.  
  
"I know that we aren't together anymore, but I was wondering if we can put our problems behind us for one dance," said Kennedy. Willow knew that she shouldn't be drawn in by Kennedy, but she couldn't seem to help it.  
  
"Willow, do you really want to do this?" questioned Xander.  
  
"It will be ok," replied Willow.  
  
Xander continued dancing with Tonks, as Kennedy took both of Willow's hands and they began to move to the music. Suddenly, Willow felt a sharp pain across the palm of her hand. She looked at her hand and then back to Kennedy's face. Kennedy had cut her. At first Willow's mind couldn't seem to comprehend what had happened.  
  
Willow's eyes grew black with anger, as she realized what Kennedy had done. "You," she said to Kennedy. "How could you?"  
  
Xander and Tonks noticed Willow's black eyes and rushed to her in time to hear Kennedy's parting words. "Voldemort offered me more power than even you can imagine," Kennedy, the Slayer who embraced the dark, replied.  
  
As Tonks tried desperately to calm Willow, Xander yelled to Buffy. 


	19. Blood of Enemies

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 19 - Blood of Enemies  
  
Xander yelled, "Buffy, the Slayer who embraced the dark, it's not Faith. It's Kennedy."  
  
The music stopped. The Scoobies, their friends, and the Hogwarts' faculty frantically began to search the crowd of students for Kennedy.  
  
"Which way did she go?" Buffy asked Willow, whose eyes had returned to their normal color.  
  
"I'm not sure. She just walked into the crowd," replied Willow.  
  
"Block the exits," shouted Buffy.  
  
The Scoobies, their friends, and the Slayers moved toward the doors. The doors flew open to reveal an army of vampires and Death Eaters.  
  
"Get the students back," Giles shouted to the Hogwarts' faculty members.  
  
Faculty members herded students toward a corner of the Great Hall. Andrew was pulled into the corner by Ginny, who refused to let him get hurt. Willow and Professor Dumbledore began a spell to erect an energy barrier to keep the students safe. The other faculty, including Cat, stood between Willow and Dumbledore and the oncoming threat.  
  
The Slayers pulled out the stakes that they had hidden on their person. The faculty, aurors, Draco and the Gryffindors pulled out their wands.  
  
The vampires entered the Great Hall with the Death Eaters following. Buffy and Faith with the help of several Slayers launched the first attack against the vampires, quickly turning many of them to dust.  
  
Giles, Wesley, Xander, and Robin ran toward the weapons caches that had been hidden throughout the Great Hall during their preparations for this battle. Giles and Wesley grabbed several swords each and ran toward the Slayers. Giles threw swords to Buffy and Faith, while Wesley handed swords to several other Slayers. Giles and Wesley each kept a sword for himself, as they began beheading vampire after vampire.  
  
Unfortunately, what the vampires lacked in fighting skills, they made up for in shear numbers. Many were dusted, but many more slipped past the Slayers and headed toward the students.  
  
The teens, faculty members, and aurors began hurling "Incendio" spells whenever they could get a clear shot.  
  
Xander and Robin handed out crossbows to Dawn and several of the Slayers, who had shown proficiency in their use. As Robin grabbed a sword and began swinging, Xander, Dawn, and the others with crossbows fanned out around the Great Hall, taking out any vampire with a clear shot.  
  
As the Slayers gained the upper hand on the vampires, the second wave of the attack began. The Death Eaters, who had slipped into the Great Hall behind the vampires, began hurling curses at everyone who was fighting against the vampires. The faculty and aurors turned their attention to disarming and cursing the Death Eaters.  
  
"We need to disarm the Death Eaters," Wesley yelled to the Slayers. "If you can, take their wands away from them."  
  
While the Slayers continued fighting the vampires, Buffy and Faith turned their attention to the Death Eaters. They took turns distracting the Death Eaters. While one was dodging a curse, the other would knock the Death Eater's wand out of his grasp with a quick kick or punch.  
  
Shannon and a few other Slayers took the lead set by Buffy and Faith and began working to disarm several more Death Eaters.  
  
****************  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione slipped away from the group of students that they were helping to protect from the vampires. The three teens hurled every countercurse they knew, trying to disable some of the Death Eaters. Unfortunately, their countercurses were weak compared to the powerful curses being hurled by the Death Eaters.  
  
As a Death Eater hurled a Cruciatus curse in their direction, Harry pointed his wand toward one of the heavy tables and yelled, "Mobilarbus." The table flew in front of the teens, physically blocking the curse.  
  
"Now what?" asked Ron, as he looked worriedly at his friends.  
  
"I have an idea," said Hermione. "We need to combine our spells. Together they will be much more powerful."  
  
The three teens stood together, aiming at the Death Eater that had tried to curse them and yelled in unison, "Expelliarmus." The Death Eater was disarmed, as the three teens ducked back behind the table.  
  
"That was great," said Harry. "What made you think of it?"  
  
"If Buffy has taught us one thing, it is that she has won so many battles not because of her own strength but because she also had the strength of her friends. We need to pool our strength if we are going to win," Hermione replied.  
  
"That's brilliant," said Harry.  
  
"That's my girl," added Ron.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. Even in the midst of battle, she realized the significance of Ron's statement. They really were a couple now. She leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Ron's lips. He blushed slightly and smiled in return.  
  
"You two have plenty of time for that later," interrupted Harry.  
  
The three teens stood together. With their combined power, they disarmed several more Death Eaters.  
  
****************  
  
Draco had hoped to keep his head down and to remain on the outskirts of the battle. He figured that his father bragged to the other Death Eaters about Draco's spy status. He had hoped that knowledge would keep him safe. Unfortunately, it wouldn't keep Dawn safe.  
  
He had watched Dawn take out several vampires with her crossbow. She had easily held her own against the onslaught of vampires. However, when the Death Eaters began hurling curses, Draco feared she would be hit.  
  
Draco now found himself dodging curses and hurling his own counter curses, as he skirted around the room toward Dawn. As Draco came up beside her, she commented, "You are supposed to be with the other students, where it is safe."  
  
"There is no way that I am going to let you fight alone," he replied.  
  
Dawn dusted several more vampires, as Draco blocked any curses that were sent in their direction.  
  
Two Death Eaters approached Dawn and Draco. "Ah, the child with no mother," spoke one, as he raised his wand at Dawn.  
  
"Our lord shall be pleased with your capture," commented the other Death Eater. Voldemort had not ordered the capture of any of those involved in the prophecy. However, the Death Eaters were informed that if capture were possible, they would be rewarded.  
  
Draco stepped between Dawn and the Death Eaters. "No one touches her."  
  
"Step down, Draco," replied a Death Eater.  
  
"No," Draco sounded braver than he felt.  
  
"Your father will not be pleased, when he hears of this. Your job is to give us information to defeat these people, not to protect them," replied the other Death Eater.  
  
Without even looking in her direction, Draco could feel the pain he had caused Dawn. She would never be able to love him now. He had lost her. In that moment, Draco felt that he had nothing else to lose. He cursed the Death Eater nearest to him, as the other cursed him.  
  
Dawn slammed her crossbow into the back of the Death Eater who had cursed Draco. The Death Eater collapsed to the floor mere seconds after Draco had done the same.  
  
****************  
  
While Buffy and Faith continued to disarm the Death Eaters, Giles and Robin found themselves fighting some of the remaining vampires in tandem. Together they dusted several vampires, while avoiding the curses being hurled by Death Eaters.  
  
As Robin swung his sword to decapitate a vampire, one of the robed Death Eaters silently crept up behind him. At the moment that the vampire turned to dust, Faith saw the Death Eater and shouted, "Robin, behind you."  
  
Robin turned, finding himself face to face with the Death Eater. He wasn't too concerned. The Death Eater was too close to hurl a curse, and dark wizards weren't exactly well known for their skills in hand-to-hand combat.  
  
Robin threw a punch and was shocked to find it easily deflected by the Death Eater. Before Robin could throw another, the Death Eater removed his hood and smiled. The shock of what he was seeing caused Robin to hesitate and left an opening for the blonde vampire to sink his teeth into Robin's neck.  
  
Faith felt like she was moving in slow motion as she ran, stake raised, toward Spike. As Faith was about to plunge the stake into his heart, she fell to the ground feeling the agonizing pain of the curse that had hit her.  
  
Giles turned his sword on the vampire. Spike looked at him blankly, but easily came in under the sword. There was a sickening crack of bone, as the Watcher fell to the floor. Spike replaced his hood and disappeared back into the fray.  
  
****************  
  
With the arrival of several more Death Eaters, the Slayers were beginning to lose their ground. The faculty members and aurors who remained to protect the students were forced to enter the fight, leaving only Willow and Dumbledore.  
  
Several Death Eaters sent curses at Willow and Dumbledore. Neither was hurt too badly, but the curses were enough to break the concentration necessary to retain the energy field around the students.  
  
As the Death Eaters raised their wands toward the students, Voldemort entered the Great Hall followed by Kennedy and Spike. "Everyone stop," ordered Voldemort.  
  
The faculty members, Slayers, and aurors realized that they had been defeated. They could not risk the lives of the students that were being held by the Death Eaters.  
  
Voldemort looked around the Great Hall, his eyes coming to rest on Dumbledore. "You train your students to fight against me, and you fail," he said while motioning toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "You bring the strongest warriors for the light into the fight against me, and still you fail," he added while motioning toward the Slayers. Voldemort turned his attention toward Cat and continued, "You even bring my own daughter into the fight against me, and still you fail."  
  
"I am nothing to you," spat Cat. The others could only stare at her. No one knew that Voldemort had a daughter, let alone that she had been living and working with them.  
  
One of the Death Eaters stepped forward, "It is time my lord."  
  
"Ah, yes, and so it is begun," said Voldemort.  
  
Kennedy and Spike stepped forward. Voldemort took a knife and slashed both his palms. The knife was handed to Kennedy, who sliced her palm and placed it against Voldemort's. Spike then took the knife and did the same. The students and faculty could do nothing but watch as Voldemort commingled the blood of enemies.  
  
After several moments, Voldemort pulled away from Spike and Kennedy. He turned and left the Great Hall. Spike and Kennedy followed him, as did the Death Eaters who were still standing. 


	20. Aftermath

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 20 - Aftermath  
  
After Voldemort's departure, Professor Dumbledore ordered the students to follow their prefects back to their dormitories. Much to their dismay, Dawn, Andrew, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Slayers were also ordered to return to their houses.  
  
The injured were taken to the infirmary to be attended to by Madame Pomfrey. Buffy accompanied Giles, Robin, and Faith to the infirmary. Buffy knew that she would never be able to sleep until she knew that the others would be ok.  
  
Each of the injured was placed on a bed in the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey quickly treated Robin's neck wound with a potion to promote healing. He was bandaged and released from her care. However, he remained in the infirmary sitting with Buffy as they waited to hear news about Faith and Giles.  
  
Madame Pomfrey confirmed that Giles had several broken bones from the blow he had received. She gave him a potion to repair the breaks. He would have to remain in the infirmary for a day or two. Buffy was relieved. She didn't know what she would do if Spike had mortally wounded Giles. Though she was right about Spike being important in the battle against the First, he was the reason that she and Giles had turned on each other. Repairing their relationship had been a hard road, but they had finally reached the end. Things had been ok with them for the past month. Now Spike, who she had defended, almost killed Giles.  
  
Buffy didn't understand how Spike was back, or why he would align himself with Voldemort. All she knew was that she would not allow her relationship with Giles to be destroyed again. Spike had obviously chosen to be evil, and that was the one thing that Buffy could not forgive.  
  
Buffy remained with Robin until after Faith had been examined. Madame Pomfrey confirmed that she had been hit with a rather painful curse, but that the effects would fade after a few days. She also informed them that Draco had suffered a similar curse.  
  
Buffy and Robin were given permission to stay with Giles and Faith under the condition that the patients were allowed to get their rest. The more rest they received, the quicker they would be able to recover. Buffy stayed by Giles' bedside until he regained consciousness. After he assured her, that he would be fine, she retired to her quarters. Robin refused to leave Faith's bedside. He slept in a chair at her bedside for the remainder of the night.  
  
****************  
  
Xander accompanied a very shaken Willow back to her quarters.  
  
"I knew things were bad, but I never expected. . ." Willow trailed off.  
  
"I know what you mean. I felt the same way, when Anya became a vengeance demon again," soothed Xander.  
  
"That was different. Anya was hurt. Kennedy consciously decided to side with evil. She really is lost to us, isn't she?"  
  
"I'm not going to sugar coat this, Will. This is bad."  
  
"But look at Faith, she eventually sought her own redemption. She really is good now," Willow said hopefully.  
  
"Yes, but Faith made that decision on her own. The only way for Kennedy to come back from this is on her own. You can't do anything to help," answered Xander.  
  
"I know," said Willow.  
  
"You should get some sleep," said Xander.  
  
He turned his back to her as she dressed for bed.  
  
Xander tucked Willow into her bed.  
  
"This is going to be hard, but if you need anything, you know that I am here," said Xander.  
  
"I know. I have been through worse," replied Willow.  
  
"I know you have. I know you will get through this. But, Will, I also know this isn't going to be easy."  
  
"Xander, stay until I fall asleep?" asked Willow.  
  
"Anything you need," Xander replied as he made himself comfortable in the chair beside her bed. Xander fell asleep only minutes after Willow did.  
  
Willow had not been sleeping for long, when she was awoken by a soft knock on her door. She quietly slipped out of bed, walked through the sitting room, and opened the door. Tonks was standing nervously in the hallway. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok," she said.  
  
Willow motioned for Tonks to enter. As Willow walked over to close the door to her bedroom, so as not to wake Xander, Tonks tripped over a small table. The bang rang through the quiet suite. "I'm up; I'm up," yelled Xander from the bedroom, before appearing in the doorway to the sitting room.  
  
"Sorry," Tonks apologized. "I am such a klutz." Willow thought that Tonks' clumsiness was kind of cute.  
  
When Xander realized that everything was ok and that Willow would not be alone, he returned to his own room for a well deserved good night sleep.  
  
"So are you ok?" asked Tonks.  
  
"Kennedy made her choice. I will be here to help if she ever wants to change, but that would have to be her decision," Willow explained. "My friends were there for me, when I turned evil."  
  
"You were hurting," said Tonks. "That makes it different."  
  
"How do you know about what I did?" asked Willow.  
  
"You cannot possibly think that the amount of dark energy you were channeling wouldn't be noticed by the wizarding world? I was actually one of the witches, who gave power to Rupert; so, he could shut you down," Tonks explained.  
  
"You knew what I did, and you still want to be my friend?" asked Willow.  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, we all make mistakes, and it isn't like you haven't made amends," replied Tonks.  
  
"But I tried to end the world just to stop my own pain."  
  
"But you also saved the world from the First Evil."  
  
Both women smiled at each other.  
  
****************  
  
The teens were gathered in the Gryffindor common room. The other students in their house had all retired to bed for the night.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat close to each other on one of the couches, while Shannon took a seat on Harry's lap and Dawn paced around the room. They all watched Ginny give Andrew a quick kiss before she bounded up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"So how was your date?" Shannon asked Andrew, as he took a seat.  
  
"Ginny is really nice. I had a lot of fun. Well, at least I did before the vampires showed up," he replied. "You and Harry seemed to be having a lot of fun too," Andrew added.  
  
Shannon blushed slightly. "I did have fun," she said, glancing at Harry, who pulled her down into a kiss.  
  
When the couple broke apart, Harry looked toward Ron and Hermione. "Well at least some good came of tonight. Those two finally admitted that they are together." Ron and Hermione both blushed but didn't argue with Harry's assessment. Ron actually put his arm around Hermione's shoulders as his way of confirming that they were together.  
  
"Well, I am glad you two are finally an official couple. You should have seen the way you just stared into each other's eyes while you danced," added Shannon.  
  
Hermione was beginning to become uncomfortable with the attention that she and Ron were receiving from their friends. "I am surprised anyone noticed us dancing, especially with Dawn and Draco moving all over the dance floor," said Hermione.  
  
Shannon looked up at Dawn who was still pacing around the room. "She's right, Dawn. You two were amazing out there. Who knew that a guy our age could dance like that."  
  
Dawn responded softly, "His parents actually made him take lessons."  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Shannon.  
  
"No. I am worried about Draco, not to mention that I have no idea what to even think about Spike being alive," replied Dawn.  
  
Andrew added, " I can't believe Spike lived and went to Voldemort, instead of trying to find Buffy. The whole thing doesn't make sense."  
  
"It really doesn't," agreed Shannon.  
  
Dawn actually hadn't spent much time thinking about Spike's return. She was too busy worrying about Draco. She knew she should hate Draco for betraying her friends and family, but she just couldn't seem to find any anger inside herself. He had to have known that cursing the one Death Eater would cause the other to attack him. He had to have known, and yet he did it anyway. He did it to save her. Dawn should hate him, but she realized that she loved him.  
  
"I am going to sneak down to the infirmary and make sure that Draco is ok," announced Dawn.  
  
"You can't," said Hermione. "You will get in big trouble if you get caught."  
  
"I don't care. I need to know that he is ok."  
  
"Well if you insist on sneaking around the castle, you might as well not get caught," said Harry as he pushed Shannon off his lap. "Don't leave yet. I will be right back."  
  
A few minutes later, Harry returned from his room with his invisibility cloak. He showed Dawn how to use it and made her promise not to let Malfoy know about it.  
  
Dawn slipped on the cloak and then left the common room.  
  
Andrew couldn't stop yawning; so, he retired to bed.  
  
Shannon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to wait until Dawn returned from her trip to the infirmary. Both couples really just wanted an excuse to spend more time together without a lot of prying eyes.  
  
Shannon hopped back on Harry's lap and kissed him. Ron and Hermione tried not to gawk at their friends as Shannon and Harry continued to kiss for several minutes.  
  
"You know, Mione, they have a pretty good idea of how to pass the time," said Ron. He couldn't believe he was being so bold, but he had been thinking about kissing her ever since that night in the Room of Requirements.  
  
Hermione blushed deeply, as Ron pulled her close to him and began kissing her. She quickly forgot completely about their friends as she returned Ron's kiss.  
  
****************  
  
As Dawn approached the infirmary, she saw Buffy walking down the corridor. "Buffy," Dawn whispered. Buffy spun around in confusion. Dawn remembered that she was wearing the invisibility cloak. She quickly dropped the cloak and surprised Buffy by seeming to instantly appear.  
  
"Dawn, what the hell?" said Buffy.  
  
"Harry lent me his invisibility cloak," replied Dawn.  
  
"Oh, why are you down here?" asked Buffy. "You are supposed to be in your dorm."  
  
"I had to make sure that Draco is ok," answered Dawn.  
  
Buffy just nodded. She knew that in Dawn's place, she would have done the same. Buffy explained that the effects of the curse would wear off in a few days. Dawn was relieved that Draco would be ok.  
  
Dawn really wanted to tell Buffy about what the Death Eaters had said to Draco, but Dawn was afraid that her sister would over-react. Dawn decided that she would wait until she had a chance to talk to Draco about it.  
  
"How did he get hit?" asked Buffy.  
  
"He was protecting me," answered Dawn.  
  
That was all that Buffy needed to hear. She told Dawn that she could sit with Draco for a while, but that she should get back to her dormitory before the morning. Dawn agreed and entered the infirmary. She quietly walked over to Draco's bed. She didn't want to wake Giles, Faith, or Robin. Dawn took Draco's hand in hers and sat quietly by his side.  
  
Draco felt Dawn's hand in his, comforting him. He knew that he must be dreaming. She would never speak to him again, now that she knew of his betrayal. Losing her made him want to cry. Normally he would not allow himself to cry, but it seemed safe to do so in a dream.  
  
Dawn saw a tear slide down Draco's cheek. She couldn't help herself, as she leaned forward and kissed it away.  
  
Just before morning, Dawn returned to the Gryffindor tower. She found the two couples curled up together and sleeping in the common room. Dawn nudged her friends awake, and they retired to their rooms.  
  
****************  
  
Two days later both Giles and Faith were discharged from the infirmary. Giles bones had healed as Madame Pomfrey had predicted. Due to Faith's Slayer healing, she had recovered from the curse much quicker than anyone had expected.  
  
Draco remained unconscious in the infirmary. Dawn spent every moment she could, sitting by his beside. 


	21. Unlikely Allies

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 21 - Unlikely Allies  
  
Dawn spent all of her free time during the next few days, sitting by Draco's bedside. Madame Pomfrey had assured Dawn that Draco was recovering nicely and that it was normal for someone hit by such a powerful curse to remain unconscious for several days. It was not that Dawn did not trust the medi-witch, but Dawn could not stop worrying. She had already watched her sister die to save her. Dawn did not believe that she could handle if someone else died to save her.  
  
After dinner one evening, Dawn was met by a house elf in the hallway outside the Great Hall. "Miss Summers," said the elf, "Mr. Malfoy has awaken." Dawn thanked the elf and ran toward the infirmary. She entered to find Draco looking exhausted but sitting in bed having some tea.  
  
"I am so glad you are ok," squealed Dawn.  
  
Draco was confused. He was sure that he was awake, but Dawn was standing in front of him. He didn't understand why she would still be talking to him, let alone be happy that he was ok. Dawn saw his expression. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked dryly.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you're ok. I have been here every chance I could get for the last few days."  
  
Draco realized that the dreams he had been having about her were not dreams at all. Dawn really had sat by his bedside each day. She had really held his hand and offered him comfort. He had never been so relieved or so confused. "Why would you want anything to do with me? You heard what the Death Eaters said."  
  
"You got hit by a curse protecting me. You saved me from being kidnapped. I figure that the least I owe you is a chance to explain," Dawn answered.  
  
Draco put his tea aside. "Dawn, please sit. I have a lot to tell you. When I am finished, I will understand if you never want to speak to me again." Dawn sat in the chair next to Draco's bed, as he began to explain his situation to her. "My father is not a good man. The only things he cares about are power and privilege. He sees two ways to secure his power and privilege: keeping others down and aligning himself with whoever has the greatest power. Not surprising, he was one of the first to join forces with Voldemort and to become a Death Eater."  
  
"My father is not exactly what you would call a loving parent. My only purpose is to be an heir to his power and privilege. Since I was a small child, he has trained me to follow in his footsteps. On the few occasions that I have made the mistake of challenging him, I received severe beatings for my trouble. I am sure that Potter and Weasley have told you that I am a heartless bastard. What I really am is a survivor. Everything I do is for one purpose only, to escape life my father and his world of insane dark wizards."  
  
"When my father was arrested, I actually believed that I was free. You know about his escape from Azkaban. The reason that it upset me so much was that I knew he would expect me to join forces with him as a Death Eater. He wrote to me the night that you went on your first patrol of the Forbidden Forrest, demanding that I become a spy for the Dark Lord."  
  
Draco looked into Dawn's eyes, trying to read her reaction to what he was telling her. "I did send information to my father. I only told him things that he could easily have found out on his own: that training was increased and that there were vampires in the Forbidden Forrest. I didn't feel like I had any choice."  
  
"Do you want to be like your father?" she asked.  
  
"No, absolutely not. But honestly, I don't have any choice. If I defy him, especially now, I truly believe that he will kill me."  
  
"Have you thought about asking for help?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Who can I ask? Potter and Weasley? That would be a joke," answered Draco.  
  
"What about Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"I wouldn't know how to approach him. Besides, why should he believe me," replied Draco.  
  
"What about Buffy and Giles? I know that they would figure out a way to help you," suggested Dawn.  
  
"Yeah right, I tell them that I was sent to spy on them, but instead I want them to help me."  
  
"Draco, I know them both better than you do. They have taken many people under their wings who wanted to reform. Angel and Spike are vampires. Willow, Faith, and Andrew have all killed people. And, Anya used to be a vengeance demon. Trust me when I tell you that sending some not too sensitive information against your will is totally forgivable. Besides, you saved me and that goes a long way with my sister."  
  
"But what can they do for me?" asked Draco. He was starting to feel some hope. Not only had Dawn accepted him for what he is, but also she was even trying to help him.  
  
"Giles will figure something out. I am sure of it," replied Dawn. "Trust me."  
  
Draco looked unconvinced. "Why do you want to help me?" he asked.  
  
'Because I love you,' thought Dawn. She knew that she couldn't tell him that. "You saved my life," she said. "If you wanted to be like your father, you would have allowed them to take me and then claimed that you were unable to prevent it."  
  
"I could never let anyone hurt you," said Draco before he could stop himself. Dawn smiled at him. "I still cannot believe that you are still speaking to me," said Draco.  
  
"We all have secrets," replied Dawn.  
  
"I cannot imagine that you could have secrets as dark as mine."  
  
"Draco, there is something about me that you don't know. If you did, you would be the one who no longer wanted to speak to me." Dawn didn't know why she said what she did, but now that Draco had shared his secret with her, she wanted to share her secret with him.  
  
"Tell me," said Draco. He couldn't imagine Dawn having any terrible secrets.  
  
Dawn began her story. "I am not really a person like you are. I was once a ball of mystical energy that could be used as a key between dimensions. There was this god, Glorificus or Glory, who wanted to use me to help her return to her home dimension, but to do that she would open all dimensions and the world as we know it would end. So these monks needed to protect the key from Glory. They decided that they would make the Slayer protect the key by concealing it in the form of a sister. Of course, to do this, they not only created me, but also implanted fake memories in Buffy and her friends and family."  
  
"What happened with Glory?" asked Draco.  
  
"Oh, she found me and used my blood to open a portal to all dimensions. My blood opened it, and my blood had to be what closed it. Since the monks made me from Buffy, we have the same blood. She chose to die in my place. That was the second time she died," said Dawn. They sat silently for a moment.  
  
Dawn spoke her worst fear, "I am not real, and I would understand if you didn't want anything to do with me."  
  
Draco leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Dawn was shocked. "You feel real to me," he said. She smiled at him, and they kissed again.  
  
"So how should I go about telling Giles and Buffy about being a spy?" asked Draco.  
  
Dawn was thrilled that he had agreed to ask for help. She told him that she would speak to Buffy first and then let him know what to do. Dawn kissed Draco again, and then Madame Pomfrey chased her out of the infirmary, claiming that Draco needed his rest.  
  
Dawn immediately ran to the Scooby Common room. She found Buffy and Giles watching an old movie in Buffy's sitting room. "I need to talk to you guys about something important," said Dawn.  
  
Buffy turned off the charmed television and motioned for Dawn to have a seat. Dawn explained everything that Draco had told her in the infirmary. The adults looked concerned, and Dawn was afraid that they would not be willing to help Draco.  
  
Giles spoke, "Dawn, I am not entirely sure what we can do for him. I will have to speak with Dumbledore, but I cannot make any promises to you. However, I will try to help in any way I can."  
  
Dawn was satisfied with that. She believed that Buffy and Giles could do anything if they put their minds to it. They had defeated the First Evil. How hard could it be to defeat Lucius Malfoy?  
  
****************  
  
Cat had successfully avoided Wesley and the others for a couple of days. She was not ready to face them, now that they knew the truth about her. She had hoped to tell Wesley herself, after proving herself to him in battle. She had wanted them all to have a reason to trust her. Now she felt that any chance she had was lost. Eventually, Cat decided that she had better speak with Wesley. She had avoided the confrontation long enough.  
  
Wesley heard a knock on his door and opened it to find Cat standing there. They needed to talk at some point, but Wesley had been waiting for her to come to him. He knew what it was like to confront friends with hidden truths about oneself. "Hello, Wesley," she said.  
  
Wesley invited her into his sitting room. "I was hoping you would come to talk to me. Are you ok?"  
  
Cat smiled at him. She realized that he was trying to make this easy on her. "I am fine. I just needed a little bit of time to compose myself. I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."  
  
"We all have secrets in our pasts," replied Wesley. "Being Voldemort's daughter is simply circumstance. You did not have any choice in the matter." Cat realized that she was not the only one carrying secrets. It was obvious that Wesley had secrets of his own; that he had done things that he would have to live with forever.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Wesley.  
  
"There isn't much to tell," said Cat. "Voldemort is my father. When he began his rise to power, my mother took me and fled to the United States. I changed my name, using my middle name and my mother's maiden name. I have told you most things about my life after that time. I went to the U.S. wizarding school. I wanted to disassociate myself from my father, so I embraced the muggle world. I attended college and graduate school. After school, I taught at a small college in New England for a few years."  
  
"But how did you come to be here?" questioned Wesley.  
  
"After my mother took me away, I think many wizards simply forgot about my existence."  
  
"This past summer, Professor Dumbledore contacted me. He was worried that with my father's return to power, that I might become a target. There is a belief that since I share my father's blood, my blood may be used to either heal or destroy him. At first I ignored Dumbledore's warnings, but then one of my father's followers got to my mother. They were looking for me, probably to prevent me from destroying him. Of course, my mother wouldn't tell them where I was living; so, they killed her."  
  
"I realized that I couldn't continue my muggle life. There was too much of a chance that my father would hurt someone else that was close to me. I contacted Dumbledore, and he agreed to give me a teaching position at Hogwarts. Muggle studies was perfect for me as a trained wizard and muggle sociologist."  
  
"So the reason you were housed with us was for your own protection," Wesley thought aloud.  
  
"Exactly. Though now that everyone knows where I am, my safety and yours is at risk," Cat answered.  
  
"Trust me when I say that is nothing new for any of us," answered Wesley.  
  
****************  
  
The evening after Draco had awaken, a meeting was set in the Scoobie common room. Dawn was the last to enter, after spending some time sitting in the infirmary with Draco. She found that everyone from their first prophecy meeting was in attendance, including Angel and Fred. As Dawn sat on the floor with her friends, Giles began the meeting. "Obviously we were mistaken in some of our interpretation of the prophecy. Kennedy was the slayer who turned to the dark, and Spike obviously is not dead."  
  
"I don't understand how Spike can be alive," interrupted Buffy. "I saw him begin to burn, just before the Hellmouth was sealed. And, we all saw the devastation of what was Sunnydale. I don't see how, Spike could have escaped that."  
  
Angel spoke, "It is possible that Voldemort's followers brought him back with some seriously dark magic. Wolfram and Hart did the same with Darla."  
  
"Yeah but the prophecy said that he was a vampire with a soul. I don't see how he could have aligned with Voldemort if he still has his soul," replied Buffy. "I know he has done a lot of evil over the past couple of centuries, but the man who sacrificed himself to save the world, is not the same man who would join Voldemort."  
  
"I think I have an answer for that," Giles spoke softly. "I do not think that Spike was working under his own control. Before he cut me down, I saw his eyes. They were completely blank. I believe that Voldemort used the Imperius curse on Spike."  
  
"Can we do anything to save him?" questioned Buffy.  
  
"In theory, Voldemort is the only one who can reverse his own curse, but we will look for a way," answered Giles. Buffy was amazed that Giles would be on board to save Spike. Giles knew that if he turned his back on Spike, that his own relationship with Buffy would never truly be healed.  
  
"OK, so we start researching ways to reverse the curse," said Willow. She liked the idea of burying herself in research to keep her mind off of Kennedy.  
  
Cat then stood before the group. "I wanted to take a few minutes to answer any questions you might have about my relationship to Voldemort," she said.  
  
Hermione was the first to ask, "Is he really your father?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione, Voldemort is my father. When he first began his rise to power, my mother left him and took me with her to the United States, where I attended school and worked for several years."  
  
"What brought you back here?" Hermione questioned further.  
  
"Some of my father's followers believe that my blood could be used to destroy him. They want to kill me. Professor Dumbledore offered me a position at Hogwarts for my own protection. I am afraid that now I may have put you all in danger."  
  
Xander waved off her fear, "Cat, welcome to the club. We are always in danger."  
  
Cat took her seat as Giles asked the group if there was anything else that needed to be discussed.  
  
Dawn stood and addressed the group, "Before Draco was cursed, two Death Eaters told us that if they captured me, Voldemort would be pleased. I don't think they plan to outright kidnap any of us involved in the second part of the prophecy, but I think that if the opportunity should arise, they will not hesitate to do so."  
  
Buffy looked at Dawn with concern. Dawn hadn't mentioned the possibility of a kidnapping before specifically because she didn't want Buffy to worry. However, during the meeting Dawn decided that it was important that the others knew that they might be at risk.  
  
"OK," said Buffy, "Dawn and Harry will not leave the castle unless they are accompanied by one of the adults here. Giles and I will also not leave the castle on our own. If we stay in groups, we have less chance of being taken." The adults all agreed. Dawn and Harry were not thrilled at the prospect, but the situation was not exactly new to either of them.  
  
Giles dismissed the group, after reinforcing the importance of continued research on how to reverse the curse on Spike, the prophecy, and the spell to prevent the mandata habere ab primo malo from occurring.  
  
****************  
  
Molly Weasley was busily cleaning the kitchen at the Burrow, when there was a sharp wrap on the back door. Molly was not expecting any visitors, and her family would simply apparate into the house or use the fireplace in the kitchen. Molly opened the door to find a tall woman draped in a black hooded cloak. The woman removed her hood. "May I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Narcissa, what can I do for you?" Molly's voice was steady, but she was nervous. She could think of no good reason why the wife of a Death Eater would be standing visiting the Burrow.  
  
"Please, Molly, this is very important. I need to speak with you, and it is not safe to do so in the open," Narcissa Malfoy replied. Molly stood back from the door allowing Narcissa entry. "Thank you," said Narcissa, as she slipped into the Weasley's kitchen.  
  
"Would you like a cup of tea?" asked Molly.  
  
"No, thank you," replied Narcissa. "I do not have a lot of time, and there is much that we need to discuss."  
  
"Very well," said Molly, as she and Narcissa took seats at the kitchen table.  
  
Narcissa spoke, her voice strained. "A young woman in love often makes decisions with her heart, instead of with her brain. Years ago, I was such a young woman, and I was in love with Lucius Malfoy. I knew that he desired power, but I did not care. All I knew was that the man I loved wanted to marry me, and I was willing to put my own values aside to become his wife. By the time I realized the mistake I had made, Lucius had taken the Dark Mark and I was pregnant with Draco. It was too late for me to leave. Lucius would have never allowed me to take away his heir, and I could never leave behind my son."  
  
"When he-who-must-not-be-named was defeated the first time, I thought that Draco would be able to grow into a man and make his own way in the world. Draco does not think I know, but he is studying very hard for a career as a curse-breaker; so, that he can leave Malfoy Manor and make his own way in life."  
  
"My son, Bill, works as a curse-breaker," commented Molly. "It is a prestigious profession."  
  
"Molly, I have only ever wanted my son to be happy. He needs to find his own way in life to find the happiness he deserves. Unfortunately, with the second rise of he-who-must-not-be-named, Lucius is intent that Draco take the Dark Mark on his seventeenth birthday. I thought he could be spared, when Lucius was arrested, but now that he has escaped, I fear for my son."  
  
"I am not the only one, fearing for the safety of my child. There are some of us, wives of Death Eaters, who will do anything to spare our children from the Dark Mark: Cassandra Crabbe, Violetta Goyle, Elena Bulstrode, Patricia Parkinson, and Arabelle Zambini. We are all privy to information that could help your side to defeat you-know-who. We would be willing to share this information with you."  
  
"And in return?" asked Molly. She was not a stupid woman. Narcissa Malfoy was cunning and would never put herself at risk without receiving something in return.  
  
"Our first priority is to prevent our children from being marked. If you could convince Professor Dumbledore to institute a policy of checking for the Dark Mark, it would delay our children's initiation until after their graduation. Also, there will come a time, when none of will be safe in our own homes. When that time comes, we will need protection."  
  
"Narcissa, I am sure you can understand why I would be hesitant to believe you," said Molly.  
  
"I expected as much," Narcissa replied. "In good faith, I am willing to provide you with information today. The vampire and a companion are being held in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor." Narcissa handed a piece of parchment to Molly. "The Manor is protected by dark magic. The parchment contains the coordinates of the front gate and the necessary charms to safely enter and exit the house."  
  
"I don't understand," said Molly.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore will understand. I need you to pass the information along to him." Narcissa stood to leave.  
  
"Why speak to me? Why use me to pass information to Dumbledore?" asked Molly.  
  
"Because only a mother could understand our motives," replied Narcissa.  
  
"Narcissa, I will do as you ask." Molly's voice carried a sharp edge, as she continued to speak. "But know, if you are lying to me and place my family in danger, I will kill you myself."  
  
"I would expect nothing less," Narcissa replied, "from any mother." 


	22. A Scooby Named Malfoy

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 22 - A Scooby Named Draco  
  
The day that Draco was due to be released from the infirmary, Dawn raced from her last class of the day to meet him. She found him dressed and ready to leave. Madame Pomfrey was reinforcing the importance of continuing to get extra rest, before allowing Draco to leave the infirmary.  
  
Dawn took Draco's hand as they left the infirmary. She had planned to walk him back to his dormitory. However, Snape stopped them in the hallway. "Mr. Malfoy, come with me. Professor Dumbledore would like to have a few words with you. Miss Summers, I believe you have somewhere else to be."  
  
Dawn squeezed Draco's hand reassuringly. Both teens knew that Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak with Draco about his spy activities. "You can come find me at dinner in the Great Hall, when you finish with your meeting," said Dawn.  
  
"No. Professor Snape, I know what Professor Dumbledore wants to discuss with me, and I want Dawn to hear it too," said Draco.  
  
"Very well," Snape sneered and led the teens to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Snape spoke the password and ushered the teens up the stairs. They entered Dumbledore's office to find him sitting as his desk, speaking to Buffy and Giles. Snape spoke, "Mr. Malfoy insisted that Miss Summers accompany him to this meeting."  
  
"I'm not surprised," commented Buffy.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for the students to sit and then began to speak. "Mr. Malfoy, Professors Giles and Summers have brought your situation to my attention."  
  
Draco glanced toward Snape. Draco was worried. Snape was well known as a spy for the Death Eaters. Draco couldn't believe that Dumbledore would trust his life to Snape of all people. Dumbledore noticed Draco's discomfort with Snape. "I asked Professor Snape to attend this meeting as well. The reason behind his involvement will become evident momentarily."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I understand that following your father's escape from Azkaban he has been in touch with you. He has ordered you to provide our enemies with information about our activities, and you have provided some general information. You have now come to a crossroads. I am aware that your greatest hope was to avoid choosing sides in this war, to graduate and leave behind your life in Great Britain. However, walking away is no longer an option for you. You must choose a side."  
  
"Sir, there really is no choice for me to make. I cannot join forces with anyone, who would torture and kill the people I love," answered Draco. His eyes were on Dawn, as he spoke.  
  
"Very well. Mr. Malfoy, I will not lie to you. You are in a very bad situation, and there is no easy way to escape it."  
  
Draco wondered if there was any hope. He felt Dawn squeeze his hand in a show of support. "There must be some way," said Draco.  
  
"I did not say that it wasn't possible. I said that it would not be easy," answered Dumbledore. "Before I continue, I must remind everyone that nothing about which we will speak shall leave this room." The professors and teens nodded.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "We have a plan to ensure that your father will not allow your entry into the ranks of the Death Eaters until after completing Hogwarts. Beginning tomorrow the school is instituting a policy of random checks for the Dark Mark among all students. It will not be possible for you to take the Dark Mark and remain at Hogwarts."  
  
"But what if my father pulls me out of school?" questioned Draco.  
  
"We will ensure that it is necessary for you to continue at Hogwarts. After all, Voldemort would not want to lose a valuable spy, and your father must answer to him. Throughout your remaining time at Hogwarts, we will feed you specific information to pass along to your father."  
  
Draco sat silently for a moment. If his father ever found out, he would have Draco killed. There was no doubt. Snape spoke, "As Professor Dumbledore has said, this will not be easy and it may be dangerous. I myself have worked as a double agent for several years, and there have been some very close calls. However, with the exception of this summer, you will be protected at Hogwarts through next year."  
  
Draco was shocked. He had always believed that Snape was a Death Eater. Knowing that Snape was a double agent helped convince Draco that he could do it too. These people were all willing to put their lives on the line to protect him. It was only fair that he do the same for them. "I will do it," Draco said. "There is only one problem. Those Death Eaters who tried to take Dawn must have reported back to Voldemort and my father that I defied them."  
  
"That one is easy, Draco," said Buffy. "Before your father even asks, you will explain to him that it was part of your plan to gain Dawn's confidence. You tell him that Dawn is your key into our inner circle, and that she is necessary as a means for you to obtain the information that Voldemort requires."  
  
Draco didn't like the idea of using Dawn in that way. He looked into her eyes, as she squeezed his hand again. "It is perfect," Dawn agreed. "It will also give you the perfect excuse for spending time with me without blowing your cover."  
  
"But, Dawn, I will have to say terrible things about you to my father and maybe even some of my housemates." Draco really didn't like the idea of saying anything negative about Dawn.  
  
"As long as you don't actually believe them, I have no problem with it. You need to do this to save yourself, and you just might save the rest of us in the process," replied Dawn.  
  
"So, when do we begin?" asked Draco. Dawn realized that this was the first time she had ever seen Draco really smile. For the first time in his life, Draco felt hope. He believed that he would be able to escape his father's control.  
  
****************  
  
Dawn walked Draco back to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He pulled her close, gave her a quick kiss and a hug. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Draco retreated to his room to compose a letter to his father. Professor Snape had agreed to read it over, before Draco sent it.  
  
Father,  
  
Those idiot Death Eaters almost blew my cover on Halloween. I have been diligently working to gain the trust of Dawn Summers, Professor Summers' sister. By 'saving' Dawn from the Death Eaters, I have ensured her complete trust. Although I was forced to use a memory charm on her; so, she would forget what those bloody idiots said about my activities.  
  
Her trust in me has already provided the opportunity to gain some useful information. I have been invited to participate in some research and strategy sessions with the Slayers and faculty. I will send the details soon.  
  
As you can see, Dawn Summers is providing me with some very useful information. It almost makes it worth having to tolerate a disgusting, mudblood yank.  
  
Your son,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
After receiving approval from Snape, Draco owled the letter to his father.  
  
****************  
  
The next evening, Draco walked out toward the quidditch pitch. He watched the last few minutes of the Gryffindor team's practice. The Gryffindors noticed Draco as they landed their brooms at the conclusion of their practice.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" asked Harry.  
  
"Trying to steal our plays for your own team?" added Ron.  
  
"More likely, he just wanted to see how a real seeker practices," quipped Harry.  
  
Dawn shot a look of disgust at Harry and Ron, before running over to Draco.  
  
"I really don't get what she sees in him," commented Harry.  
  
"Oh would you two just knock it off already. The whole rivalry thing is really getting old fast," demanded Shannon with a stern look directed at Harry.  
  
Harry quieted immediately. "Sorry, Shannon," he said. "Do you forgive me?"  
  
Shannon had to giggle at the sad puppy-dog look she was receiving from Harry. She planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Just this once," she added smiling.  
  
Ron directed a whipping motion toward Harry, who blushed slightly. "I saw that, Ron," said Shannon. "Hermione is not going to be very happy, when I tell her."  
  
Ron grew worried and gave Shannon the same sad puppy-dog look that she had received moments ago from Harry. Shannon shook her head. "Seriously, you two, could you at least try to be less rude to Malfoy, when Dawn is around. She really likes him. The looks they get from the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins is bad enough. She doesn't need a hard time from her own friends as well."  
  
"I guess we can try to behave a little," said Harry.  
  
"I can't promise to be nice to him, but I will try to just ignore him when Dawn is around. No holds barred though, if he insults or hexes Hermione," Ron added.  
  
Shannon figured that was the best she would get out of the two boys.  
  
****************  
  
Draco caught sight of Dawn as she ran toward him. "Hey," she said.  
  
"Hello to you too," he replied. "You were amazing out there, but then I have yet to see you on a broom that you don't look amazing."  
  
Dawn blushed slightly, as she did whenever Draco complemented her. "Thanks," she replied quickly. "So what brings you out here?"  
  
"I was looking for you," he replied. "I thought maybe we could skip dinner, get some food from the kitchen, and spend some time together."  
  
"That would be nice, but Buffy and Giles wanted me to catch you up to speed on everything we have been researching. We could get the house elves to bring dinner to the Scooby common room for us. Then we can talk research without having to worry about being overheard."  
  
"Are you sure the professors won't be upset by our invasion of their common room?" asked Draco.  
  
"Nope, the common room is Scooby central. In fact, we have been conducting research sessions there since right after our first patrol." Dawn assured him as they entered the castle.  
  
Draco followed her to a portrait of a teenage girl with a stake in one hand and a sword in the other. He was surprised to find that there was a portrait of a Slayer at Hogwarts. Then again, there were portraits of just about everything imaginable strewn throughout the castle. Dawn turned to Draco. "The password is 'chosen.' Don't tell anyone."  
  
The portrait opened onto a large common room. Dawn and Draco peered in and saw Giles, Buffy, Willow, and Xander researching at a small table in the corner of the room. "Hey all," called Dawn from the doorway.  
  
"Hey, Dawnie," Buffy and Willow replied in unison.  
  
"Would you two care to join us for some dinner," asked Giles.  
  
"Yeah, I showed the house elves how to make pizza, and they are bringing a couple of pies up soon," Xander added.  
  
"Sure," said Dawn, as she pulled Draco toward the professors.  
  
As Dawn and Draco joined the others at the table, a house elf entered with three pizza and some drinks. While they were eating, Giles addressed Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, how much do you know about what Voldemort is planning?"  
  
"I have heard some things from all of you. Professor Rosenberg yelled something about a dark Slayer, which I assume was Kennedy since she has sided with Voldemort. I overheard Professor Giles speaking of the vampire with a soul that is under the Imperius curse. Dawn has mentioned that she has known two vampires with souls. Also, one of the Death Eaters said something about the child with no mother, before attacking Dawn and I. I understand from certain confidences, which Dawn has shared with me, that the Death Eater was referring to her. However, I must admit that I do not understand how all of these pieces fit together."  
  
Buffy looked surprised. Dawn did not like to discuss being a key. It surprised Buffy that Dawn had told Draco. There really was going to be no way to keep these two apart. Buffy shook her head, then spoke. "The night of Dawn's first patrol, Giles and I got information from one of the vampires that Voldemort is preparing to perform this ritual, the mandy hava something."  
  
"The mandata habere ab primo malo," said Dawn.  
  
If it were possible, Draco became even paler than usual. "Empowerment by the First Evil," he said in a near whisper.  
  
"You know Latin?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Of course," replied Draco. He took Dawn's hand and squeezed it gently. He looked toward his professors. "This is really bad, isn't it?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. The original Scoobies nodded. "Do you know any details of this ritual and how to stop it?"  
  
Willow pulled out a book of prophecy and read.  
  
With the rising of Topaz and the setting of Opal, he shall commingle the blood of enemies:  
  
The Slayer Who Embraced the Dark and the Witch Who Returned to the Light  
  
The Child of the Slayer and The Vampire with a Soul  
  
With the rising of Amethyst and the setting of Garnet, he shall commingle the blood of friends:  
  
The Child With No Mother and The Child Saved by a Mother's Love  
  
The Slayer that Escaped Death and Her True Watcher  
  
When the night equals the day, he shall take of their strength, and the darkness that was shall be called to fill him.  
  
The hope of the light - three friends of three friends of three friends - three minds, three hands, three hearts. And their teacher shall guide the battle.  
  
"The first part with the mixing of the blood of enemies is what happened on Halloween. Kennedy was the Slayer who embraced the dark. Willow was the witch who returned to the light. Robin was the child of the Slayer. Spike was the vampire with a soul." Dawn explained to Draco.  
  
"I thought Spike was dead."  
  
"Apparently there are ways to bring a vampire back," said Buffy. Angel hadn't elaborated on how such a thing was actually done.  
  
Dawn continued. "So the mixing of the blood of friends should occur on January 31. The child with no mother is me. The child saved by a mother's love is Harry." Dawn ignored Draco's unconscious groan. "The Slayer that escaped death is Buffy, and her true Watcher is Giles."  
  
"We are going to try to prevent the mixing of the blood of friends from happening, but if we can't then plan B is laid out for us in the prophecy," explained Buffy.  
  
"Right now we are working on finding the spell that allows for the combining of power of the nine people in the last part, that can then be guided by Giles," added Willow.  
  
"Who are the people, who are the hope of the light?" asked Draco. He had a feeling that it included Potter, which annoyed Draco to no end. Everything always seemed to be about that idiot.  
  
"I even know this one," said Xander. "Three friends - Willow, Buffy, and Me - of three friends - Dawn, Shannon, and Andrew - of three friends - Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Willow, Dawn, and Hermione are the minds. Buffy, Shannon, and Harry are the hands. And, Andrew, Ron, and I are the hearts. The teacher has to be Giles, because he is the only person that was a teacher to all nine of us."  
  
"Everyone has been researching diligently to find more information on the prophecy and the spell to which it refers," said Giles. "We would greatly appreciate if you would help in this research."  
  
Draco answered, "I will do anything that I can."  
  
"I am glad to hear it," replied Giles. "You can begin researching with Dawn and her friends this week. Willow has generously allowed certain students to use her class time to conduct this research." Draco realized that was the reason that the six Gryffindors seemed to be absent from Professor Rosenberg's class fairly regularly. He had thought their absences odd.  
  
"Now, I suggest you two hurry off. It is getting late, and I am sure that you both have homework to do. Not to mention that Dawn is still dressed in her quidditch uniform," said Giles. Dawn looked down at herself. She had completely forgotten about changing. As she and Draco exited the Scooby common room, Dawn gave him a quick kiss and took off to her room to change quickly before tackling her homework.  
  
Buffy came up behind Draco and firmly placed her hand on his shoulder. "We are trusting Dawn's judgment here. She believes that you want to help us, and I trust her instincts. However, if you do anything that hurts Dawnie, including double crossing the Scoobies, you will pray that I turn you over to your father."  
  
Buffy returned to the common room, and Draco shivered. At least he didn't have to worry about Dawn having protection. Apparently her sister would not only die for Dawn, but would also not hesitate to kill for her.  
  
****************  
  
The next morning Dawn arrived for her DADA class, just as Giles began to speak. She slipped into her seat and pulled out a notebook and pen. Dawn, as well as most of the Slayers, found it easier to use her muggle supplies than a quill, ink, and scrolls.  
  
The class passed quickly, as Giles explained the characteristics of Fyarl demons and their weaknesses. When Giles mentioned that Fyarls were not known for their intelligence, Dawn broke into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. Giles looked at her sternly, but she just couldn't stop laughing. He indicated that she may be excused to get herself under control.  
  
By the time Dawn had gotten herself under control, Giles had dismissed his class. Her Gryffindor friends and Draco caught up with her in the corridor.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Ron.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Draco, as he shot Ron a nasty look.  
  
"I'm fine, but I am really going to have to apologize to Giles," replied Dawn.  
  
"So what set you off like that?" asked Shannon.  
  
"It was the part when Giles said that Fyarl demons aren't too bright. Giles had this friend, who got him drunk one night and turned Giles into a Fyarl demon." Dawn answered.  
  
"What the hell kind of a friend turns someone into a demon?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ron, don't swear," Hermione chastised.  
  
Draco couldn't help but laugh at the contrite look on Weasley's face. Ron scowled at Draco. Dawn did not want a fight to break out between the two; so she told the group the story of Ethan turning Giles into a demon and Buffy almost killing them both.  
  
By the time Dawn had finished the story, the group was standing next to the portrait that guarded the Scooby common room. They were spending their lunch hour conducting prophecy research yet again. Before Dawn could say the password, Harry nudged her hard with his elbow and tilted his head toward Draco. Dawn ignored Harry and said, "chosen." The portrait swung open, and the group entered the Scooby common room. Wesley and Cat were already working on their own research.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were completely confused by Malfoy's presence. Shannon and Andrew figured that Dawn knew what she was doing. "Giles and Buffy asked him to help us with the research," huffed Dawn. Without turning to her friends, she knew that they all had looks of shock on their faces.  
  
Dawn ignored the others as she quickly briefed Draco on which books still needed to be searched. "Since you know Latin, maybe you should start with this one," she said as she handed Draco an old leather-bound volume. "We should probably leave the easier English texts for the others," Dawn added, throwing a look at Harry and Ron.  
  
Dawn grabbed another Latin text and a donut from the table, where Wesley and Cat were working. She made herself comfortable at another small table. Draco took a donut and sat beside Dawn opening the book she had given him. Dawn clinked her donut against Draco's as if it were a glass of champaign. "Now you are an official Scooby," she said before turning her attention to her research.  
  
Draco sighed to himself. He still didn't understand the connotation of the name, though Dawn had tried to explain it to him in relation to the professors' costumes at the Halloween dance. However, Draco knew that unlike the Death Eaters, this was a group that he wanted to join. 


	23. Always About the Blood

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 22 - Always About the Blood  
  
On the evenings when Draco had quidditch practice with the Slytherins, Dawn would spend her time researching with the other Gryffindors in the Scooby common room. Draco then would join the group after his practice.  
  
During the first few evenings after Draco had begun helping with the research, the teens would sit and read quietly. Shannon and Hermione had warned Harry and Ron to lay off Malfoy. However, both girls realized that it was only a matter of time before one of their research sessions ended with the boys in a fight and Dawn in tears.  
  
Before the end of the first week of Draco's help with researching, the tension finally erupted. Draco was still at quidditch practice, and Dawn was curled up on the sofa in the Scooby common room paging through yet another Latin text. She looked up when Ron spoke. "I still don't understand why Malfoy is part of the research," Ron complained.  
  
"Because Professors Giles and Summers seem to think that he can help," answered Hermione.  
  
"I still think he's a spy," grumbled Ron under his breath.  
  
"Ron, I hate Malfoy as much as you do. He is an ass, but even I think that the spy theory is a bit ridiculous," commented Harry.  
  
Dawn's breath caught, when Ron mentioned the possibility of Draco being a spy. Thanks to small favors, it seemed that the others weren't taking Ron's theory seriously. Shannon noticed the range of emotions that crossed her best friend's face. "Dawn, are you ok?" she asked. Dawn knew that she wouldn't be able to fool her friends. She rose, mumbling something about needing a book from her dorm, and practically ran from the common room.  
  
"Great," Shannon said sarcastically as she glared at Ron and Harry. "I thought we agreed to lay off Malfoy, when Dawn is around. The poor girl is probably in tears as we speak." Shannon noticed that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Andrew were looking behind her. She turned to find that Draco had entered the common room just in time to hear her.  
  
Draco marched past Shannon to the table where Harry and Ron were sitting. "What did you do to Dawn?" Draco demanded.  
  
Ron's temper got the best of him, and he rose to look Draco in the eyes. "We were warning her that you are an evil git, who is just using her to spy on us."  
  
Draco wasn't sure what made him snap. Maybe it was how close Ron's comment was to the truth, or maybe it was the sudden overwhelming fear that Dawn would listen to her friends and leave him. Before anyone else realized what was happening, Draco had punched Ron hard in the face drawing blood. Feeling the sting of a broken nose, Ron launched himself at Draco.  
  
Dawn had composed herself and returned to the Scooby common room just in time to see the boys rolling around on the floor. She screamed, drawing the attention of Giles and Buffy, who had been watching a movie in Buffy's sitting room as part of their weekly Watcher-Slayer bonding time.  
  
The adults ran down the stairs and into the common room. Giles pointed his wand to the pair and yelled, "Separatus." Ron and Draco flew apart. Before either could lunge back toward the other, Harry grabbed Ron and Shannon grabbed Draco.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" demanded Buffy.  
  
"Malfoy hit me," answered Ron. "He made me bleed; so, I had to make him bleed."  
  
Draco launched into an explanation of what he had overheard and why he had hit Ron. Everyone was waiting to hear what punishment the boys would receive. That is everyone but Dawn, who was thinking about Ron's comment about bleeding. "It's always about the blood," Dawn whispered to himself.  
  
With their enhanced Slayer senses, both Buffy and Shannon were the only ones to hear Dawn. "What did you say, Dawnie?" asked Buffy.  
  
Dawn spoke more loudly, "It's always about the blood."  
  
"Spike used to say that," commented Buffy.  
  
Dawn nodded. "He said it before Glory cut me."  
  
Giles knew the look that had crossed Dawn's face. It was the same look of concentration, he had seen before the fight with the First, when she would have an idea. "What are you thinking, Dawn?" Giles asked.  
  
"Everything in the prophecy is about blood, all the commingling stuff. Why didn't I think of it before? The spell to combine our power has to be about commingling our blood on our terms." Dawn was silent for another moment, while she struggled to remember something she had recently read. "I got it," she practically shouted, running over to the pile of books that she had been looking through during the past week.  
  
The group watched in silence as Dawn opened one of the Latin texts, that only she had read. "I really need to learn to read Latin," commented Hermione.  
  
"I would be willing to help you, if you are interested," offered Draco. Ron glared at Draco with hatred in his eyes. Ron didn't want the evil git anywhere near his girlfriend.  
  
Before Ron could voice his concerns, his thoughts were interrupted by Dawn shrieking. "Here it is." Dawn turned the book, so everyone could see the picture of an amulet. "It is called the gemma sanguinis, or roughly translated the gem of blood. The wearer is able to use, no wait, guide the power of all whose blood has touched the gem. There is also a reference here to the actual ritual needed to activate the gem with blood."  
  
Dawn was practically bowled over as Giles grabbed her into a tight hug. "You found it," he said.  
  
"And to think, you actually doubted if you would make a good watcher someday," mused Buffy.  
  
****************  
  
Giles had shared the information found by Dawn with the other faculty members. Willow agreed to research the spell to activate the amulet, while Buffy contacted Angel about finding the gemma sanguinis. With the resources available from Wolfram and Hart, Angel was sure that he would be able to track down the gem.  
  
Giles was so pleased with Dawn's discovery that he insisted everyone take the weekend off. It was another Hogsmeade weekend, and they all deserved the opportunity to blow off some steam. However, they did all agree to continue researching how to rescue Spike beginning Monday evening.  
  
Everyone was excited about another Hogsmeade weekend. It was already mid-November and the perfect time to begin their holiday shopping, especially since no one could be sure that they would have time to get to Hogsmeade again with all the work they would have at the end of the term.  
  
Dawn, Shannon, Andrew, Harry, Ron, and Hermione met in the Gryffindor common room on Saturday morning and walked together down to the carriages. As they entered their carriage, Dawn glanced around for Draco. She spotted him with some Slytherins. Draco had also been searching the crowd for Dawn. The two teens waved to each other, when their eyes met. They had decided to meet up later in the afternoon. Draco figured that it was probably safer not to be stuck in a carriage with Potter and Weasley. Going separately would also give them each a chance to purchase gifts for the other.  
  
"Isn't Draco coming with us?" asked Shannon.  
  
"No, we are going to meet up in The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer this afternoon," answered Dawn as she entered the carriage.  
  
As Andrew followed Dawn into the carriage, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Ginny smiling at him. "Would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade?" she asked.  
  
Andrew glanced at his friends. He had been hoping to spend some non- research time with Dawn and Shannon, but he did actually like Ginny a lot. "Go on," said Shannon. "You can meet us at The Three Broomsticks for lunch at noon." Andrew nodded and took off with Ginny.  
  
Dawn sighed. "I am so happy that Andrew has actually found someone. Back in September, I was starting to worry that he would get left behind." Dawn acknowledged to herself that she hadn't expected to meet anyone herself back then either. In fact, she had been worried that her friends would all start dating, and she would be the odd man out. She still felt that way from time to time because of the issues that Draco, Harry, and Ron seemed to have with each other.  
  
When the five Gryffindors reached Hogsmeade, the girls and boys decided to split up. Each wanted to find a gift for his or her significant other. They agreed to meet for lunch with Andrew and Ginny at noon.  
  
****************  
  
After a quick look through Zonko's Joke Shop, Harry decided to look at jewelry for Shannon. He and Ron entered the only jewelry shop in Hogsmeade to find Draco standing at the counter looking at several gold pendants.  
  
"Of all the stores in Hogsmeade, why does he have to be here?" moaned Ron. He was worried about the gift that he was putting together for Hermione and wished that he could afford to buy her jewelry. He hated being poor and seeing Draco looking at such expensive pieces wasn't helping.  
  
"He is probably buying something for Dawn," commented Harry.  
  
Draco turned to the two Gryffindors and sneered. "What are you two doing here? I cannot imagine that Weasley can afford anything from this store."  
  
"Go to hell, Malfoy," said Ron. With a wave of disgust at the other two boys, Draco turned back to the counter and chose the pendant that was perfect for Dawn. Ron turned to Harry. "Let's just go."  
  
"No, I need to get something for Shannon first," Harry replied.  
  
As Draco was leaving the store, he saw the items that Harry was being shown. He shook his head in disgust. It was completely obvious that Potter had no idea what he was doing. Draco felt that he owed Shannon for the costume hint at Halloween. "You are clueless," Draco said, as he walked up to the counter beside Harry and Ron. Before the Gryffindors could reply, Draco was asking the shopkeeper to show them several less expensive yet elegant pieces.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" asked Harry.  
  
"Helping," replied Draco. "I would suggest that you buy your girlfriend something in silver. It will cost you much less than gold and judging from jewelry I have seen Shannon wearing, she prefers silver, as opposed to Dawn who always wears gold."  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Harry.  
  
"You really are oblivious, aren't you?" sneered Malfoy, as he left the store.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged, as he picked out his gift for Shannon.  
  
****************  
  
Dawn, Shannon, and Hermione had finished their holiday shopping fairly quickly and were already seated with Andrew and Ginny in The Three Broomsticks. Dawn noticed Draco walk in alone. She waved him over to their table. Draco agreed to keep the girls company until Harry and Ron arrived. Dawn pouted about Draco refusing to stay through lunch. He was trying to make her smile again, when Harry and Ron walked up behind him.  
  
"I guess this is my cue to go," Draco commented. Dawn pulled him into a kiss, before allowing him to leave. The kiss was interrupted by Buffy clearing her throat loudly.  
  
"Remember, Draco, you hurt her and I hurt you?" said Buffy.  
  
Draco paled considerably. Giles took pity on the teen. He put his hand on Buffy's shoulder and spoke to her. "Buffy, you know that you cannot physically injure a student."  
  
Buffy glared at Giles, then turned her attention back to Draco. "I may not be able to hit you, but I am getting pretty good with a wand and could curse you." Buffy then smiled to show that she was only half kidding.  
  
Draco didn't like to be threatened in front of the Gryffindors. He commented, "Well if you curse me, I am sure that Dawn will swipe your wand and perform the countercurse on me." Dawn smiled and nodded her head at her sister.  
  
The adults pulled two more tables against the table where the students were seated. With the professors joining them, Draco decided that it was safe to have lunch with Dawn without the worry of a fight breaking out between Potter, Weasley, and himself.  
  
As everyone began eating their lunch, Giles seemed to be deep in thought. Buffy noticed that he was staring into space. "Are you ok, Watcher-mine?" she asked.  
  
Giles ignored her and turned his attention to Draco. "What did you say about Dawn reversing a curse from Buffy?"  
  
Draco answered, "Someone with the same blood as the caster can reverse a curse, as long as he is using the same wand. So since Dawn and Buffy are sisters, Dawn could reverse one of Buffy's curses."  
  
Dawn giggled, "See, Giles, Spike was right about something. It is always about the blood."  
  
"I don't remember reading that anywhere," commented Hermione.  
  
"I realized it quite accidentally one night, when I used my father's wand to undo a curse he had placed on my mother during one of their arguments." Draco explained. He didn't want to go into detail about the problems with his parents' relationship, so he turned his attention back to Giles. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was thinking about how to reverse the Imperius curse that was placed on Spike," said Giles.  
  
"It is too bad that we don't know anyone on our side who shares Voldemort's blood," commented Draco. Cat's eyes grew wide, as everyone at the table turned and stared at Draco. He looked puzzled.  
  
"We have his daughter," Wesley said in explanation.  
  
Draco now looked thoroughly confused. "Since when does Voldemort have a daughter?" he asked.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" asked Ron.  
  
"Voldemort only pointed her out to the entire school before performing the ritual on Halloween," added Harry. "Everyone knows, how could you not?'  
  
Draco understood. "You forget that I was knocked unconscious from a curse while saving Dawn." Dawn gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So who is she then?" asked Draco. He was kind of annoyed that no one had thought to tell him such important information, though it was possible that they were all simply more concerned about the prophecy and saving their vampire friend.  
  
Cat raised her hand slightly. "It would be me," she said.  
  
"Cat, this is perfect. You can reverse the curse," said Wesley.  
  
Xander had been watching the conversation play out in front of him. As usual he had just sat silently and absorbed everything that was being said. "I hate to burst your bubble, but how exactly do you think you are going to be able to get Voldemort's wand?" stated Xander.  
  
The group grew silent. There was no way that they could get Voldemort's wand from him, and they all knew it.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Harry. "Does it have to be his actual wand, or can it be one made of the same core?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" questioned Cat.  
  
"Well my wand was made from a feather of the same phoenix as Voldemort's. They are the only two and are definitely connected. When we dueled, the results were very unusual to say the least." Harry explained.  
  
"Harry's wand could work, if Cat is the caster," Willow hypothesized.  
  
"We just need a plan to get her close enough to Voldemort so she can do her thing," added Faith.  
  
Buffy smiled broadly. "I think I have a plan." 


	24. Saving Spike

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 24 - Saving Spike  
  
Buffy and Faith recruited several Slayers, who had known Spike during the battle with the First, to help with the plan to free him. Angel and Gunn had also volunteered to help with the rescue.  
  
Draco corresponded with his father throughout the week. Draco suggested that the Death Eaters could use the rescue as an opportunity to capture the Slayer who escaped death and her Watcher. Lucius took the bait and ordered Draco to leak the location of a trap, though he indicated that Spike was not being held at that location.  
  
Professor Dumbledore provided information about Spike's location and the necessary charms to gain access. Dumbledore did not elaborate on the source. However, when Draco discovered that Spike was actually being held at Malfoy Manor, Draco was sure that his mother was the one who provided the information to Dumbledore. Draco volunteered to draw a floor plan to help the rescuers find the dungeon.  
  
While everyone else was perfecting the rescue plan, Cat worked with Harry's wand. She found it harder to cast with his wand than her own, but by the end of the week she was confident that she would be able to remove the Imperius curse from Spike.  
  
****************  
  
On the night prior to the attack, the participants in the rescue effort attended a meeting in the Scooby common room. Dawn, Draco, Andrew, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not permitted to participate in the rescue. However, they were invited along with the participants to review the plan one last time.  
  
Buffy summarized the plan for everyone. "OK, at sunset tomorrow we launch our rescue plan. Giles, Willow, Faith, Shannon, Rhona, Vi, Shelly, Choi Ann, Michelle, Suzette, and I will be the distraction." Buffy gestured toward the Slayers who had volunteered to help. "They are expecting us and are planning to capture Giles and I as part of the ritual that was begun on Halloween."  
  
"How can you be so sure, that they will expect us?" questioned one of the Slayers.  
  
"We have some inside sources," said Buffy with a quick glance toward Draco that only he and Dawn noticed. "Now, the Death Eaters think that they are setting a trap for us. They are actually holding Spike at another location. So while we keep the Death Eaters occupied, Cat, Wesley, Angel, Robin, and Gunn will rescue Spike. Wesley will perform the necessary charms to gain entry, and Cat will use Harry's wand to reverse the curse. Hopefully, Spike should then come with you back to Hogwarts willingly. If not, the others will have to forcibly remove him from his prison."  
  
"You five have one hour to find Spike and get him out. After that time, the rest of us will retreat from our fight with the Death Eaters. If we have any problems getting out, then Wills will work some of her mojo. As soon as possible, we all meet back here."  
  
"Xander has agreed to stay here with some of our students to make sure that they stay safe." Buffy glared at Draco, Dawn, Andrew, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She knew that they might try to sneak out and help, and she was letting them know, in no uncertain terms, that they would spend the evening in the Scooby common room waiting for the rescuers return.  
  
When the group was dismissed, Buffy showed Angel where he would be staying. Gunn had agreed to sleep on the couch in Wesley's sitting room. As Angel followed Buffy to a windowless room in the dungeon of Hogwarts, they talked.  
  
"Thank you, for helping with this. I know you have issues with Spike." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, you know that I will always do anything I can to help you. Besides, even Spike doesn't deserve to be controlled by some evil wizard without his consent."  
  
When they arrived at Angel's room, Buffy turned to leave. Angel called to her. "You know, I still am not getting any older."  
  
"I know, but I am just half-baked. Wait, that didn't sound good, but you know what I mean."  
  
Angel thought to himself, 'Well six months ago, she said she was just dough. At least she is progressing.' Angel really wanted Buffy to be happy, and he still knew that he couldn't give her the life she deserved. But he would be damned, if he was going to let Spike be the one to ruin her life.  
  
****************  
  
The night of the planned rescue, everyone met after dinner in the Scooby common room. Professor Summers was kind enough to give Draco detention, so that he had an excuse to miss quidditch practice that evening. He had voiced concern about keeping his cool in front of his housemates, knowing that his mind would be on the rescue attempt.  
  
After the adults left, the teens and Xander kept themselves occupied for several hours. Harry and Ron taught Xander and Andrew how to play several wizarding games, including chess. Xander was fascinated, watching the pieces demolish each other. Draco and Dawn decided that there was no time like the present to give Hermione her first Latin lesson.  
  
****************  
  
Cat, Wesley, Angel, Robin, and Gunn crept around to the back of Malfoy Manor. Wesley said a few incantations and waved his wand. Angel unlocked a side door, and the group entered the house. Wesley used his wand to illuminate the floor plan that they had been provided by Draco.  
  
Gunn reiterated his concerns. "I still think this seems too easy. Why would someone give us the necessary charms and a floor plan?"  
  
Angel shushed his friend. Angel originally voiced the same concerns to Buffy, but she had assured him that everything was fine. She gave him the impression that they had someone working for them on the inside, but that any more information could put that person in danger.  
  
Wesley put out the light and gestured for everyone to follow him. The group snuck silently through the house, making their way toward a staircase that led down to the basement. Their journey to the dungeon was fortunately uneventful.  
  
They found Spike in a cell. He was seated quietly, staring forward. Gunn picked the lock to the cell. The four men stepped back as Cat stepped into the cell with Spike. Cat took a deep breath and centered herself. "Here goes nothing," she whispered. In a grand gesture, she waved her wand. As the wand pointed at Spike, Cat loudly spoke the words, "Contra Imperius." She stepped back, as her companions entered the cell and looked at Spike.  
  
Spike blinked his eyes several times. "What the hell are you doing here, Poof?" he said to Angel. "Hell, what the hell am I doing here?" Spike said to himself.  
  
"Shut up, Spike. Someone will explain it to you later. Let's get the hell out of here before someone hears us." Angel replied.  
  
It was too late. Someone did here them. "Hey, before you leave, do you think you can rescue me too?" asked a woman's voice coming from a cell past Spike's.  
  
Robin and Gunn walked down the corridor to the next cell. Robin recognized the girl, though Gunn did not. "My God, you're alive," he whispered. "But how?"  
  
"Can we worry about the how later and get me out of here now?" the woman demanded. Gunn picked the lock to her cell, and she joined the others.  
  
****************  
  
Giles, Willow, and the Slayers burst into Voldemort's hideout and were met by several Death Eaters. This was exactly what the group had expected.  
  
The Death Eaters began hurling curses. The Slayers spent nearly fifteen minutes dodging the curses, without engaging in any type of offensive moves. They were trying to buy as much time as possible for the group who was rescuing Spike.  
  
Willow had made a point of keeping herself out of the fight. After fifteen minutes had elapsed, she entered the fray and began hurling her own curses. Willow's first curse was a signal for the Slayers to begin hand-to- hand combat with the Death Eaters. None of the Death Eaters were injured too badly. The Slayers simply removed their wands with a well-placed punch or kick. The Slayers were even kind enough to give many of the Death Eaters the chance to retrieve their wands.  
  
After another fifteen minutes passed, Willow signaled the Slayers by hurling another predetermined curse. The Slayers began to inflict some physical damage on the Death Eaters that they were only previously disarming.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was disgusted with how easily these muggle girls were injuring the Death Eaters. 'Draco was correct,' his father thought. 'Some of these Death Eaters are idiots.'  
  
Lucius decided that it was time to take things into his own hands. He worked his way around the room until he had a clear shot at Giles. Lucius performed a spell to enclose Giles in an energy field. The Watcher was trapped.  
  
Willow looked at her watch again. The Slayers had been engaged in combat with the Death Eaters for a full 45 minutes. It was time for them to begin their retreat. Willow gave her third signal, and the Slayers began to back themselves out of the room, while continuing to fight the Death Eaters. When they were all close to the doors, Willow spoke a wandless spell that created a burst of magical energy throughout the room. The energy interfered with every spell currently being cast, including the enclosure that Lucius had placed around Giles.  
  
The Death Eaters were disoriented as the Slayers retreated.  
  
****************  
  
Robin checked his watch. "We only have another ten minutes, before the distraction retreats," he added. The group hurried back up the stairs and out of the manor. As Angel closed the door behind them, they all heard a loud pop. Lucius Malfoy had apparated from Voldemort's hideout into the room that the rescuers had just left.  
  
Lucius might have noticed the group leaving, if he hadn't been so angered by the fight he had just left. The Death Eaters had not been able to capture their targets or anyone else who could be used as a hostage. Lucius began knocking furniture around the room. The loud crashes covered the footsteps of the group as they crept back around the house and down the road to the portkey that was waiting to take them to Hogsmeade, where there was a carriage waiting to return them to Hogwarts Castle.  
  
Once in the carriage, Spike asked several questions. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"That is a very good question," added the woman who had also been rescued.  
  
"What do you remember?" asked Robin.  
  
"I remember feeling a terrible burning sensation from that damn amulet that blasted those ubervamps. Then there was a sense of peace, then a feeling of confusion. The next thing I know, I am sitting in some kind of dungeon and you lot are rescuing me." Spike answered. "So again I ask you, what the bloody hell happened?"  
  
"Well for starters," said Robin, "we won the battle with the First. The entire town of Sunnydale got sucked into the hellmouth. Apparently, the hellmouth is now permanently sealed."  
  
"Did everyone get out?" asked Spike with a great deal of concern.  
  
"We lost some of the Slayers and you, but the other Scoobies all got out ok," answered Robin. "We assumed you were dead."  
  
"I think I was," replied Spike. "It was so peaceful, but then I was suddenly here again, but I don't know how or what happened." Spike suddenly realized what Robin had told him.  
  
"So how are we back then?" asked Spike.  
  
Wesley spoke, "Our best guess is that Voldemort brought you back and immediately cursed you so that he could control you." He looked at the young woman. "I am not sure what part you played."  
  
"I heard some of those weirdoes in the robes and masks, saying that something went wrong when they brought Spike back. They accidentally got me too. They figured that I could be a useful hostage. The wizard who cursed Spike tried to do the same to me, but please anyone who knows me knows that I don't do so well at mindlessly following orders."  
  
"What the hell is a Voldemort and when can I kill him?" Spike practically yelled.  
  
Wesley proceeded to give them a summarized version of the events that led the Slayers to come to Hogwarts and the prophecy that they were currently trying to prevent.  
  
"Bloody hell," was all Spike could manage to say.  
  
****************  
  
The students were bored. They had been confined to the Scooby common room for the past few hours. Dawn was the first to leap out of her seat, when the portrait opened. She saw the rescue participants enter. Dawn ignored everyone else, as she ran to Spike and threw her arms around him. "I am so glad that you are alive," she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I can say the same about you, Nibblet," Spike replied. Spike looked around the room. He gave a quick wave to Andrew.  
  
Xander finally looked up from the chess game that he had been playing with Ron. Xander froze as he saw the woman who had followed Spike through the portrait hole. He could not believe his eyes, or well eye. He figured that he was dreaming or had finally lost his mind.  
  
Xander was propelled into motion, when the woman spoke his name. He flew across the room and pulled her into his arms, squeezing her tightly, trying to convince himself that she was really there. "How?" he asked.  
  
"An accident, when they brought Spike back, they got me too," she replied, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Not an accident, a miracle," Xander mumbled, tears of joy beginning to streak down his face. "I love you, Anya. I refuse to ever lose you again." Xander captured Anya's lips with his, the kiss filled with all the emotions that he had felt since losing her in the battle with the First Evil.  
  
Xander and Anya finally pulled away, when they realized that the entire room was staring at them. Dawn launched herself at Anya and hugged the ex-demon tightly. "It hasn't been the same without you," Dawn commented.  
  
Spike looked at the other teens who were sitting around the room. "And who are you all?" he asked. Dawn pulled away from Anya and eagerly introduced Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Spike and Anya. Spike insisted on shaking each boy's hand and kissing Hermione's hand. The boys were silent, but Hermione couldn't help but let loose a giggle.  
  
Spike returned his attention to Dawn. "Looks like you got one hell of a setup here, Bit. The group explained everything on our way back here." Spike had noticed that Dawn appeared a little nervous, when he shook Draco's hand. He figured that either they were an item or she had a crush on the boy. Spike leaned closer to Dawn to whisper in her ear. "And, I have to say that you have good taste in men. The kid has style."  
  
Dawn giggled, "You only say that because he reminds you of yourself."  
  
Anya had heard the exchange and took the opportunity to add her thoughts. "He looks like the kind of guy who would take the effort to make sure you get lots of good orgasms." Of course, Anya spoke loudly enough for the whole room to hear her. Dawn looked mortified. The other teens looked surprised. Xander just pulled Anya into another embrace.  
  
****************  
  
The people in the Scooby common room were very nervous. It had been several hours since the first group returned, and they still had no word from Giles, Willow, and the Slayers. Spike, Angel, and Robin had taken turns pacing the room. Cat had finally gone to find Dumbledore, who was sad to report that he was unable to locate the group. Finally, just before dawn the group returned. They all looked annoyed, but none of them looked injured.  
  
"What happened to you? We were worried sick?" asked Wesley.  
  
Buffy shot a disgusted look toward Giles. "Giles was supposed to hide the portkey that we needed to get back. It was made to look like an old shoe, and he hid it behind a bush on the outskirts of Voldemort's property. Anyway, just as we arrived back at the hiding place, we see a dog run behind the bush. The dog must have put the shoe in its mouth, because when we looked there was no dog and no shoe."  
  
"So we had to walk, which took us quite awhile as you can imagine," added Willow.  
  
The entire group that had been waiting burst into laughter, which only seemed to further anger those who had just returned. Buffy glared at everyone in the room, her eyes coming to rest on the one person that she never expected to see. "Oh my God, Anya?"  
  
Even though it was late, the Scoobies spent another hour welcoming their two lost members. There were many hugs and many tears of joy. Eventually Spike followed Angel down to his windowless dungeon room, and Anya followed Xander to his rooms.  
  
****************  
  
Author's Note: I just had to bring back Anya. I always liked her character and think that she will be a lot of fun to write. 


	25. Destined to Be Together

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 25 - Destined to Be Together  
  
Xander woke late the following morning alone in his bed. 'I wonder if I will ever stop dreaming bout her,' he thought. 'That was so vivid, I really thought she was alive and here with me again.'  
  
Xander shook his head, got out of bed, and walked toward the bathroom. He nearly tripped over his own feet, when he heard her voice. "Good, you're awake. Willow was just giving me some clothes to wear today."  
  
"You really are here," Xander said with an awestruck look on his face.  
  
"I really am," Anya replied.  
  
Xander swept her into his arms and carried her back to his bed.  
  
****************  
  
A few hours later Xander lead Anya out down to the Great Hall for lunch. He introduced her to several of the teachers, before leading her to a seat beside him. As they began to eat, Professor Dumbledore entered. He stopped beside Anya. "Professor Dumbledore, this is Anya Jenkins."  
  
Professor Dumbledore took her hand. "We have met before, though Miss Jenkins may not remember, as it was quite a few years ago."  
  
"Hello, Albus. How could I not remember the only man to convince me to reverse a wish - other Xander of course?"  
  
"Anya, you knew about the wizarding world? You know Professor Dumbledore?" Xander had a million questions.  
  
"Well of course I know about the wizarding world. I was a part of it before becoming a vengeance demon. Of course, Hogwarts wasn't founded until about fifty years after D'Hoffryn offered to make me a demon. I met Albus about fifty years ago, when a student here required my services. I turned the student who scorned her into a mountain troll just like Olaf. Professor Dumbledore found me at a pub in Hogsmeade. After several rounds of fire whiskey, he convinced me to reverse the wish. I never granted a wish of a witch again. I rationalized it by telling myself that a witch can inflict her own vengeance, but in truth I was embarrassed that Albus had gotten me to reverse the wish."  
  
Dumbledore laughed, as Anya explained everything to Xander. He could just shake his head. "You never cease to amaze me," he told Anya.  
  
"Mr. Harris, might I suggest that you take the afternoon off and escort Miss Jenkins to Hogsmeade. I am sure that she requires some personal items," said Dumbledore, before excusing himself and taking his seat.  
  
"It always amazes me how much that man knows," commented Xander, shaking his head. "Harry and Ron warned me that nothing goes on at Hogwarts that Dumbledore doesn't know about."  
  
"Harry and Ron were two of the kids from last night, right?" asked Anya. Xander nodded. "Those two and the girl with the bushy hair remind me of you, Willow, and Buffy, when you were back in high school."  
  
"The girl with the bushy hair is named Hermione," said Xander.  
  
"Well I am glad to see that Ron and Hermione got together without anyone else getting scorned in the process, unlike you and Willow. Though then again, if you hadn't scorned Cordelia, then you never would have gotten the chance to scorn me."  
  
"Anya, I did not scorn you. I never stopped loving you. I was just young and scared. It was never about you and always about me," Xander tried to explain. He wondered how they had so quickly gotten back to this same conversation.  
  
Anya shook her head. "It doesn't matter. The point I was going to make is that Ron will never scorn Hermione. There are very few men in the world that I would say that about, but sometimes you can just tell that a couple is meant to be together. Although, I thought that we were that kind of couple. So, I could be wrong again."  
  
Xander really did not want to talk about this. He had spent the past several months mourning the loss of the only woman he would ever love. Now that he had her back, he wanted nothing more than to start over, but he did not know how to tell her. Xander instead changed topics. "So, Anya, what about Dumbledore's idea? We can go down to Hogsmeade right after lunch and buy you some robes and other things that you will need here."  
  
"Does this mean that you want me to stay here with you?" Anya asked.  
  
"Of course, I want you to stay. I have thought about nothing else, since I lot you. Every day that has gone by I have thought about all the things I would do different, if you were here," Xander said, his voice heavy with emotion.  
  
"Really? Like what?" she asked.  
  
"Like I would do anything to keep you in my life," he replied.  
  
"Do you still not want to marry me?" she asked.  
  
'A direct attack,' Xander thought, 'but that directness is one of the qualities that I so love about her.' He spoke. "Anya, I never didn't want to marry you eventually. I was just scared that I was too young and not established enough to give you everything you deserve. When I lost you, I realized that I should never have let my fears get in the way. I thought we had our whole lives ahead of us. Obviously I was wrong."  
  
Anya smiled at Xander, and then began to devour her lunch. She had not had such a variety of food since the Death Eaters brought her back. Her daily meal in her cell consisted of little more than bread and water.  
  
****************  
  
After lunch Xander took Anya to Hogsmeade. As they entered one of the shops that specialized in wizarding robes, Anya turned to him. "Xander, I don't have any money."  
  
"That's ok. I do. Hogwarts pays their caretaker fairly well, especially considering that I get room and board."  
  
"I was actually thinking that maybe we could floo to Diagon Alley," commented Anya. "I have an account at Gringotts from almost one thousand years ago. With interest there must be a ton of money in there by now." She looked at some of the robes hanging in front of her. "Besides, Madame Malkins always has a much bigger selection than this, and I would very much like to get a wand. My old one got left behind, when Sunnydale was sucked into the hellmouth"  
  
"Ok," replied Xander, as he led her out of the store and to the town's public floo connection. "We can stop and see Fred and George at their joke shop too. I haven't gotten the chance to see those two since we left for Hogwarts."  
  
"Who are Fred and George?" Anya asked.  
  
"They're two of Ron's brothers. They're really funny. You'll like them."  
  
Anya and Xander took the floo network to Diagon Alley. Their first stop was at Gringotts to withdrawal money from Anya's account. Xander never thought that it was possible for a goblin to look flustered. However, the goblin that helped them got immediately flustered, when he realized the amount of wealth that Anya possessed. Nearly one thousand years of interest could really add up.  
  
After withdrawing several hundred galleons and exchanging some of them for muggle money, Anya and Xander wandered through the Leaky Cauldron and onto the streets of London. Anya decided that it would make the most sense to purchase muggle clothing first and then return to Diagon Alley for wizarding clothing and a wand. They went to several department stores, and both were carrying several bags of clothing for Anya, when they returned to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Upon entering Diagon Alley again, Anya led Xander to Madame Malkins Robes for Every Occasion. They entered the store, and Anya climbed onto a small raised platform. A charmed tape measure took her measurements. Madame Malkin then led Anya to the racks of robes that were in her size. "I always loved how brightly colored wizarding robes are," Anya commented as she began pulling several from the racks. "This can be more fun than shopping for muggle clothing." Anya spent nearly an hour trying on several different styles of robes. Xander did not complain. He was reveling in watching her, spinning and showing him each robe.  
  
After paying for Anya's new robes, she and Xander walked to Ollivanders to purchase a wand. The older man greeted them, as they entered the store. "Good afternoon." Mr. Ollivander looked at Xander. "Ah yes, I remember you. You are a friend of the Slayers." Mr. Ollivander looked at Anya. "Are you a Slayer, my dear?" he asked.  
  
Anya shook her head. "No, I am an ex-vengeance demon." Mr. Ollivander took a step back. "But don't worry, I'm human again. I was a witch 1100 years ago, before becoming a vengeance demon. My wand though was recently lost, when the town I lived in was sucked into a hellmouth. So, I need a new wand." Anya explained all this, as if it were an everyday occurrence.  
  
Mr. Ollivander pulled out several boxes. He removed a wand from the first box and handed it to Anya. "Eleven inches, ash with the hair of a unicorn." Anya flicked the wand, and the counter burst into flames. Mr. Ollivander extinguished the fire and handed a different wand to Anya. The results were equally catastrophic. After trying several more wands, Anya found the one for her. It was ten inches, rosewood with the heartstring of a dragon at the core.  
  
Xander led Anya to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They entered the shop to see both twins standing behind the counter. "Whatever you do, don't eat anything they offer you," Xander whispered to Anya as he led her to the counter.  
  
"Oy, Xander, long time no see," said Fred.  
  
"What brings you to Diagon Alley," added George.  
  
"And, who is this beautiful woman?" questioned Fred.  
  
"This is Anya." Xander introduced her to the twins. "We are here buying her some robes and things. I thought maybe you two would like to have dinner with us, when you close up."  
  
"I thought you said she died," said George.  
  
"Long story," commented Xander. "So, what do you two say to dinner at the Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
"I was supposed to meet Angelina," said Fred, "but she wanted to meet you. So, I'll ask her if she would mind having dinner with you." Fred walked to the back of the store and knelt in front of the fireplace.  
  
"I had dinner plans with a friend of mine that we used to play quidditch with back at Hogwarts," explained George. We were just going to grab dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. So, I don't think he will mind if we grab dinner with you."  
  
Fred walked back to the counter. "Angelina said she would love to have dinner with all of us."  
  
****************  
  
When Anya and Xander returned to Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore greeted them. "I see that Miss Emerson procured everything that she needs," he commented.  
  
"Oh, yes, Albus, we did quite a bit of shopping. We then had dinner with two lovely couples," Anya replied.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "I have never heard anyone use the word lovely, when describing Fred and George Weasley. Troublesome, devious, exasperating are words that were more often used to describe those two. Though they were incredible beaters on the Gryffindor house team, when they attended Hogwarts. I have only ever seen two beaters who topped the Weasley twins, and they are Miss Summers and Miss Crawford."  
  
Dumbledore turned serious. "Miss Emerson, I would like to extend an invitation to you to stay at Hogwarts. Professor Giles has agreed that with your past experiences you would be invaluable as a teaching assistant in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Would you be interested in accepting the position?"  
  
Anya smiled and threw her arms around the old headmaster. "I would love to stay and work with Giles. He would be much better professor than shopkeeper."  
  
Dumbledore continued. "I believe that I would be able to coax the castle into creating another suit of rooms near your friends, if you would like. However, you are welcome to stay with Mr. Harris, if you would prefer."  
  
"It depends on what Xander wants," replied Anya.  
  
"I want whatever you do," said Xander.  
  
"Then, Albus, I will be staying with Xander," Anya declared.  
  
"Very well. Have a very good night," said Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye. He took his leave of the young couple.  
  
As Xander and Anya walked back to the Scooby common room, he thought about what she had said to Dumbledore. "Anya, what did you mean about dinner with two couples. Fred and Angelina are definitely together, but George and Oliver?"  
  
"Why is it that men always have issues with gay couples? It is so obvious that George and Oliver are together. Fred and Angelina know, but I got the impression that the rest of their family doesn't have a clue. Anyway, it was really nice spending time with other couples. Angelina suggested that we have dinner with them again some time soon."  
  
"So, does this mean that you think of us as a couple, even after everything?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well, of course, I did agree to live with you again, didn't I," replied Anya. "Unless of course, you don't want me to. I did put you on the spot in front of Albus. If your feelings for me have changed, you should just say so."  
  
Xander opened the door to his quarters and swept Anya into his arms, carrying her to his bed. "Anya, I will always love you. We are destined to be together."  
  
"I love you too, Xander," she replied. "Can we give each other lots of orgasms now?" 


	26. An American Tradition

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 26 - An American Tradition  
  
After speaking with Xander and Anya, Professor Dumbledore approached Buffy as she was on her way to check on Angel and Spike in the dungeon room, which they had shared the previous night. "Miss Summers, might I have a word with you?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I keep telling you to call me Buffy. So, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Buffy, it has come to my attention that your American holiday of Thanksgiving occurs this Thursday."  
  
"Oh my god, I totally forgot about it," Buffy replied.  
  
"Yes, well, time often passes too quickly, when we are preoccupied with other things. I was wondering, Buffy, if you and your friends would be interested a private Thanksgiving feast in our common room?"  
  
"That would be great. I am sure everyone will love the idea."  
  
"Of course, you will have to inform the house elves in the kitchen about the menu," noted Dumbledore.  
  
"I can do that," Buffy replied.  
  
"Please, do feel free to invite anyone you would like," added Dumbledore. "And know that your visitors are welcome at Hogwarts for as long as they wish to stay."  
  
"Thank you so much, Professor Dumbledore. You have really made Hogwarts a home for us."  
  
"It has been my pleasure. Now, I must attend to some school business."  
  
Buffy called to Dumbledore as he turned from her. "Professor Dumbledore, we would be honored if you would attend Thanksgiving dinner with us."  
  
"It would be my pleasure," replied Dumbledore before retreating toward his office.  
  
Buffy felt a lightness in her step as she continued down to the dungeon. Not only had they found vital information about the prophecy and saved Spike, but also now they would be able to have a huge Scooby Thanksgiving feast. Thanksgiving had always been Buffy's favorite family holiday. Even the students that she passed in the corridors noticed that Buffy seemed happier than usual.  
  
Unfortunately Buffy's good mood didn't last long. She arrived at the dungeon room in time to get an earful of insults that the two vampires with souls were hurling at each other. "Yeah well, who did she pick as her champion? Wasn't you."  
  
"Screw you, Captain Peroxide."  
  
"You'd like that, bloody poof."  
  
"She trusted me to save the world, if she couldn't."  
  
"More like one kiss from you, and she realized that she needed a real man. Sent you packing and came back to me."  
  
"Oh please, Buffy could never stand to stay with the likes of you. Even Drusilla could only take so much, and she was insane."  
  
"Dru and I were happy as clams together, until you had to go losing your soul and screwing everything up."  
  
Before Angel and Spike could come to blows, Buffy interrupted them. "What is wrong with you two? Right now I am not involved with either of you, and I have no intention of getting involved with either of you any time in the near future. God, my sixteen year old students act more mature than you two."  
  
"See what you did." Spike said to Angel.  
  
"Me? You were the one who started it."  
  
"Do I have to separate you?" Buffy yelled at them. It took every ounce of Buffy's self-control not to crack a smile, as the two vampires hung their heads in shame and apologized to her for fighting. After taking a few minutes to compose herself, Buffy extended the Thanksgiving invitation to them both. She also told Angel that he should ask Fred to join them.  
  
Buffy informed the vampires that sunset was in another couple of hours, and that they should feel free to join the others in the Scooby common room at that time. Then in order to prevent any additional arguments between the vampires, Buffy found a windowless room for Spike on the opposite side of the castle from where Angel was staying.  
  
****************  
  
With the exception of breaking up several more arguments between Angel and Spike, Buffy spent all her free time planning the Scooby Thanksgiving dinner. The Scoobies were all thrilled to have a traditional Thanksgiving dinner. The group agreed to invite all the American Slayers to join them. After hearing much complaining from Dawn and Shannon, Buffy agreed that they could also invite Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Draco was not sure that an entire meal with the famous trio was a good idea. He agreed to come for dessert, thus shortening the opportunity for an incident. Andrew insisted that Ginny also be included. Fred had agreed to join Angel and Gunn at Hogwarts. She had extended the invitation to Lorn, who was happy to attend as well.  
  
Giles suggested that in addition to Professor Dumbledore, they should invite Professors Flitwick, Snape, and McGonagall, since they both taught classes to the Slayers. Professor Snape declined the invitation. Buffy had to admit that he was polite in his decline. She didn't take the decline personally, figuring that Snape was simply as antisocial as she had suspected. Professors Flitwick and McGonagall were thrilled to accept the invitation.  
  
Xander agreed to help Buffy plan the dinner menu with the house elves. Buffy chose the dishes that would be prepared and explained them in detail to the kitchen staff. While the rest of the Scoobies were in classes on Thanksgiving Day, Xander spent hours in the kitchen helping to direct the dinner preparations. He admitted that he didn't know much about cooking, but he did know how things should look, smell, and taste.  
  
****************  
  
Dawn, Shannon, Andrew, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to arrive at the Scooby common room for Thanksgiving dinner. The room was barely recognizable. All the furniture had been pushed against the walls, and two very long tables were placed in the center of the room. The tables were covered in rich orange clothes, formal place settings, and beautiful cornucopia centerpieces. Buffy had even written out place cards for each of the guests.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were happy to find that they had met everyone in attendance, except Lorn. The teens were taken aback by his appearance. "Who is that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Don't you mean what is that?" added Ron.  
  
"Ron, don't be rude," his girlfriend and sister both chastised.  
  
"That's Lorn," Andrew explained. "He's a good guy, who works with Angel from time to time."  
  
"I thought Angel had said something about him performing a lounge act in Las Vegas," commented Dawn.  
  
"That doesn't surprise me," added Shannon. "You should see some of the shows the casinos do."  
  
"I almost forgot you are from Vegas," noted Dawn.  
  
Before the teens could continue their discussion, Buffy called everyone to their seats. She had placed Giles at the head of one table and Professor Dumbledore at the head of the other. She was seated at the end opposite Giles, and Professor McGonagall was seated at the end opposite Dumbledore. Professor Flitwick, the Angel Investigations team, Wesley, Cat, and several slayers sat at the table with Dumbledore and McGonagall. The Scoobies, Gryffindor students, and Spike sat at the table with Buffy and Giles.  
  
When Spike realized that he was at Buffy's table and Angel was not, Spike began taunting Angel. Buffy put a stop to it by promising Spike that she would switch his and Angel's seats if the taunting continued.  
  
When everyone was seated, Buffy rose to her feet. She explained to the others, that it was a tradition in her family for everyone to share one thing for which they are thankful. Buffy began, "I am thankful that both Faith and I are no longer alone in being the Slayer. For the first time since I was 15 years old, I feel like there are a world of possibilities out there for me, and it is a really great feeling."  
  
"I am thankful that I found a place in the fight against evil, and that I can be more than just the Slayer's little sister who gets in the way," said Dawn.  
  
"I am thankful that I got to come to Hogwarts with all of you," said Andrew.  
  
"I am thankful for my friends and family," said Ginny.  
  
"I lost my family in the fight against evil, but I am thankful that I have been taken into the Scooby family," said Shannon.  
  
"I am thankful that I have a home at Hogwarts," said Harry.  
  
"I am thankful for my very big, very crazy family," said Ron.  
  
"I am thankful for the chance to learn so much from all of you," said Hermione.  
  
"I am thankful that you are all a part of my life. We have been through so much together, and I am truly honored to call you all friends," said Giles  
  
"I am thankful that I was able activate the Slayers without losing myself to the dark again," said Willow.  
  
"I am thankful that I only lost one eye. I'm kidding. You guys just don't seem to get the eye jokes. Seriously, I am thankful that I have been able to stand up with my friends in the fight against evil. I am also thankful for second chances," said Xander.  
  
"I am thankful to be alive again," said Anya.  
  
"I am thankful that in my quest for vengeance, what I found was love," said Robin as he looked at Faith.  
  
"I agree with Xander, but for different reasons. I am thankful for second chances," said Faith.  
  
"Bloody hell, like Demon-Girl, I'm just thankful to be alive," said Spike.  
  
"I am thankful that I found new friends, who are willing to judge me on my own actions instead of my family," said Cat.  
  
"I am thankful for the forgiveness of friends," said Wesley.  
  
After the Angel Investigations team, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and the Slayers took their turns to share, Professor Dumbledore said, "I am thankful that you all came to Hogwarts. I believe there is a line from one of those muggle movies that Professors Giles and Summers regularly indulge in watching, that sums up my feelings perfectly. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."  
  
Buffy stood again, this time raising her glass. "We all have quite a lot to be thankful for. I would like to add one thing. I am thankful that we are all here together this evening to share this meal. Happy Thanksgiving." Everyone toasted to a happy Thanksgiving, as the house elves began to serve the feast.  
  
As everyone began to eat, Hermione addressed Buffy. "Professor Summers, for those of us who do not know much about American history or traditions, would you mind telling us what the origin is of this holiday?"  
  
"Bloody hell, Mione, can't we just have a good time without having to learn something," mumbled Ron.  
  
"Ron, don't curse," said Hermione, before turning her attention back to Buffy.  
  
Buffy explained the origin of Thanksgiving to Hermione, who was happily absorbing all of the information. Buffy ended her explanation, "So now Thanksgiving is a national holiday for us. Every year families get together to watch parades and football and to have a large dinner together."  
  
"I'm all for any holiday that centers around food," commented Ron between bites.  
  
"I second that," added Xander, as he heaped another serving of yams onto his plate.  
  
"Ron, you really remind me of Xander sometimes," commented Willow.  
  
"Yes, but like I've told Xander, Ron would never scorn Hermione like Xander did to me. With all my vengeance experience, I can just tell these things," added Anya.  
  
Harry noticed both Ron and Hermione blushing and decided to change the topic of conversation. "What is football?" asked Harry.  
  
Giles answered, "It is an American sport, much like rugby, though their players are not as tough as ours."  
  
"Hey, I played football in high school, and we were tough," said Robin indignantly.  
  
"Oh please, you lot wear all that protective gear and padding," replied Giles.  
  
Buffy sat back and smiled. Xander, Gunn, Shannon, and a few other American Slayers had jumped in to defend football as a sport, and Wesley, Spike, Angel, and Harry were helping to make Giles point about rugby players being tougher. It was like a Thanksgiving meal in her childhood, when her father and uncles would argue over which football team was better.  
  
When Wesley brought up that American football wasn't really football, that what the Americans called soccer really was football, Buffy began to worry that the football-rugby debate was getting out of hand. Buffy wasn't sure how to put a halt to the discussion. Dawn saw the worry on her sister's face, and decided to move the argument in a different direction. "Neither football or rugby has anything on quidditch," said Dawn a bit loudly.  
  
"What's a quidditch?" asked Gunn. Ron and Harry turned to the other table and began giving Gunn a detailed explanation of the game. "Whoa," said Gunn. "I have to see this."  
  
"I hate sports, and even I am intrigued," added Fred.  
  
Professor Dumbledore extended an invitation to the Angel Investigations team to attend one of the school quidditch games. Harry, Ron, Dawn, and Shannon insisted that they should come to the next Gryffindor match at the start of next term. Gunn and Fred were happy to accept the invitation. Angel declined because he couldn't exactly sit in the sun watching a game, and Lorn declined because of his Vegas show schedule.  
  
The remainder of the meal passed uneventfully. As the house elves cleared the table, Draco entered the Scooby common room. He happily took a seat between Buffy and Dawn. "Did I miss anything?" asked Draco.  
  
"Only a long, boring discussion about if football or rugby is the better sport," replied Dawn. Wesley and Giles glared at her. Dawn rephrased her comment. "Sorry, only a long, boring discussion about if American football or rugby is the better sport.  
  
Draco looked a bit confused. He had heard some of the muggle-born students mention rugby and football, though he wasn't entirely sure what they were or how American football was different still. "Don't worry, Malfoy. I am as lost as you are." Ron stated.  
  
"Did you tell them all, that no muggle sport has anything on quidditch?" asked Draco.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Harry. "We got them so intrigued about quidditch, that both Gunn and Fred are going to come to our next game."  
  
Draco turned his attention to Fred and Gunn. "You two are going to be absolutely amazed at how well Dawn and Shannon play." He pointed at Harry and Ron, "These two are even pretty decent."  
  
"Coming from Malfoy, that is almost a compliment," Ron said to Harry.  
  
"Are you feeling ok, Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco just shrugged and turned his attention to the desserts that were being served. Dawn, Shannon, and Hermione shared quizzical looks. It was nearly unheard of for Draco, Harry, and Ron to have a civil conversation. The girls had made them all swear to be on their best behavior, but none of them had expected an actual conversation.  
  
The house elves brought out several types of pies, ice cream, and bowls filled with various types of sliced fruit. Spike picked up a slice of peach from the plate in front of him. Buffy noticed the mischievous gleam in Spike's eyes, but it was too late. "A peach for peaches," said Spike as he threw the slice of fruit at Angel.  
  
"Don't you dare throw food at him," said Buffy as she flung a spoonful of ice cream directly in Spike's face.  
  
Spike retaliated by throwing another piece of fruit at Buffy. He was surprised when another glob of ice cream hit his face from across the table. "Don't mess with the Summers women," said Dawn innocently.  
  
Willow wanted to prevent a possible food fight. She looked across the table at Andrew. "So, um, Andrew, did you like the meal?"  
  
"It was great. We had all my favorite foods, well except for blooming onions. You know Spike and I both share a certain taste for them." Andrew answered.  
  
A piece of fruit hit Andrew in the face. He looked up to see Spike sneering. "I told you not to tell anyone about that."  
  
"Captain peroxide likes blooming onions. How very human of him," taunted Angel. He was rewarded for the taunt by another slice of fruit being hurled at him. It missed and hit Fred. Gunn got annoyed and through it back at Spike.  
  
Within minutes, the professors, students, and their friends were in the middle of an all-out food fight. Even Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were hurling pieces of fruit, though they both had pulled out their wands and set up barriers to prevent themselves from actually being hit.  
  
Harry and Ron turned their attention to Draco. He was hit with a glob of ice cream and immediately returned the assault by flinging a piece of pie at the other two boys. "Is this a normal American Thanksgiving?" Draco asked Dawn.  
  
"Only for the Scoobies," she replied between giggles.  
  
"At least this is fun," commented Spike. "It sure as hell beats being tied to a chair while a bunch of Indian vengeance spirits attack."  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
Between hurling gobs of ice cream, Buffy explained about their first all Scooby Thanksgiving.  
  
"That must have been scary as hell," said Ron.  
  
"Don't curse," said Hermione as she dumped a spoonful of ice cream down Ron's back. He started squirming as the cold hit his bare skin.  
  
"That was nothing," said Spike. "The worst part was when Buffy made a bear."  
  
The teens looked at their professor. "I didn't make anything. One of the spirits turned into a bear all on its own." Buffy said, as she hurled another glob of ice cream toward Spike.  
  
Faith turned to Xander. "You guys really know how to have a party. Indian vengeance spirits?"  
  
Xander shook his head. "Party? I so don't think so."  
  
"He is still a little touchy about the subject, because at the time he was dying of mystical syphilis," Anya explained to Faith, while dodging a piece of fruit thrown at her by none other than Giles.  
  
Faith and Robin both gave Xander looks of amusement. "It wasn't funny," Xander said. He tried to sound serious, but it was difficult to do since Willow had taken the opportunity to drop a pie over his head.  
  
Everyone was laughing and having a good time, until Spike threw an entire pie into Angel's face. Angel returned the assault with a pie in Spike's face. As Angel began to laugh, Spike lost it and hit Angel hard in the face. Angel charged Spike. Fred screamed, alerting everyone to the fight. Buffy grabbed Spike, and Faith grabbed Angel, pulling the two vampires off of each other.  
  
Angel glared at Spike and stormed off to his dungeon room. "Bloody poof," commented Spike. Buffy glared at him. Spike shrugged his shoulders and left to return to his own room.  
  
Buffy smiled at the rest of the group. "Well that was fun."  
  
Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall magically cleaned up the room, before thanking their hosts and retiring for the evening. The students who were invited left shortly thereafter.  
  
As they were leaving, Dawn turned to her sister. "Who would have thought that Draco, Harry, and Ron would be civil to each other, and Spike and Angel who are centuries old would start a fight?"  
  
Buffy thought to herself. 'Something really needs to be done about those two." 


	27. Working It Out

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 27 – Working It Out

            Buffy woke early the morning after Thanksgiving.  She had been dreaming about Angel and Spike fighting in a wrestling ring in front of thousands of screaming spectators.  She smiled to herself, remembering her two ex-lovers all oily and shirtless as they fought.  'Bad, Buffy," she chastised herself.  'This isn't getting you anywhere.'

            During breakfast, Buffy still couldn't shake the images from her dream.  "Buffy, are you ok?" asked Willow.  She had noticed that her best friend was distracted.

            "I just got an idea about what to do with Angel and Spike.  I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore."  Buffy got up from the table and ran to find Dumbledore.  Willow just shook her head.

            "What was that all about?" Xander asked her.

            "I have no idea," replied Willow.

            "She was thinking about sex with Angel and Spike," said Anya.

            "Honey, we really shouldn't talk about sex in the Great Hall where the students can hear us," commented Xander.  Anya shrugged her shoulders in reply.

****************

            During lunch, Buffy had an opportunity to discuss her plan with her friends.  She called Dawn to the teacher's table, figuring that her sister would have a fit if she weren't informed.  Buffy would also need Dawn's help.

            "Ok, I think we can all agree that something has to be done about Angel and Spike.  Those two have some obvious issues to work out.  Anyway, Professor Dumbledore has been kind enough to arrange for Angel and Spike to be locked up together in one of the dungeons for 24 hours," said Buffy.

            "Are you sure that is a good idea?" asked Wesley with concern.

            "Don't worry, Wes.  I wouldn't let them kill each other.  There will be nothing made of Robin nor any sharp objects in the room with them.  I am hoping that they will eventually get tired of beating on each other and work out whatever their problem is."  Buffy replied.

            "Right, Buffy, because you have no idea what their problem is.  It couldn't possibly be that they are both in love with you or anything."  Dawn quipped.

            "It goes much deeper than that, Dawnie.  When Angel lost his soul and Spike was still evil, they still had big time issues with each other."  Buffy replied.

            Faith didn't believe Buffy for a second.  "Come on, B., admit it.  It is kind of cool to have two hot guys fighting over you."

            "You should oil them both us before the fight," commented Anya.

            "Well, I did debate asking Dumbledore if I could," replied Buffy.

            "Mmmm, I wouldn't mind seeing that," added Willow.  The Scoobies all stared at her.  "What, just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I don't appreciate two muscular bodies slippery with oil, sliding. . . And, I am so going to shut up now."

            Xander wanted to rescue Willow from herself; so he interjected, "I really am looking forward to seeing Angel and Spike going at it."  Everyone's attention turned from Willow to Xander.  "Ok, that really didn't come out right.  I just want to watch in case one of them actually succeeds in killing the other."

            "Again, Xander, there will be no killing," corrected Buffy.

            "I for one do not understand why Professor Dumbledore would agree to such a thing," commented Giles.

            "Well, I did kind of convince him that it would be a great illustration of techniques that the students have been learning in my class," Buffy added.

            "But if they are in a dungeon room, how will we see them?" asked Dawn.

            "Professor Dumbledore will enchant one of the walls so we can see and hear everything, kind of like a one way mirror," answered Buffy.

            Robin spoke, "Great, so that means I get to see someone pound on Spike.  I like this idea."

            Before anyone else could interject, Buffy ended the conversation.  "So, it's settled.  The fight will take place beginning at sunset tonight.  We will tell our students during classes this afternoon."

            As the faculty members returned to their lunches, Buffy asked Dawn to take a quick walk with her.  When they were out of earshot, Buffy spoke.  "Dawnie, I need a big favor from you to make this work."

            "Anything," said Dawn.

            Buffy smiled at her sister, and told her the details of the plan.

****************

            Shannon, Andrew, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table having their dinner.  "Where's Dawn?" Hermione asked.

            "Don't know," replied Shannon.  "She said that she had something important to do."

            "Probably snogging Malfoy," commented Ron between mouthfuls.

            Hermione slapped her boyfriend's arm hard.  "Don't be rude, Ron."

            "Besides," added Harry, "Malfoy is sitting over there."  Harry motioned to the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was eating dinner with some of his quidditch teammates.

            "Maybe it has something to do with the Spike and Angel thing tonight?" commented Andrew.

            "That makes sense," Ginny agreed.

****************

            At sunset, Spike left his room to find Dawn waiting for him in the hallway.

            "Hey, Nibblet, what's up?"

            "Buffy sent me to get you," answered Dawn.  "She wanted to talk to you privately."

            "Why didn't she come down here herself?" asked Spike.

            "She was trying to shake Angel," answered Dawn.

            Dawn led Spike down the corridor.  They chatted about Dawn's love life as they walked.  Spike was secretly flattered, that Dawn had fallen for a boy who looked a lot like him.  Dawn stopped them in front of a portrait of an ancient battle.  She said the words, "Fight Club," and the portrait opened.  Dawn turned to Spike.  "Buffy said to wait for her in there.  She should be down in a few minutes.  Spike nodded to Dawn and entered the dungeon room.  The room was pretty much empty with the exception of several large cushions on the floor.  Spike took a seat on one of the cushions and waited.

****************

            Dawn entered the Great Hall and spotted Draco talking to one of his quidditch teammates.  

            "Malfoy, I still cannot believe that you of all people would be dating a mudblood.  Pansy Parkinson has been having fits about it."

            "I have my reasons," said Draco with a sneer.

            "And what would those reasons be?" asked Dawn.  She had come up behind him during the conversation.

            Without missing a beat Draco turned to her.  "That you are bloody beautiful."

            Dawn giggled and sat beside Draco.  "So, after dinner do you want to go with me to see the vamp fight?"

            "Absolutely," Draco answered.  "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

            Dawn agreed to meet him outside of the Great Hall after she finished dinner.  She got up from the Slytherin table and walked over to her Gryffindor friends.

            "You are blood beautiful," said one of the Slytherins teasingly to Draco.

            Draco rolled his eyes.  "As I was saying, dating the little mudblood is simply a means to an end."  Draco broke out into an evil grin. 

            His teammates laughed and returned to discussing quidditch strategy.  Draco let out a sigh of relief.  He had figured that he would eventually be questioned about his relationship with Dawn and had been worried about sounding convincing about using her.  Draco had to admit to himself that he was damn good actor.

****************

            Buffy knocked on Angel's door.  He answered and smiled at her.  He was secretly pleased that she had come to see him instead of Spike.  "I was wondering if we could talk for a bit," said Buffy.  Angel invited her in, but Buffy explained that she would rather go somewhere else.  She claimed to be worried that Spike would barge in on the middle of their conversation.  "Why don't we go to one of my training rooms?"  Buffy suggested.  Angel agreed and Buffy led him down the corridor.

            They came to a portrait of an ancient battle, and Buffy spoke the words, "Fight Club."  When the portrait opened, Buffy indicated for Angel to enter first.  The portrait closed behind Angel.  Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows and placed a locking charm on the portrait; so, that the occupants would be unable to leave the room for 24 hours.  He then placed a charm on the wall; so that anyone in the corridor could see and hear what occurred in the interior of the dungeon room.

            "Showtime," said Buffy, as she smiled at Dumbledore.

****************

            Spike looked up, when he heard the portrait door open.  "Buffy? . . . Peaches?  What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

            "Oh look, it's Captain Peroxide," commented Angel as he turned to leave.  He was not happy to find that the door would not open.

            "What's wrong, Poof, to weak to open a door?" sneered Spike.

            "It's locked," Angel stated matter-of-factly.

            Spike sighed as he got up and walked to the door.  "Let a real man have at it."  Spike couldn't get the door to budge; so, he rammed it several times.

            Angel just laughed.  "Go ahead and knock yourself out.  It will be far more tolerable being trapped in here if you are just lying like a heap on the floor."

            "Bite me, Peaches," replied Spike, though he realized that Angel did have a point.

            "She did this on purpose," said Angel.

            Spike had to agree.  "She is just evil enough to do this to us."

            The two vampires sat down on the cushions in the middle of the floor.  "This is going to be one hell of long night," commented Angel.  Spike was forced to agree.

****************

            By the time the students had arrived in the dungeon corridor after their dinner, Angel and Spike had begun arguing again.

            "And you think my language is bad?" commented Ron to Hermione.

            "You do have to admit that they are rather creative in their insults," commented Draco.  "You could learn something from them, Weasley."

            Hermione was not happy with the prospect of Ron learning new ways to swear.  Buffy was not happy with the prospect either.  While Buffy was requesting that Dumbledore mute the wall, Hermione was giving Ron a warning.  "Ron, if you ever reach hundreds of years old and are locked in a room with your worst enemy, then you have my permission to curse like that.  Otherwise, I don't expect to hear any of those words coming out of your mouth."

            "I'm actually impressed," Shannon said to Dawn.  "I would have expected them to be beating on each other by now."

            "Looks like you weren't too far off," Dawn replied, as Spike took a swing at Angel.

            As the vampires began to fight, Buffy called her students' attention.  She began to explain various techniques that Angel and Spike were employing during the fight.  The students watched the fight in awe for several hours.  When it became close to curfew, Buffy dismissed them, though she stayed to continue watching.

****************

            Late in the night, Giles went down to the dungeon to check on Buffy.  She was sitting on the cold stone floor half-asleep.  "Hey, Giles" said Buffy, as she looked up at him.

            "I thought you could use some company and some warming up."  Buffy nodded, as Giles handed her a large mug of cocoa and wrapped a heavy cloak around her shoulders.  He sat beside her.

            "So, are those two making any progress?" Giles asked.

            "Well they appear to be talking now.  I had to ask Professor Dumbledore to get rid of the sound, because of all the colorful cursing.  Besides, whatever their issues are, it isn't really any of our business."

"That is true," agreed Giles.

"Maybe I spoke too soon," said Buffy, as she looked up and saw Angel launch himself at Spike yet again.

****************

Dawn arose very early for a Saturday morning.  She hadn't slept very well, because she was worried about Spike and Angel.  She quietly dressed and slipped out of her room.

Dawn entered the dungeon corridor to find Buffy and Giles asleep.  Giles was sleeping in a seated position with his back against the wall, while Buffy was curled up in a heavy cloak with her head resting on Giles' lap.  Angel and Spike were both alive and appeared to be talking seriously.

Dawn decided that it would be best if she went to breakfast and gave her sister and Giles a chance to wake up on their own.

****************

Throughout the day, faculty and students came and went from the dungeon corridor.  Spike and Angel had spent most of the day just talking, though there were occasional punches thrown.  Buffy was the only person who had stayed in the corridor for nearly the entire 24 hours, though Faith had taken over a few times to give Buffy a break.

When the 24 hours came to an end at sunset on Saturday, the portrait door opened and Buffy entered the room.  "I'm impressed," she said to the vampires.

"That was down right mean of you to lock us in here together," commented Spike.

"I can't believe that I am agreeing with him, but he's right.  It was mean," added Angel.

"So have you two worked out your differences?" Buffy asked.

"No, but we figured that we could help each other out some," mumbled Spike.

"And how is that exactly?" Buffy asked.

"Spike is coming back with me to LA.  He is going to work for Angel Investigations," answered Angel.

Buffy raised her eyebrows questioningly toward Spike.  "Well working with you lot, I got pretty good at fighting evil.  Figure I might as well do what I am good at," said Spike.

****************

"So, Angel and Spike are planning on working together in LA?" Dawn asked her sister for about the tenth time.

"Yes, Dawnie.  They left for LA together with Gunn and Fred about an hour ago."

"And you are sure they won't kill each other?" asked Dawn.

"As long as they are working on killing other things, I am sure they won't have the time or energy to kill each other," replied Buffy.

"I still can't believe it," said Dawn.

"Actually, neither can I," agree Buffy.


	28. End of Term

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 28 – End of Term

            During the last few weeks of the term, the students curtailed their research sessions in favor of studying for their examinations.  Hermione had devised a study schedule for herself, Dawn, Shannon, Harry, and Ron.  She presented it to her friends during breakfast one morning.  "I cannot believe that we have less than three weeks before our exams begin.  We are completely behind in preparing for them," Hermione said to her friends, as she passed out copies of her study schedule.  The other teens looked at the schedules and groaned.

            "It is moments like this that make me glad to be a year behind you," said Ginny.  "I am perfectly happy studying on my own schedule."

            "And I don't actually have to take any exams," said Andrew.  "I just have to record how you guys do on them."  Shannon, Harry, and Ron shot Andrew nasty looks, before turning their attention back to Hermione.

            "Come on, Mione, you know that Harry and I never start studying until the week before," said Ron.

            "Yeah, and we always do just fine," added Harry.

            "Cramming has always worked for me," commented Shannon.

            "I'm sweating potions a bit, but other than that no worries," Dawn said.

            Hermione was looking annoyed with her friends, especially with Dawn.  "I expect this of you three," she said, glaring at Shannon, Harry, and Ron, "but honestly I expected more from you, Dawn."

            Dawn sighed.  "Mione, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but honestly I have my own methods for studying.  I do a quick review of all my notes, and then spend time focusing only on those things that I don't know well.  It makes me crazy to just keep reviewing things over and over."

            "I understand, but if we all follow my schedule then we can help with each other's weaknesses," Hermione explained.

            "Wait a minute," said Shannon as she studied the schedule.  "There is an awful lot of time devoted to fighting techniques here.  Mione, are you worried about not passing that?  You seem to be ok with the class."

            Hermione become flustered.  "Ok is not good enough.  If I don't get top marks in all my classes, then I won't have a shot at being head girl next year.  I know I can pass fighting techniques, but I need to do better than just pass."

            "If I make some time to help you train each night for the next three weeks, will you let up a bit on the rest of us?" Shannon asked Hermione.

            Hermione agreed.  "Ok, but only a bit, meaning you guys have to at least try to study."  Though she addressed the entire group, her eyes were focused on Ron.

****************

            Hermione was true to her word for the first week.  Ron swore that she was taking it easy on the rest of them, only because Shannon kept exhausting Hermione during their training sessions.  However, by the second week Hermione had turned her attention back to making her friends study.

            There was increasing tension between Dawn and Hermione.  Dawn wanted to do well on her exams, mostly because she felt that she needed to prove herself to her sister and the other Scoobies.  However, Hermione was driven to an extreme.  Whereas it was important to Dawn to show her ability to think on her feet and prove that she had the basic knowledge necessary to be a good watcher, Hermione was much more detail oriented, feeling that it was essential to memorize everything that they had ever learned in class.

            During one of their study sessions in the library, Dawn and Hermione got in an argument about study techniques.  Shannon, Harry, and Ron could not believe that anyone would actually argue over how to study.   "It's like battle of the nerds," commented Shannon.  Both Dawn and Hermione glared at her, while Harry and Ron laughed.

            "Maybe you two should take a break from studying together," suggested Harry.

            Dawn spotted Draco sitting at a table across the library.  "That is a brilliant idea, Harry," she said, as she gathered her books and headed toward Draco.

            Hermione was upset.  She didn't mean to chase Dawn away.  Ron put his arm around her shoulders.  "It's ok, Mione.  You both need to do what works for you," he said.  "Besides, now you have more time to help me with my studying."  This seemed to brighten Hermione's mood.  'Must be love,' thought Ron.  'Why else would I put myself through this.'

****************

            Draco looked up from his book to see Dawn smiling down at him.  "So what do you know about potions?" she asked.

            Draco indicated that she should have a seat beside him.  He put his work aside and looked at the potions book that Dawn was studying.  "Wow, I didn't realize that you were learning all of first and second year potions in only half a year," said Draco.  "No wonder you are having problems.  This is an awful lot of information."

            "Well, at least that makes me feel less stupid," commented Dawn.

            "Stupid?  Hardly.  You are one of the smartest people I have ever met," replied Draco, "and I do not give compliments to people who don't deserve them."

            "You think I'm smart?" Dawn asked.

            "Asks the girl, who can decipher prophecies written in Latin," Draco kidded.

            "Actually, Hermione is the one who found the prophecy, and it was in English.  The information about the amulet was in Latin."

            Draco shook his head at her.  "You know what I mean, Dawn.  You are smart.  Give me a few hours, and you will be ready to ace your potions exam."  Dawn smiled at him, as Draco began to answer some of her questions about potions.  Dawn was happy to find that Draco was much better at explaining things than Snape.

            Draco and Dawn finished up just before curfew.  They decided to spend the next night studying for DADA together.  Draco suggested that she come to the Slytherin common room.  The whole time they had been studying, he had noticed Harry and Ron watching them.  Draco was uncomfortable with the scrutiny from Dawn's friends.  Dawn gave Draco a quick kiss good night and returned to Gryffindor tower.

            Dawn found Hermione sitting in the common room.  Shannon, Harry, and Ron had opted for bed instead of more studying, but Hermione still had another hour to study according to her schedule.  The two girls looked at each other for several moments, before either spoke.

            They both spoke at the same time, "I'm sorry."  Both girls laughed.  They talked for several more minutes.  Both acknowledged that they were feeling the stress of exams, and that it might be best to study separately during the next two weeks.

            Dawn retired to their dorm room, while Hermione finished the last of her studying for the evening.

****************

            The next evening, while the Gryffindors were studying in their own common room, Dawn walked down to the dungeon.  Draco had given her directions to the Slytherin common room.  As she turned down the hall, she saw him leaning against the wall waiting for her.  Draco took Dawn's books from her and spoke the password, "Double-cross."

            "How appropriate," commented Dawn with a shiver.

            "Now you know the password, if you ever need to find me," Draco whispered to Dawn before leading her into the Slytherin common room.

            Dawn noticed that the room was similar to the Gryffindor common room, though darker and danker.  Of course, much of the decor was in the Slytherin colors of green and silver instead of the red and gold found in Gryffindor tower.  The room was relatively empty.  

            Draco indicated that they should sit on one of the couches.  Dawn sat, as Draco spread their books out on the coffee table in front of them.  The two teens agreed to quiz each other based on their notes from their DADA classes since the beginning of the school year.

            "Name four ways to kill a vampire," said Dawn.

            "Stake through the heart, decapitation, fire, and sunlight, not to mention your vat of holy water experience," answered Draco.

            "You remember what I said in class the first day?  That is so sweet," said Dawn as she leaned forward and kissed Draco softly on the lips.

            "I could get used to this," he commented.

            "Study now, kiss later," replied Dawn.  Draco looked disappointed.  "Ok, I'll make a deal with you.  Whenever one of us gets an answer correct, he or she is rewarded with a kiss," she added.

            Draco smiled and asked Dawn a question.  "What should you avoid doing, when confronted by a vengeance demon?"

            "Mentioning anything that has to do with sex," said Dawn.  Draco looked at her quizzically.  "Sorry, bad Anya joke."

            "I don't understand.  Do you mean Professor Jenkins?" Draco asked.

            "I told you about her being an ex-vengeance demon, when we were talking in the infirmary.  Don't you remember?"

            "Professor Jenkins is that Anya?  Wait, I still don't get the joke."

            "Yes, Professor Jenkins is that Anya.  Surprisingly she is pretty professional in class, but during personal time she tends to talk about sex, a lot," explained Dawn.

            "I have heard that girls or, um, women talk about that kind of stuff together.  Isn't that normal?" Draco asked.  He had to admit that he was a bit curious.

            "Oh yeah, but with Anya it is not just girl talk.  She used to embarrass poor Giles all the time, when they owned the Magic Box together.  She would come into work in the morning and just start talking about all the orgasms that she had the night before."  Draco began to blush.  He could be as crude as anyone of his housemates, but this was not the type of conversation one should be having with a girl one liked.  Dawn noticed his discomfort.  "Maybe we should get back to studying," she offered.

            "Um, well, yes," Draco stuttered, while looking back to his notes.  "What should you avoid doing, when confronted by a vengeance demon?"

            "Being serious this time, you should avoid making a wish," Dawn answered.  She was rewarded by another soft kiss.  "You know I made that mistake once, and we all got trapped in the house with a demon," Dawn told Draco.

            "Wow, you really didn't have a normal muggle life did you?"

            "Not in the least."

            The two teens continued quizzing each other on their notes, stopping often to give each other a kiss for a correct answer.  After more than an hour of sitting in the cold dungeon, Draco noticed that Dawn was shivering.  "I forgot that you aren't used to the cold down here.  Give me a minute, and I'll go get a jumper for you."

            Dawn looked confused for a moment.  "Oh, a sweater.  Sorry having to do that English to English translation thing."  Draco shook his head and walk off to the boys' dormitory, leaving Dawn alone in the Slytherin common room.

            "Oh look, the filthy little mudblood is contaminating our common room," sneered Pansy Parkinson, as she entered through the portrait hole.  Dawn rolled her eyes, but did not respond verbally to the insult.  Pansy was not deterred.  "You should stay away from Draco."

            "Or what?" asked Dawn, as she rolled her eyes again.

            Pansy leaned over the sofa so that her face was mere inches from Dawn's.  "Or you will get hurt."

            "Oh please," replied Dawn.  "You are so pathetic.  It is so obvious that you are all crushing on Draco, and it is equally as obvious that he wants nothing to do with you.  I suggest you get over it, because he so will not be leaving me for you."

            Pansy was fuming.  She whipped her hand through the air to smack Dawn's face.  Dawn was quick.  She easily brought up her arm to block the slap.  Pansy backed up a few steps as Dawn stood up.  "Come on, Parkinson.  Is that all you've got?" taunted Dawn.  Pansy tried to hit Dawn several more times.  Each time her slap or punch was easily deflected.

            Draco had returned with a sweater in time to see Pansy attack Dawn.  He watched with amusement, as Dawn continued to taunt Pansy and then simple block each attack.  Pansy finally pulled out her wand, which forced Draco to step in.  "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said evenly.  Pansy turned to see Draco pointing his wand at her.

            "You wouldn't, Dracy," she purred.

            "Try me," he replied icily.

            Pansy put her wand down and ran to the girls' dormitory.  Draco looked at Dawn, who had calmly returned to her seat on the couch.  "Well, there is no doubt that you are ready for the fighting techniques exam," he commented.

            Dawn smiled at Draco, as he walked over and handed her a black woolen sweater.  She pulled it on, pleased to find that it was big and warm and smelled of Draco's cologne.  She opened her book on her lap to continue studying.  Dawn felt Draco's eyes on her.  She looked up at him.  "Is something wrong?" she asked.

            "No, not at all.  I was just wondering if you would be interested in accompanying me to the Yule Ball?"

            It took every ounce of Dawn's control not to jump up and do a happy dance.  "I would love to go with you," she answered, her voice steady.

            Draco sat beside her, leaning in for a kiss.  Dawn pulled back, saying, "Not until you answer a question correctly."  Draco groaned softly, as Dawn asked him about Fyarl demons.  The two teens settled back into their exam review.

****************

            Just before curfew, Dawn entered the Gryffindor common room and found Shannon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione diligently studying for their DADA exam and Andrew happily filming the study session with a video camera charmed by Professor Flitwick.  Shannon looked up at her best friend.  "You look like you are in an awfully good mood.  Oh and nice sweater," Shannon noted.

            "It's Draco's.  We had the best time studying, and as a bonus, I got to humiliate Pansy Parkinson without even throwing a punch," Dawn replied.

            "Who has fun studying?" asked Ron.  It was obvious that he was miserable and that the only reason he was still studying was because it was the only way he could spend time with Hermione before exams.

            "We made a game of it," Dawn answered.  "We quizzed each other back and forth, and each right answer got rewarded with a kiss."

            Ron grimaced, "First of all, eww to kissing Malfoy.  Second of all," he turned to Hermione, "how come we don't have a system like that?  That could keep me motivated."

            Shannon and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the blush that had crept into Hermione's cheeks.  "We could try something like that," Hermione said in a near whisper to Ron.  She spoke louder, "But not if someone is filming it."

            "Sorry, man," said Ron to Andrew, "but the camera is officially out of our study sessions."

            "But it would be great on film.  Kind of like the romantic side of studying," rationalized Andrew.  The entire group shot dagger looks at him.  The looks were similar to those that Buffy used to give him, whenever he tried to film anything back in Sunnydale.  "Fine," said Andrew.  "I will just have to find someone else who doesn't mind being filmed."

            Harry looked at Shannon.  It was obvious what he was thinking.  "Sorry, Harry, but I think that system only works if one person is actually into studying.  With us, we would just keep kissing and forget all about the studying part."  Harry nodded.  He was disappointed, though he had to admit that Shannon had a good point.  "Of course," Shannon added, "we could spend some quality make-out time together during the holiday break as a reward for passing our exams."

            Harry leaned in and gave Shannon a quick kiss on the lips.  "Ok, but I am going to hold you to that."

            "Why, Harry Potter, I wouldn't have it any other way," Shannon replied, while trying to keep a straight face.

            Hermione and Ron were becoming embarrassed by their friends' behavior.  "So, Dawn, what exactly did you do to Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione asked.

****************

            The night before the start of exams, the students decided that it would be best to finish studying early and get a good night sleep.  As the girls got ready for bed, they began to discuss their plans for the Yule Ball, which was being held the night after exams ended.

            "So this is one of those things that we wear dress robes to, right?" asked Shannon.

            "Oh, yes," answered Hermione.  "This is the most formal affair that we have all year."

            "I really cannot wait until the ball," commented Lavender.  "It will be the first chance I have to wear my brand new dress robes."

            "It will be the first time we have ever worn dress robes," commented Dawn.

            "I still don't get the whole wearing a robe thing.  How are you supposed to show off your curves in a robe," complained Shannon.

            "Dress robes are supposed to be elegant," explained Parvati  "But don't worry, Lavender and I are working on convincing Professor Dumbledore that we need to have a muggle themed dance for Valentine's Day."

            "Yes," added Lavender, "and then we can dress in more stylish and revealing clothes."

            "So, um, do all of you have dates?" asked Hermione.

            "Draco asked me a couple of weeks ago," replied Dawn.

            "I'm going with Seamus," said Lavender, "and Parvati is going with Dean."

            "I waited for Harry to ask me, but he tends to be shy about stuff like that.  So, I gave up and just asked him again," Shannon added.

            "So, Mione, I would assume you are going to the Yule Ball with Ron," said Dawn.

            "He hasn't actually asked me," replied Hermione.  "Maybe he didn't have such a good time with me on Halloween."

            "That doesn't make sense.  A couple of weeks ago, he was begging you to play the study-kissing game," said Shannon.

            "Um, Mione, have you given him a chance to talk to you about anything other than studying during the past few weeks?" asked Dawn.

            "Oh, no," groaned Hermione, "you're right.  I never gave him a chance to ask me.  What if he is going with someone else?"

            "Really doubtful, Mione.  He is totally into you," Shannon assured Hermione.  The other girls in the room nodded in agreement.  "Maybe you should just ask him," Shannon suggested.

            "I couldn't," groaned Hermione.  Her friends noticed that she looked miserable.

            "This is ridiculous," commented Shannon, as she grabbed her broom and walked out of the room.  Minutes later Shannon returned, dragging Ron along with her.  He looked totally confused.

            "Shannon, he isn't supposed to be up here," said Dawn.

            "How did he get up here?" asked Lavender.  "The stairs turn into a slide if a boy tries to enter the girls' dormitory."

            "Thus the broom," Shannon stated.

            "Dawn is right," said Hermione.  "Ron really shouldn't be up here.  We are both prefects.  We are supposed to lead by example."

            Shannon shrugged.  "He will only be here for a minute."  She turned her attention to Ron.  "Ron, do you have plans for the Yule Ball?"

            "I figured that I would take Hermione," he answered.

            "Well, were you planning on asking her?" asked Shannon.

            "Um, well yeah, I've tried, but she has been really busy with studying," Ron mumbled.  He was turning bright red from the attention that he was receiving.

            "Well she isn't studying right now.  So, ask her," Shannon practically ordered.

            Ron looked at Hermione.  "Mione, would you, um, maybe, um, want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"  All the girls were having difficulty stifling their giggles at Ron's obvious discomfort.  Hermione took a moment to compose herself before answering with a yes.

            Shannon excused Ron, who practically raced out of the girls' dormitory.  Without Shannon's broom, he slid all the way back down to the common room.

            "Thanks, Shannon," said Hermione.

            "Any time," Shannon replied.

****************

            After hours of studying each evening, the teens all felt that they were as ready as they would ever be for their examinations.  Hermione was even comfortable with fighting techniques after several training sessions with Shannon.  Dawn, however, was still nervous about potions.

            Their first exam was in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  The students were each given a list of several types of demons.  They were required to indicate if each was a threat, its strengths, weaknesses, and if necessary the most efficient means of neutralizing it.  Dawn received the top score in the class, though Hermione noted that Dawn did have the advantage of experience in fighting many of the demons that were on the exam.

            Willow and Wesley had decided to give a combined exam for their classes.  The exam consisted of a number of hypothetical scenarios to which the students must decide the best course to research.  They had to list the specific reference books that they would use.  The Slayers, Ron, and Dawn were also required to relate topics from the Watcher diaries that might provide additional information.  Having spent a considerable amount of time researching the current prophecy, the junior Scoobies all did exceptionally well.

            Dawn was pleasantly surprised by the potion that Snape required them to brew.  It was the antidote to the drug that the Watcher's Council used to remove a Slayer's strength.  It was a difficult potion, but one that didn't require a lot of time.  Dawn had actually done some research on this very potion at her sister's request.  Dawn knew at the time that Buffy was just trying to keep her busy and out of the way.  However, that research along with the Draco's general potions help ensured Dawn's success on Snape's exam.

            The last exam of the term was Slayer Fighting Techniques.  Buffy, Faith, and Robin asked the students to each find a sparring partner.  Without hesitation, Dawn and Draco paired up.  Shannon knew that Hermione would be most comfortable with her, since they had been training together for the past few weeks.  Shannon suggested that the two girls pair up, leaving Harry and Ron to spar together.   Each pair fought for fifteen minutes for each of the three professors.  Buffy and Faith both noted Hermione's recent improvement, which pleased her greatly.


	29. Girl Time

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 29 – Girl Time

            The seven Gryffindors were sitting down to dinner in the Great Hall the evening after their last exam.  The girls were sitting opposite the boys, as they all talked animatedly about their exams.

            "Mione, you did really great in fighting techniques," said Shannon.

            "Only because you gave me so much help with the training.  Thank you so much for that," Hermione replied.

            "I am so proud of you, Mione.  My girl can kick some serious arse," said Ron.  Hermione blushed at the compliment and was flustered enough to forget to chide Ron for cursing.

            Dawn seemed distracted by something behind the boys.  Harry turned toward the Slytherin table to see Malfoy making goo-goo eyes at Dawn.  He turned back to Dawn, then again toward Malfoy.  'Now that is disturbing,' thought Harry.  "Hey, Malfoy, knock it off with the love struck look.  You are ruining my appetite," Harry yelled over to the Slytherin table.

            Draco's housemates laughed, which annoyed him to no end.  He knew that he would have to do something to save face.  Draco stood and walked over to the Gryffindor table.  He stood in front of Harry and sneered down at him.  "What's the matter, Potter?  Not getting enough attention from your own girlfriend?"  Draco shot a quick look at Shannon.  "No offense."

            Harry was blushing deeply.  "Well at least I can say that my girlfriend has good taste, which is more than I can say for yours."  Harry shot a quick look at Dawn.  "No offense."

            Draco and Harry continued alternating between trading insults and apologizing to Dawn and Shannon, both of whom were getting highly annoyed with their boyfriends.

            Buffy and Willow noticed the commotion.  "Think we should wander over there and make sure everything is ok?" asked Willow.

            "Oh yeah," confirmed Buffy.  The two professors walked over to the Gryffindor table, coming up behind Dawn and Shannon just in time to hear the girls dissolve the argument.

            "I am thinking that we need a night without these guys," commented Shannon.

            "Ooh, a girls' night, count me in." said Dawn.

            "A girls' night?" questioned Hermione.

            "Yeah, we can have a slumber party and basically spend the entire night talking about guys without them actually being there," explained Shannon as she shot a look at Draco, Harry, and Ron.

            "I think we're in trouble," Mumbled Ron.  "And for once, I didn't actually do anything to be in trouble for."  Much to their dismay, Harry and Draco found themselves agreeing.

            "You know, Wills, we should do something like that tonight," Buffy commented, as the girls turned to look up at them.

"Yeah, but I think girls' night should be more than just the two of us.  We could ask Faith, Anya, and Cat, but I don't know if we can pry Faith away from Robin or Anya away from Xander, and we really don't know Cat well enough to ask her to spend a night listening to us complain about our love lives or lack thereof.  But, then again, it would be good for building group cohesion if we did invite them.  And, oh, I guess I'm babbling again."

            During Willow's rant, Dawn had looked at Shannon, who nodded.  "Um, Buffy, Willow, why don't you guys do the girls' night thing with us?  We can have a traditional slumber party, giving each other facials and boy talk and it will be a lot of fun," Dawn suggested excitedly.

            "And you can invite Faith, Anya, and Cat and let them decide if they want to come or not," added Shannon.

            "It does sound like a lot of fun," added Hermione.  She was looking forward to the idea.  It had been so long since she had a group of close female friends, after spending the past five years with Harry and Ron.

            "It really does," agreed Ginny, who had spent most of her life surrounded by six older brothers.  She thought that a girls' night was just what she needed.

            "We should do it in the Scooby common room," suggested Buffy.  I can convince the guys to stay clear for the night."

            Buffy and Willow agreed to invite Faith, Anya, and Cat.  Dawn, Shannon, Hermione, and Ginny would meet them in the Scooby common room later in the evening.  As Buffy and Willow headed back toward the faculty table, they both admitted that they were looking forward to having some fun that night.

****************

            Buffy and Willow were surprised, when Faith, Anya, and Cat all agreed to attend the slumber party.  Giles, Wesley, Xander, and Robin decided to spend the evening at the Hogshead Pub in Hogsmeade.  They planned to spend the night in rooms above the pub.  Xander explained that none of them were interested in being around a slumber party.  His exact words were, "Ooh, girls in pajamas having pillow fights.  And, that was such a pleasurable image pre the days of all those girls and one bathroom at Buffy's."

            Buffy stopped by Willow's room before heading down to the kitchen to get snacks and drinks.  "Wills, want to take a trip to the kitchen with me?" Buffy asked.

            "I need a few more minutes, getting some stuff ready," Willow replied, as she put several small glass bottles into two cauldrons.

            "Um, Wills, you do remember what a slumber party is like, right?  Boy talk, facials, doing each other's hair, not doing potions homework."

            Willow shook her head.  "It isn't homework.  I have a bunch of recipes for facial cleansers, masks, and lotions.  I thought it would be fun to brew up our own stuff and then use it."

            "Wow, I never thought potions could be fun," mused Buffy.  "Well, I will leave you to it then.  I'll be back in a bit with the snacks."

****************

            Dawn, Shannon, Hermione, and Ginny entered the Scooby common room to find Buffy, Willow, Faith, Anya, and Cat sitting around in their pajamas.  Cat charmed a CD to spin in the air and play.  She and Faith were singing very off-key to some eighties metal songs.

            Buffy escorted the Gryffindor girls to her room to change into their pajamas.  The four girls descended the spiral staircase in time to see Willow lining up several small bottles on the table in front of her.  "What are we going to do with these things?" Hermione asked.

            "Oh please, Willow, no more potions.  After that exam, I need a break," Dawn whined.

            "The stuff I have to make is easy and fun.  Did I mention fun?" squeaked Willow.

            "Willow is going to show us how to make a bunch of facial stuff, that we can then try out on ourselves," Buffy explained.

            "That could actually fun," said Shannon.  "Who knew that there was something useful about potions?"

            "All we need now is to convince Snape to use some of the way cool facial products that can be brewed.  Does the man know the definition of sallow skin?" quipped Faith.  The students and faculty all laughed.

            "I think that Snape just needs a few good orgasms," commented Anya.  Hermione choked on the butterbeer that she was drinking.

            "Did anyone else just go to a scary visual place?" asked Faith.

            "Oh yeah," agreed Buffy, Willow, and Cat.

****************

            Andrew had yet again been trying to explain the concept of D&D to Harry and Ron.  The two wizards were still confused, mostly because a lot of the game wasn't fantasy in their world.  The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.  "Come in," Harry shouted.

            The boys looked up to see Ron's older brother, Charlie, enter the room.  Ron jumped up and ran over to give his brother a quick hug.  "What are you doing here?" Ron asked.  "I thought you were supposed to be at the Burrow with Mom and Dad."

            "Mum made a big deal about spending the holidays with family, so you, little brother, are my excuse not to go to the Burrow.  Percy is going to be there, and I am not ready to be in the same room as that little weasel.  I think George is planning on coming out to Mom and Dad, and I know for a fact that Bill is going to tell them about what he did.  All and all, a couple of weeks at Hogwarts was my best option."

            "Start over," said Ron.  "I wouldn't want to see Percy either, but what is this about George and Bill.  George is coming out of what?  And, what did Bill do?"

            "George is about to come out of the closet," explained Charlie.  Harry and Ron were looking confused.  "He is going to tell Mom and Dad that he is gay."  Harry and Ron looked even more confused.

            "He likes guys instead of girls," added Andrew.

            Harry suddenly understood.  Ron still looked confused.  Charlie tried to explain further, "Ron, sometimes instead of being attracted to the opposite sex, some people are attracted to the same sex."

            Ron got annoyed and threw a pillow at his brother.  "I'm not an idiot.  I know what being gay is.  I just don't understand how I never knew before.  Yet, now so many things make so much more sense."

            "Yeah, well, we always knew you were a little slow," Charlie teased Ron.  "The best part though, is that you guys will never guess who he's dating – Oliver Wood."  That bit of news really did shock Harry and Ron.

            When the shock wore off, Ron remembered Charlie's comment about Bill.  "So what did Bill do then?" Ron asked.

            "He eloped."

            Ron once again looked confused, so Charlie elaborated.  "He ran off and married Fleur without telling anyone."

            Ron rolled his eyes.  "Stop treating me like an idiot.  I know what eloped means.  I just don't understand why he wouldn't tell anyone about marrying Fleur.  The whole family likes her."

            "Maybe she's pregnant."  Andrew was unsuccessfully trying to be helpful.

            Charlie shook his head.  "She isn't.  Bill just didn't want a big wedding in the middle of everything going on with you-know-who."

            Ron's eyes got very wide.  "Mum is going to kill him.  Her first son to get married, and she isn't even invited to the wedding.  Mum is really going to kill him."

            "No kidding," replied Charlie.

            "I have just one question," stated Ron.  "How is it that you live in Romania, but you are the only one who seems to know all this stuff?"  Charlie shrugged in reply.

****************

            The girls were sitting with clay masks on their faces, while Willow and Hermione worked to finish the lotion.  "It's kind of interesting," mused Hermione.  "Most of the ingredients in this lotion are also used in a long-acting, contraceptive potion."

            Dawn asked what they were all thinking.  "How do you know that, Mione?"

            Hermione blushed, as she stuttered through an explanation.  "You know me, I like to do a lot of reading.  Anyway, I came across the potion earlier this year, and I figured that it was something that I should know for future use, way, way future use."

            Cat spoke, "There is no reason to be embarrassed.  Being prepared way ahead of time is a good thing.  It will keep you from making huge mistakes."

            A pained look crossed Buffy's face.  Willow knew what her best friend was thinking.  "You couldn't have known about Angel."

            "But I should have.  I should have researched his curse long before we ever slept together.  If I had . . . " Buffy trailed off for a moment.  "Anyway, talk about a guy changing after sex."

            The room was quiet.  Only Willow and Dawn had witnessed the actual results of Angel losing his soul, and the damage he had inflicted as a result.  Buffy told a condensed version of the story to everyone in the room.  "It's amazing that I ever did it again, though that time wasn't so great either," Buffy stated.

            "At least no one got killed, when Parker turned into a jerk," said Willow.

            "Lots of guys turn into jerks, after you sleep with them," Shannon commented.  The girls all looked at Shannon.  She had never mentioned her one sexual experience to her friends.  Honestly, she had figured that it was best to just forget about it.

            "Thus my whole use them and lose them philosophy," quipped Faith.  "It made sense to hurt them before they could hurt me.  Robin totally threw me for a loop, when I ignored him and he didn't leave.  I guess there are some good men out there."

            "But even the good ones can hurt you.  I still think Xander is a good man, but he ripped my heart out when he left me at the alter," said Anya.

            "He was young and scared," said Willow.  "Not that that is really an excuse."

            "I finally understand why he wanted to wait," said Anya, "but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt."

            "We've all been hurt," said Cat, "but that doesn't mean that it isn't worth taking the risk again."

            The four Gryffindor girls were intrigued by the conversation.  None of them had ever heard adult women talk so openly about love and sex.

            "So how do you know that it is worth taking the risk?  When you are ready?" asked Dawn.  Buffy glared at her sister.  "Don't look at me like that.  Draco and I are still just making with the kissing, and back in Sunnydale my sexual experiences consisted of one night of making out with a vampire, that I wound up staking.  I was just curious."

            "I would kind of like to know too," Hermione said softly.

            "It is a fair question," said Willow.  "Buffy, don't you wish that back then you had someone to talk to about this kind of stuff?"

            "Willow has a point," said Buffy.  "Angel and I were first together on my seventeenth birthday.  I thought I was ready, but obviously I wasn't, because I did not do so well with the repercussions.  I wasn't with anyone else until freshman year of college.  I slept with a guy who was a jerk.  It was a bad experience, but by then I was probably ready.  I handled it a lot better than with Angel.  Of course, as Willow said, Parker didn't kill anyone as a result.  Then I started dating Riley.  The relationship had issues, but by then I was ready for a sexual relationship."

            Willow spoke next.  "My first was Oz just before graduation from high school.  We had been together for more than a year at that point, and it just felt right.  Though, we probably would have waited until later that summer or once we were at college, if it weren't for the serious chance of us all dying during graduation." 

            Dawn, Hermione, and Ginny were thinking about what Buffy and Willow had told them.  After a few moments the girls looked at Shannon.  "Don't look at me," she said.  "I was not ready.  I only did it because I was freaking about the possibility of becoming the Slayer.  I figured that if I could be dead by 18, so I might as well live life to the fullest.  I took off one night and picked up a guy in a bar.  The whole thing was a bad idea, and I still wish I could take it back."

            A worried look crossed Shannon's face.  "You guys have to promise that you won't tell Harry.  If we ever get to the point where we are ready to sleep together, I will tell him somehow.  But, he is going to have to hear it from me.  Please don't say anything to him or to anyone else, including Ron and Draco."  Everyone promised that nothing any of them had said would leave the room.

            "Listen, as the oldest person here, being all of 30, I feel like I need to impart some advice," said Cat.  "If you are mature enough to become involved in a sexual relationship, then you should be mature enough to have an adult conversation about sex beforehand.  If you aren't ready to talk about it, and I don't mean in the heat of the moment, then you aren't ready to do it."

            Hermione sighed.  "I hope this all gets easier."

            "It doesn't," Willow complained.  "I am totally ready for a new relationship, but it isn't exactly like there are a whole lot of twenty-something, lesbian witches to meet at Hogwarts."

            "What about Tonks?" asked Faith.  "You two seemed to really hit it off."

            "I guess, but it isn't like I have gotten much opportunity to see her," Willow replied.

            "So over the break, send her an owl and meet in Hogsmeade for dinner or something," suggested Anya.

            "I don't even know if I am ready for another relationship," moaned Buffy.  "Though even if I were, Willow has a point about the whole lack of possibilities here."

            "Don't worry," said Dawn.  "When the time is right, you will find the right someone, a guy who can handle who you are and is not another vampire."

****************

            Seamus, Dean, and Neville had gone to bed fairly early.  Harry, Ron, and Andrew were still awake, asking Charlie all kinds of questions about dragons.  Andrew was especially interested, claiming that the information could be very useful to the next D&D adventure that he was planning.  Harry and Ron kept shaking their heads, still not understanding the game that Andrew loved so much.

            Ron was getting a little bored with the dragon talk.  He had heard all about Charlie's work over the last few years, and this was nothing new.  "So, what do you think the girls are talking about?" Ron asked.

            Charlie laughed at his littlest brother's concerns.  "They are talking about us."

            "Us?" asked Harry.

            "Men in general," explained Charlie.  "It's what women do at these things."

            "I hope they don't say anything too embarrassing to our professors," Ron moaned.  He really was not liking the idea of a group of women dissecting him.

            "Professors?" asked Charlie.  "How on earth did they get professors to participate in a slumber party?"

            "One of the new professors is Dawn's sister and the others are friends of her sister.  We have been doing a lot of extracurricular research with them," explained Harry.

            "So they are younger then.  That is different.  Every teacher I ever had at Hogwarts was definitely a few generations older than us," Charlie mused.

            "They are all probably about your age," Ron replied.

            "They wouldn't by any chance be single and good-looking would they?" Charlie asked.

            "Buffy and Willow are both really pretty and really single," replied Andrew.  "Though Willow is gay; so, you would have no chance with her.  Anya is with Xander, Faith is with Robin, and I think Cat may be dating Wesley."

            "Charlie, you so cannot hit on one of my professors.  That would just be wrong," said Ron.  Charlie just smiled at his youngest brother and leaned over to ruffle Ron's hair.

****************

            It was nearly 2:00am, and the women at the Scooby slumber party had decided to play truth or dare.  Buffy explained the game to Ginny and Hermione.  "It is a muggle game that girls always play at slumber parties.  We take turns asking each other 'truth or dare?'  If someone chooses truth you get to ask them a very embarrassing question, that they have to answer truthfully.  If they choose dare you get to make them do something either embarrassing or a bit dangerous." 

            "Truth or Dare?" Buffy asked Faith.

             "Dare."

            "Ok, I dare you to sneak down to the dungeon and leave an anonymous love letter on Snape's desk," said Buffy.

            "Oh that is just mean," Faith commented, as she scribbled some words on a piece of parchment.  After the group agreed that it was an acceptable love letter, Faith snuck down to Snape's classroom to leave it on his desk.  She returned fifteen minutes later.

            "Truth or dare?" Faith asked Anya.

            "Truth."

            "Who was better in bed Xander or Spike?" Faith asked.

            "That is highly inappropriate with some of the younger people here," commented Buffy.

            Anya waved her off.  "It is all in good fun.  Besides, the question is easy.  Xander was better, not because of technique or anything, but because all the good emotional stuff just makes sex better."  Anya turned her attention to Cat, "Truth or dare?"

            "Truth."

            "So what is the deal with you and Wesley?" Anya asked.

            "Right now we are just friends, but there is definitely an attraction there.  We will just have to wait and see if anything develops," Cat answered matter-of-factly.  "Ginny, truth or dare?" asked Cat.

            "Truth."

            "What do you see in Andrew?"

            Ginny blushed.  "He is kind of cute and really sweet, and even though he is older, he is really innocent when it comes to relationships.  Ok, my turn then.  Shannon, truth or dare?"

            "Truth."

            "Is Harry a good kisser?"  Shannon looked a bit startled.  Ginny had picked up the game quickly.    "What?  I had a big crush on him a few years ago, and I'm curious," explained Ginny.  "So?"

            "Harry has the softest lips.  And, no matter how many times we've kissed before, he always starts off all tentatively."  Shannon smiled, obviously thinking about kissing Harry.  She shook her head, reminding herself that she was supposed to be mad at her boyfriend for insulting her best friend during his argument with Malfoy.  Shannon turned her attention back to the game.  "Buffy, truth or dare?"

            "Dare."

            At first Shannon was disappointed.  She was hoping to have the opportunity to ask Buffy some serious Slayer questions.  However, this might present her with an opportunity to get even with her boyfriend.  Shannon smiled evilly.  "You have to sneak up to the Gryffindor boys' dormitory and steal all of Harry's regular clothes; so that he will have to come down to breakfast tomorrow in his pajamas."

            "That's evil," replied Buffy, "and I probably shouldn't be in the boys' dormitory."

            "You are a professor.  You can be anywhere you like," explained Hermione.

            "Ok, just give me the a little bit of time," said Buffy, as she stood.  Hermione gave Buffy the Gryffindor password and explained where the boys' room was located and which bed was Harry's.  Buffy left the girls' room to fulfill her dare.

            "I cannot believe she is actually going to do it," commented Dawn.

            "I've learned to never put anything past your sister," Willow replied.

            The girls laughed and went back to talking about boys until Buffy returned.

****************

            The boys had finally tired of talking to Charlie about dragons.  Harry had fallen asleep on Ron's bed during the conversation.  Ron suggested that Charlie take Harry's bed, while Ron shared his own bed with Harry.

            Buffy silently crept into the room and over to the side of Harry's bed.  She got down on her knees to pull his trunk from under his bed, when a large hand shot out from the bed and grabbed her wrist.  'Busted,' she thought.

            Buffy looked up into clear blue eyes.  She was momentarily confused.  She wasn't looking at Harry.  At first, she thought she was looking at Ron, but this was a man, not a teenaged boy.  He spoke softly to her, "I must be dreaming.  Hogwarts doesn't have angels."

            Buffy suppressed a giggle.  "Yes, you are dreaming, now go back to sleep."

            The red-haired man shook his head.  "Only if you tell me who you are and what you are doing, first?"

            "I'm Buffy, I mean Professor Summers.  This is so embarrassing.  I am doing a dare that I got during a slumber party with my sister and some of her friends."

            "Fair enough," the man answered.  "I'm Charlie Weasley, Ron's brother.  I am also really tired, so I will go back to sleep now and let you do whatever it is you need to."

            "Thanks," whispered Buffy as she placed all of Harry's clothes into a large bag she had brought with her.  "It was nice meeting you," she said to Charlie and then crept back out of the room.

****************

            The girls stopped their conversation, when Buffy entered the room with Harry's clothes.  "How did it go?" asked Willow.

            "Not as smoothly as I had hoped."

            "What happened?" asked Dawn.

            "I met Ron's brother, Charlie," replied Buffy.

            "Charlie's here?" asked Hermione.  

            She looked over at Ginny, who was nodding her head.  "He is spending Christmas here with Ron and I, something about not wanting to be around the Burrow because Percy is going to be there and George and Bill are going break Mom's heart, whatever that means."

            "George is probably going to tell your parents that he is gay," explained Anya.

            "How do you know about that?" Ginny asked.  She thought that other than Fred that she was the only one in the family who had figured it out.

            "Xander and I had dinner with Fred, Angelina, George, and Oliver.  Angelina mentioned that George was thinking about telling his parents."

            "So Charlie is staying for the holidays then?" Buffy asked.  She could care less about George's love life.  She was intrigued by Charlie.

            "For at least a couple of weeks," Ginny confirmed.  "Then he has to get back to Romania."

            "What's in Romania?" asked Buffy.

            "He works with dragons there," Ginny explained.

            The girls returned to their game of truth and dare, which they played into the wee hours of the morning, before finally going to sleep.


	30. The Yule Ball

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 30 – The Yule Ball

            Dawn, Shannon, Hermione, and Ginny were up early in the morning, even though they had been playing truth or dare until only a few short hours earlier.  They wanted to see Harry come to breakfast in his pajamas, after Buffy had stolen all of his clothes as part of a dare Shannon had given her the night before.  The adults were awakened by the teens moving around the Scooby common room.  The adults had hoped to see the results of Buffy's dare at breakfast, but were too tired to do anything more than head back to their own rooms and their own beds.

            The Gryffindor girls entered the Great Hall to find the Harry, Ron, Andrew, and Charlie already at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast.  Harry was wearing a pair of white and blue striped pajamas and making every effort to ignore the comments coming from the other students about his attire.  Draco Malfoy, who could not resist making very loud comments to Harry at regular intervals from the moment he had entered the Great Hall, ceased his comments after seeing the annoyed look on Dawn's face.  

            Shannon slid next to Harry at the table, a plate full of pancakes appearing in front of her.  "Nice outfit, Harry," she commented before taking a bite of her breakfast.  Dawn, Hermione, and Ginny couldn't control their giggling.  Ron, Andrew, and Charlie were snickering as well.

            Harry took a deep breath and turned toward Shannon.  "Thank you.  May I ask, when you are planning to return my clothing, or would you like me to accompany you tonight in my pajamas?"

            Shannon cracked a grin.  "You can have them back after breakfast."

            Harry nodded.  "Would you mind telling me what I did to deserve this?"

            "You dragged Dawn and I into your argument with Malfoy," Shannon replied.

            "He started it, and you didn't take his clothes," Harry grumbled.

            "I didn't have the password for Slytherin and didn't know where his room was anyway.  Besides you shouldn't be trying to blame him.  You should be apologizing to Dawn and I, especially if you want your clothes back."  Shannon's voice was cold, but she was smiling broadly.  Harry apologized to the two girls, while every one else continued laughing.

            After breakfast, Shannon returned Harry's clothes.  The four Gryffindor girls then went back to bed to make up for lost sleep from the previous night.

****************

            Willow walked into Buffy's room, while she was getting ready for the Yule Ball.  Willow was already dressed in her light green dress robes.  Buffy still sat in a bathrobe, while she put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup.  "You know getting all dressed up is a whole lot more fun, when you have someone that you want to impress," complained Willow.

            "Uh huh," replied Buffy as she brushed some blush across her cheeks.

            "Am I missing something, Buff?  Do you suddenly have someone that you want to impress?" Willow asked.

            "Maybe," replied Buffy as she brushed gloss over her lips.

            "Maybe?  Maybe who?  Come on you have to tell your best friend if there is a potential boyfriend," begged Willow.

            Buffy walked over to her bed, where she had lain out her dress robes.  As she was changing into them, she spoke.  "I wouldn't exactly say potential boyfriend.  I just kind of liked what I saw when I met Ron's brother last night.  I'm just hoping I can get a dance out of him."  

            Buffy finished dressing and turned back toward Willow.  Buffy was wearing dark fuschia robes.  "Well you look great, and he would have to be blind not to want to dance with you," said Willow.

            "I don't know.  I think it is hard for anyone to not look like a tent in these things," Buffy replied.

            Willow looked at her watch.  "We should get down to the common room.  Xander, Anya, Faith, and Robin promised to wait for us."

            "What about the others?" asked Buffy.

            "Giles, Wesley, and Cat begged off chaperoning tonight.  Giles is spending the evening reading in his room, and Wesley and Cat took the Hogwarts Express with the younger students this morning.  They said something about going to London for the weekend."

            "So do you think Wes and Cat together or what?" Buffy asked, as she and Willow walked down to the Scooby common room.  "I know Cat said last night that they are just friends, but just friends do not exactly go away for a romantic weekend in London."

            "My guess would be yes, but who knows with those two.  They are both so intensely private," replied Willow.

            "In direct contrast to those two," added Buffy indicating Faith and Robin, who were kissing on one of the couches in the common room, while Xander was uncomfortably pulling at his robes and Anya was checking her lipstick in the mirror of a small compact.

            Xander looked up, when his friends entered the room.  "I hate these things.  I feel like an idiot wearing a robe."

            "Well I think it makes you look very handsome," said Anya.  "I always thought that wizarding robes made men look very distinguished."  Xander smiled at the compliment.

            Buffy walked over to Faith and Robin and flicked Faith in the head.  "Ow, B., what the hell was that for?"

            "Just making sure you were getting enough air there," replied Buffy.  "Are you two ready to go?"

            Faith and Robin stood.  "Well, let's get a move on then," said Faith, leading everyone out of the common room.

****************

            Just before the Yule Ball was due to start, Dawn, Shannon, and Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room wearing their dress robes.  Harry and Ron were waiting patiently for their dates.

            "You look beautiful," Harry said to Shannon.

            "You look nice too," she replied.

            Ron didn't say anything to Hermione.  He was just staring at her with his mouth hanging open.  Hermione was feeling self-conscious.  The only other time that Ron had openly stared at her like this was when she accidentally turned herself into a half-cat after drinking polyjuice potion back in their second year.  Shannon noticed Hermione's discomfort.  "Hey, Ron, didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to stare."

            Shannon's comment jarred Ron from his thoughts.  "Mione, I have never seen you look so beautiful," he said in a near whisper.

            Hermione blushed and thanked him for the compliment.  "Now that is the kind of thing every girl wants to hear," Shannon added.

            "Where are Andrew and Charlie?" Dawn asked.

            "Ginny collected Andrew a few minutes before you girls came down.  They went down to the Great Hall with some other fifth year girls.  Charlie is still upstairs getting ready," Harry answered.

            "I'm surprised he wants to go to a school dance with his younger brother and his friends," commented Dawn.

            "I think he is hoping to dance with your sister," Harry explained.

            "So are we ready to get going?" Shannon asked her friends.

            "What about Dawn?  Are you meeting Malfoy in the Great Hall?" asked Harry.

            "No, he should be here to pick me up any minute.  He said something about a gentleman always escorting a lady," replied Dawn.

            Before any of her friends could respond, they heard a knock coming from outside the portrait hole.  Dawn opened the portrait to see Draco standing before her, flowers in hand.  She thought that he looked very handsome in his emerald green and silver robes, understanding why some of the students refer to him as the "Slytherin Prince."

            Dawn stood back allowing  Draco to step into the common room.  He handed her the flowers, which Shannon took from her and ran to put in some water in their room.  "You look amazing.  That emerald green is a fabulous color on you," Draco said to Dawn.

            "You look pretty incredible in that emerald green yourself," Dawn replied before placing a light kiss on Draco's lips.

            Harry was about to make a snide comment, but was stopped when Shannon returned to the common room and laced her arm through his.  Ron was still too busy staring at Hermione to notice Draco and Dawn.

            "Let's go," said Shannon, and the three couples left the Gryffindor common room.

****************

            The first dance of the Yule Ball was opened by the head boy and head girl, who were both Ravenclaws.  Ron placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders.  "That will be you next year," he said.

            "I hope so," she replied.

            "I am going to hate watching you dance with someone else," said Ron.

            "Especially since it is highly likely that she will be dancing with me," commented Draco.

            Ron shot Draco a nasty look.  Dawn diffused the situation before the two boys could get in an argument.  "So, Ron," she said, "I guess that means you will have to dance with me, when everyone else joins in."

            Ron bowed dramatically toward Dawn.  "It would be my pleasure, Miss Summers."  The gesture elicited laughs from all of the teens.

            When the second song began, Draco took Dawn's hand and led her onto the dance floor.  She had been looking forward to dancing with him again ever since Halloween.  She loved how confident he was leading her around the dance floor, and she couldn't help but giggle whenever he would spin her.  "Are you having fun?" Draco asked her.

            "I can't imagine wanting to be anywhere else but here dancing with you," Dawn replied.

            Harry and Ron had convinced Shannon and Hermione that they should eat first and dance later.  The girls had agreed, knowing that both boys were uncomfortable with their dancing ability.  The four teens were now sitting at one of the tables to the side of the dance floor with their food.  Shannon and Hermione couldn't help watching Dawn and Draco as they danced.  Both girls secretly wished that their boyfriends could dance like that.

****************

            When the Scoobies arrived at the Great Hall, Faith and Robin immediately walked onto the dance floor.  Xander suggested to Anya, Buffy, and Willow that they get something to eat.

            Xander, Anya, and Willow talked animatedly, as they ate.  They noticed that Buffy was distracted.  She wasn't touching her food.  Instead, she was looking around the room.  "What's up with her?" Xander asked Willow.

            "I think she is looking for someone that she met last night," Willow replied.  Anya nodded her head knowingly.

            "Who is there to meet?  We have been here for the past four months.  Haven't we already met everyone that we are going to?" questioned Xander.

            Before Willow or Anya could reply, they noticed a tall, fairly muscular man with red hair walking toward their table.  "I think that is who she was looking for," commented Anya.

            Charlie Weasley had entered the Great Hall and immediately searched for Buffy.  He had only seen her for a few minutes the night before, but he found himself thinking about her all day.  He was pleasantly surprised to see her smiling at him from across the room.  He quickly cut across the dance floor to get to the table where she was sitting with the other Scoobies.

            Buffy looked up into Charlie's eyes.  "So I guess I wasn't dreaming last night," he mused.

            "Do the women in your dreams regularly steal boy's clothes?" she asked.

            "Trust me, when I tell you that I have had dreams that were weirder than that," he replied.

            "Such as?" Buffy asked.

            "Well I once dreamed about a guy offering people cheese," Charlie replied with a laugh.  He was so focused on Buffy, that he did not notice the shared looks by her friends.

            Xander looked at Anya and Willow in confusion.  "Xander, why don't you dance with me, and I will explain it to you," Anya suggested.  Xander nodded, as she led him to the dance floor.  Willow made an excuse about talking to some of the professors before excusing herself as well, leaving Buffy and Charlie alone at the table.

            "So how is it that a woman as young and pretty as you is teaching at Hogwarts?  When I went here, none of the professors could ever have been mistaken for young or attractive."

            Buffy smiled at Charlie as she spoke.  "I teach Fighting Techniques with those two over there," she said, pointing to Faith and Robin out on the dance floor.  "Let's just say that I have a lot of experience in the subject."  Charlie looked a little confused, so Buffy continued.  "Didn't Ron tell you that I am the Slayer, or now one of the Slayers.  It's kind of weird getting used to not being the only one or one of the only two."

            "You are the Slayer?  Somehow I thought you would be. . ."

            "Bigger?" Buffy interjected.

            "Something like that," Charlie replied.

            "So Ginny was telling me last night that you work with dragons.  What is that like?" Buffy asked.

            Charlie told her a little about his work.  "Have you ever seen a dragon?" he asked.

            "Once, but it came out of a different dimension.  I don't know what ever happened to it.  I was kind of busy at the time saving the world."

            Charlie laughed.  "And, when you say saving the world, you really mean it, don't you?"

            "That's my destiny," she said.

            The two sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, watching everyone on the dance floor.  "Would you like to dance?" Charlie asked.

            "I thought you would never ask," said Buffy, as she and Charlie stood.  They walked out onto the dance floor.  He took her hand in his, placing his other hand at her waist as they began to move together to the music.

****************

            Dawn and Draco hadn't stopped dancing for more than a few minutes at a time all evening.  As she glanced at her friends, swaying slowly to the music, Dawn felt almost guilty for having a partner who was such a strong lead.  "Draco," she asked, "would it be ok if we switched partners for a couple of songs.  I know both Shannon and Hermione would love to get a chance to dance with you."

            "And I am sure that Potter and Weasley will want to kill me if I even think about dancing with their girlfriends," Draco replied.

            "Not if they are busy dancing with me," she suggested.

            Draco shook his head.  "Dawn, I know that you want all of us to get along.  We have all made the effort to remain civil to each other, but the famous trio and I will never be friends."  Dawn pouted.  "You know I would do anything for you," Draco added, "but you also know that you will be miserable if a fight breaks out, especially over something like dancing."

            "I guess," said Dawn.  "I just wish that there wasn't all this tension between you.  It's hard enough taking abuse from everyone else in Gryffindor and Slytherin."

            "I know," agreed Draco as he pulled Dawn more tightly into his arms.  The two teens danced together for every song for the remainder of the evening.

****************

            When the Yule Ball came to an end, neither Buffy nor Charlie wanted to part company.  Buffy suggested that they get their cloaks and take a walk around the grounds.  Charlie was only too happy to accept the invitation.__

            Buffy enjoyed herself immensely, as she walked along the edge of the quidditch pitch with Charlie Weasley.  He was entertaining her with stories about his days as a student at Hogwarts.  "Of course, back then I always went home to the Burrow for Christmas," he commented.

            "I got the impression from Ron that he always stays at Hogwarts during the holidays," said Buffy.

            "He stays to keep Harry company.  The poor kid has a rotten home life with his aunt and uncle."

            "Harry has mentioned that he thinks of Hogwarts as home," she added.

            "I guess it is for him," Charlie mused.

            "It kind of is for us too.  I mean, it isn't like we have any other home, not anymore," commented Buffy.

            "If my crazy family has taught me anything, it is that home isn't a place.  It is being with the people who love you."

            "Your crazy family seems very wise," said Buffy.  "And for me, home is here with my sister and my friends.  Willow, Xander, and Giles have always been like family to me.  Anya, Faith, and Robin are fast becoming the same."

            "So, you are right where you belong, home for the holidays," Charlie replied.

            Buffy smiled.  He was right.  She just had one question.  "Charlie, not that I am not loving having you here, but why aren't you with the rest of your family for Christmas?" she asked.

            Charlie laughed.  "I value my life.  For that reason alone, I decided that it was best to be as far away from my mother as possible, when she discovers that George is gay and Bill eloped.  It may take some time, but she will accept that George is gay.  However, my mother is not the kind of woman who will be accepting of not being invited to the wedding of her first child to be married.  Not to mention, she will be mad at me because I knew about it and didn't say anything."

            "Well, whatever the reason, I am glad that you came to Hogwarts for Christmas," said Buffy.

            "I am too," Charlie agreed.  He took Buffy's hand in his, as they continued to walk and talk.

****************

            Draco accompanied Dawn and her friends back to Gryffindor tower.  When they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, Draco spoke.  "Would it be ok if I came in with you for awhile?"

            Dawn was still upset about the conversation they had earlier on the dance floor.  She knew that Draco was right about never being friends with the other Gryffindors, but it annoyed her that he was not even willing to try.  She had pushed her annoyance out of her mind, while they danced, but now it was all she could focus on.  Her reply came across angrier than she actually felt.  "Why bother," she said.  "You don't like my friends, and they don't like you.  Maybe you should just go back to your own house."

            Draco was taken aback.  Dawn had never spoken to him in anger, not even when they first met and he made her cry.  He was not sure what to do.  He wanted to fix things, but did not know how to do so.  Draco steadied his emotions, gave Dawn a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked purposefully away.  His mind was reeling, as he walked to the Slytherin common room.

            Dawn stormed past her friends and ran up the stairs to her room.  She pulled off her dress robes, put on her pajamas, and crawled into bed.  She had not meant to be so harsh with Draco.  The stress of the situation had just gotten to her.

            Dawn spent nearly an hour, trying to fall asleep.  However, she was too upset about how she left things with Draco to sleep.  Dawn slipped out of bed and down to the common room, where her friends were participating in an after party with most of the other Gryffindors.  She purposely strode over to Harry and pulled him aside.  "Can I please borrow your invisibility cloak?" she asked.

            "Is everything ok?" he asked.

            "I can't explain now, but please can I borrow it?"

            Harry nodded his consent and ran up to his room to retrieve the invisibility cloak.  He returned to the common room and handed it to Dawn.  She slipped out of the portrait hole.  Looking around the corridor to make sure that no one could see her, Dawn slipped on the cloak and set off to the dungeon.

****************

            Draco could not sleep.  He could not understand what had set Dawn off, and he still was not sure how to fix it.  Fortunately, Crabbe and Goyle, not having secured dates for the Yule ball, had left the previous morning with the younger students.  He was in no mood to deal with their usual inane questions.

            Draco was jarred from his thoughts, when the door to his room appeared to open on its own accord.  The door closed, and Dawn appeared out of thin air, dropping the invisibility cloak on the floor.  "What are you doing here?"  Draco asked.  "Not that I am not happy to see you."

            "I couldn't sleep," replied Dawn.  "And, I was hoping that we could talk."

            "Dawn, I am so sorry for upsetting you," said Draco.  He still did not know what he did wrong, but was sure that apologizing was the best strategy.

            "I am the one who should be apologizing," Dawn replied.  "The stress of balancing my relationship with you and my relationship with my friends just got to me.  I'm so sorry."  Dawn was still standing near the door, wearing only her pajamas and shivering slightly.

            Draco threw back his covers and beckoned Dawn to join him in bed.  Without a second thought, Dawn slid beside Draco, as he placed the covers over her.  They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, before leaning in for a kiss.  Draco wrapped his arms around Dawn, pulling her tight against his body.  Each kiss became more intense, more passionate.

            Draco pulled away from her kisses, looking into her eyes.  He didn't want to stop kissing her, but knew that if he didn't stop now, he wouldn't be able to stop later.  Dawn was concerned by Draco's abrupt halt to their kissing.  "Is something wrong?" she asked.

            "I don't want this to go too far," he answered.  "Well, I want it to, but not now."

            Dawn nodded her head, thinking about what some of the women at their slumber party had told her.  Before Dawn could analyze the situation further, Draco pulled her back into his arms.  "Just let me hold you tonight."  Dawn nodded before snuggling against Draco.  The two fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	31. Happy Christmas

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 31 – Happy Christmas

            The days leading to Christmas Eve seemed to fly by for those who remained at Hogwarts.  The Scoobies and their friends took the time to delve back into their research with regular breaks for recreation and holiday preparations.  Giles worked to organize the research effort, categorizing the books that they still needed to read by topic and importance, while Willow turned her attention to searching the Internet. 

            Wesley and Cat had returned from their weekend in London.  They had in truth visited with a close friend of Cat's from her days at Victoriana Academy.  However, they had also taken the time to follow up a lead on an ancient text, thought to contain the spell to activate the gemma sanguinis.  After making certain inquiries with some less than reputable book dealers, they had returned to Hogwarts.  They expected to receive information about the book soon.

            While the others were researching after dinner each evening, Buffy, Faith, Robin, and Xander took over patrolling the Forbidden Forest.  The student patrols had been put on hold during the break from classes, since many of the students had returned home for the holidays.  

            Buffy was also spending a lot of time just hanging out and talking with Charlie Weasley.  She had to admit that in only a few days, the wizard had made a great impression on her.  He was different than any of the men she had dated before.  Most importantly, he wasn't a vampire, ensouled or not.  He also was not intimidated by her Slayer abilities, like Riley had been.  Buffy was finding that the most attractive thing about Charlie Weasley was his contentment with his own life.  He was happy being who he was, and he seemed to be more fascinated by Buffy the woman than by Buffy the Slayer.  Her only concern was that he lived in Romania.

            Charlie Weasley was equally smitten with Buffy.  He had yet to find anything that he didn't like about her.  He was fascinated with her stories of saving the world, but she seemed equally fascinated with his stories of working with dragons.  The thing about Buffy that attracted him the most though was her relationship with her friends.  The Scoobies, as she called them, reminded him a great deal of his own big family.

****************

            Dawn was awake very early on Christmas morning.  She and Buffy always spent every year trying to be the first one awake – not that it mattered, considering whoever woke first quickly woke up the other.  As Dawn lay in her large four-poster bed, she could not help but wonder if Buffy was awake yet.

            Dawn debated going back to sleep, since it seemed that Shannon and Hermione were still sleeping.  (Lavender and Parvati had gone home for the holidays.)  However, when Dawn noticed that there were presents at the foot of her bed, she became too excited to sleep.  She hopped out of bed to wake her roommates.  "Everybody get up.  It's Christmas."  

            Both Shannon and Hermione moaned, but soon pulled their bed curtains aside.  Shannon noticed the gifts at the foot of her bed and instantly perked up.  "Presents, we got presents," she squealed.  The excitement from her roommates perked Hermione up as well.

            "Wait, let's exchange our gifts to each other first," suggested Dawn.  Dawn pulled out two wrapped package and handed them to Shannon and Hermione.  "Merry Christmas," Dawn practically shouted.  Shannon and Hermione also handed packages to Dawn and each other.

            Hermione opened her gifts first.  She gasped when she saw her gift.  Dawn had gotten Hermione a red leather bound journal.  It had Hermione's name embossed in gold on the front, as well as some design work.  Shannon had gotten Hermione a peacock feather quill and gold ink to use for writing in the journal.

            "This is beautiful," said Hermione, as she traced her finger across her name.  She could not wait to begin writing in it.

            "Every girl needs a diary for her secrets," said Dawn.

            "And those secrets deserve to be written with a special quill and ink," added Shannon.

            "I love all of it," said Hermione.  She smiled at her two newest friends.  She loved Harry and Ron, but it wasn't the same as having girlfriends.  "Well, what are you two waiting for?  Open your gifts."

            Dawn and Shannon squealed, as they ripped the wrapping paper from their gifts.  Hermione had given them each the same book, "Charms and Potions that Every Woman Should Know."  Dawn flipped to the table of contents.  "This is so cool," she said.  "Um, Hermione, is this where you found that contraceptive potion you were talking about?"

            "Yes," Hermione answered.  "There are also a bunch of contraceptive charms in there, but they are more for a one time thing."  Hermione was slightly embarrassed.  "There is also a lot of beauty potions and charms in there," she added.

            Shannon smiled.  "I cannot wait to try some of this stuff out.  There is a potion in here that will change your hair color for just a day.  I could go blonde without it being permanent."

            Lastly, Dawn and Shannon opened their gifts to each other.  Dawn gave Shannon a pair of large silver cross earrings.  Harry had shown Dawn the gift he had purchased for Shannon.  The earrings matched it perfectly, though Shannon did not yet know this.  Shannon gave Dawn a pair of large enchanted combs for her hair.  The combs would automatically transfigure to match the outfit that Dawn was wearing at the time.

            The girls turned back to the piles of gifts on their beds.  All three had just finished opening packages containing hand-knitted sweaters from Mrs. Weasley.  Hermione noted that this was the first year that she was given one.  Dawn's was blue, Shannon's was purple, and Hermione's was dark pink.  The three girls pulled the sweaters over their pajamas, just as Harry and Ron entered the room.  Both boys were also wearing their Weasley sweaters over pajamas.  Harry's sweater was the same purple as Shannon's.  Ron's was, as always, much to his dismay, maroon.

            "How did you get up here?" asked Hermione.

            Both boys answered by pulling their brooms from behind their backs.  Hermione looked disapprovingly.  "Blame Shannon.  She is the one who originally came up with the idea," Ron reminded Hermione.  Her disapproving look only lasted for a minute, because she was in good spirits.  It was Christmas, and she was spending it with her closest friends.

            Harry placed his broom against the wall and kissed Shannon.  "Happy Christmas," he whispered against her lips.  He then turned his attention to Dawn.  Handing her his invisibility cloak, he said, "I thought you might want to sneak off and exchange gifts with a certain Slytherin."

            Dawn thanked Harry, wished the boys a Merry Christmas, covered herself with the cloak, and took off out of the room.  She figured that she could spend almost an hour with Draco before she was due in the Scooby common room to exchange gifts with the Scoobies.

            Harry turned his attention back to Shannon and pulled her into another kiss.  "Merry Christmas to you too," she murmured against his lips.

            Harry pulled back and smiled at her.  "I have your present," he said, waving a poorly wrapped package in front of her.

            Shannon made a grab for the gift, but Harry pulled it out of her reach.  He held it out for her again, and again she grabbed only to have him pull it away.  "You shouldn't mess with a Slayer this early in the morning," she said.  Harry ignored her and continued taunting her with the package.

            "You are in so much trouble, Harry Potter," Shannon said, before launching herself at him.  Harry tried to pull away, but his seeker reflexes were no match for those of a Slayer.  Shannon quickly tackled him down on her bed.  Instead of grabbing for the gift, she focused on tickling Harry.  He returned the tickling, and in moments the two teens were laughing and rolling all over Shannon's bed.

            "Would you like us to leave you alone up here," Hermione kidded from the other side of the room.  Shannon and Harry pulled apart still laughing.

            "He was taunting me with my Christmas present," Shannon tried to explain.  Hermione just raised her eyebrow, before turning her attention back to Ron.

            "Will you give me my present now?" Shannon asked.  Harry smiled and handed the package to Shannon, who ripped it open without hesitation.  She lifted her gift from the box.  "This is beautiful," she said.  He had given her a thick choker made entirely of silver crosses.

            "With this around your neck, no vampire will ever be able to bite you," Harry said.

            "It's perfect.  It even matches the earrings Dawn gave me," Shannon practically shouted, throwing her arms around Harry and kissing him.

            Shannon got up from her bed and walked over to her trunk.  She pulled out a thin box and handed it to Harry.  He opened his gift to find a dagger, the handle of which was engraved with a picture of a golden snitch with a lightening bolt through the middle.

            "This is so cool," Harry said, as he began stabbing and slicing at the air.

            "I know that aurors do most of their work with magic, but you never know when you might need to resort to physical combat.  It has a sheath that can be worn around your calf, hidden from view.  Though I think you should wait to use it until after we learn swordplay in our fighting techniques class," Shannon explained, as she ducked out of the way.

            "Oh, right," said Harry, slightly embarrassed as he put the dagger back into the box.  "Thank you for the dagger.  I love it," said Harry, as he wrapped his arms around Shannon's waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

****************

            Draco woke, when he felt the side of his bed sink down.  He jumped back startled, but calmed immediately when Dawn pulled off the invisibility cloak.  "Merry Christmas," she said.

            Draco pulled her against him and kissed her.  "Happy Christmas, Dawn," he whispered between kisses.  He sat back and leaned toward his nightstand.  Draco picked up a small, neatly wrapped box and handed it to Dawn.  She smiled at him and opened the gift.  She beamed when she saw her gift.  It was a gold medallion on a gold chain.  On the medallion was a picture of a dragon, behind which was a sunrise.

            "It's beautiful," she said.

            "The dragon symbolizes me, and the sunrise symbolizes my Dawn," he said.

            "Put it on for me?" she asked.  Draco lifted the medallion from the box and clasped the chain around Dawn's neck.  

            She leaned in and kissed him, before handing Draco his gift.  He opened it to find an emerald green silk shirt.  "It's for when you visit me outside of school.  I figured that you don't own many muggle clothes."

            Draco smiled.  "I cannot wait to see you outside of school and have you show me the muggle world."  Draco had to admit that he was surprised.  A year ago, he never would have imagined wanting to know anything about muggles, and now the prospect of experiencing the muggle world with Dawn was beyond enticing to him.  Taking Dawn into his arms, he kissed her again.

****************

            While Harry and Shannon were exchanging their gifts, Ron and Hermione sat on her bed.  She pulled the curtains closed and placed a silencing spell on them.  Ron looked surprised.  "I figured that neither of us wanted to see Shannon and Harry all over each other this early in the morning," Hermione explained.  Ron nodded.  'I also don't want them to see us all over each other either,' Hermione thought.

            "Happy Christmas," they both said in unison.  Ron gently placed his hand on Hermione's cheek and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips.  They both smiled happily.  

            Hermione handed Ron a long thin box that was wrapped in metallic gold paper.  He opened the box quickly.  "Wicked," he proclaimed as he pulled out the sword.  It had his name engraved on the hilt.  Hermione knew how important it was for Ron to have something that was only his.  "Dawn once told me that every Watcher needs a sword," Hermione said.

            "I love it," declared Ron as he wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her.  "But, you should not have spent so much. . ."

            Hermione placed her finger to Ron's lips.  "This sword could save your life one day.  It was worth every penny."  She kissed him again.

            Ron handed Hermione a messily wrapped package.  "Compared to the sword, this really isn't much. . ."  She quieted him again with another kiss, before turning her attention to opening her gift.

            Ron had put together a large photo album for Hermione.  She flipped through the pages, seeing picture of herself, Ron, and Harry through the past five years.  There were many pictures from the last few months that included Dawn, Shannon, and Andrew.  But her favorite photos by far were those of her and Ron together.  The way they looked at each other told the world how they felt.  'No wonder everyone seemed to know we were meant to be together before we knew ourselves,' she thought.  

            Hermione was so happy with the gift that tears filled her eyes.  Ron misinterpreted her reaction.  "Mione, if you don't like it, I can still get you something else.  I didn't mean to upset you. . ."  

            She silenced him with yet another kiss, then hugged him tightly.  "This is the most wonderful gift that anyone has ever given to me.  You must have spent hours putting it together."

            "Well, let's just say that I owe a debt of gratitude to Collin Creevy and his knack for taking pictures at some inopportune times.  Putting it together though was actually fun.  It let me remember a lot of the times we shared."  

            Ron then returned his attention to Hermione, kissing her again and again.  After nearly an hour of kissing, the two teens unintentionally fell asleep curled up together on Hermione's bed.  

****************

            Buffy was getting frustrated.  "I say that we just forget about the kids and dig into the presents."

            "Um, Buffy, what about the whole Christmas is for the children?" asked Xander.

            "Well, the children obviously don't appreciate it enough, if they aren't here already," Buffy retorted.

            "Buffy, it is only 6:00 in the morning.  Give them a chance to get here," chided Giles.

            Before the discussion could continue, the portrait opened, and Dawn, Shannon, and Andrew entered the Scooby common room.  Dawn had returned to Gryffindor tower to meet her friends after exchanging gifts with Draco.  "Merry Christmas," the three teens called.

            "Oooh goody, now we get to open the presents," said Buffy, as she literally bounced up and down.  She grabbed several gifts from under the tree and began to pass them out.

            The Scoobies had chipped in together to get both Dawn and Shannon the newest Firebolt brooms for quidditch.  Dawn also received several items of clothing from her sister, her own Watcher journal from Giles, and a cool looking dagger, complete with a sheath meant to strap around her arm sent by Spike.

            Andrew was in heaven, having received a complete set of Dungeons and Dragons books and other paraphernalia.  The Scoobies had all chipped in for his gift, but Xander was the one who actually made the purchases.

            Buffy received several weapons from the Scoobies, as well as some that were sent by Spike.  Her two favorite gifts had been given to her by Dawn and Giles.  Dawn gave her sister a stuffed pig, which was aptly named Mr. Gordo the Second.  Giles gave her a beautiful gold filigree cross.  He explained that it had been his grandmother's in her Watcher days, and that he could not imagine giving it to anyone other than his Slayer.

            Willow was thrilled by all the spell books that she received.  In addition, Xander had given her a box of all yellow crayons.  Of course, Xander was rethinking his gift to Willow, when she explained that the crayons would be perfect for coloring in the many comic books that he had received.

            The Scoobies had chosen numerous books for Giles, Wesley, and Cat.  Giles' most surprising gift, however, was a 'Kiss the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor' mug that had been sent to him by Spike.

            Faith and Robin received weapons similar to those that Buffy had received.  Robin gave Faith the most exciting gift of all.  Faith opened the small box and stared at it for several minutes.  "Is this what I think it is?" she asked, almost hesitantly.

            Robin took the box from her hand, and got down on one knee in front of her.  "I promised that if given the chance, I would surprise you.  More than anything I would like to continue to surprise you for many years to come.  Faith, I have never met anyone like you.  You can be difficult and stubborn, but you have the most beautiful heart of anyone I have ever met.  I cannot imagine any woman ever comparing to you.  Will you marry me?"

            Faith was speechless.  She had never even considered the possibility of getting married.  But at that moment, it seemed absolutely right.  "Yes," she whispered.  Then to make sure that everyone heard her, she practically shouted, "Yes."

            Robin placed the large ruby ring on Faith's finger.  He stood, pulled her toward him, and kissed her.  The Scoobies couldn't help themselves.  They all burst into applause – all except Anya, who quickly excused herself from the room.  Xander began to follow her, but Buffy indicated that he should give her some time alone.  She knew that Anya was thinking about her own wedding that wasn't.

****************

            Charlie caught up with Buffy outside the Great Hall just before lunch.  "Happy Christmas, Buffy."

            "A Merry Christmas to you to, Charlie," she replied.

            Charlie's ears turned red as he handed Buffy a messily wrapped gift.  "Charlie, you shouldn't have," she said, though the broad smile on her face told him just how happy she was to receive a gift from him.

            "I couldn't resist.  It isn't anything big," Charlie replied.

            Buffy opened the gift.  It was a stuffed dragon, a rather cartoonish version of a baby Norwegian Ridgeback.  "He is so cute.  Thank you so much."  Buffy stood on her tiptoes and leaned toward Charlie.  She placed a light kiss on his lips, before pulling back.  "I got something for you too," she said, handing him a neatly wrapped box.

            He opened it quickly.  The package contained a stationary set, quill and ink.  "So, that you remember to write, when you are back in Romania," Buffy explained.

            "I promise that you will be hearing a lot from me," he assured her.  He pulled her towards him and kissed her again, this time with a bit more intensity.

            "One of the advantages of being a wizard is that I can easily apparate to Hogsmeade to see you each weekend.  Assuming, that is, that you would want me to."

            "I am counting on it," Buffy replied.  She kissed him again.


	32. The Book

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 32 – The Book

            A few days before classes were scheduled to resume, Cat received an owl during breakfast in the Great Hall.  She untied the letter from the owl's foot and read it quickly.  Cat stood, giving Wesley and Giles a knowing look.  The two men followed Cat out of the Great Hall.

            "I wonder what that was all about," commented Willow.

            "I'd say that Cat wanted Wesley to follow her back to her room for orgasms, but she doesn't seem like the type who would want Giles joining in," mused Anya.

            "Anya, sweetheart, we have talked about how you should never use the words 'Giles' and 'orgasm' in the same sentence," said Xander with a shiver.  Anya rolled her eyes at Xander.

            "It must have something to do with the book that she and Wesley were trying to track down," commented Robin.

            "So why are we still sitting here?" asked Buffy.  It was obvious to her that something related to the prophecy was happening.  She was glad that Charlie had departed for Romania, the previous day.  He knew about her life, but she did not believe that he was truly ready to see it first hand.

            The group shared a few looks, and then one by one they got up from the head table and left the Great Hall.  Dawn and Hermione noticed that all of the Scoobies had exited the Great Hall.  "Something must be going on," said Dawn.

            "Do you think we should follow them?" asked Hermione.

            "Absolutely," replied Dawn.  Dawn, Shannon, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Andrew stood.  Dawn shot Draco a look.  He immediately understood that he should follow.

            The students arrived in the Scooby common room only a minute or two after the Scoobies did.  Giles and Wesley were reading the letter that Cat had received.  "What's going on?" asked Shannon.

            Cat answered.  "I got a letter from that book dealer that Wesley and I went to see the weekend of the Yule Ball.  He says that he has tracked down a copy of the book containing the spell to activate the gemma sanguinis, but that the owner of the book insists on meeting us personally for the sale."

            "That sounds kind of off," commented Buffy.

            "It definitely is not the way these sort of transactions are normally conducted.  In fact, the buyer and the seller often do not want any of their information shared with each other," explained Wesley.

            "Do you think that it's some kind of setup?" asked Faith.

            "It could be," replied Giles, "but I don't see that we have any choice in the matter.  We need that book."

            "A group of us should go to meet the buyer, but not Xander.  I don't want him getting hurt," said Anya.  Xander rolled his eyes and shook his head.  He fought bringers and ubervamps, but Anya was still afraid that the owner of a book would hurt him.  He was so happy to have her back in his life.

            "I think it is best that Cat, Wesley, and I go," explained Giles.  "We are familiar with this kind of dealing."

            "I'm going too," interjected Buffy.  "You should have someone who can physically back you up if needed."

            Giles shook his head.  "You have a good point, but as we are getting closer to the date for the second part of the prophecy, I do not think that it is wise for you and I to both go into a situation that could be a trap."

            Before Buffy had a chance to argue, Faith volunteered to go.  "B., I'll go with them.  That way they have a Slayer to back them up without us having to worry that the blood of friends can be taken from the two of you."  Buffy would have rather gone herself, but nodded her consent to Faith's compromise.

            "The letter says that the seller will meet us at a hotel room in London tomorrow night," Cat informed the group.

****************

            Giles, Wesley, Cat, and Faith were gathered in a room in the small London hotel.  It was a simple room, like those found in any hotel.  There were two double beds, a nightstand, a bureau, a table with two chairs, and a television set.  Giles and Wesley were taking turns pacing.  Cat sat at the table polishing her wand, and Faith lay across one of the beds flipping channels on the television.

            The group froze as they heard the word, "Alohomora."  A fairly short figure dressed in a dark hooded robe entered the room.  The figure removed the hood.  The group was taken aback to see a beautiful, blonde-haired woman.  Her eyes scanned the room, coming to rest on Giles.  "Rupert Giles?" she questioned.  Giles looked momentarily confused.  "Ripper?"

            It took a few moments for Giles to recognize the woman.  It had been years since he had last set eyes on her.  "Little Cissa Black?"  The woman crossed the room and threw her arms around Giles, who eagerly returned the hug.  The others in the room looked at each other in confusion.

            "I did not think you would remember me after all these years," she said.

            "How could I not remember one of my little shadows," Giles replied with a laugh.

            "You know her?" questioned Faith.

            "Where are my manners?  Everyone this is Narcissa Black.  When we were younger, she was best friends with Elena Rayne, the younger sister of a once good friend of mine Ethan.  Narcissa and Elena used to shadow Ethan and I quite often.  It was a bit annoying," explained Giles.  He then introduced Faith, Cat, and Wesley to Narcissa.

            "Actually it is Narcissa Malfoy now," Narcissa said.

            "Malfoy?" questioned Giles.

            "I am married to Lucius Malfoy, the escaped Death Eater."

            "You're Draco's mom," said Faith, happy with herself for making the connection.

            "Yes.  You know my son?"

            "Quite well actually," said Giles.  "He is a student of mine.  I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, and Faith teaches Fighting Techniques.  He is also currently dating the younger sister of my Slayer."

            "Your Slayer?  So then you did eventually become a Watcher," mused Narcissa.

            "Yes, I did."

            "And Ethan?  Elena has not spoken with her brother for quite a few years now," said Narcissa.

            "Ethan is still worshipping Chaos.  I have had a few not so pleasant run ins with him over the past few years," explained Giles.  "How is Elena?"

            "She is very good.  She is married and has a daughter.  In fact, you teach her as well – Millicent Bulstrode."

            "My God, Millicent is Ethan Rayne's niece.  Actually for some of the trouble she has gotten in during my class, I shouldn't be too surprised," commented Giles.

            Faith interrupted, "This reunion stuff is interesting and all, but shouldn't we be talking about the book."

            Giles shot an angry look at Faith, but calmed immediately when Narcissa placed her hand on his arm.  "She is right," Narcissa said.  "I do not have a lot of time.  Lucius cannot know that I am here."

            "Very well," said Giles.  Narcissa handed Giles the book.  He passed it to Cat and Wesley, before turning his attention back to Narcissa.  "How is it that you are here?" he asked.

            "The Death Eaters are aware that you are looking for that book.  Your contact secured a copy for you.  The Death Eaters had him killed and the book destroyed.  Lucius mentioned it in front of me.  The ironic thing was that we had a copy of the very same book in the library at Malfoy Manor.  Lucius does not take the time to read, let alone to know what books we have in our possession."

            "That owl yesterday was sent by me.  I needed to make sure that you got this book without the Death Eaters knowing.  You should be hearing about the death of your book dealer soon.  You must make it seem that you are still looking for this book.  It will be safer for all involved if you do."

            "Mrs. Malfoy, I am right in assuming that you were our inside source for rescuing Spike and Anya?" Wesley asked.

            "You are correct, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce.  I have spent too many years trying to ignore what my husband is.  I realized that if I do nothing, then I am as bad as he is.  It is time for me to do the right thing and hopefully to protect my son in the process.  I only hope that I have not waited too long, that Draco will not follow in his father's footsteps."

            "It is not too late, Cissa" Giles assured her.  "Draco has chosen to fight with us against Voldemort and the Death Eaters."

            Narcissa smiled broadly, though tears filled her eyes.  "Rupert, are you sure."

            "On Halloween, Draco put his life on the line to save Dawn.  He has been posing as a spy to Lucius to help us in our fight.  It appears that he is following in your footsteps, not in his father's."

            "Thank you, Rupert," said Narcissa.  "Thank you so much for telling me this.  I have never received better news.  And now, I must be going."

            "Wait," said Cat.  "What do we owe you for the book?"

            "All I ask is that you keep my son safe," replied Narcissa.  "It was wonderful to see you again, Rupert."  She placed a kiss on his cheek.  "When all of this is over, I hope that we can have a chance to really catch up."  She pulled up the hood of her cloak and disapparated from the room.

****************

            The night before classes resumed, the Scoobies, Gryffindor students, and Draco sat in the Scooby common room.  Giles explained to everyone that they had acquired the book containing the spell to activate the gemma sanguinis.  He informed the group that they were going to appear to still be searching for the book.  They did not want Voldemort to know that they had gained any information.

            "So then the whole thing wasn't a trap," said Buffy.

            "No, it was not a trap," confirmed Giles.  "The person who provided the book is the same person who gave us the information about Spike.  This person insisted on meeting with us because it was the only way to get us the book without Voldemort knowing."

            "What does the book say?" asked Dawn.

            Cat had read the spell several times during the past few hours.  "It is rather simple," she explained.  "Everyone needs to stand in very specific positions.  There is an incantation that each person must say before touching their blood to the gem.  The guide then says his own incantation and placed the gem around his neck.  The powers of everyone involved will form into a separate entity that the guide can control."

            "That doesn't seem too hard," commented Willow.

            "Yes, but when you are doing this spell, there will be Death Eaters trying to stop you," said Anya.

            "Which means that those of us not involved in the spell, better be prepared to fight," said Faith.

            "We are going to have to further step up the Slayers' training," commented Robin.

            "Agreed," said Buffy.

            "Don't forget, we still need the actual gem," added Hermione.

            "Quite right," replied Wesley.  "Angel has several people working on that as we speak.  He believes that they are close to finding it."

            "So what do we all do now?" asked Draco.  "What else is there to research?"

            "Now, we wait," said Giles.  "I know that classes are resuming tomorrow, but everyone should take some time to rest up a bit.  You have all be working extremely hard, and there is not much more we can do until the second part of the prophecy comes to pass.  As we near the end of January, we will set up a system to keep watch on the four of us, whose blood is needed."

            Giles then dismissed the students.  He did, however, ask Draco to remain behind.  Dawn insisted on staying as well, and since Draco did not mind, Giles allowed her to stay.  Giles explained to the group that Narcissa Malfoy was in fact their inside informant.

            "My mother is the one who has been feeding us information?" questioned Draco.  He was having a hard time believing what Giles was telling him.  Draco knew that his mother did not approve of his father's choices, but never did Draco think that she would take action against him.

            "Yes, she is," replied Giles.  "I knew your mother a very long time ago, and knowing how she was then, it does not surprise me what she is doing now."

            "How do you know my mother?" Draco asked.  He was genuinely curious about what his mother was like before marrying his father.

            "When she was in school, Cissa, your mother, spent most of her time with her best friend Elena," Giles replied.

            "She is still very good friends with Millicent's mother," commented Draco.

            "Back then, Elena Bulstrode was Elena Rayne.  During my wilder days, her brother Ethan and I were very close friends," explained Giles.

            "Ethan Rayne, as in the guy who cursed Halloween costumes to make the wearers turn into what they were wearing, then tried to kill Buffy by tattooing the mark of Eygon on her, then cursed candy to make all the adults in town act like teenagers, and then turned you into a Fyarl demon?" asked Dawn.

            "Yes, that Ethan Rayne," confirmed Giles.  Draco's eyes grew wide.  He was thinking about the story Dawn had told him after she giggled uncontrollably in their DADA class about Fyarl demons.  He was having some difficulty accepting that the brother or his mother's best friend was the one who turned his DADA professor into a demon.

            "Man it's a small world," commented Xander.

            Buffy started laughing uncontrollably.  It took her several minutes to get out a coherent sentence.  "I always thought that Millicent was a trouble maker.  With Ethan as her uncle, it is no wonder that she is always causing chaos in my class.  I hope that he isn't teaching his niece any of his old tricks."

            "That is doubtful.  Cissa said that Elena has not spoken to Ethan for a few years," replied Giles.

            "I wonder what ever happened to Ethan," mused Willow.

            "I don't really care, as long as he doesn't show up here," said Buffy.  "That is one complication that we really don't need."

            The group disbanded.  Most of the professors returned to their private quarters.  Giles, however, continued speaking to Draco.  "Draco, I wanted to tell you that your mother knows what you are doing here to help us fight against Voldemort.  She is very proud of you."

            "Thank you, Professor," replied Draco.  He and Dawn then left to return to their own houses.


	33. Football Has Nothing on Quidditch

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 33 – Football Has Nothing on Quidditch

            Classes resumed during the second week of January.  The six Gryffindor teens and Draco were happy that their need to research had ended.  Their teachers were piling work on the sixth year students in all of their classes.  The Scoobies found that they were equally as busy with lesson plans and grading essays.  Wesley was regularly checking in with Angel about locating the gemma sanguinis.  Buffy and Faith had stepped up patrol of the Forbidden Forest.  The rest of the Scoobies also helped patrol.  For Buffy, Willow, and Xander, it was like old times.

            Amidst all their work, students and faculty alike were looking forward to the first quidditch game of the new term, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw to be held the last weekend of the month.  Dawn, Shannon, Harry, and Ron had not forgotten their promise to invite Gunn and Fred to the game.  The Gryffindors arranged for Gunn and Fred to come to Hogwarts via the floo network on the morning of the game.

            Though Charlie Weasley had promised Buffy that he would make every effort to see her regularly, she had been unable to make time for him.  She decided that the perfect time to see him was the weekend of the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw game.  She sent him an owl inviting him to the game.  During breakfast the following morning, she received his reply.

_Buffy,_

_Thank you so much for inviting me to the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw game.  I don't remember if I ever told you, but I used to play seeker on the Gryffindor team during my days at Hogwarts.  I am looking forward to seeing my old team play, especially since Ron and Ginny are both playing.  Even more so, I am looking forward to seeing you again._

_I will meet you at the entrance to your common room an hour before the game begins._

_-- Charlie_

            Buffy smiled to herself, when she read the letter.  Willow could not help notice Buffy's smile.  "Good news?" Willow asked.

            "I asked Charlie to come to the quidditch game, and he just said that he would," Buffy replied.

            "I'm happy for you," said Willow, though Buffy realized that her best friend did not look happy.

            "What's wrong, Wills?"

            "Everyone seems to have a date for the game.  You are going with Charlie, and Xander will be with Anya.  I'm just feeling sorry for myself."

            "So, why don't you invite a certain auror?" asked Buffy.

            "Tonks will probably think it is dumb to come to Hogwarts for a quidditch game," Willow replied.

            "Everyone who ever went to Hogwarts seems to like quidditch.  Besides, she'll want to come just to spend time with you."

            "Do you really think so, Buffy?"

            "Ever since our first night in England, it's been obvious that Tonks likes you," Buffy assured Willow.  "Besides, it never hurts to ask."

            "Ask what?" questioned Anya.

            "I was just trying to convince Willow that she should invite Tonks to the quidditch game," Buffy explained.

            "You should," Anya told Willow matter-of-factly.  "Xander and I invited some friends as well."

            "Who?" asked Buffy and Willow in unison.

            "Just Fred and Angelina and George and Oliver.  They are always inviting Xander and I to do things with them; so, it is only polite for us to invite them to something as well.  Besides, they all used to play on the Gryffindor team, and Ron keeps sending owls to Fred and George taunting them about Dawn and Shannon being better beaters than the twins were."

            Anya returned her attention to Xander.  "I just hope that Tonks can come," Willow whispered to Buffy.

            "Well you won't know unless you ask," replied Buffy.

            Willow excused herself to go write a letter to Tonks.  Later that evening, Willow was very happy to receive a reply.

_Willow,_

_I would love to come to the game.  It will be a lot of fun.  See you then._

_--Tonks_

****************

            The day of the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw quidditch match, the students on both teams were having breakfast in the Great Hall very early in the morning.  Few other students were at breakfast so early on a Saturday morning.

            "I'm almost as nervous as I was for our first game," commented Shannon.

            "Does this ever get any easier?" questioned Dawn.

            "It gets better, but not much," explained Harry.

            "I don't know," commented Ron.  "Nothing was as bad as my first few games."  Ginny giggled in response to her brother's comment.

            "Well, I'm glad that you have gained some confidence since then," added Harry.  "There is no reason for any of you to be nervous.  We have been practicing hard, and Ravenclaw doesn't stand a chance against us."

            Ron, who had been slightly annoyed by his best friend's reminder of his lack of confidence the previous year, felt the need to tease Harry about his own emotional issues.  "At least this year, we don't have to worry about Harry getting distracted by the other team's Seeker."

            "What do you mean?" asked Shannon.

            "Last year Harry had a thing for Cho Chang," explained Ron, oblivious to the looks that Harry and Ginny were shooting at him.

            "Oh really," said Shannon.  "So what happened?"

            Harry looked at his girlfriend nervously.  "I, um, realized that, um, I didn't like her as, um, much as I first thought."

            "Are you totally over her?" asked Shannon.  The rest of the Gryffindor team was looking back and forth from Shannon to Harry.  They were worried that a fight between their seeker and one of their beaters was about to erupt and that such a fight would ruin their chances of winning the match.

            "Of course, I am," Harry assured Shannon.  "I happen to only have eyes for a certain Gryffindor beater."

            "Oh, Harry," cried Dawn melodramatically, "I am so sorry to have to tell you that my heart belongs to the Slytherin seeker."  The tension was broken, as the entire team burst into laughter.  Shannon and Harry caught each other's eyes and smiled.

            The team finished their breakfast and walked over to the Gryffindor changing room to prepare for the game.

****************

            Buffy and Willow were both up early getting ready for their visitors.  Both decided that they would be more comfortable in muggle clothing than in wizarding robes.  Buffy also pointed out that it was easier to look good in muggle clothing, though Willow did remind Buffy that it would be very cold and whatever they were wearing would be covered by heavy cloaks.

            Buffy and Willow entered the Scooby common room to find most of the others eating breakfast.  Cat had suggested having the house elves provide coffee, tea, and pastries for their guests.  Cat, Wesley, Faith, and Robin were sitting at a table with Gunn and Fred.  Wesley was explaining the rules of quidditch to Gunn, while Fred provided news about the American muggle world to Cat, Faith, and Robin, all of whom admitted to missing their old lives.

            Xander, Anya, the Weasley twins, Angelina, and Oliver were sitting in the chairs nearest to the fireplace.  Fred and George were showing Xander their latest inventions for Weasley Wizard Wheezes, while Anya, Angelina, and Oliver discussed Gryffindor's chance of winning the match.

            The only person who was conspicuously missing was Giles.  "Where's Giles?" Buffy asked.

            "Madame Hooch came down with a nasty case of the flu, and Dumbledore asked Giles if he would be interested in refereeing the match today," explained Anya.  "He left for the quidditch pitch just before you two came down.  So where are your dates?"

            Before Buffy or Willow could answer, there was a knock at the portrait hole.  Buffy swung the door open to see both Charlie Weasley and Tonks standing in the corridor.  She stepped back to allow the two guests to enter.  Charlie immediately leaned down to place a light kiss on Buffy's lips.  "I've missed you," he whispered.

            "I've missed you too," she replied.

            Tonks had slipped passed the couple.  "Hey, Willow," she said.  "Thanks so much for inviting me.  I haven't seen a good quidditch match in ages."

            "I'm glad you could come," Willow replied.  "It should be a lot of fun."

            "Hey, Tonks," shouted the Weasley twins.

            "Hey, guys, I didn't know that you would be here," Tonks replied.

            "Xander and Anya invited us.  We could never turn down an invitation from our close friends," said George.

            "And, ickle Ronniekins keeps writing to tell us that Shannon and Dawn are better beaters than us.  As if that is even possible." George added.

            "These two are so sure that two girls could not be better than them, that they've been able to talk about nothing else for the past few weeks," explained Angelina.

            "It's kind of amusing to see the confidence of the Weasley twins waver," added Oliver.

            "You only say that because you know that Ron could not possibly be as good as you were," pouted George.

            "I don't know about that," said Charlie, who had finally torn his attention away from Buffy and noticed the conversation going on around him.  "I heard from Ginny that Ron has actually gotten to be a very good keeper."

            Fred and George gaped at their older brother.  "Charlie?" they questioned in unison.

            "What are you doing here, mate?" asked Fred.

            "Neither Ginny nor Ron mentioned inviting you," added George.

            Charlie chuckled at his younger brothers.  "I'm actually here on a date," he explained.

            "A date?" questioned Fred.  "Who would want to date you?"

            "Oh, brother of mine, have you sunk so low as to search out a date among seventh year Hogwarts students?" lamented George.

            Buffy decided to rescue Charlie from the teasing that he was receiving from his younger brothers.  She slid an arm around Charlie's waist and leaned into him.  "Actually, Charlie here is seeing a very distinguished Hogwarts professor."

            Fred and George goggled at Charlie and Buffy.  The twins immediately realized that Charlie was dating the Slayer, but of course, they could not let things go so simply.  "Eww, you're dating McGonagall?" Fred asked.

            "No, brother dear, I think it is worse.  My gaydar is going off.  No, Charlie, are you dating, dare I ask, Snape?" teased George.

            "Did anyone else just go to a very scary visual place?" asked Xander.  Willow and Tonks both nodded emphatically.

            Charlie just shook his head.  He turned to Buffy and in a grand gesture, dipped her low and kissed her.  Before pulling her back to her feet, he quietly asked for her forgiveness for showing off to his brothers.  In response, she pulled him into another kiss.  The room broke out into applause.

            "I always thought that teachers were all uptight and serious," commented Gunn.

            "I don't think that any of us could be called normal teachers," said Faith.

            "I don't know.  I taught at a small college, and the faculty in my department could be pretty insane at times," mused Cat.

            Everyone eventually calmed down and returned to their quieter discussions, until it was time to head down to the quidditch pitch for the game.

****************

            The Gryffindor quidditch team walked onto the pitch.  The stands were full.  No student or faculty member would ever voluntarily miss a match.  The faculty stands were exceptionally full with the guests of the many Scooby faculty members.  Dawn, Shannon, Harry, Ron, and Ginny waved to the many guests.

            "I didn't know that Fred and George would be here," commented Ron.

            "Don't let them make you nervous," warned Ginny.

            "I bet they're here because you told them that Dawn and Shannon were better beaters than they were," Harry informed Ron.

            "Well they are," said Ginny.  Dawn and Shannon glanced at each other.  They were both feeling exceptionally nervous again.

            Harry noticed the look that passed between his girlfriend and her best friend.  He reached out and squeezed Shannon's hand.  "Just do what you two always do, and we are sure to win."

            "Just don't get distracted by Cho," warned Shannon in a half-joking way.

            "You know that you are the only one who can distract me," Harry replied.  "I'm more concerned that she is going to be trailing me looking for the snitch.  She's done that in the past."

            "Don't worry.  I will keep her off your tail," Shannon assured Harry.

            The spectators began cheering as the announcer introduced each member of the two teams.  Harry and the Ravenclaw captain shook hands.  Everyone kicked off the ground and took their positions in the air.  Giles released the snitch, the two bludgers, and the quaffle.

            Ginny was the first to gain control of the quaffle.  She sped toward the goal, flanked by Dawn.  One of the Ravenclaw beaters sent a bludger in Ginny's direction.  Dawn easily intercepted it, slamming the bludger toward Shannon.  She redirected the bludger toward the Ravenclaw keeper, who was forced to swerve away leaving the goal open.  Ginny took her shot and scored – 10 to 0.

            Ravenclaw gained control of the quaffle.  Dawn hit a bludger toward the Ravenclaw chaser, who passed the quaffle to another teammate before swerving away from the bludger.  The second Ravenclaw chaser, now in possession of the quaffle, raced toward the goal.  The chaser threw the quaffle, and Ron easily caught it.  He sent the quaffle to Dennis Creevy, one of the Gryffindor chasers.

            Dennis sped off toward the other side of the pitch.  He passed the quaffle to Ginny, who had just cut in front of one of the Ravenclaw chasers.  Ginny passed the quaffle back to Dennis, who dodged a bludger and threw the quaffle to the third Gryffindor chaser.  She returned the quaffle to Ginny.  All of the Gryffindor passing was confusing the Ravenclaw chasers and their keeper.  Ginny scored again – 20 to 0.

            Harry was hovering at the side of the quidditch pitch, looking around for the snitch.  He was startled when Cho Chang began to hover at his side.  Harry slowly glided away from her, but she followed along behind him.  Whenever he stopped, Cho was at his side.  Harry was surprised when Cho spoke to him.  "You don't seem to like me much anymore," she commented.  "Why is that?"

            Harry looked at her like she had sprouted a second head.  "You were the one who started dating Michael Corner."

            "We broke up.  Besides, he could never compare to you," she smiled at Harry sweetly.  Several months ago, these words would have brought Harry utmost joy, but things had changed – one thing in particular, Shannon.  Harry knew that Cho could never compare to Shannon, but he did not know how to convey this to Cho without sounding like a prat.

            Suddenly a bludger clipped the back of Cho's broom, causing her to plummet several feet before regaining control.  "Sorry about that," called Shannon, though she obviously was anything but sorry.  Harry smiled widely at his girlfriend.  'Just one more thing to love about her,' he thought.

            "Shannon's a bit overprotective of her boyfriend, isn't she," commented Faith.  Buffy and Willow both giggled.

            Fred Weasley turned toward the giggling women.  "Harry's got himself a girlfriend?" he asked.

            "Harry has been dating Shannon for awhile now," explained Anya.

            "Our little Harry is growing up," commented George with a fake sniffle.

            "The next thing you know, ickle Ronniekins will be dating," said Fred with the same fake sniffle as his twin.

            "I hate to break it to you, but Ron has been officially dating Hermione for awhile," said Anya.

            "That make sense," said Angelina.  "Everyone always knew they would get together eventually, though many wondered if they would kill each other first."

            The Scoobies and their guests turned their attention back to the game in time to see Dawn and Shannon perform a double play to force the Ravenclaw keeper away from the goal.  Dennis scored – 30 to 0.

            Ravenclaw gained control of the quaffle.  They flew toward the other side of the pitch.  Ron readied himself.  One of the Ravenclaw chasers threw the quaffle.  Ron caught it, and threw it toward Ginny.  A Ravenclaw chaser intercepted it and threw it toward the farthest hoop.  Ron was unable to get there in time, and Ravenclaw scored – 30 to 10.

            Gryffindor regained possession of the quaffle.  As Shannon and Dawn flanked the Gryffindor chasers, Shannon glanced toward Harry to see if Cho was still shadowing him.  Fortunately Cho was farther down the field, though it appeared that Harry was staring at her.  Cho was preening herself in front of him.  Shannon felt a moment of worry before she realized that Harry was not in fact looking at Cho.  He had spotted the snitch just behind her and was trying to distract her as he edged closer.

            Shannon shot a bludger in the general direction of Cho, though not on a direct course.  Cho dove out of the way of the bludger, and Harry took off after the snitch.  Cho realized what was happening and turned to cut off Harry.  However, Cho had not realized that Shannon had actually hit the bludger toward Dawn, not Cho.  One of the Ravenclaw beaters had sent the other bludger at Dawn in the hopes of distracting her, but it was too late.  As Cho neared Harry, Dawn shot the bludger in front of her, forcing her off course.  Dawn then hit the second bludger toward Cho to prevent her from correcting.

            "Those girls really are better than you two," Charlie kidded Fred and George.

            "Oh, sod off," said Fred.  He and George had to admit that Dawn and Shannon were indeed very good players.

            Moments later Harry caught the snitch – 170 to 10.  The Gryffindor stands roared with cheering students.  The Scoobies were also cheering, though since faculty were supposed to be impartial, they were not quite as loud as the students.  Fred, George, Angelina, and Oliver were all standing on their seats and screaming at the top of their lungs.  They did not have to be impartial and were all thrilled to see their old team win.  Gunn was looking amazed.  "The kids were right.  Football has nothing on quidditch," he commented.

            "That was pretty cool," agreed Fred.

            "Well, you two are welcome to come to a game whenever you want to," assured Wesley.

            The teams both landed.  Shannon ran over to Harry, cast a nasty look toward Cho, and kissed Harry full on the lips.  Cho stormed off toward the Ravenclaw changing room.  Harry did not notice her because all of his thoughts were focused on Shannon.

            The Gryffindor team walked toward the changing room, discussing the party that they were going to have in Gryffindor tower when they returned.


	34. Abduction

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 34 – Abduction

            The students and faculty began leaving the stands.  Wesley, Cat, Faith, and Robin invited Gunn and Fred to have a late lunch with them in the Great Hall.  Buffy and Willow suggested to Charlie and Tonks that they take a walk around the grounds before returning to the castle.  The Weasley twins, Angelina, and Oliver wanted to head to the Gryffindor changing room to see their old teammates.  Xander and Anya volunteered to accompany them.  As they walked across the pitch, they were joined by Draco, Hermione, and Andrew who wanted to congratulate their significant others.  Angelina and the twins cast annoyed looks at Draco, who simply ignored them and walked behind the others.

            The twins were the first to burst into the changing room.  "Glad to see that you can still play without. . ."  Fred stopped mid-sentence.

            George smacked into the back of Fred.  "What is your problem?" he asked, but his question was answered as he looked around the room.  Five of the team members lay unconscious on the floor, along with two robed figures.  "Death Eaters," whispered George.

            The others pushed forward to see what had made the twins stop and stare.  Time seemed to stop, until finally Hermione screamed and ran to Ron.  She pointed her wand at him.  "Enervate."  Ron sat up groggily, and Hermione threw her arms around him.  "I'm so glad that you're ok," she said.

            Angelina awoke the other team members with the same spell that Hermione had used, as Draco pushed his way forward.  "Where's Dawn?" he asked.  He was beginning to feel the wave of panic that was washing over him.  "Where's Dawn?" he asked again, practically screaming.

            Draco's scream caused Hermione to pull her attention away from Ron and to look around.  "Ron, where's Harry?" she asked, her voice shaky.

            "Death Eaters.  They took Harry and Dawn," replied Ron.

            Xander ran out of the changing room.  He looked across the quidditch pitch and saw Buffy walking with Charlie, Willow, and Tonks.  "Buffy," Xander shouted loudly.  She turned toward him.  He was far enough away that she was only able to hear him because of her enhanced Slayer senses.  "They got Dawn," he yelled.  It took a moment for Xander's statement to register in Buffy's mind.  She glanced at Willow, and then took off at a full run across the pitch.  Willow, Tonks, and Charlie ran after her, having no idea of what had just happened.

            Buffy burst into the changing room, Xander, Willow, Tonks, and Charlie behind her.  "What happened?" she asked.

            Shannon answered, "When we came back to the changing room, we were ambushed by ten Death Eaters.  I took out one of them, and it looks like someone else got another.  I don't know what happened after that.  I got stunned from behind."

            "Harry took out the other one," Ron informed Buffy.  "Ever since those dementors showed up during a quidditch match third year, he always keeps his wand on him during a game.  None of the rest of us was armed."

            "Buffy, look at this," said Tonks.  Upon entering the changing room, she had automatically followed auror procedure for the scene of a Death Eater attack.  She had begun looking around the room and came across a piece of parchment beneath a large goblet, that was most definitely out of place.

            Buffy took the parchment and goblet from Tonks and read.  "This is bad," she said quietly to herself.  Buffy turned to the others and immediately took charge.  "We all need to meet in the Scooby common room.  Xander, find Giles, Wesley, Cat, Faith, and Robin.  They're probably all in the Great Hall.  Charlie, can you go and find Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.  Anya, please take all of these students to our common room and stay with them."  Everyone was staring at Buffy.  "Well get going," she ordered.  Everyone did as they were told, leaving Buffy, Willow, and Tonks alone in the changing room.

            "What are we supposed to do with them?" asked Willow, indicating the two unconscious Death Eaters.

            "I'll take care of them," said Tonks.  "Buffy, when you arrive back at the castle can you please contact auror headquarters for me and tell them what is going on.  Willow, do you mind staying here with me, while I wait for back up?"

            Willow nodded.  "Absolutely.  You should not be here alone, just in case either comes to."  Willow turned her attention to Buffy.  "We will be up as soon as we can.  You can let me know what is going on then."  Buffy nodded to Willow, left the changing room, and took off running to the castle.

****************

            Dawn felt cold and stiff as she swam back into consciousness.  She realized immediately that she was not in her bed at Hogwarts.  She began feeling around with her hands, but still had not opened her eyes.  She was obviously lying on a hard stone floor.  Memories of the Death Eater ambush came pouring into her mind, and she moaned quietly.

            "Dawn?  Dawn, is that you?" asked Harry, after hearing the moan from across the room.

            Dawn sat up and opened her eyes.  "Harry?  Are you ok?"

"I'm fine.  Where are we?" Harry asked.

            Dawn looked around.  She was in a small room.  Three of the walls were rough stone, and the fourth consisted of metal bars.  There were no windows on any of the stone walls.  She pulled herself to her feet, still feeling stiff and cold, and walked over to the bars.  She reached out to touch them and received a painful shock.  "I think the bars are electric," Dawn called out.

            "No, they're enchanted," replied Harry.

            "Where are you Harry?" Dawn asked.

            "I am in the cell across from yours," he replied.  "The more important question is 'What does Voldemort want with us?'"

            "That's pretty obvious," stated Dawn.  It struck Harry that she sounded a lot like Hermione.  "They want our blood for the second part of the prophecy."

            "So why not just take it instead of kidnapping us?" asked Harry.

            "Because they need Buffy's and Giles' blood too.  They must be using us to draw them away from Hogwarts."  Dawn thought back to the many times that the big bad used her to get to her sister.

            "The little mudblood is quite smart," said a voice from the corridor separating the cells.  Harry and Dawn approached the bars of their cells to see the owner of the voice.  Standing there in all of his glory was Lucius Malfoy.  Dawn had never seen him before, but knew instantly that this was Draco's father.  They shared many of the same features, though Draco's looked somehow softer.

            Lucius Malfoy continued speaking.  "You will stay here until you are needed in two days time."  He specifically looked at Dawn.  "Don't try anything stupid, and you may just make it out of here alive."  Malfoy turned his attention to Harry.  "Or then again maybe not."  Malfoy departed.

****************

            Buffy entered the Scooby common room to find it filled with people.  Giles and Wesley were pacing the room.  Cat, Faith, Robin, Gunn, and Fred were sitting at a table.  Xander, Anya, Fred, Angelina, George, Oliver, and Charlie were sitting on the sofas, and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were sitting in two overstuffed chairs.  Shannon, Andrew, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco had taken places on the floor.  Ron had been the last person stunned and so knew the entire story of what had happened.  As such, the remaining members of the Gryffindor quidditch team had returned to Gryffindor tower.

            Buffy took a seat next to Charlie, as Professor Dumbledore indicated for Ron to tell everyone what had happened.  Ron stood before the group and began to speak.  "Well, um, the team returned to the changing room to change back into our school robes.  We were, um, all talking really loud about the match.  Dennis and Ginny were the first people to walk into the changing room, and they were instantly stunned by the Death Eaters that were there.  I think there were about ten of them or so.  They were hurling stunning spells, but nothing too dangerous, which was kind of weird.  I guess they need to make sure that Harry and Dawn were alive for that prophecy thing.  Shannon managed to hit a few of them and knock one unconscious, but another Death Eater cursed her from behind.  Harry was the only one who had his wand at hand.  Most of us don't carry our wands during a game.  Anyway, Harry managed to stun another Death Eater, but then he too was hit from behind.  It only took them a few minutes to stun all of us.  I guess after we were all out cold was when they took Harry and Dawn."  Ron had said all of this very quickly, not even pausing to take a breath.

            "Thank you, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore.  "I fear that young Mr. Weasley is correct in his assessment.  We are only two days away from the second phase of the prophecy.  However, that is also good news.  It means that Mr. Potter and Miss Summers must be kept alive.  The difficulty will come in finding where they are being hidden."

            When Dumbledore paused, Buffy interjected.  "Actually, Voldemort is planning on bringing us right to them."  Everyone in the room turned to look at her, as she continued.  "Tonks found a letter and a portkey that the Death Eaters left for us."  Buffy read the letter aloud to the group.

            We are willing to trade the lives of the The Child With No Mother and The Child Saved by a Mother's Love for the blood of The Slayer that Escaped Death and Her True Watcher.  The goblet is a portkey that is set to activate on January 31 at 11:30pm.  It is only able to transport two people.  Any tricks will result in immediate death of the two people in our possession.

            "So it looks like Giles and I are going to travel via portkey in two days," commented Buffy.

            "I don't like this," said Wesley.

            Xander shot Wesley a nasty look.  "We are not going to leave Dawn and Harry, no matter what we have to give in return.  I would have thought that after the exchange we made with the mayor for Willow, you would understand that we don't turn our backs on our friends."

            "I meant that I don't like having to follow their rules," Wesley replied tensely.  "I cannot think of a reason that they would not kill Buffy, Giles, Harry, and Dawn after the commingling of their blood."

            "Wesley has a very good point," said Cat.  "My father and his followers are not exactly what you would call honorable."

            "Well then apparently you guys are going to need backup," said Faith.

            "But if the portkey can only transport two people, and we don't know where we are going, how do we get backup there?" asked Hermione.

            "We need to figure out where that portkey will take us," said Buffy.  "Is there anyway to do that?"

            "Only the creator will know where it is set to go," explained Professor McGonagall.

            "If only we could get some inside information," commented Faith, causing an idea to form in Draco's mind.

            The group had two days before the portkey would activate.  They dispersed.  As everyone was leaving, Draco pulled Giles aside.  "I have an idea," Draco whispered to his DADA professor, "but we are going to need Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Ron Weasley to make it work."

            Buffy wandered off with Charlie.  When they were out of earshot from the others, she spoke.  "Here I thought that we could have a nice date.  Sorry that things didn't work out."

            "It isn't your fault," Charlie assured her.  "In dark times like this, these kind of things happen.  Right now the important thing is to figure out how to get your sister and Harry back without jeopardizing anyone else's safety in the process."  Buffy smiled up at him, and he continued speaking.  "You're the expert at this kind of thing, which means you are the one who needs to go in and save the day, but know that if I can do anything to help, all you have to do is ask."

            Buffy was surprised.  She had realized that Charlie was content with himself, when they had first met, but she did not realize that he would be willing to defer to her in a time like this.  She had secretly worried that he would feel the need to play the hero, like all the other men in her life had tried.  Yet here he was, offering help yet deferring to her expertise.

            Buffy threw her arms around Charlie and kissed him.  "Could you just stay with me tonight?" she asked.  Charlie began to blush, and Buffy realized that she had not worded her request in the best way.  "I mean," she corrected, "could you stay at Hogwarts tonight?"

            "Of course," replied Charlie.  "My mum would kill me if I left before Harry returned safely."  Charlie had been taken aback by what he had thought was Buffy's forwardness, but now he felt a bit disappointed that she had not meant what she first said.  'Now's not the right time anyway,' he thought.  'After Harry and Dawn are back safe at Hogwarts, Buffy and I will have plenty of time to get closer.'

****************

            Several hours had past.  Dawn and Harry talked continuously about unimportant things.  Their conversation was the only thing keeping the two of them calm.  They fell silent as they heard someone enter the corridor between their cells from a door several meters away.  A blonde woman walked toward their cells, carrying two trays of food.  She gave Harry his dinner first, and then turned toward the cell where Dawn was being held.

            After handing the tray to Dawn, the woman spoke very softly.  "I got permission to give you some dinner.  This will help you keep up your strength.  You need to remain calm.  There is no way to escape from these cells.  However, when the time is right, I will make sure that you escape safely."

            "Who are you?" asked Dawn, though she had a pretty good idea.

            "My name is Narcissa.  We have some mutual friends."  Narcissa gave Dawn a genuine smile.  "I had hoped to eventually meet you under more pleasant circumstances."  Dawn smiled back at Draco's mother.  Narcissa continued speaking.  "Someday, I hope that you and I will have the opportunity to get to know one another.  I hear that my son is quite taken with you."

            Narcissa departed.  Dawn sat down to eat the food that she had been brought.  "What are you doing?" questioned Harry in an accusing voice.

            "I'm eating," replied Dawn.

            "Don't.  It could be poisoned," replied Harry from his cell.

            "They can't poison us.  They still need our living blood.  Dead blood doesn't work the same," Dawn assured him.

            "That doesn't mean that it doesn't contain a sleeping potion or something."

            "Look, Harry.  I'm hungry."  'And, I trust Narcissa,' Dawn thought.  "If I am still alive and well in an hour or so, then you will know that it is safe to eat your dinner too."  Dawn ate everything on the tray.  After an hour passed and Dawn was still alive and well, Harry decided that he too was hungry and that it seemed safe enough to eat.

****************

            Draco was the last to arrive in Dumbledore's office that night.  McGonagall, Snape, Buffy, Giles, and Ron were seated in front around the office, and Dumbledore sat behind his desk.  "Mr. Malfoy, it has come to my attention that you have a plan, which may help us to rescue Mr. Potter and Miss Summers," said Dumbledore.

            "Yes, I do.  I am sure that my father is actively involved in the kidnapping, and it is highly likely that my mother knows exactly what is going on," replied Draco.

            Ron interrupted Draco.  "We all know that your parents are Death Eaters, Malfoy.  How is that supposed to help us?"

            "My mother has been providing information about Death Eater activities to us," said Draco.  Everyone nodded with the exception of Ron, who looked thoroughly confused.  Draco ignored Ron and continued.  "As I said, I am sure she knows what is happening.  However, she cannot possibly be in the position to get us the information."

            "And you have a way to contact her?" asked Dumbledore.

            "Not exactly.  I am quite sure that my father first reads any owls I send her.  However, I think there is a way to get her here."

            "And how do you propose to compel Narcissa to come to Hogwarts?" asked Snape.

            "Well, professors, I am sure that there are certain infractions which would require a parent to come to the school."  Dumbledore smiled and nodded for Draco to continue.  "If Weasley, I mean Ron, and I were to stage a very large, very public fight, you would have to write to our parents and request that they come here for a meeting."

            "I like it," said Buffy.

            "I am not pleased with the idea of condoning students fighting," said McGonagall, "but I have to admit that Mr. Malfoy's plan is rather ingenious."

            "Of course it is," snarled Snape.  "It is that kind of cunning that landed Mr. Malfoy in Slytherin."

            Dumbledore silenced the professors with a wave of his hand.  He turned to Ron.  "Mr. Weasley, your participation is very important to this plan.  Are you willing to do this?"

            "Let me get this straight.  I get to hit Malfoy and that helps Harry and Dawn.  I'm totally willing," said Ron grinning broadly.

            "Good," said Dumbledore.  "I must insist to all of you that this plan does not leave this room.  Mr. Weasley, this also means that you are not allowed to share it with Miss Granger or Miss Crawford.  We do not want to put Mrs. Malfoy's life at risk."  Ron begrudgingly agreed.  "So then, I propose that this plan gets put into effect at breakfast tomorrow in the Great Hall."


	35. The Plan

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends  
  
Chapter 35 - The Plan  
  
By the next morning, the entire school had heard about the attack on the Gryffindor quidditch team the previous afternoon. The Great Hall was filled with the voices of students and faculty discussing the attack. Only five Gryffindors sat in silence. Shannon, Andrew, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny avoided their housemate's questions while picking at their breakfast. They were incredibly worried about Harry and Dawn.  
  
Draco strode up behind Ron. "Lost without your precious golden boy," Draco sneered.  
  
"Don't start, Draco," ordered Shannon.  
  
Ron and Draco ignored her. Ron spun in his seat to look up at Draco. "Sod off, Malfoy," Ron said.  
  
"A bit touchy, aren't we? Though I suppose without Potter around, you don't know what to do with yourself," said Malfoy.  
  
"And apparently without Dawn around, you don't know how to behave yourself," accused Shannon. Draco glared at Shannon, but quickly turned his attention back to Ron. Shannon realized that something was definitely going on. She was unsure of what was happening, but knew that it was best for her to stay out of it.  
  
Draco continued harassing Ron. "What is a sidekick to do without someone to follow? I know. You can follow me around like a pathetic little puppy. I usually have higher standards for my minions, but I am feeling a bit generous today."  
  
"I'm warning you, Malfoy," said Ron behind gritted teeth.  
  
Hermione placed her hand on Ron's arm. "Calm down," she whispered.  
  
"So pathetic, Weasley. Taking orders from your mudblood girlfriend," sneered Draco.  
  
Ron launched himself at Draco, knocking the blonde teen off his feet. Hermione screamed, alerting everyone in the Great Hall to the fight that had just broken out. Ron and Draco continued rolling around on the floor, punching and kicking at each other.  
  
"Separatus," yelled a deep voice. Ron and Draco flew apart to see Snape aiming his wand at them. "Both of you, report to the Headmaster's office immediately," he ordered. Everyone was still silently staring at the scene. "The rest of you get back to your own business," said Snape, before following Ron and Draco out of the Great Hall.  
  
The stress of Harry and Dawn being taken had finally gotten to Hermione. She burst into tears. Ginny placed her arm around Hermione. "It's ok, Mione. That was just Ron's way of dealing with everything that is happening."  
  
"Going and getting himself expelled is not going to help bring Harry and Dawn back," sniffled Hermione through tears.  
  
"I don't know about that," said Shannon almost to herself.  
  
Hermione looked across the table to Shannon. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Maybe it was just me, but something about that whole scene just wasn't right," replied Shannon. "It was like Draco purposely didn't mention Dawn, and Ron didn't even turn a little bit red like he always does when something upsets him."  
  
"Now that you mention it," added Ginny, "Snape didn't have his usual look of pleasure at catching a Gryffindor in trouble."  
  
Hermione had stopped crying, but now looked deep in concentration. "And, Snape didn't take any points. Snape would never let something like this go without taking tons of points from Gryffindor."  
  
"But how could staging a fight help us find Harry and Dawn?" asked Andrew.  
  
"I don't know," said Shannon, "but eventually they'll let something slip, and we'll find out."  
  
****************  
  
Narcissa Malfoy had just returned from the dungeon in Malfoy Manor. Lucius had agreed to allow her to give breakfast to Harry and Dawn. Narcissa placed the prisoners' dinner trays from the previous night on the large table in the kitchen. She instructed one of her house elves to clean them.  
  
Before Narcissa could leave the kitchen, a large brown barn owl swooped into the room with a letter addressed to her from Hogwarts. Narcissa read the letter.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy,  
  
Your presence is required at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry immediately to discuss the behavior of your son, Draco Malfoy. Draco had been involved in a physical altercation with another student. This behavior is unacceptable and could result in expulsion.  
  
Please come to the Headmaster's office via floo powder as soon as possible.  
  
Regards,  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster  
  
Narcissa left the kitchen in search of her husband. Lucius had been spending most of his days in his study. Narcissa knocked softly on the door. "You may enter," came the booming voice.  
  
Narcissa opened the door and stepped inside. She handed her husband the letter and spoke. "Lucius, I must go to Hogwarts to straighten this out."  
  
"Maybe it would be best to allow Draco's expulsion. He could then be inducted into the Death Eaters and take his rightful place at the side of our master."  
  
"Lucius, that will all come in due time," said Narcissa in a placating voice. "However, we both know that Draco is in an ideal position to keep an eye on our enemies at Hogwarts. Would you be willing to trust information coming from someone other than your own son?"  
  
Lucius growled in anger, but his voice turned silky as he replied to his wife. "You are quite right, my darling. If only I could give Dumbledore a piece of my mind."  
  
"Unfortunately, as long as you are considered an escapee from Azkaban, that is not possible. Besides, you have much more pressing matters to attend to. Allow me to straighten out this situation with Dumbledore," replied Narcissa.  
  
"Very well," replied Lucius. "Go."  
  
Narcissa nodded toward her husband and backed out of the room. She returned to the kitchen. Throwing floo powder into the large hearth, she said, "Dumbledore's office," and was immediately transported there.  
  
Narcissa stepped into Dumbledore's office to find several other people in the office. The Headmaster was seated behind his desk. Professors Snape and McGonagall were seated off to the side. Rupert Giles and a young blond woman, who Narcissa assumed was his Slayer, were seated on the opposite side of the room. Four chairs were placed in front of Dumbledore's desk. A very annoyed looking Molly Weasley, one of her sons who was purposely ignoring his mother's glares, and Draco were seated in three of the chairs. Professor Dumbledore indicated for Narcissa to take the forth.  
  
After taking her seat, Narcissa addressed Professor Dumbledore. "What is all this about?" she asked.  
  
"Our sons have been fighting like street urchins," Molly said coolly.  
  
Professor Dumbledore held up a hand to prevent Molly from continuing. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley did in fact participate in a physical fight during breakfast in the Great Hall. However, the fight was nothing more than an elaborate ruse to bring Narcissa here to Hogwarts."  
  
"So then you are not in trouble?" Molly asked her son.  
  
"I tried to tell you," grumbled Ron.  
  
Dumbledore, ignoring the discussion between Molly and Ron, turned his attention to Narcissa. "Two of our students have been abducted from the Hogwarts grounds. We were wondering if you might have any information regarding their whereabouts."  
  
"I do." Everyone in the room looked at Narcissa. "Harry and Dawn are being held in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor. However, they are heavily guarded, and barriers have been set up to prevent apparation and portkey use. There is no way to get them out without further risking their lives. You-know-who has taken every precaution to ensure that the second part of the prophecy takes place."  
  
"That is not surprising," said Giles thoughtfully.  
  
Narcissa continued, "The children are going to be taken to the cemetery in Little Hangleton for the ritual. I do not know how this will be done. Maybe the barriers will be taken down to use a portkey. I see no way to prevent the ritual from taking place. Your only chance will come after the ritual. I have secured an unauthorized portkey, Narcissa indicated the necklace she was wearing, that I hoped to use to send them back to Hogwarts immediately following the ritual. I hoped that everyone's attention would be focused on Rupert and his Slayer then."  
  
"I have always assumed that we would not be able to stop the commingling of blood. As the prophecy stated, our hope lies in the combining of our own power to prevent the actual time of possession," explained Giles.  
  
"I think we all agree that our priority is to get Harry and Dawn to safety," added Buffy.  
  
"I will do whatever I can at the time of the ritual," said Narcissa. "However, you must realize that my cover will be blown by doing this. I will not be able to provide you with any further information."  
  
"Narcissa, if you are needed to protect the children, you are welcome to return here to the sanctuary of Hogwarts," Dumbledore offered.  
  
"Thank you, sir," replied Narcissa. "I better be getting back home. Lucius will become concerned if I am gone for too long. What shall I tell him was the result of this meeting?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley will each receive detentions three times per week for the next month," stated Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Ron and Draco looked shocked. They both wondered if they would actually be receiving detention. Buffy answered their silent question. "They will serve their detentions with me." She smiled at them. "You can take the time to do your homework or help Hermione and Dawn with some of their research." Ron and Draco smiled.  
  
Narcissa smiled at Buffy and then looked toward Giles. "I can see why you are so proud of her," she said, before departing for home via the floo network. Molly Weasley departed a few moments later, after extracting a promise from Dumbledore to inform her as soon as Harry returned to Hogwarts safely.  
  
****************  
  
Ron entered the Gryffindor common room to find Shannon, Andrew, Hermione, and Ginny waiting for him. The four of them looked annoyed. "Don't start," said Ron warningly, before flinging himself into one of the overstuffed chairs in front of the fireplace.  
  
"What's going on?" demanded Hermione.  
  
"Mione, you know that I cannot stand when he calls you that horrible name," replied Ron.  
  
"I appreciate when you stand up for me," said Hermione with a smile. Ron felt a wave of relief, but it did not last long. "However, do not think that your friends are stupid enough not to realize that something was off about that whole fight."  
  
"It was just a fight," replied Ron.  
  
"No, it wasn't," said Shannon. "The two of you never even mentioned Dawn."  
  
"And you didn't turn the least bit red," added Ginny. The comment itself caused Ron's ears to gain a tinge of pink. "Like that." Ginny pointed at her brother's ears.  
  
"And don't forget that Snape didn't take any points from Gryffindor," interjected Andrew.  
  
"So, I ask again, what is going on?" said Hermione her voice even.  
  
Ron looked from his girlfriend to the others then back to Hermione. "I'm not allowed to tell you," he replied in a near whisper.  
  
"What do you mean you aren't allowed to tell us?" asked Shannon.  
  
"I mean that I am under strict orders from Dumbledore to keep my mouth shut," he replied.  
  
"You won't even tell us?" asked Hermione in a hurt voice.  
  
Ron sighed. "Mione, I have no secrets from you. This isn't my secret. It's someone else's, whose life would be in danger if I said anything. I can't do that."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I understand."  
  
"We'll find out eventually anyway," said Shannon.  
  
"When the time is right, I am sure you will," Ron replied.  
  
"So, are you in trouble then?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Malfoy and I have detention with Professor Summers for the next month." Ron couldn't help but smile. "She wants us to help Mione and Dawn with their research."  
  
****************  
  
Buffy and Giles walked together back to the Scooby common room. "I think that Draco's mom likes you," Buffy teased.  
  
"Of course she does. She and Elena used to follow Ethan and I everywhere. It makes sense that we could be friends as adults," replied Giles.  
  
"You know that's not what I meant," said Buffy. "I think she likes you likes you. It was obviously from the way she looked at you before she left."  
  
"Chosen." The portrait guarding the Scooby common room swung open. "She is a married woman," replied Giles.  
  
"Yes, married to a man, who she has obviously turned against," retorted Buffy.  
  
"But married none the less. Besides, we have more important things to deal with than my lack of a significant other. We need to get our plans set for the rescue tomorrow night. I am going to go call everyone else down for a meeting." Giles walked up the stairs to the door of Willow's quarters.  
  
Buffy noticed Charlie sitting on one of the sofas reading a book about breeding Norwegian Ridgebacks. She sat beside him. "Sorry that took so long," she said.  
  
Charlie placed a marker in the book and put it aside. He turned toward Buffy. "How much trouble is my brother in?" he asked.  
  
"Ron will be serving detention with me three days a week for the next month," replied Buffy.  
  
Charlie smiled. "So, if I pick a fight with someone in the Great Hall, can I get a punishment like that?"  
  
Buffy leaned in and kissed him. She pulled away with a smile. "Maybe we could work out something," she replied. She wanted to kiss him again, but was interrupted by Willow and Tonks, who had descended from Willow's quarters. Tonks had decided to stay and help with the rescue.  
  
"Do we know where the ritual is taking place yet?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Yes, we just found out," replied Buffy. "Giles is getting everyone together to discuss a possible plan."  
  
"I promised to let the Order know what was going on. Some of them have volunteered to help," said Tonks. She walked over to the fireplace, threw some powder into it, shouted "12 Grimmauld Place," and stuck her head into the fire. A few minutes later, Tonks stood up. "Mad-Eye, Lupin, Bill, Kingsley, and Hestia are on their way. They insist on helping."  
  
"We should ask Spike and Angel to help too," said Willow. "Spike will never forgive you, if you don't let him help rescue Dawn."  
  
"Especially since Gunn and Fred probably told them what happened. They left late last night, just before Fred, Angelina, George, and Oliver left," added Anya, who had just entered the common room with Xander.  
  
After the Order members arrived through the fireplace, Buffy walked to it, threw some powder into it, shouted "the Hyperion," and stuck her head into the fire. "Dawn needs you two," everyone heard her say. Buffy stood up in time to allow Spike and Angel to exit from the fireplace.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to get in touch with us," said Spike.  
  
"What can we do?" added Angel.  
  
"Giles will explain everything, as soon as Wesley, Cat, Faith, and Robin get here," explained Buffy.  
  
"We're here, B.," said Faith, as she ascended the stairs from Robin's quarters. Giles entered the room only a minute later with Wesley and Cat following him.  
  
Buffy introduced everyone to each other. Lupin, Angel, and Spike gave each other weary looks, each able to smell the others. Buffy explained that Lupin was a good werewolf and that Spike and Angel were vampires with souls. The three shook hands, and Buffy continued her introductions. She could not help but smile brightly as she introduced Charlie to Spike and Angel. Bill raised an eyebrow toward his brother, not knowing previously that he was dating Buffy. Spike and Angel both sneered. "Ex-boyfriends," Buffy whispered to Charlie. "Ignore them."  
  
Before Angel or Spike had the opportunity to comment about Charlie, Shannon, Andrew, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny burst into through the portrait hole. "I cannot believe you were going to make plans without us," said Shannon.  
  
"None of you is of age. We cannot allow you to be involved," explained Lupin.  
  
"Forget of age," shouted Shannon. "I'm a Slayer, and I am going to help save my best friend and my boyfriend."  
  
"No, you are not," stated Buffy. "Normally, I would want you to help in the fight, but you are too close to Dawnie and Harry. I don't want your emotional involvement to get you killed."  
  
"Because you aren't emotionally involved in finding your sister," shouted Shannon.  
  
Giles stepped in. "Shannon, I agree with Buffy that it is better for you to sit this one out. However, it is only fair that you all know about the plan."  
  
"Now," said Giles, turning his attention back to the group, "we have received information regarding the whereabouts of Harry and Dawn. They are currently being heavily guarded in a secure location. It is far too risky to try to break them out prior to the ritual. However, we do know the location of the actual ritual. It is taking place at the cemetery in Little Hangleton."  
  
"Buffy and I will take the portkey provided by Voldemort. The rest of you will either apparate or take a portkey provided by Dumbledore to the outskirts of the cemetery. No one is to make a move until Harry and Dawn are away from Voldemort. That means we are going to have to let him complete the ritual. As soon as the ritual is completed, we will need your help to get the four of us out of there."  
  
"You will leave ahead of us from here tomorrow night. Our portkey is set for 11:30. Are there any questions?" 


	36. Blood of Enemies

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 36 – Blood of Friends

            When classes ended for the day, Shannon decided to skip dinner.  She had been preoccupied all day, thinking about her boyfriend and her best friend locked away somewhere by Voldemort, waiting to play their role in the second part of the prophecy.  Shannon was also annoyed with Buffy and Giles.  She didn't believe that they had any right to prevent her from helping with the rescue.  She was a Slayer.  It was her job to fight evil.  Her emotional attachments to Harry and Dawn made her stronger, not weaker.

            Shannon exchanged her Hogwarts robes for a pair of jeans and a heavy wool sweater.  She needed to clear her head.  Harry had once told her that flying helped him, and she hoped that it would have the same effect on her.  After changing, she grabbed her broom and headed to the quidditch pitch.

            Shannon was surprised to see a lone blonde figure zooming around the pitch on a Nimbus 2001.  She mounted her broom and kicked off from the ground, soaring toward the other flyer.

            Draco was surprised to see Shannon at his side.  "What are you doing here?" he asked.

            "I needed to clear my head. You?"

            "The same."

            It was obvious that neither was in the mood to talk at that moment.  "See if you can keep up with me," said Shannon, before racing off across the pitch.  Draco was always up for a challenge and took off after her.  She looped around the goals, and then raced toward the other end of the pitch with Draco on her tail.  Shannon decided to make the chase more interesting.  She dove below the spectator stands, weaving in and out of the support beams, but never losing Draco.  She reentered the pitch and soared up high, unintentionally giving Draco the opportunity to cut in front of her.

            "You're making this too easy," he drawled in his usual haughty tone, though the smile on his lips betrayed him.

            "Think you can do better," Shannon replied, also with a smile.

            In response, Draco took off again, this time with Shannon trailing him.  The two teens spent the next hour racing back and forth across the pitch.  Their game ended, when Draco went into a steep dive.  Shannon, knowing her limits, pulled out of the dive early and landed.  Draco pulled out only a few feet from the ground.  He smiled and landed beside her.  Both teens were winded.

            "Thanks, I needed that," said Shannon.

            "Me too," Draco replied.

            They stood in silence for a moment, before Draco spoke again.  "I can't stop worrying," he said.

            "Me neither.  I'm not very good at standing aside and relying on everyone else," she replied.  "I should be doing something.  I should be going tonight as part of the rescue team."

            "So, why don't you?"

            "Buffy and Giles told me I couldn't," replied Shannon dejectedly.

            "And you always do as you're told?" asked Draco.

            "No, but how would I get there?"

            "I've been thinking about that," Draco admitted.  "Everyone is leaving from the Scooby common room.  If we were to grab onto one of the portkeys just before they activate, no one would be able to do anything about it."

            "What do you mean we?" Shannon asked, raising an eyebrow.

            "Don't you damn Yanks understand the English language?  I mean we as in you and me," replied Draco.

            "No, you can't go," said Shannon in a determined voice.  "I'm a Slayer.  I fight.  You could get hurt, and then Dawn would never forgive me for letting you tag along."

            "I may not be a Slayer, but I am a wizard, and I grew up with the dark arts.  I am more than capable of taking care of myself," said Draco, his voice sounding equally as determined.

            Shannon locked eyes with Draco.  It was obvious that he was not going to back down.  "Fine," she replied.  "We do this together."

****************

            Bill arrived at Hogwarts ahead of the other order members.  He had not had the opportunity to spend time with Charlie during the past few months.  Bill found Charlie sitting with Buffy in the Scooby common room.  "Hey, bro," he said.

            Charlie looked up, surprised to see his older brother.  "Hey, what are you doing here so early?" he asked.

            "I thought you and I could spend some time together before the mission tonight.  I haven't gotten the chance to really talk to you since Fleur and I got married," Bill replied.

            "Which you apparently told mum that I knew about.  She was not exactly happy with me for keeping your secret.  You owe me big time."

            Bill gave his brother the famous lopsided Weasley grin, causing Buffy to giggle.  "Can all of you do that?" she asked.

            "Just the boys," replied Charlie.  "Ginny never perfected it."

            "Though her look has much more power to get her what she wants," added Bill.

            "Well, I have some preparations to make for tonight," said Buffy.  "Why don't you two spend some brother time, while I take care of things here."

            Charlie knew that Buffy was just making an excuse to allow him time with Bill, which he greatly appreciated.  Charlie kissed her quickly on the lips then stood.  "Why don't we take a walk around the castle?" he suggested to Bill.

            Buffy wondered up to her quarters, as Bill and Charlie exited the common room.  After the portrait closed, Bill spoke.  "So dating a Slayer?"

            "Is the married man jealous?" kidded Charlie.

            Bill ignored his brother's comment.  "She seems nice, and she is definitely pretty.  Looks like you are doing well for yourself for a change."

            As the two men walked through the castle, they continued conversing.  Charlie told Bill about Buffy.  Bill told Charlie about married life and their mum's reaction to his eloping.  They also spoke about their other siblings' relationships, their work, and their nervousness about the rescue mission.

            "I trust Buffy's judgment," Charlie was saying.  This kind of thing is what she does, and she is damn good at it.  As long as we follow her lead, everything will work out fine tonight."

            Their conversation was interrupted by a chuckle.  "Sounds like the Slayer finally found a boy willing to play second to her."

            Bill and Charlie swung around, wands drawn, and came face to face with Angel and Spike.  Angel was glaring at Spike, but turned his eyes to fix them on Charlie before speaking.  "We need to talk to you," he said to the wizard.

            "You can go," said Spike, giving Bill a dismissive wave.

            "I don't think so," replied Bill, wand pointed at Spike.

            "It's ok, Bill," said Charlie, lowering his wand, but keeping it in his hand.  He knew that a conversation with the exboyfriend vampires was inevitable.  He and Buffy had discussed it just that morning.  "I'll meet you back in the common room."

            Bill begrudgingly left his brother with the two vampires, after commenting that his brother better return in one piece.

            "Like we're scared of him," said Spike, rolling his eyes.

            "If I were you, I would be more afraid of Buffy," Charlie deadpanned.

            "He doesn't seem too afraid of us," noted Spike.

            "It's pretty stupid to think that you can take two vampires," added Angle, slipping into his game face then back to his human face.

            Charlie knew they were just trying to unnerve him.  Of course, he would never admit that it was working.  "You call those teeth.  I work with dragons.  Now dragons have teeth worth fearing."

            Spike slipped into game face and made a lunge at Charlie.  Charlie was quicker.  He lifted his wand, shouting, "Petrificus Totalus," Spike's arms locked at his sides and he fell over.

            Charlie turned his attention to Angel.  The older vampire nearly fell over as well from laughing at Spike.  "I guess you can take care of yourself," he said between fits of laughter.  Angel composed himself and looked at Spike still lying on the floor.  "You know we can't leave him like that."

            "He'll be fine there until we finish this conversation," replied Charlie.

            Angel glared at Charlie, trying to look as menacing as possible.  "You hurt Buffy, and we hurt you," Angel said.

            "Well then you and I will not have a problem, as I have no intention of ever hurting her," replied Charlie, his voice calm.

            Charlie turned and began to walk away.  About twenty feet meters down the corridor, he turned back, raised his wand, and said, "Enervate."  Spike jumped to his feet preparing to go after the wizard, but was stopped by Angel.  "I think he got our point."

****************

            At 11:00pm everyone was gathered in the Scooby common room.  Dumbledore provided three portkeys to transport the rescuers to the outskirts of the cemetery in Little Hangleton.  It had been decided that Xander and Anya would remain behind with the students to prevent them from trying anything foolish.

            At 11:25pm the rescuers gathered around the three portkeys.  Ron noticed that Shannon and Draco had positioned themselves nearest two empty spaces around the portkeys.  They had been exchanging conspiratory looks that were unnoticed by the adults in the room.

            Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and leaned toward her.  If anyone had noticed, it would have appeared that he was kissing her neck.  In actuality he was whispering to her.  "I think Shannon and Malfoy are planning to grab onto the portkeys and go help Harry and Dawn.  I'm going too."

            "Not without me, you aren't," Hermione whispered back.  Ron and Hermione also moved into a position to grab a portkey.

            At 11:30pm, the four teens lunged toward the portkeys.  Draco and Shannon successfully grabbed on in time to be transported to the cemetery.  However, Ron and Hermione were unsuccessful.  Charlie caught the motion out of the corner of his eye, as the two teens lunged forward.  He let go of the portkey himself and intercepted them.  As the rescue party disappeared from the Scooby common room, Charlie, Ron, and Hermione found themselves on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

            "I can't believe they did that," said Buffy.

            "Like you wouldn't have done the same thing," grumbled Ron.

            Buffy glared at him.  "He has a point, Buff," noted Xander.

            "Well there is nothing we can do about it now," said Giles.  "Charlie, it looks like you are stuck here."

            "That's ok.  I'll stay and make sure that a certain baby brother of mine doesn't try anything else that stupid," replied Charlie, as Ron fumed.

            A few minutes later Buffy and Giles took hold of the goblet left by Voldemort.  They felt a tug behind their navels and were whisked away.

****************

            Dawn and Harry were pulled from their cells by several Death Eaters.  "Take down the wards," someone shouted.  Both teens felt their hands being grabbed by the masked men that surrounded them.  Their hands were forced against a goblet that matched the one left for Buffy and Giles.  Dawn and Harry felt the pull of the portkey, as they were transported to the ritual site.

            The two teens found themselves in the middle of an old cemetery.  Harry recognized the location immediately.  They were still surrounded by Death Eaters, who must have apparated to the site.  Only seconds later, Buffy and Giles appeared and several Death Eaters surrounded them as well.

            "It is nearly time," said a serpent-like voice that caused chills along Dawn's spine.  "You will commingle your blood," he commanded Buffy and Giles.  "Any sudden moves and the children die."  A Death Eater stepped forward and slashed their hand open.  Giles nodded to Buffy, as they pressed their hands together.  Another Death Eater stepped closer to Dawn and Harry.  HE slashed their hands and forced their bleeding palms together.

            "Bring the Watcher to me," commanded Voldemort.  Two Death Eaters grabbed Giles and dragged him forward.  "And Mr. Potter," Voldemort ordered.  Harry was also dragged forward.

            As a distant church bell tolled the midnight hour, Voldemort slashed his own hands.  The Death Eaters pulled Giles and Harry toward the Dark Lord.  Voldemort grabbed their hands in his, commingling the blood of friends.

            The ritual complete, Voldemort spoke again.  "Kill them all," he ordered, and then disapparated.

            Unbeknownst to the Death Eaters, the Scoobies and several members of the Order of the Phoenix were hiding behind the tombstones and mausoleums around the cemetery.  At Voldemort's words, the rescue group stepped into view.  The wizards had their wands drawn.  The Scoobies had their weapons ready.

            "Get down," yelled Buffy.  She, Giles, Dawn, and Harry dropped to the ground as curses began flying.  Narcissa pulled off her mask and hood.  She crawled to Harry.  He never thought that he would be happy to see a Malfoy, but he was elated to see his wand in Narcissa's hand.  She threw it to him, and then turned to find Dawn.

            Buffy and Giles got to their feet and joined in the fray.  They worked to disarm as many Death Eaters as possible, while avoiding the curses flying around them.  Faith, Robin, Spike, Angel, and Shannon were doing the same.  Wesley, Cat, and Draco were working with the Order members to block curses and stun the Death Eaters.  Willow did not even attempt to use her wand.  She pulled from her own magic to block the unforgivable curses hurled by the Death Eaters.

            Draco and Shannon worked their way toward Dawn and Harry, who were blocking curses that came too close.  Both were exhausted from their ordeal and were having difficulty protecting themselves.  They were relieved to see Draco and Shannon.  Draco stood in front of them blocking curses, and Shannon hit anyone who came close.

            Lucius Malfoy worked his way closer to Narcissa.  He had seen her give Harry his wand.  Lucius was fuming.  His wife would have to pay for betraying their master.  Ignoring Giles fighting beside him, Lucius raised his wand toward Narcissa.  "You traitorous bitch," he spat.  "Avada. . ."

            The curse was interrupted by an uppercut from Giles.  Lucius flew backwards, dropping his wand and grabbing at his jaw.  "That lady deserves proper respect," Giles declared through clenched teeth.  Giles was so focused on glaring at Lucius Malfoy that he did not have time to avoid the stunning spell that flew in his direction.  Giles fell to the ground unconscious.

            Narcissa did not have time to worry about Giles.  She had to get back to the children.  She crouched low and ran toward them, motioning for them to follow her behind a mausoleum.  She ripped off her necklace and handed it to them.  "This is a portkey.  It will take you four back to Hogwarts," she said.  "Go now."

            "Come with us, mother," pleaded Draco.  "It is no longer safe for you here."

            "No," replied Narcissa.  Her voice was stern, leaving no room for argument.  "I have to help Rupert.  We will follow you.  I have another portkey."  She indicated her bracelet.  "Now go."

            The four students grabbed the necklace tightly.  In a few seconds they were gone.

            Narcissa crawled back toward an unconscious Giles.  As she passed Buffy, she called out.  "The children are safe.  They took a portkey back to Hogwarts.  I'm going to take Rupert back."

            "Time to wrap things up," Buffy called out loudly.

            Narcissa crawled to Giles' side.  She took off her bracelet and wrapped it around his hand.  She then placed her hand over it and her other arm around Giles' waist.  They were transported back to Hogwarts.

            The battle was winding down.  Many Death Eaters had realized that they were on the losing side of the battle.  They had already disapparated.  Lucius Malfoy was among those who had fled.  The Order members rounded up those Death Eaters who had been stunned, while the Scoobies gathered around the portkeys to return to Hogwarts.

****************

            Dawn, Shannon, Harry, and Draco were the first to arrive back at Hogwarts.  They landed on the grounds in front of the main entrance to the castle.

            "We need to get you two to Madame Pomfrey," said Draco.

            "Let's go back to the Scooby common room first," suggested Dawn.

            "No," replied Draco, his voice taking on the same tone as his mother's did during the battle.  "You are going to the hospital wing first.  One of us can send word that we are back."

            "I don't want to go to the hospital wing.  I'm fine," argued Harry.

            Shannon, who Harry had been leaning on heavily, disagreed.  "You, Harry Potter, are going to see Madame Pomfrey even if I have to knock you out and carry you."

            Shannon helped Harry, and Draco helped Dawn, as they made their way into the castle and to the hospital wing.  As soon as they entered, Madame Pomfrey began fussing over them.  She got Harry and Dawn into pajamas and insisted that they would stay the night.  Before they could argue, they were interrupted by Narcissa, who had entered with an unconscious Giles floating beside her.  Madame Pomfrey rushed over to them.

            "Well, it wouldn't be a Scooby battle if Giles didn't get knocked unconscious," quipped Dawn.

            Within the hour, Giles, Dawn, and Harry were resting comfortably.  Buffy, Charlie, Willow, Xander, Anya, Spike, Shannon, Andrew, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Narcissa were sitting beside their beds, refusing to leave.  Madame Pomfrey finally gave up and allowed them to stay, as long as they were quiet.

            Faith, Robin, Cat, Wesley, and Angel remained behind in the Scooby common room to inform Professor Dumbledore of the events of the evening.


	37. Be My Valentine

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 37 – Be My Valentine

            Late the next morning Harry and Dawn were discharged by Madame Pomfrey.  They returned to Gryffindor tower, having received permission to miss the day's classes.  Neither was tired, having slept for several hours in the hospital wing.  They decided to play a game of wizard chess in the common room, since they were fairly evenly matched.

            As Harry set up the board, Dawn spoke.  "I'm still kind of surprised that we got out of there alive.  Even with Narcissa helping us, there were an awful lot of Death Eaters there."

            "I'm still in shock that she has been working on our side," commented Harry, as he moved one of his pawns.

            "I knew before.  Giles told Draco and I that she was the one who gave them the book with the spell we need to stop Voldemort's possession by the First," Dawn explained.

            "I guess her cover is blown now.  I wonder what she will do," said Harry.

****************

            Giles awoke in the early afternoon to find Narcissa sitting beside his bed in the hospital wing.  "Cissa?  Did everyone. . ."

            "Shush," Narcissa replied.  "Everyone is fine.  Dawn and Harry spent the night here, but Madame Pomfrey released them a couple of hours ago."

            "Good," mumbled Giles.

            "How are you feeling?" she asked.

            "Like I was hit by the Hogwarts Express."

            "You were hit by a pretty strong stunning spell, but you should feel fine in a couple of days.  Buffy assured me that you are regularly knocked unconscious and that I shouldn't worry."

            "Yes, well, it should be written in the Watcher job description," chuckled Giles.

            "Would you like something to eat?" asked Narcissa.

            "That would be nice."

            Narcissa gave Giles some soup that had been brought up earlier by a house elf.  He ate it all, as they sat in a comfortable silence.  When he finished, he spoke again.  "What are you going to do now, Cissa?  It isn't safe for you to return to your home."

            "I know," she said quietly.  "Professor Dumbledore offered to allow me to stay here until Lucius is recaptured."

            "It would be nice to have you around," Giles replied.

            "Well, it seems that Professor Wilkins has volunteered to give up her quarters and move in with Professor Wood.  I was told that they are engaged."

            "They were engaged on Christmas," replied Giles with a smile.  "She spends most nights with him anyway.  Xander and Anya also share quarters.  I must admit that I am surprised that Dumbledore allows it."

            "Dumbledore appreciates young love, and as they are adults, he probably feels that it is their choice."

            "So, are you going to stay?" asked Giles.

            "I need to speak with my son first.  I do not want to make him uncomfortable, but I do not think he will mind."

****************

            Charlie and Buffy had a late lunch in the Scooby common room, before he had to return to Romania.

            "I wish that your visit could have been under better circumstances," said Buffy.

            "I'm not complaining," he replied.  "I'm just happy that I got to see you again.  I'm sorry that I couldn't help with the rescue."

            "You were protecting your brother.  I would have done the same if it had been Dawn."

            "Buffy, I was thinking.  Valentine's Day is in two weeks, and I was wondering if you might want to come to Romania for the weekend.  I could show you the dragons."  Buffy looked slightly surprised.  Charlie was worried that he had been too forward.  "I'll understand if you have things that you need to do here, and I'm not expecting anything to happen between us.  I have a very nice guest room that you are welcome to stay in."

            Buffy put a finger to Charlie's lips to silence him.  "I would love to visit you in Romania.  As for the guest room, let's just wait and see what happens."

            Charlie looked happy and relieved.  They agreed that Buffy would floo to Charlie's cottage in Romania after her classes that Friday and would return to Hogwarts on Sunday.

****************

            By the middle of the week, everyone had settled back into his or her routine.

            Narcissa had decided that she would remain at Hogwarts.  Draco was happy that his mother would be safe.  Giles, who had been released by Madame Pomfrey after two days in the hospital wing, was thrilled to have another 'adult' to talk with in the evenings.  He and Narcissa both enjoyed reliving old times and sharing stories of where their lives had taken them since their own days as students at Hogwarts.  Much to Giles' annoyance, Buffy continuously made comments about Narcissa like liking him.

            Buffy found herself writing nightly letters to Charlie.  Willow was doing the same with Tonks.  Buffy and Willow could not help giggling together each morning, when the owl post would deliver letters to them.  Buffy told Willow about Charlie's invitation to stay with him for Valentine's Day.  Willow was happy for her best friend and for herself.  She and Tonks also had plans for Valentine's Day.  They would be attending a show in London and then going out for a nice dinner.

            The teens were beginning to get into the Valentine's Day spirit as well.  This was the first time that they were all in relationships.  The girls were especially excited to learn that there would be a muggle-theme ball held at Hogwarts.  Professor Dumbledore had decided that activities in the school would be safer than having a Hogsmeade weekend.  Lavender and Parvati had convinced Dumbledore to do a muggle theme.  They had apparently not forgotten about the benefits of muggle apparel, specifically the push-up bra.

            Ron and Draco began serving their detentions with Buffy.  Dawn, Shannon, Andrew, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny joined them.  The teens would spend some time on their homework and then play games or watch a movie.  It was the easiest detention that the boys had ever served, and they found themselves looking forward to the quiet time they could spend with their friends.  There was still much tension between Draco and the trio, but it seemed to be abating slowly.

            Ron could not afford a gift for Hermione for Valentine's Day; so, during one of their detentions, when she was busy in the library, Ron bit back his pride and asked Dawn and Draco to teach him to dance.  Ron knew that it would thrill Hermione to be twirled around the dance floor.  He had noticed her expression, when watching Dawn and Draco at the Yule Ball.  With much prodding from Dawn, Draco bit back his usual snotty comments and agreed to help Ron.

****************

            The weekend of the fourteenth of February arrived.  Everyone was quite excited.  Buffy left on Friday to see Charlie.  Willow also left to spend the weekend in London with Tonks.  Xander and Anya had made plans to go away for the weekend with Fred, Angelina, George, and Oliver.  Angelina's parents owned a small villa in the south of France.  Faith, Robin, Wesley, Cat, Giles, and Narcissa agreed to chaperone the ball.

            The day of the ball Narcissa pulled Cat aside.  "I realize that we don't know each other very well, but I have a rather big favor to ask you," said Narcissa.

            "I don't know what I can do for you, but ask away," Cat replied.

            "The theme tonight is muggle, and we are about the same size."

            "I have the perfect dress for you to wear," replied Cat cheerfully.

            "I only have robes," added Narcissa by way of explanation.

            Cat led Narcissa to her quarters.  She immediately went to the wardrobe and pulled out a little black dress.  "Every muggle woman has at least one of these," Cat explained.  "You can dress it up or down depending on which accessories you choose."

            Narcissa thanked Cat profusely and took the dress back to her quarters to try on.

****************

            Draco entered the Gryffindor common room after being let in by a second year student.  He was proudly wearing the silk shirt that Dawn had given him for Christmas with a pair of black slacks.  Draco found Harry, Ron, and Andrew playing a game of exploding Snaps.

            "The girls aren't ready yet?" Draco asked.

            "Girls always take a long time to get ready," replied Andrew.  Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

            "Want us to deal you in?" asked Ron.

            "Sure," said Draco.  He would rather do almost anything else, but standing awkwardly in the Gryffindor common room seemed like a worse alternative.

            The boys played several hands, before their dates finally descended the stairs from the girls' dormitory.  The card game was forgotten, as each boy starred at his date.

            "Wow, muggle clothing definitely looks better than wizarding robes," commented Draco.  He never thought that muggle s could do something better than wizards, but seeing Dawn in a form-fitting emerald green silk dress changed his mind.  Dawn was happy to see that Draco was wearing the shirt she had given him that matched her dress perfectly.

            "Muggle clothes sure show a lot more skin," added Ron.  He was soaking in the short length and relatively low neckline of Hermione's red dress.  Ron was not sure that he wanted anyone else to see that much of Hermione, though he greatly appreciated seeing it himself.

            Andrew walked over to Ginny.  "You look pretty, Gin," he said, as she spun around to show off her white dress.

            Shannon was the last to descend the stairs, and Harry's full attention was on her.  She was wearing a classic little black dress.  "Shall we go," she said.

            The four couples walked down to the Great Hall together.  The small tables were set to accommodate four people each.  Shannon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together.  Ginny and Andrew had begun talking with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.  They decided to also sit together.  Draco and Dawn found a table to themselves.  They were used to being outcasts among other members of their houses, because of their dating.

            "Would you mind terribly if we sat with you?" a woman's voice asked.

            Dawn and Draco looked up to see Narcissa standing with Giles.  "It would be nice to have dinner with you," Dawn replied.

            "We don't want to intrude," said Giles.

            "No, please, sit down.  I had hoped that we would eventually have the opportunity to talk," replied Dawn.

            Draco had initially worried about sitting with his mother and Giles, but dinner turned out to be pleasant.  His mother seemed to get along well with Dawn, and both teens enjoyed hearing about some of the pranks that Giles and Ethan had pulled during their days at Hogwarts.

            When the dancing began, Giles and Narcissa excused themselves to talk with some of the faculty members.  Draco leaned toward Dawn and gave her a quick kiss.  "I thought about what to get for you for Valentine's Day," he said," but after a lot of thought I decided that it would be better to do something for you than to just buy something."

            "What should I be expecting?" asked Dawn, concern evident in her voice.

            "You'll see," he replied.  "For now, let's dance."  Draco led her to the dance floor.

****************

            During dinner Shannon, Harry, and Ron had gotten into a very long discussion about quidditch plays.  Hermione was trying to follow the conversation, but she simply could care less about quidditch.  Ron had noticed her boredom, and when the dancing began he realized that it was his chance to make it up to her.

            Ron stood and extended his hand to her.  "Mione, would you dance with me?" he asked.  Hermione smiled happily.  She knew that Ron hated dancing.

            Ron lead her onto the dance floor and put his hand on her waist, never releasing the hand he still held in his.  Ron began moving Hermione to the music.  He was nervous and a bit awkward at first, but in no time he had found his rhythm.

            "You can dance?" Hermione asked, surprise evident in her voice.

            "Happy Valentine's Day, Mione," Ron said.  "I suffered through learning to dance with Malfoy for you."

            "Draco taught you to dance?"  If possible, Hermione sounded even more surprised.

            "Well, Draco and Dawn," Ron replied.

            "Thank you."

            "I love you, Mione.  I would do anything for you, even suffer through dance lessons with Malfoy."

            Hermione smiled broadly.  This was her best Valentine's Day ever.  Ron said he loved her, and they were dancing rather well together.  "I love you too, Ron."  Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly

****************

            Luna and Andrew had gotten into a discussion about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks during dinner.  When the dancing began, they were still talking animatedly.  Neville asked Ginny if she would like to dance.  Though she worried about her feet suffering from Neville's lack of dancing ability, Ginny agreed.  She needed an excuse to escape the Snorkack conversation.

            Ginny was surprised that Neville had actually improved.  He only stepped on her foot once.  "Gran made me take lessons," he explained.  Neville seemed to constantly surprise Ginny.  He had shown a great deal of bravery in the Department of Mysteries the previous year, and now he was dancing passably well.

            Andrew and Luna eventually finished their conversation and joined their dates on the dance floor during one of the faster songs.  Everyone around them backed away from the flailing arms and legs.

****************

            Draco excused himself from Dawn for a few minutes.  She wandered over to the refreshment table to get a drink.  Shannon and Harry were there as well, avoiding dancing as much as possibly for Harry's benefit.  Ron and Hermione had not left the dance floor once.

            "You have to dance with me during some of the fast songs," Shannon was saying to Dawn, but Dawn had stopped listening to her best friend, when she heard a very familiar voice coming from the speakers around her.

            "This song is for a very special girl.  British or American, Pureblood or Muggle-born, Slytherin or Gryffindor, all that matters is that it is you."  He then began to sing.

_Don't ask me, what you know is true._

_Don't have to tell you.  I love your precious heart._

            Dawn turned to see Draco standing on the platform with the band and singing directly to her.  She had never realized what a beautiful voice he had.

_I, I was standing.  You were there._

_Two worlds colliding, and they could never tear us apart._

            She had to giggle at the way he moved his hips to the beat of the music.  "I think someone is in love," commented Shannon.

_I told you that we could fly._

_Cause we all have wings, but some of us don't know why._

            Some of the boys were laughing, but every girl looked enviously at Dawn, especially Pansy Parkinson, who finally stormed out of the Great Hall.

_I, I was standing.  You were there._

_Two worlds colliding, and they could never, ever tear us apart._

            When the song ended, Draco bound off the stage and directly into Dawn's arms.  He kissed her deeply, and then led her back onto the dance floor.

            Narcissa was laughing and shaking her head.  She had a far away look in her eyes.

            "What are you thinking?" asked Giles.

            "I'm thinking about a certain Gryffindor, who did the same thing during his seventh year," she replied.

            "Ah," said Giles, "but I also had a guitar."

****************

            On Sunday night, Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Anya returned to Hogwarts.  They sat in the common room discussing their weekends.

            "We had a great time," Willow said.  "Tonks has never been to a muggle musical, even though her dad is muggle-born.  She thought it was the coolest thing."

            "So, Buffy, how was the romantic weekend?" asked Xander.

            "It was great.  He cooked me dinner both nights, and yesterday afternoon he took me to see the dragons that he works with.  They are huge."

            "So did you sleep in the guest room?" asked Willow.

            "Actually, I did," replied Buffy.  "We're taking it slow, and Charlie seems ok with that."

            "That's because Spike and Angel threatened him," Anya informed Buffy.

            "What?" Buffy, Willow, and Xander practically shouted.

            "Before you went to rescue Dawn and Harry, they had a 'talk' with him – something about not hurting you," Anya explained, happy that she knew something that the others did not.

            "I'm going to hurt both of them.  They need to stay out of my relationships.  This jealousy thing they do is annoying," Buffy practically shouted.

            "Well, it didn't seem to scare off your dragon man, so don't worry about it," said Anya.

            "Um, so, Xander, Anya, how was your weekend?" Willow asked, hoping to change the topic.

            "It was great," said Anya.  "We had lots of sex."

            Xander rolled his eyes.  "We also had a really good time with Fred, Angelina, George, and Oliver.  Fred and George showed us some of their newer products for the joke shop."

            "True," agreed Anya, "but we also got to have lots of sex."


	38. Viva Las Vegas

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 38 – Viva Las Vegas

            During the weeks that followed Valentine's Day, nothing extraordinary happened.  The students attended their classes, practiced quidditch, and studied.  Ron and Draco finished their detentions with Buffy.  Ginny dug into heavy reviewing for her O.W.L.S.  Dawn, Shannon, and Ron continued their regular Slayer patrols.  Ron and Hermione also attended to their prefect duties.

            The Scoobies also turned their attention back to their teaching, spending evenings devising lesson plans and grading papers.  Buffy and Faith continued with extra patrolling of the Forbidden Forest, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

            During the first week of March, Buffy received an urgent owl from Angel.  He had finally succeeded in tracking down the gemma sanguinis.  It was currently in the possession of a very elusive vampire in Las Vegas.  Angel promised to provide additional details, when she arrived in Las Vegas.

            Buffy called a meeting that night in the Scooby common room to decide their next move.  The Scoobies, Cat, Narcissa, the Gryffindor teens, and Draco attended the meeting.

            "We know the gem is in Las Vegas.  Angel will have additional details there for us when we arrive," Buffy explained.

            "Who's going?" asked Xander.

            "I am," said Shannon.

            "No, you are not.  You cannot miss school," said Giles firmly.

            "I know the city.  That's where I am from, if you don't remember," stated Shannon.  "Besides, I haven't been back since the Bringers attacked my family.  I need to do this."

            "I am thinking we should go on Friday," said Buffy.  "I see no reason Shannon can't come, but she needs to floo back Sunday night, so she doesn't miss classes."

            "I'm fine with that," said Shannon.

            "And before you ask, yes, Dawn can come too for the weekend, but the rest of the students are staying here," added Buffy.  "And you two will not be involved in getting the gem.  You will only take care of Shannon's personal business."  Shannon and Dawn agreed without further comment.  They did not want to give Buffy the chance to change her mind.

            "I'm in," said Cat.  "I know the city fairly well.  I've taken quite a few vacations there."

            "Me too," said Faith.  "Besides, it can't hurt to have another Slayer around as backup."

            "But aren't you wanted?" asked Willow.  "The last thing we need is for you to wind up back in prison."

            "The Watcher's Council took care of that," explained Giles.  "Faith's records were wiped clean.  She no longer exists in the penal system."

            "Well, you aren't going without us," stated Anya.

            "We can floo back with Dawnie and Shannon on Sunday," added Xander.

            "Ok, so the better question seems to be, who isn't going?" said Buffy.

            "I will stay here," said Giles.

            "Me too," said Willow.  "We should at least have some people left to teach the following week, especially if it takes you awhile to track down the gem."

            "I will stay here as well," said Wesley.

            "So then it's me, Xander, Anya, Cat, Faith, and Robin.  Spike or Angel will probably meet us as well," said Buffy.  "Ok, so be ready to leave after classes on Friday.  That will have us in Vegas for Friday morning their time."

            "I'll check with Professor Dumbledore about the best place to floo in the area," said Wesley.

            "No need," said Cat.  "We floo to the Crosswands Casino."  Everyone looked at her.  "What?" she asked.  "Less airfare means more gambling."

****************

            Dawn and Shannon spent Thursday night packing for their weekend in Las Vegas.

            "It's a shame Draco and Harry can't come with us," commented Dawn.

            "Why can't they?" replied Shannon, a plan formulating in her mind.

            "Because Buffy would never allow it," Dawn stated matter-of-factly.

            "But if Buffy didn't know.  I mean, she will be too busy tracking down the gem to notice what we are doing."

            "What do you have in mind?" asked Dawn.

            Shannon explained her plan.  They finished packing and then wrote letters to Draco and Harry, which they planned to give them before departing the next day.

_Draco,_

_We are staying at the MGM in Las Vegas.  You could floo to the Crosswands and then walk about a mile and a half down the strip to the MGM.  We will meet you right off of the elevators on the sixth floor at 11:00pm.  If you sneak out just before 10:00pm, you should make it here by then._

_Harry knows how to get out of the castle and into Hogsmeade to use the floo network.  You will have to work with him to get here._

_Hope to see you._

_--Dawn_

_Harry,_

_We are staying at a muggle casino-hotel in Las Vegas.  You could floo to the Crosswands and then walk about down the strip to our hotel.  We will meet you right off of the elevators on the sixth floor at 11:00pm.  If you sneak out just before 10:00pm, you should make it here by then._

_Draco knows the name of the hotel where we are staying.  You will have to work with him to get here._

_Hope to see you._

_--Shannon_

            "Do you really think those two can work together?" asked Dawn.

            "They will if they want to see us this weekend," replied Shannon.

****************

            Immediately following classes on Friday, everyone going to Las Vegas gathered with their luggage in the Scooby common room.  Each person took a turn at the fireplace.  They each threw down a handful of floo powder and shouted, "Crosswands Casino."  Before leaving, Dawn and Shannon said goodbye to Draco and Harry.  Both girls handed their boyfriend a letter and told him to read it immediately after they left.

            Cat led the group out of the Crosswands.  She had decided that they would be able to blend more easily in one of the high traffic muggle casinos.  The group piled into two cabs and was taken to the MGM, one of the casinos on the main strip.  They ate together, checked into their rooms, and went their separate ways.

            Dawn and Shannon were happy to have a room on a different floor than the others.  The girls decided to take naps, so they would be wide awake when Harry and Draco arrived in a few hours, assuming that they managed to work together well enough to get there.  Buffy had told them that everyone else was going to take in some sights until they had to meet Spike after dark.  Apparently, he had left a note for them at the front desk the previous night.

            Dawn and Shannon decided to take naps, so they would be wide-awake when Harry and Draco arrived in a few hours.  That is, if they arrived.  Dawn still was not convinced that they could work together.

****************

            Harry and Draco made a point of bumping into each other outside the Great Hall after dinner.  "I take it you read your letter from Shannon," drawled Draco in a cool voice.

            "Yeah," said Harry.  "They sure aren't making this easy on us, are they?"

            "No, but did you expect any less?  They're best friends.  They probably think this is a good opportunity to make us get along."

            "Somehow I don't see you and me every being friends, Malfoy," replied Harry.

            "Neither do I, Potter."

            :"So, we are going to do this then?" asked Harry.

            "Of course we are.  Don't want to disappoint the lovely ladies," Draco answered.

            "Fine," said Harry.  "Meet me at the statue of the one-eyed witch just before curfew."

            "Why there?" asked Draco.

            "You'll see," replied Harry.

            Harry left Draco standing in the entrance hall and made his way back to Gryffindor tower to pack some things for his late night excursion.  Ron and Andrew caught up with Harry in their dorm room.

            "What are you doing, mate?" asked Ron.

            "I need you two to do me a favor," said Harry.

            "Anything," said Ron and Andrew in unison.

            "Malfoy and I are sneaking out of the castle tonight and flooing to Las Vegas to meet Shannon and Dawn.  I need you to cover for me tomorrow, especially with Hermione," Harry explained to his friends.

            "Harry, you know that I can't lie to Mione.  She'll have a fit, when she finds out," said Ron.

            "So, don't lie.  Just distract her, at least until we are gone," said Harry.  "Once we are gone she can't do anything about it anyway."

            "I guess, but I don't think this is a good idea," replied Ron.  "What if you-know-you finds out that you left Hogwarts."

            "Just say his name, Ron.  Voldemort has no reason to think I am going to America, now does he?"

            "It still isn't a good idea," said Ron, more to himself than to Harry.

            "I'm going anyway.  At least you can honestly tell Hermione that you told me that it was a bad idea and that I didn't listen to you," commented Harry.

            "Just be careful, mate," warned Ron, "especially sneaking around with Malfoy."

            Harry agreed to be careful.  He did not trust Malfoy either, but did not believe that Malfoy would risk doing anything to get them in trouble.  He wanted to see Dawn as much as Harry wanted to see Shannon.

            Harry finished packing his backpack, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and hurried to the library.  He decided that it would be easier to slip out from the library than from Gryffindor tower.

            At 9:30pm sharp, Harry saw Draco hanging out by the statue of the one-eyed witch.  "Let's do this," said Harry.  He pointed his wand at the statue and said, "Dissendium."  The statue moved to the side revealing a small entrance to a tunnel that lead to Hogsmeade.

            "Blood hell," said Draco under his breath.

            The two boys slid down into the tunnel and made their way into Hogsmeade.  They quietly climbed through the trapdoor in Honeydukes and walked over to the fireplace.  Taking a handful of floo powder each, they took turns standing in the fireplace and saying, "Crosswands Casino."

            Minutes later the two teens exited the Crosswands and walked over to the strip.  "Now what?" asked Harry.

            "They're staying at the MGM," replied Draco, who had just finished asking a muggle tourist where the casino-hotel was located.  Draco pointed to the left, and the two boys started walking.  "Damn, it's hot," complained Draco.  Harry glared at Draco, but remained silent as they walked.

            The two boys made it to the MGM with ten minutes to spare.  They took an elevator to the sixth floor and found Dawn and Shannon sprawled out in two chairs, waiting for them.  The girls jumped from their seats and hugged their boyfriends.

            "I'm so glad you made it," said Dawn.

            "I knew you would," added Shannon.  "So let's go back to our room and figure out what we are going to do for the day."

            "We were thinking that you should only stay the one day, so there will be less chance of anyone missing you at Hogwarts," explained Dawn.  Draco and Harry nodded in agreement, before following the girls back into the elevator and up to their room.

****************

            The adults decided to split up for the day and meet back in Buffy's room at dark to see Spike and get the information they came for.  Xander, Anya, Faith, and Robin decided to rent a car and drive around the city.  Anya had found a brochure in the room, explaining several sights that she wanted to see.  Cat and Buffy decided to stay behind.  Cat was itching to hit the blackjack tables and promised to show Buffy how to play.

            Xander, Anya, Faith, and Robin drove past several small chapels that lined the road past the casinos.  "I always wanted to get married in Vegas," commented Faith.  "I get a kick out of the tackiness of it all."

            Robin smiled at her.  "So, why don't we then?" he asked.

            "Are you serious?" asked Faith excitedly.

            "Well we are engaged, and the wedding itself should fulfill the bride's dreams," replied Robin.

            "Wait, you mean you can just get married here?" asked Anya.  "Without all the planning?" Faith nodded.  Xander squirmed uncomfortably.  He and Anya had successfully avoided the marriage argument since her return to life.

            "Why don't we see if we can book a chapel for Sunday afternoon," suggested Robin.  "Business should be taken care of by then."  Faith kissed him in reply.  "I'll take that as a yes," he said, smiling.

            "Why don't we split up then," suggested Anya.  "You two can go book a chapel, and Faith and I can go shopping so she has something special to wear."

            "Sounds like a plan," said Faith.  Everyone else agreed.

****************

            Dawn, Shannon, Harry, and Draco decided to take a tour of the city.  Shannon was excited to show them around.  After several hours, the teens found themselves in the neighborhood where Shannon used to live.

            "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to," Harry whispered to Shannon.

            She shook her head.  "I don't want to, but I need to," she replied.

            The teens walked the few blocks in silence to where Shannon lived happily until only one year ago.  The house was abandoned.  Police tape still sealed the door.

            "Now what?" asked Dawn.

            Shannon indicated for them to follow her.  They crept around the back, and Shannon let them in through a basement window.  "This is how I used to sneak in after curfew," she explained.

            The teens climbed the stairs to the main floor of the small rancher.  "I want to get a few things," said Shannon.  She led them to a small bedroom that had obviously once been hers.  She found two backpacks in the closet and pulled them out.  She began shuffling through drawers and looking under her bed.  She found several photo albums that she placed in one backpack, along with some of her jewelry.

            "I need to get some things from my mom and Victor's room," she said.  "Can you wait here?"  Her friends nodded and sat on her bed to wait.

            After Shannon left the room, Dawn spoke.  "This must be really hard for her."

            "This sounds heartless, but I almost envy that she has things from her parents," said Harry.

            "I know what you mean.  Buffy and I have nothing.  Everything from our mom and from our childhood got sucked into the hellmouth with the rest of the town."

            Draco was silent.  He felt guilty for ever feeling bad for himself about his family situation.  He was lucky enough to still have his mother unlike Dawn, Shannon, and Harry.  Draco put his arm around Dawn's shoulder and pulled her against him.  

            The teens sat in silence until Shannon returned, her second bag filled and her face stained with tears.  "Let's get out of here," she said.  "There's nothing left for me now."

            The four teens exited through the back door and came face to face with a man in his early twenties, holding a gun.  "Hands where I can see them," he ordered.

            Shannon pushed her way to the front of the group.  "Dave," she practically shouted.

            The man lowered the gun.  "Shannon?" he said.  Shannon launched herself at the man and hugged him.  "Shannon, we've been so worried about you.  They found your parents, but no one knew what happened to you."

            "I got away," she replied, "took care of some things, and started a new life."  Shannon introduced her friends to Dave, who was a police officer and lived next door.  Over the years he had seen some fairly odd things and had come to accept that it was best not to ask too many questions.  He invited them next door, telling Shannon that his sister Cindy, who was once a close friend of hers, would be home from school soon.

            The teens spent the afternoon with Shannon's old neighbors.  They witnessed a tearful reunion between Shannon and Cindy and made plans to meet Cindy and some other old friends at a new club that night.  The teens ten returned to their room at the MGM.

****************

            Just before dark, Buffy knocked on Dawn and Shannon's door.  Harry and Draco stood in the bathtub wearing Harry's invisibility cloak, before the girls opened the door for Buffy.

            "What took you so long?" Buffy asked.

            "We were in the middle of looking at some photo albums that we took from my house today," explained Shannon.  The four teens had actually been doing just that for the past hour.

            Buffy nodded.  "So did you get everything you wanted from your parent's house?" she asked, a note of regret in her voice.  Dawn figured that her sister was thinking the same thing that she had earlier about having nothing left from their home in Sunnydale.

            "Yes," replied Shannon.

            "I came to ask you two if you wanted to have dinner with the rest of us, before we meet Spike," said Buffy.

            "No thanks," replied Dawn.  "We'll just grab something on our own."

            "We met up with one of my old friends today and are going to a local club with them tonight," explained Shannon.

            "Just stay out of trouble," Buffy reminded them.

            "We promise," Dawn and Shannon replied in unison.

            "Oh, and one more thing," added Buffy.  "Faith and Robin decided to get married in one of those tacky wedding chapels on Sunday.  You two should plan to be there, before flooing back to Hogwarts."

            "Really?" asked Shannon.

            "Cool," said Dawn.

            Buffy left the room, and Harry and Draco dropped the invisibility cloak and returned from the bathroom.

            "Did you hear her?" asked Dawn.

            "I thought that it took time to get married, even in the muggle world," commented Draco.

            "The rules don't apply in Las Vegas," explained Shannon.  "We should get ready for tonight.  We can grab dinner on the way to the club."


	39. The Club Scene

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 39 – The Club Scene

            Buffy, Xander, Anya, Faith, Robin, and Cat were waiting in Buffy's room for Spike to arrive.  It had gotten dark outside less than an hour before.  While the group waited, Faith and Anya talked about Faith and Robin's wedding plans.  Robin had happily allowed Faith to plan everything she wanted.  Buffy and Cat listened with interest, while Xander sat quietly, attempting to blend with the furniture.

            There was a knock at the door.  Buffy opened it to find Spike and Lorn standing in the hallway.  She immediately beckoned them in.  After checking to make sure that no one had followed them, she closed the door.

            "Not even a hello then pet," commented Spike.

            Buffy rolled her eyes, as she replied, "Hello, Spike."

            "You don't seem in the best of moods," Spike noted.  "Things not working out with wizard boy?"

            "Charlie is fine.  We are fine.  Right now, I'm a bit preoccupied with finding the gem.  I'm sure you can understand that."  Buffy's voice showed no emotion.  "Oh, and don't call me pet."

            Faith interrupted any further discussion.  "So, what do we know about the vamp that has the gem?"  Everyone but Spike looked at Faith, thankful for bringing the group back on topic.

            Lorn stepped forward, placing a folder on the small table in the corner of the room.  "The gem is in the possession of Genevieve, a fairly old and rather elusive vampire.  Very little is known about her.  In fact, we couldn't find any information about her ever killing a human."

            ""But that's what vampires do.  They kill," commented Xander.

            "Wait, you said human.  Does that mean that she has killed non-humans?" questioned Cat.

            "That's the strangest thing of all.  She seems to hunt and kill other vampires and demons," explained Lorn.  "But again, no one seems to know much about her as a vampire.  She is, however, well-known in Vegas as a local talent."

            "A local talent?" asked Buffy.

            "She's the lead singer of a popular cover band," explained Lorn.  "They play in local clubs throughout the city."

            "A vampire band?" questioned Faith.

            "That's just too Anne Rice," quipped Buffy.

            "So then are the other members of the bad vampires too?" asked Robin.

            "I know for sure that at least one is," explained Spike.  "I recognize the bassist from the cells at the initiative.  There are pictures of the band in that folder."

            Buffy picked up the folder from the table and opened it to look at the picture of the band.  "I remember this guy," she said.  "He was one of the vamps that hunted the UC Sunnydale campus.  You said that he was held by the initiative?"  Spike nodded.  "Was he chipped?"

            "Dunno," replied Spike.  "It's a possibility, but this Genevieve bird is rumored to have serious resources at her disposal.  She could have had the chip removed from him."

            "Either way, maybe we can use this vamp to get to Genevieve," Buffy thought aloud.

            "Well, he doesn't like you much, seeings as he blames you for being caught by the initiative.  I figure he doesn't like me much either, seeings as a used him as a shield to escape myself," said Spike.

            "But we don't have any other way in," replied Buffy.

            Cat, who had been looking at the picture of the band over Buffy's shoulder, finally found her voice.  "Forget about the bassist.  We have another in," Cat said softly.

            Everyone turned to her.  "What was that?" asked Faith.

            Cat faced the group and spoke louder than before.  "We have another in.  I know the drummer.  His name is Rex White."

            "Honey, you don't strike me as the vampire groupie type," commented Lorn.

            Cat smiled.  "I'm not, but my best friend Becca was, at least when Rex was still human.  Starting back in our days at Victoriana Academy, Becca dated him.  They were together off and on for years.  She was in love with him, and he was nothing but a bastard to her, cheated on her all the time.  For some unknown reason, no girl could ever seem to say no to him – no girl, except me.  It annoyed him to no end.  Trust me, he'll remember me."

            "But even if he remembers you, why would he lead you to Genevieve?" questioned Xander.

            "No vampire would risk opposing Voldemort.  I think it's time we use my parentage to our advantage," replied Cat.  She proceeded to explain her plan to the group.  Everyone agreed to give it a try.  Spike insisted on participating, but Lorn needed to be at his own show for the next two nights.

****************

            Dawn, Shannon, Harry, and Draco met Cindy and several of Shannon's other old friends at a small table toward the back of the dark club.  Shannon hugged them each in turn and then introduced Dawn, Harry, and Draco to them.  After trying to yell over the music for several minutes, the teens gave up trying to hold a conversation and headed out onto the dance floor.

            Harry hesitated.  "You know I can't dance," he whispered into Shannon's ear.

            She shook her head.  "Come on, Harry.  I'll teach you."

            "I'm going to make a fool out of myself."

            Shannon shrugged.  "So what?  These people are all muggles.  They don't know who you are.  Besides, it isn't like you are going to see any of these people ever again.  Now come on.  I guarantee to make this enjoyable."  She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the middle of the crowded dance floor.  

            Before Harry could do anything, Shannon wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.  "Dancing is a lot more fun, when you aren't doing it in front of teachers," she said.  Shannon began to move her body to the music, still pressed against Harry.  His breath quickened and his face flushed, as he felt his girlfriend writhing against him to the music.

            "See, I told you dancing could be fun," Shannon whispered against Harry's ear.  The feel of her breath only added to the sensations he was feeling.  Without hesitation, Harry bent forward and began kissing Shannon's neck, while they continued to move to the music.  She let out a small moan and pressed her body even tighter against him, her fingers twisting in the back of his messy, black hair.

            Dawn and Draco were also enjoying themselves on the dance floor.  They too danced closer than at a Hogwarts dance, though Draco still periodically pulled away from Dawn slightly to spin her around.

            After several songs, Draco leaned closer to Dawn.  "Do you want to get something to drink?" he shouted over the music.  Dawn nodded emphatically.  Draco motioned for her to grab a table in the back, while he went over to the bar to get them drinks.

            Dawn made herself comfortable at the same small table where they originally met Shannon's friends.  Draco sat down a few minutes later and handed her a bottle of water.  "When I got to the bar, I realized that I don't know what muggles drink.  I hope water is okay."

            "It's fine," replied Dawn, taking a swig from her bottle.  "Shannon and Harry seem to be having fun.  I never thought they would dance longer than us."

            Draco turned to look at Shannon and Harry still pressed against each other and moving to the music.  Draco had a look of disgust on his face.  "They look like their shagging with clothes on. I really didn't need to see that."  

            Dawn couldn't help giggling.  "I'm sure you wouldn't be complaining, if that was us."

            Draco sneered.  "I have more respect for you and myself than to be doing that in public."

            "What about in private?" Dawn asked.  She couldn't seem to help herself.

            Draco's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed.  He did not understand how Dawn could make him feel so completely flustered.  After all, he was not exactly innocent when they met.  But with her he lost all that Slytherin conceit.  "Well, um, uh, well, if. . ."

            Dawn cut off his stuttering with a kiss.  As she pulled back, she spoke.  "Don't worry.  I think it will be awhile before I'm ready to go that far."  Draco looked visibly relieved.  "But when I am, you will most definitely be the first to know."  Draco's cheeks flushed once again, causing Dawn to giggle.

            While Dawn and Draco were talking, Shannon pulled Harry off the dance floor and toward a dark corridor, which most likely lead to a backroom or private offices.  Just out of sight of the club patrons, Shannon leaned back against the wall and pulled Harry against her.  She once again snaked her arms around his neck.  He pressed his body against her, as they kissed deeply.  Shannon and Harry were in their own world, as they kissed and allowed their hands to explore each other's bodies.

****************

            Cat had suggested contacting Rex White after their show at a local club that evening.  She wanted to go alone, afraid that if Buffy and Faith came to the club, they might be recognized as Slayers.  Neither Slayer was comfortable with Cat engaging a group of vampires on her own, even though Cat insisted she could just apparate out of any dangerous situation.  It was finally decided that Spike would accompany her and that the others would wait for them at the hotel.

            Genevieve's band was still playing, when Cat and Spike entered the club.  They agreed to separate and look around.  Spike wanted to make sure he knew where all the exits were located, and Cat wanted to make sure she knew how to get backstage when the band finished for the night.

            Cat found a dark corridor that appeared to lead backstage.  She quietly slipped into the corridor and walked several feet, before she heard heavy breathing.  She turned a corner, wand drawn, and found two teenagers groping each other against the wall.  She lowered her wand and shook her head.  As she slipped past the teens, she noticed male threw his head back, making visible a lightening shaped scar.

            Cat gasped, causing the two teens to jump apart from each other and begin straightening their clothes.  Neither had looked closely at the person who had interrupted them.  "We'll just be going," mumbled Harry.  

            He took Shannon's hand and began to pull her away, when Cat spoke.  "Not so fast, Mr. Potter.  I do believe you are supposed to be at Hogwarts right now."

            Shannon's and Harry's eyes shot up immediately to Cat's face.  After a look of confusion, they both asked "Professor Bolgya?" When she nodded, their confusion turned to mirth.

            It was at that moment that Cat remembered what she was wearing – a deep purple, low-cut halter top, black leather pants, and high healed black leather boots.  To make it worse, her hair was teased up and she was wearing heavy dark make-up.  This was not the look that students were used to seeing on their conservative Muggle Studies professor.  "Look, I don't have time right now to deal with students, who have snuck away from school.  I assume Miss Summers and Mr. Malfoy are also around here somewhere.  We're going to go find them, and then Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are going to return to Hogwarts immediately.  I will not say anything about seeing you here, and you will not mention this outfit to anyone."  Shannon and Harry nodded their agreement.  "Oh and, Shannon, I think you and Harry here better be having that talk soon."  Harry looked quizzically at Shannon, but she shook her head.  They followed Cat out of the dark corridor and back to the main club.

            Meanwhile, Spike wandered toward the back of the club where people were seated at small tables.  He was not paying attention to the patrons, until a familiar scent reached his nose.  "Nibblet," he said to himself.  Spike scanned the patrons around him until his eyes fell on the familiar brunette, who was sitting at a table and kissing the blonde that reminded Spike, so much of himself.

            Spike walked toward them.  The two teens continued kissing, oblivious to their audience.  Spike placed a hand on each of their shoulders.  Dawn and Draco pulled away from each other and looked up to see Spike with a wicked smirk on his face.

            "Spike," shrieked Dawn, before jumping up and hugging him.  As she pulled out of Spike's embrace, she seemed to regain her senses.  "Oh my god, tell me Buffy isn't here," Dawn whined, as she glanced around the club, looking for her sister.

            "She's not here.  But, why do I get the feeling that you aren't supposed to be here with Blondie?" asked Spike.

            "Buffy knows that Shannon and I were going to a club with some of Shannon's old friends, but Draco and Harry aren't exactly supposed to be here," Dawn explained.  "Please, Spike, you can't tell her."

            "Far be it for me to rat on anyone for breaking the rules.  But I think you have bigger problems than me," said Spike.  He motioned to Cat, who was marching Shannon and Harry toward them.  Dawn and Draco groaned.

            Cat indicated for Shannon and Harry to sit with Dawn and Draco.  "You four have exactly three hours for Harry and Draco to be in the Hogwarts castle and for Dawn and Shannon to be in their hotel room.  Do that, and we will never speak of this night again – and that includes any mention of my outfit.  Now go."  

            Cat grabbed Spike's arm and pulled him away from the four teens.  "We've got work to do," she told him.

****************

            Dawn, Shannon, Harry, and Draco made quick excuses to Shannon's friends and left the club.  They flagged down a cab and rode to the Crosswands Casino in relative silence.

            "At least we didn't get expelled," commented Draco.

            "She didn't even take any points or give us detentions," added Harry.

            "I think she just wanted to get us out of there.  I wonder if it has something to do with finding the gem," said Dawn.

            "Either that or she was just embarrassed about her outfit," quipped Shannon.

            "I don't know why.  She actually looked good," commented Draco.  Dawn swatted him in the back of the head.  "What?  She did.  Not that you don't look way better than any other woman I have ever laid eyes on."  Dawn rolled her eyes at him, but giggled.

            The group fell back into silence until they arrived at the wizarding casino.  The girls walked their boyfriends to the large fireplaces that connected to the floo network.  

            "I'm sorry we almost got you in trouble," said Shannon.

            "It was worth it."  Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss Shannon goodbye.

            "Potter's right.  It was worth sneaking out to spend some non-Hogwarts time with you," Draco told Dawn.  They too kissed goodbye.

            Draco entered the fireplace first, threw down some floo powder, and shouted, "Hogsmeade."

            Before Harry followed, he turned back to Shannon.  "What was it that Professor Bolgya said you needed to talk to me about?" he asked.

            Shannon blushed slightly.  "We'll talk, as soon as I get back to Hogwarts.  I promise."  Harry nodded, kissed Shannon on the cheek, and stepped into the fireplace.

****************

            After the show ended, Cat slipped backstage, while Spike kept a look out.  She spotted one of the band's roadies standing guard in front of Rex White's dressing room.  She walked over to the roadie and addressed him.  "Hi, I'm here to see Rex."  

            The roadie leered at Cat.  "If I let you in, what do I get out of it?" he asked.

            Cat licked her lips, and then slid a finger across her cleavage.  While the roadie followed the movement of her finger, Cat slid her wand out of her sleeve and into her other hand.  "Stupefy."  The roadie never knew what hit him, as he fell onto the floor.  Cat stepped over him and opened the door to Rex's dressing room.

            Rex heard the door open, but did not turn around.  "I told you to hold off on the girls until I'm ready," he shouted.

            Cat could not help but roll her eyes.  She still did not understand what women saw in this man.  "Hello, Rex.  It's been a long time."

            Rex turned to look at Cat, his eyes sweeping over her body before meeting her eyes.  "Cat?"

            "I'm glad you remember me."

            "How could I forget the one woman who would never give me the time of day," Rex replied.

            "I'm sure most women are smart enough to turn you down," said Cat, as she rolled her eyes.

            Rex sneered, "Not anymore."  He vamped out, though did not approach her.  "Now I can have anyone I want."  Cat pulled out her wand.  "You call that a stake?  No wonder you were always so uptight."

            As Rex lunged toward Cat, she cried out, "Locomotor Mortis."  Rex's legs locked up, and he crashed to the ground.  Cat casually leaned back against the wall and twirled her wand with her fingers.  "No, Rex, I call this a wand."

            "You're . . . You're a witch," Rex stuttered.

            Cat shook her head.  "You never were too quick on the uptake."

            "Is this one of those girly revenge things because I used to cheat on Becca?"

            "How is it possible for anyone to be so full of themselves?" questioned Cat.  "This has nothing to do with Becca.  She's been over you for years."

            "Then what the hell do you want, Cat?" spat Rex.

            "I want a meeting with your lead singer," Cat replied evenly.

            "Why would she want to see you?"

            "Rex, Rex, Rex, you really are out of your league here," said Cat tauntingly.  "Have you ever heard of Voldemort?"

            Rex's yellow eye's narrowed.  "I always took you as the smart one, Cat.  Obviously I was wrong, speaking the Dark Lord's name."

            Cat pointed her wand at Rex's chest.  "Actually, I usually call him 'Daddy.'"

            Rex's face returned to its human form.  "You cannot be serious."  It was obvious to Cat that she had finally struck fear in the vampire lying on the floor in front of her.

            "Oh, I'm very serious.  Now, you're going to listen to me.  Your lead singer has an artifact that is essential to my father.  When he claims his full power, he will reward those who aided him, and in the meantime he destroys those who stand against him.  However, to show good faith, I will give your lead singer a Slayer in exchange for the artifact.  I hear that a Slayer's blood is the sweetest thing to touch a vampire's lips."

            "And how are you going to get a Slayer?" questioned Rex.

            Cat grinned wickedly.  "Several Slayers seem to believe that I am working on their side.  A simple Imperius curse, and I can make any one give herself willingly."  Cat placed a piece of parchment on the table.  "This is the number for my hotel.  Call me, when everything is arranged."  

            Cat turned, walked out of the room, stepped over the still stunned roadie, and rejoined Spike at the end of the corridor.  "How'd it go?" he asked.

            "We should be hearing from Genevieve soon," Cat replied.  She and Spike returned to the hotel to wait for the call.


	40. Genevieve

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 40 – Genevieve

            The next day Dawn and Shannon decided to have breakfast with Buffy.  The two teens were hoping to find out how the search for the gem was going.  They knocked on Buffy's door early in the morning.  The door opened to reveal a half-asleep Slayer.  "What do you two want?" Buffy asked.

            "We were thinking that you could go to breakfast with us," explained Dawn.  "We didn't get to see much of you yesterday."

            "And we were hoping you would tell us more about Faith and Robin's wedding tomorrow," added Shannon.

            "And you were hoping I would tell you about the search for the gem," said Buffy.

            "Well, we are both involved in the prophecy," said Dawn.  "We promised not to get involved, but that doesn't mean you can't tell us what is going on."

            Buffy nodded and let the girls into her room.  She handed the folder brought by Lorn to Dawn.  "Have a look while I go take a shower.  Shannon, why don't you order up some room service?  When I'm a little more awake, I will tell you what is going on, but don't forget that you agreed not to get involved with the plan."

            Dawn and Shannon nodded, as Buffy retreated to the bathroom.  When the two teens heard the shower, they sat on the bed and began to sift through the information in the folder.  While Dawn read the attached briefing, Shannon looked through the pictures.

            "Dawnie, look at this," said Shannon, pressing a picture into Dawn's hands.

            "It's the band that was playing at the club last night," said Dawn.

            "I bet that's what Spike and Cat were doing there," said Shannon.  Dawn nodded in agreement, before turning her attention back to the briefing.

            The more Dawn read about the vampire Genevieve, the more she got a feeling of familiarity.  She thought back to the vampires that had come through Sunnydale, but none seemed to be the one.  She wondered if Spike or Angel had known her and mentioned her.  Dawn shook her head.  If either knew this vampire, they would have included that information in the briefing.

            "What is it, Dawn?" asked Shannon.

            "I know this vampire.  I don't know why or from where, but she is too familiar to me."  Buffy had exited the bathroom in time to hear these words from her sister.

            "Dawnie, explain to me what about her is so familiar?"  Buffy knew to trust her sister's instincts, but at the same time did not understand how Dawn could know about Genevieve.  The vampire was not the least bit familiar to Buffy.

            "Maybe it's just the way she's described, the words that are used," said Dawn more to herself than to Shannon and Buffy.  

            Shannon grabbed the briefing from Dawn and read a few paragraphs, before handing it to Buffy, who read it as well.  "I don't see how that is it," commented Shannon.  "The way it is written reminds me of Victor's Watcher Journals."

            "Reminds me a lot of Giles journals too," added Buffy.

            "Watcher Journals?" thought Dawn.  "Oh my god, that's it.  Does that fact sheet say anything about last names?"

            Buffy continued skimming the information.  "Yes.  It says that Genevieve has been known to go by several names, including Huffle, Moore, and Rayne.  Does that mean anything?"  Buffy looked at Dawn, who was looking sick.  "Dawnie, what is it?"

            "Your vampire was a Slayer," Dawn stated in a monotone.

            "What?" Buffy and Shannon practically shouted.

            "Genevieve Rayne is the Slayer that I have been studying for Wesley's class.  Her Watcher was Thomas Moore.  Some of his descriptions of her – that's what made me think.  Buffy, she was good, reminds me of you.  She had three sisters, witches, who helped her.  She lived to be 27 years old, one of the oldest Slayers recorded in history."

            "This is bad," said Buffy.

            "Maybe not," said Shannon, who had taken the information sheet from Buffy.  "It says here that she has never been known to kill a human.  Maybe she's a good vampire."

            "Vampires are not good," stated Buffy.

            "Angel and Spike are," noted Dawn.

            "But they have souls," replied Buffy.

            "Maybe she does too," said Dawn.

            "Either that or Dawn was right about her being really good, and she knows how to cover her tracks," added Shannon.

            "Either way, we're in trouble," Buffy moaned into her hands.  "If she is evil, which we expected, she is more dangerous than we thought.  If my some miracle, Dawn is right about her being not evil, then our current plan may backfire.  Cat's playing the Voldemort card."  After their breakfast arrived, Buffy proceeded to explain the plan to the two teens.

****************

            In the early afternoon, Cat received a phone call from the hotel to inform her that a letter was waiting for her at the front desk.  Wondering what it could be, Cat made her way to the front desk.  She retrieved the letter and returned to her room.  Cat sat at the small table in her room and opened the letter.

_Catherine,_

_I am aware that you seek a certain artifact that is in my possession.  We seek the same ends, the prevention of pure evil from entering this world._

_I have made a reservation for a party of ten at the Bella Dona Ristorante for eight o'clock this evening.  Please bring your friends.  We will discuss the artifact at that time._

_-- Genevieve_

            Cat reread the letter several times.  She was thoroughly confused.  The vampire Genevieve wanted to prevent the First from coming into the world.  She also knew of the entire group who had come to Vegas.  Cat did a quick headcount and realized that counting the two teens and Spike, there were nine of them.  A reservation for ten must mean them all and Genevieve.  Cat shook her head to clear it.  She needed to talk to Buffy.

****************

            Everyone gathered in front of the hotel an hour before dinner.  Buffy and Cat had discussed the letter from Genevieve at length and decided that they had no option but to meet with her.  The other adults all wanted to go as well.  After several hours of pleading by Dawn and Shannon, Buffy had agreed to allow them to attend the dinner.  A crowded restaurant ensured not only Genevieve's safety, but the safety of Dawn and Shannon as well.

            The group entered the restaurant and were seated.  Spike sat on one side of the empty chair, and Buffy sat on the other.  After several minutes a black haired woman walked to their table and took the empty seat.

            Genevieve was an attractive woman.  She was average height, had very light skin, black hair, and piercing blue eyes.  She was dressed in a long black broomstick skirt and a blood red wrap-around top.  Nestled at the base of her throat was a large blood red stone on a thick gold chain.  Cat gasped, realizing that the woman was wearing the gemma sanguinis.

            Before Genevieve could address the group, a waiter walked over to the table to take their drink order.  Genevieve spoke to him.  "I will have my usual.  William here," she motioned to Spike," will have the same.  Also, bring two bottles of red wine for the rest of the table."

            Dawn and Shannon smiled.  Buffy caught the waiter's attention.  "The two girls will have sodas," she said.  Dawn and Shannon frowned.

            "I believe that introductions are in order," said Genevieve.  "I am Genevieve Rayne."  Everyone around the table introduced themselves to her.  She spoke again.  "I have much to tell you, but let us first place our dinner orders.  Once our food arrives, we will have plenty of time to talk."

            Everyone silently looked at his or her menu.  When the drinks were served, Spike was happy to find that he had a goblet of blood.  "You must come here often," he commented to Genevieve.  She smiled.

            Everyone placed his or her orders.  When the first course was served, Genevieve began to speak.  "I have kept myself hidden for centuries.  I think that it is now time for me to tell my story."

            "I was born in a small town outside of London in 1702 to a pureblood wizarding family.  I was the youngest of four girls, each one year apart.  My sisters Annabelle or Annie, Eleanor or Ellie, and Minerva or Minnie were all proper witches.  At eleven year of age, they each received their letters to Hogwarts.  Though many families are all sorted into the same house, this was not the case with my sisters.  Annie, who was always the one who had no fear, was a Gryffindor.  Ellie, who could con anyone into anything, was a Slytherin.  And, Minnie, who was one of the brightest witches of our age, was a Ravenclaw.  Of the four of us, I was always considered the sweet one.  Therefore it was assumed that when I entered Hogwarts, I would be sorted into Hufflepuff."

            "That's why you've used the last name Huffle," whispered Dawn.

            Genevieve nodded.  "Yes, it is.  Unfortunately, I never got the opportunity to be sorted.  My magic was never as powerful as that of my sisters.  In fact, as a child, the only magical aptitude I showed was prophetic dreams.  I am sure that Buffy, Faith, and Shannon can all attest to having Slayer dreams prior to be called."  The three Slayers nodded, and Genevieve continued.  "I never received a letter to Hogwarts.  I was terribly disappointed.  My family was humiliated to find that their youngest daughter was a squib."

            "As you know, Slayers have magical abilities, like any witch.  However, what you may not know is that these abilities do not show themselves until the Slayer is called.  I was only thirteen years old when I was called.  Slayers usually come from muggle families.  The Watcher's Council did not know that I was a potential until after I was called."

            "Sounds familiar," mumbled Buffy.  Genevieve gave her an empathetic smile, as the next course of their meal was served.

            "So there I was at thirteen.  I finally had magic, but it was too late to go to Hogwarts.  My family wasn't sure what to do with me.  That was when Thomas showed up at our door and explained my calling.  I'll never forget that day.  I had a crush on him instantly.  He was young for a Watcher even then, just 21."  Genevieve shook herself out of her reverie.

            "Thomas trained me hard.  He was insistent that I was going to live.  When my sisters were home during their summer holidays, they would help me train and help me patrol.  At first Thomas insisted that the Slayer was supposed to work alone.  He soon realized that help would keep me alive longer."

            "I wouldn't still be here without my friends," said Buffy.  Genevieve may be a vampire, but Buffy could not help but empathize with her.  Buffy was beginning to understand why Dawn said that Genevieve reminded her of Buffy.

            "When each of my sisters graduated from Hogwarts, they began to help me in my Slaying full-time.  We faced so many things together – the four of us and Thomas.  I should probably mention that my feelings for Thomas grew over the years from a simple schoolgirl crush to true love.  When I was seventeen, we were married secretly.  The Watchers Council would never have approved."

            "Stupid council never approved of anything," mumbled both Buffy and Faith.

            Genevieve giggled.  "I am glad to hear that things are beginning to chance.  It is a shame that it took the entire council blowing up to make those changes."

            "So you know everything that has gone on recently?" asked Anya.  "How is that?"

            "I have always kept tabs on the current Slayer, or in your case," Genevieve indicated Buffy and Faith, "the two current Slayers.  Initially, I just wanted to make sure that I stayed out of their way.  Over the years I have occasionally stepped in to help, anonymously of course, when needed.  I must admit, I was surprised and delighted, when I found out what you did last year.  No girl will have to be in this alone again."

            "This is the part I don't get," said Faith.  "Even if you once were a Slayer, how is it that as a vampire you are fighting evil?"

            "Quite simply, I have a soul.  I always have."

            "But how?" asked Xander.

            "How many of us are there?" asked Spike.

            "To Spike's question, I only know of three.  The two of us and Angel.  To Xander's question, let me finish my story."  The group again fell silent.

            "With the help of my husband and my sisters, I battled vampires and demons until I was 27 years old, an unheard of age for a Slayer.  Then one night Thomas and I were battling a master vampire.  Thomas was knocked unconscious.  I focused more on my husband than the fight.  The vampire got the upper hand and bit me."

            "When Thomas regained consciousness, he found me dead on the ground.  He took my body home and called me sisters.  They decided to resurrect me, much like your friends did for you, Buffy.  None of my sisters were powerful enough to perform the spell on their own.  They used the gemma sanguinis," Genevieve touched the stone," to combine their powers and return my soul to my body."  A look of sadness passed across her features.  "They did not know that I had been turned.  And so, I stand before you a vampire with a soul."

            "The hardest thing was watching my sisters and my husband age and die.  I was with Thomas until he died in 1769 at the age of 75.  I have never lost track of my family.  We never had children, but I have kept tabs on all of my sisters' descendents.  That is how I know that you have not followed in your father's footsteps, Catherine.  You are a descendent of my sister Minnie on your mother's side."  

            Cat gasped.  Genevieve chuckled.  "All of Minnie's descendents are academics like you.  Unfortunately, some of Annie's descendents are not so reputable.  I believe that some of you have met one in particular, a wizard named Ethan."

            "Ethan Rayne?" asked Buffy.  "But how does he have the last name?"

            "It was not uncommon that if a family only had daughters that the eldest daughter's second son would be an heir to the mother's family and take that name," explained Genevieve.  "Does anyone else have a question, before we move on to discussing the gemma sanguinis?"

            "I do," said Robin.  "How is it that an ensouled vampire who was once a Slayer is now the lead singer of a vampire rock band?"

            Genevieve laughed.  "Living for three hundred years can become a tad boring.  I sing simply because it is fun.  As for the band, I wouldn't want to work with humans because they might find out my secret.  So, I recruited three harmless vampires."

            "Harmless," snorted Xander.

            "You do not think that William was the only vampire to receive a government issued chip," replied Genevieve.

            "Why do you keep calling me William?" asked Spike.

            "I have only ever met you as a man with a soul.  Why would I call you by a nickname brought about by the actions of the demon before you regained that soul?"

            "Hey, I'm still the big bad," said Spike defensively.

            "Of course you are," said Genevieve, as she patted his shoulder in an almost motherly fashion.

            Everyone had finished his or her dinner.  They ordered deserts and were served, before discussing the gem.

            "Would you please explain to me why exactly you need the gemma sanguinis," requested Genevieve.

            By unspoken consensus, the group decided to trust Genevieve.  Cat explained the prophecy to her.  "So you see why we need the gem to prevent Voldemort from gaining the power of the First evil," said Cat in conclusion.

            "I do see."  Genevieve reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace.  She handed it to Buffy.  "May I please request that you return it, when you are finished.  It is my last memento of my sisters' love for me."

            "Of course," replied Buffy.

            "And if I can ever be of any help to you, send me an owl," Genevieve added.  "Now, if you will excuse me, I am due at the club for a show tonight.  Dinner has been placed on my tab."  She stood.  "It has been a pleasure to meet you all."

            Genevieve turned to leave.  Spike jumped to his feet.  "Why don't I accompany you to the club?"

            "That would be wonderful," she replied, and the two ensouled vampires left the restaurant.

            "That was almost too easy," commented Robin.

            "It's about time something went our way," said Buffy.

            "Well, I think we should head back," said Faith.  "I want to get a good night sleep, since we are getting married tomorrow."  Everyone headed back to the hotel.


	41. Vegas Weddings

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 41 – Vegas Weddings

            The next morning Faith came to Buffy's room to get ready for her wedding.  Buffy, Cat, Dawn, and Shannon were helping her get ready.  No one seemed to know where Anya, who had originally been very involved with the planning, disappeared to.

            "You look beautiful," said Dawn, as Faith twirled around the room in her wedding gown.  It was a strapless, long light silver gown, simple but elegant.  Buffy had pinned Faith's hair into a fancy updo.

            "I can't believe that I'm getting married," said Faith in an uncharacteristic dreamy voice.

            "I'm so happy for you.  You deserve this," said Buffy.

            "I never thought I would get married.  You, yes.  Me, no," Faith replied.

            "I always figured that neither of us would live long enough.  But all that has changed.  We have the rest of our lives ahead of us," answered Buffy.

            "And maybe someday you will become Buffy Weasley," said Dawn.

            "Maybe, but not for a very long time," said Buffy.

            "B., I have been meaning to ask you something," said Faith.  "I know we haven't exactly been friends, but I'd like to think that things have changed this year."  Buffy smiled.  "Will you be my maid of honor?" Faith asked.

            Buffy shrieked.  "Oh my god, I would love to be."  The two Slayers hugged.

            "Now that is something I never expected to see," quipped Dawn.  Faith grabbed the younger Summers's arm and pulled her into a group hug.

            "So the other Scoobies and Angel Investigations people are all coming, right?" asked Shannon.

            Faith nodded.  "Angel is giving me away, and Wesley is Robin's best man.  I just hope that Anya and Xander resurface before the wedding.  I wonder where they disappeared to."

****************

            After dinner with Genevieve, Xander and Anya had returned to their room.  As usual, they spent several hours having wild sex.  As they curled up together in bed ready to sleep, they began to talk about Faith and Robin's wedding the next day.

            "I swore to myself that I wouldn't bring this up, but I have to know," said Anya.  "Xander, what is it about me that makes you not want to marry me?"

            "An, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.  I walked out on our wedding for a lot of reasons, but it was never because there was anything wrong with you."

            "Then why?" she asked.  "Why did you leave me there?  I never really understood."

            "The short of it, I was scared.  I was afraid that I would be ruining your life.  I was young, didn't have my own life together yet.  I didn't think I was ready to be a husband, and I didn't want you to wake up one day and hate me for not being able to give you everything you wanted and deserved."

            "But all I ever wanted was you," Anya replied.

            "I know that now," said Xander.  "I was always so afraid that we would regret getting married.  But, when you died, my one regret was that we hadn't gotten married, that we hadn't spent what little time we had together."

            "Do you still regret it?" asked Anya.

            "When you first came back to me, I was so happy with the present that I didn't think about the future.  Ever since Faith and Robin got engaged, I've been thinking a lot about marriage.  I'm still scared of hurting you, but I'm more afraid that I will lose you again and that you will never know how much I do love you."

            Anya kissed him.  "Even if we never get married, I have no doubts that you love me, Xander."

            "An, how important is it to you to have a big wedding?"

            "It was fun planning our wedding, stressful, but fun.  Though afterwards I realized that I was putting more emphasis on the wedding than the marriage.  I think that was part of where we went wrong."

            "Anya, could you be patient enough to focus on a marriage with a man who is scared about the future?"

            "Xander, I love you.  As long as you tell me what you are feeling instead of just running away, I think we could survive anything together," she replied.

            "Anya, let's get married," said Xander.

            "What?  Now?"

            "Right now.  We can go get married by a justice of the peace right now.  If you really want a formal wedding, we can do that after all this Voldemort craziness is done."

            "Why now?" she asked.

            "Because though I am still afraid of ruining your life, I am more afraid of losing you.  Let's just do it.  Let's just start our life together right now."

            "Yes, I'll marry you," Anya said, as she threw her arms around Xander's neck.

            The newly engaged couple quickly dressed and left the hotel.  They stopped in a jewelry store on the first floor of the hotel to purchase wedding rings, and then took a cab to city hall to get their marriage license and find a justice of the peace.  Only in Las Vegas can a couple decide to get married and do it at 2am on a Sunday morning.

            After waiting in line behind several other couples, Xander and Anya finally stood before the justice of the peace and took the vows that they had planned to take three years before.  They exchanged rings, were declared husband and wife, and kissed.

            On the way back to the hotel, they decided that they would tell their friends after Faith and Robin's wedding.  Xander did not want to steal any attention from the other couple.  

            Xander and Anya curled up in bed together again and slept late into the morning, waking with barely enough time to make it to the chapel for their friends' wedding.

****************

            Angel, Fred, and Gunn drove to Las Vegas from Los Angeles.  Giles, Wesley, Willow, and Andrew took the floo network to the Crosswands Casino.  Everyone else took cabs from their hotel.  They all met in the lobby of the small wedding chapel a half an hour before the scheduled ceremony.  Everyone was excited, but no one as much as Faith and Robin.

            While they waited, Buffy quickly briefed everyone on how they had obtained the gemma sanguinis.  Giles and Wesley were exceptionally interested in Genevieve's story.  As they talked, Spike arrived with a woman, both hidden under a heavy blanket until they were from the rays of the sun.  "I hope no one minds that I came along with William," said Genevieve.  Everyone assured her that it was fine.

            Everyone took seats in the chapel.  Robin and Wesley stood up front next to the justice of the peace.  Music was piped into the room.  Buffy walked down the isle and stood opposite the two men.  

            All eyes were on Faith as she walked down the aisle, her arm laced through Angel's.  Robin could not tear his eyes from her.  She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  He had no doubts about spending the rest of his life with her.  When she reached the front, Angel kissed her on the cheek, took her hand and placed it in Robin's.  "Take care of her," the vampire told the younger man.  Robin nodded, "Always."

            As the justice of the peace greeted everyone, Willow glanced over at Xander and Anya who were sitting beside her, holding hands.  She noticed the rings they were wearing.  "Did you two get married?" she whispered the question.

            Xander and Anya both had goofy smiles plastered on their faces.  The both nodded ever so slightly.  Willow smiled back at them.  She was happy that Xander had finally gotten himself together to marry the woman he loved.  They turned their attention back to the current ceremony.

            Faith and Robin took traditional vows, promising to love, honor, and cherish each other until death.  When they Faith said, "I do," Angel wiped a tear from his eye.  He had always wanted her to find her own happiness.  Buffy also ran a finger under both her eyes.  Andrew, however, was not so subtle.  He began crying profusely, claiming that he always cried at weddings.  Dawn and Shannon just gave him strange looks.

            Faith and Robin were pronounced husband and wife.  When they kissed, everyone in the small chapel cheered for them.  It was a happy occasion for them all to see a Slayer get a happily ever after.

            The group discussed having a late lunch together.  Genevieve called the same Italian restaurant that they had eaten in the previous evening.  Everyone found out that she was in fact part owner of the restaurant.  She had her employees set up tables for them in the private party room, located on the second floor.  Everyone had a wonderful time at the restaurant.  They talked, ate, and generally enjoyed each other's company away from their constant battle against evil.

            When everyone finished, they went their separate ways.  Faith and Robin were staying in Las Vegas for a few days as a mini-honeymoon.  The Angel Investigations team left for Los Angeles, after Spike extended an invitation to Genevieve to visit him any time.  The Buffy, Cat, Xander, Anya, Dawn, and Shannon checked out of their hotel, and met the other Hogwarts faculty members at the Crosswands Casino.  They each took turns using the fireplace to return to the Scooby common room.

            Back at Hogwarts, Xander and Anya announced their marriage to their friends.  The received numerous hugs and congratulations.  The newlyweds decided to take a few days off to have a mini-honeymoon of their own at a bed and breakfast in Hogsmeade.  During their honeymoon, they spent an evening in Diagon Alley.  They met Fred, George, Angelina, and Oliver for dinner and told them about their marriage.  Xander and Anya once again received several hugs and congratulations.


	42. Teen Angst

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 42 – Teen Angst

            After dinner on Monday evening, Shannon and Harry sat alone in a quiet corner of the common room.  Shannon had promised her boyfriend that they would talk, when she returned to Hogwarts after their weekend in Las Vegas.  Harry could tell that Shannon was nervous, and this made him nervous as well.

            Shannon spoke softly.  "Do you remember before the Yule Ball, when we had that girls' night in the Scooby common room?" she asked.

            "Yes," replied Harry.

            "Well, we got talking about sex that night, or more specifically how we would know when we were ready.  Cat, Professor Bolgya, gave us all some very good advice.  She said that if we were ready to have sex, then we should be mature enough to discuss it openly beforehand."

            "That makes sense," said Harry, though he was feeling uncomfortable.

            "The thing is, Harry, I like you a lot.  I'm pretty sure that I am in love with you."  Shannon looked at him expectantly.

            Harry smiled.  "Shannon, I think I am in love with you too.  I mean, I have never felt this deeply about anyone before.  I can't imagine my life without you in it, and I am pretty sure that is love."

            Shannon smiled and nodded.  "So, the thing is that I have been thinking about taking our relationship to the next level."

            "You mean sex," said Harry in a near whisper.

            Shannon nodded.  "Yes.  Not right now, I'm not ready quite yet, but I know it will be soon."

            "Which means that now, we should be able to talk about it," said Harry, understanding what Shannon was getting at.

            "Exactly," she replied.  "So, have you ever?"

            "No," replied Harry.  "You?"

            "Yes."

            "What?" Harry practically shouted.  Shannon visibly cringed.

            "Please let me explain," she said.  Harry just stared at her.  "A little more than a year ago, it really sunk in that I could be called as the next Slayer.  That would give me a life expectancy of eighteen.  I got this crazy idea in my head that if I was going to die that young, then I was going to experience everything before then.  I did a lot of crazy things, one of which was sleeping with some guy I picked up in a bar."

            "You just went out and slept with the first guy you could find?" Harry asked incredulously.

            "Pretty much.  Afterwards, I realized how big of a mistake I had made.  I wasn't ready for sex, and even if I had been, that wasn't the way it should have been," Shannon explained.

            "Why are you telling me this?" asked Harry.

            "Because if we are going to take our relationship to the next level, I need to be totally honest with you about my past."  Harry sat silently for a long moment.  "Please say something," Shannon implored.

            Harry looked at her with unshed tears glistening in his eyes.  "I thought you were better than this," he spat at her.  "I can't deal with you right now."  Harry stood, and then stormed up to his dormitory, leaving Shannon sitting in shock.  After several minutes, she too retreated to her dormitory, curled up on her bed and cried.  

            Dawn and Hermione found Shannon still crying on her bed nearly an hour later.  "What's wrong?" asked Dawn, sitting beside her best friend and placing a comforting hand on Shannon's shoulder.

            "I told Harry about that guy I slept with, and he freaked out and stormed away.  I don't think he is going to forgive me," Shannon moaned through her tears.

            Hermione sat on the other side of Shannon's bed.  "There is nothing for him to forgive.  You didn't even know him then."

            "Mione's right," added Dawn.  "I'm sure Harry will come around, and if he doesn't, well then, you deserve better anyway."  Shannon sniffled loudly.

            "I've known Harry for six years.  When things don't go perfectly his way, he tends to brood, but he always come through in the end.  Give him some time, and I am sure everything will work out ok," explained Hermione.

            Shannon sat up and looked at her two friends.  "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but right now I would really like to be left alone for awhile."

            Dawn and Hermione nodded.  "If you need anything," said Hermione.  "Don't hesitate to come find us," finished Dawn.  The two girls then left Shannon to brood on her own.

            As they walked down the stairs, Hermione spoke.  "I think we need to go find Harry and talk some sense into him.  I meant what I said about him brooding, but the longer he broods the worse his reaction is going to get."  Dawn nodded her agreement, and the two girls set off in search of Harry.

****************

            When Harry had retreated to his dormitory, he found Ron laying across his bed working on an essay for his Muggle Studies class.  "Hey, Harry, what's up?" Ron asked his best friend.

            "I don't want to talk about it," said Harry in exasperation.

            "Talk about what?" asked Ron, who was confused by Harry's outburst.

            "My slut of a girlfriend," spat Harry.

            Ron sat up abruptly.  "What are you talking about, mate?"

            "Uh, never mind," said Harry.  He was not ready to discuss what he was feeling, considering he was not even sure what he was feeling.  He grabbed his firebolt and headed out of the room.  Ron, concerned about Harry's state of mind, grabbed his own broom and followed his best friend all the way down to the quidditch pitch.

            The pitch was empty save for a lone figure on a broom.  "Great, Malfoy, that's all I need," moaned Harry.  Draco landed beside the two Gryffindors.  "What are you doing out here, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

            Draco shrugged.  "I always come out to fly, when I need to think."

            "Let me guess," said Harry.  "Dawn told you all about the men she was with before you.  Typical girls have to do everything at the same time."

            Draco now looked as confused as Ron did.  "What are you talking about, Potter?" he asked.

            Harry finally lost it.  He sunk down on his knees with his head in his hands.  Ron and Draco shared a concerned look.  They each grabbed one of Harry's arms and hoisted him off the cold, wet ground.  The two boys dragged Harry toward the bleachers, where they sat him down.  "Okay," said Ron, "now start from the beginning."

            Harry explained to them everything that Shannon had told him.  Harry thought that he would get support from Ron and Draco, but was sadly disappointed to find that the other two boys did not think he had the right to be angry with Shannon.

            "Um, Harry," said Draco, "she didn't even know you back then."

            "And, isn't everyone entitled to make some mistakes," added Ron.

            "Not to mention it took guts to tell you the truth.  She could've kept it from you," said Draco.

            Harry was now more annoyed than before, not only was he upset with his girlfriends but he was also upset with Ron and Draco, not that being upset with Malfoy was anything new, but he expected more from Ron.  "How would either of you feel if Hermione or Dawn told you they slept with some other guy?" questioned Harry.  Ron's ears grew red, and Harry knew he had gotten to him.  Draco did not look totally comfortable either.

            Before either Ron or Draco could reply, Dawn and Hermione approached the three boys in the bleachers.  "We need to talk to you Harry," said Hermione.

            "Here to plead Shannon's case," said Harry.  "I don't want to hear it."

            "Harry," started Hermione, but she was interrupted by Ron.  "Not now, Mione."

            She immediately turned on her boyfriend.  "Oh, so I guess you are siding with Harry.  How dare a woman have any kind of past.  Talk about a double standard."  

            Hermione was about to launch into a lecture about gender equality, but Ron interrupted her again.  "I did not say that, but I kind of understand where Harry is coming from."

            "So, you're saying that if you found out I was with someone before you, you would leave me," said Hermione.

            Ron was getting annoyed.  He did not want to fight with Hermione.  He was just trying to diffuse the situation.  "It doesn't matter, since you haven't been with anyone before me," he said in a dangerously low voice.

            Hermione lost it.  "You're so sure about that Ron.  You aren't exactly my first boyfriend."

            "Don't you dare even say the name Viktor Krum," shouted Ron.

            "I won't, because whether or not I slept with Viktor is done of your business."  Hermione turned on her heal and stormed away across the quidditch pitch.

            Draco and Dawn had silently watched the exchange between Ron and Hermione.  When Draco and Dawn finally turned to look at each other, Dawn spoke.  "Do you have anything to say to me?"

            "Yes," said Draco, as Dawn held her breath.  "I love you.  I don't care what you have or have not done prior to becoming my girlfriend.  If there are things in your past that you would like to tell me, I will listen.  If there are things that you do not want to tell me, it is your right to have secrets about parts of your life that do not concern me.  The only thing that matters to me is the time that we have been together, and I trust that you have been completely faithful to me as I have been to you."

            Dawn let out the breath she had been holding.  She threw her arms around Draco and kissed him.  "I love you too," she said, "and everything you said applies to how I feel about you too."  She kissed him again.  "Now, I better go find Hermione."  Dawn also left the bleachers, though unlike her friends, she was actually in a good mood.

            "What the hell was that?" Harry asked Draco.  "You can't possibly not care if she has been with someone before you."

            "I'm not saying that I wouldn't be jealous, but it wouldn't change how I feel about Dawn," replied Draco matter-of-factly.  "And, it sure wouldn't be worth losing her over."

            Ron stood up.  "Where are you going?" asked Harry.

            "I can't believe I am saying this, but Malfoy is right.  Whether or not Mione slept with the Bulgarian git, she is with me now and I love her.  So, I am going to find her, apologize, and hope that she forgives me."  Ron walked off in the direction that Hermione had gone minutes earlier.

            Harry picked up his firebolt.  He decided to fly for a while.  Draco also picked up his broom, but with the intention of heading back to the castle.  "Potter, think about what I said.  Shannon is nice girl.  She doesn't deserve to be punished for a mistake she made before she ever met you."  Before Harry could reply, Draco was out of earshot.

            The logical part of Harry's mind told him that Draco and Ron were right, but he still felt angry and knew that he would not be ready to face Shannon anytime soon.

****************

            Hermione had returned to the sixth year girls' dormitory to find Shannon still sitting on her bed.  Shannon noticed that Hermione was in a state.  "What's wrong, Mione?"

            "I think I just gave Ron the impression that I slept with Viktor," said Hermione in a dazed sort of voice.

            "But you're a virgin," Shannon reminded her.

            Hermione snapped to attention.  "I know that."

            "Then why does Ron think otherwise?" asked Shannon, who was happy to focus on someone else's relationship problems.

            "He was siding with Harry, and it just made me so mad.  Then Ron and I started arguing, and I don't know what happened," moaned Hermione as she sunk down onto her bed.

            "You need to tell Ron the truth," said Shannon.

            "I know," moaned Hermione.  "But, I need to give him time to calm down first."

            The two girls sat in silence until they heard a knock on the door.  Hermione answered it to see Ron standing in the hallway.  "How did you get up here?" she asked.  Ron held up his broom in reply.  Hermione nodded.  "What do you want?" she asked.

            "Mione, we need to talk," replied Ron.  She followed him out into the hallway and closed the door behind her.  "Mione, I'm sorry about everything that I said.  I'm not going to lie and tell you that the thought of you sleeping with Viktor doesn't hurt, but it doesn't change how I feel about you.  All that matters is that we are together.  I love you, and I don't ever want to lose you.  Please forgive me."

            Hermione threw her arms around Ron.  "I love you too, and you are totally forgiven."  The young couple kissed deeply for several minutes.  Hermione pulled away first and spoke.  "Ron, about Viktor. . . "

            Ron cut her off.  "I don't need to know."

            Hermione smiled.  "But I need to tell you."  Ron prepared himself for the blow.  "He kissed me, once, after the Yule Ball.  That's it.  I wasn't ready for sex then, and I'm not ready for it now, but even if I was, I could only be with someone I love, and I never loved Viktor."  

            Ron released the breath that he had not realized he had been holding.  He pulled Hermione into a tight hug.  "Just so you know, I want to with you, but I know that I'm not ready either.  Besides, we have the rest our lives to be intimate with each other."

            Hermione couldn't help but smile as she kissed Ron.  As she pulled away, she whispered in his ear.  "Someday, when I am ready, I want it to be you."

            Ron blushed.  "I better get going.  Wouldn't want to be caught in the girls' dormitory."  Hermione nodded and reentered her room.

            As Ron walked down the hallway in a daze, he passed Dawn.  She had gotten sidetracked by her sister on her way back from the quidditch pitch.  "What are you doing here?" she asked Ron.

            He gave Dawn a goofy smile.  "I'm going to marry that girl someday," he said before walking off toward the stairs.

            Dawn shook her head and entered the dormitory.  She found Shannon and Hermione sitting quietly working on homework.  "Hey, Mione, Ron just said the weirdest thing," Dawn informed her friend.

****************

            The next few days passed uneventfully.  Shannon and Harry were still not speaking.  Harry found himself confiding in Ginny Weasley.  Unlike his other friends, she did not judge him on his feelings.  She simply listened to him, while he struggled to work out what he wanted.

            After several days of listening to Harry moan about Shannon, Ginny asked him a single question.  They were sitting on a bench out by the lake, and Harry had been talking about the same things that he had already told Ginny at least ten times.  "Harry, do you love her?"

            "Of course, that's why this hurts so much," he replied without any hesitation.

            "Then you know what you have to do," said Ginny.  Harry simply nodded, and the two teens walked back toward the castle.

****************

            While Harry had been spending time with Ginny, Shannon found herself spending her free time with Andrew.  Dawn and Hermione were both being supportive of their friend, but Shannon did not think that it was fair to keep them away from Draco and Ron, just because she and Harry were having issues.

            Shannon found herself sitting with Andrew late into the night in the Gryffindor common room.  In order to distract herself, she was helping Andrew with one of his D&D game ideas.

            "I noticed that you haven't been spending much time with Ginny," Shannon mused.  "Is everything okay with you two?"

            Andrew smiled at his friend.  "We are fine.  We broke up just after Valentine's day."

            Shannon's eyes darted to Andrew's face, but she did not see any sadness there.  "What happened?" she asked.  "I mean you don't seem too upset."

            "I'm not upset at all," replied Andrew.  "Ginny is a great girl.  She and I always had fun together, and we could talk about anything.  We just realized that we didn't need to be dating for that.  We really didn't have any romantic feelings for each other.  We were more like friends than boyfriend-girlfriend.  So, we decided to just be friends, and we are both really happy about it."  Shannon looked skeptical.  "Besides," added Andrew, "we realized that there were other people we would rather be with, and now we are both seeing those other people."

            "Come on, Andrew.  You have to give me details," said Shannon.  She was happily distracted at the moment.

            "Well, you remember at the Valentine's dance, we sat with Neville and Luna.  The following week the four of us spent a lot of time hanging out.  I found that I had a lot more in common with Luna than with Ginny, and Ginny found herself really attracted to Neville.  It all worked out for the best.  Ginny and Neville are taking their time getting to know each other, and Luna and I are officially dating.  You need to get to know her sometime.  She is a bit quirky, but really cute and a lot of fun."

            "I'm so happy for you," said Shannon, giving Andrew a quick hug.

            "Now, we just have to find a way to make you equally as happy," Andrew told her.  Shannon sighed.  "It will work itself out," Andrew assured her.  He may not be dating Ginny anymore, but he meant it when he said they were still close friends, and he knew that she was slowly working on helping Harry come around.

****************

            At the end of the week Xander, Anya, Faith, and Robin returned from their mini-honeymoons.  Professor Dumbledore made a point of speaking to the two couples before dinner that evening.  "I believe congratulations are in order to all of you," he said jovially.  The four Scoobies thanked Dumbledore.

            "I have a few questions for the four of you," he continued.  "First, though I usually do not believe in giving students information about faculty members' personal lives, this is a happy occasion, and I was wondering if you would allow me to announce your marriages to the student body during dinner this evening."

            "I have no problem with that," said Robin.

            "I want everyone to share in our happiness," added Faith.

            "What they said," commented Xander, as Anya nodded in agreement.

            Dumbledore smiled broadly, his eyes twinkling.  "I would also like to ask if Faith and Anya have changed their names.  I would like to inform the students of the proper names to call you."

            "Well, I was going by the name of a father figure," said Faith. "So, I definitely am happy to take my husband's name."  Robin smiled.

            "And my maiden name was just made up anyway," explained Anya.  "In fact, at one point I changed it from one made up name to another.  Besides, I definitely want Xander's name."  Xander smiled as well.

            "Very well then," said Dumbledore.  "Mr. and Mrs. Wood and Mr. and Mrs. Harris, I shall see you at dinner."

****************

            Shannon and Harry missed Dumbledore's announcement at dinner, though the whole school talked about it for several days.  The two teens had decided to skip dinner, so that they would have the common room to themselves to talk.

            They sat in silence for several minutes before Harry spoke.  "I'm sorry, Shannon," he said.  "I'm sorry for the things that I said to you and for taking so long to apologize."

            "Harry, talk to me.  Tell me what you're feeling," Shannon requested.

            "I realized that it wasn't about what you have done in the past.  That was just an excuse."  Shannon looked confused.  Harry continued.  He knew that if he did not say everything now, he might lose her.  "Shannon, I have lost everyone that I ever loved – my parents, Sirius.  When I realized that I loved you, I wasn't happy.  I was scared.  I used a mistake in your past to push you away, to try to save myself from getting hurt when I lost you later.  I'm so sorry, and I understand if you can't forgive me."  With these final words, tears began to slide down Harry's cheeks.

            "I'm scared of losing someone else I love too," said Shannon.  "But, I would rather have happiness with someone I love for a short time, than to live the rest of my life alone because I am too afraid to love someone.  I do forgive you, Harry.  But you have to promise me one thing."

            "What's that?"

            "That next time, when you're scared, you tell me the truth.  We can get through so much more together than apart."

            "I love you, Shannon."

            "I love you too, Harry."  Shannon wiped the tears from Harry's cheeks, then leaned forward and kissed him.

            "So do you still want to take our relationship to the next level?" Harry asked in a half-joking manner.

            "Not quite yet, but soon," Shannon replied, and then kissed him again.


	43. Counting Down

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 43 – Counting Down

            The weekend after all the Scoobies returned to Hogwarts, Giles called a meeting of everyone involved in the prophecy.  Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, the Scoobies, and the students gathered after breakfast in the Scooby common room.  The only person who was missing was Andrew.  When everyone else had taken seats, Giles began the meeting.  He would have to inform Andrew of his responsibilities later.  

            "We have three weeks left before the equinox," said Giles.

            "Twenty-two days to be exact," interrupted Willow.

            "Yes, twenty-two days," agreed Giles with a nod toward Willow.  "It is time to turn our full focus to the battle that is ahead.  As I see it, there are several things that we still need to accomplish."

            "What's left, G-man?  We have the gem, know the spell.  Don't we just need to do the thing?" questioned Xander.

            "You of all people should know by now that things never go that simply," replied Giles.  "And please, do stop calling me that," he added exasperatedly.

            Hermione raised her hand, only to lower it a moment later after reminding herself that she was not in a class.  "Excuse me," she said looking from Giles to Dumbledore, "but I do have one question."  Both men nodded for her to continue.  "Where are we supposed to perform the ritual with the gemma sanguinis?  Don't we need to be wherever Voldemort is?"  Hermione asked.  "Oh, grow up Ron," she added under her breath, having noticed her boyfriend visibly shudder at the Dark Lord's name.  Ron shot his girlfriend a disgusted look for her comment to him.

            Wesley, who like the other adults in the room had completely ignored the interaction between Ron and Hermione, answered the question.  "Willow, Cat, and I have done extensive research into the final part of the ritual that Voldemort will need to perform to complete the mandata habere ab primo malo.  The final part of the ritual requires a large amount of dark magic, more than even Voldemort and his followers possess on their own.  Therefore, they will need to be located in one of the darkest places of mystical convergence to pull enough power."

            "So they need a hellmouth," said Buffy, understanding immediately to what Wesley was referring.

            "Where will they go then?  We permanently closed Sunnydale," said Xander.

            "How many others could there possibly be?" asked Faith.

            "Giles, didn't you mention something about a hellmouth in Cleveland?" asked Dawn.

            "Yes," replied Giles, "but there are several located throughout the world."

            "And according to our research, the closest one is in Ireland just west of Belfast.  There are only two other hellmouths located in Europe, one in Spain and one in Bulgaria.  They are both far enough away that it is unlikely Voldemort will use them for the ritual," explained Willow.

            "See, another reason to never go near Bulgaria," Ron whispered to Hermione.  He was puzzled by her reaction to his comment.  She actually giggled.  All she could thing was how ironic it would be if the Watcher's Council someday stationed Ron in Bulgaria of all places.

            "Aren't there a lot of bombings and stuff around there?" asked Faith.

            "I wonder how many supernatural deaths are attributed to terrorists?" thought Dawn aloud.

            "Terrorists at least sound more reasonable than gangs on PCP," commented Buffy.

            "I agree with Professor Rosenberg," said Dumbledore, effectively bringing the group back on track.  "It is most likely that Voldemort will perform the final part of the ritual on the hellmouth in Ireland."

            "So, we go to Ireland," said Robin.  "We will need portkeys to get there."

            "Of course," replied Dumbledore.  "Portkeys will be provided to all who are going."

            "So who is going?" asked Anya.

            "That is another point, we must discuss," said Giles.  "The ten of us who are needed to perform the ritual will obviously have to go, but we will also need additional backup.  We don't want Voldemort's Death Eaters to interfere with our ritual."

            "Well, I am definitely in as backup," said Faith.  

            "Me too," added Robin.

            "We should also get some of the seventh year Slayers.  They girls who helped us rescue Spike would be good," added Faith.

            "Speaking of Spike," said Buffy.  "It wouldn't hurt to have him and Angel helping out as well."

            "You'll also need magical help, wizard who can help to hold off the Death Eaters," added Wesley, "which is why Cat and I will be going as well."

            "Me too," said Anya.  "I need to protect Xander."

            "I am going, as well," said Draco.

            "No," said Snape.  "Only those students who absolutely must be there to perform the ritual should go.  We cannot in good conscience put students in danger."

            "No one want to see you get hurt," Narcissa quietly told her son.

            "I don't want to see me hurt either, but I have gone against the Death Eaters before and survived.  I cannot just sit back, when I can actively protect Dawn and everyone else who will be occupied with the ritual," replied Draco, his voice even.

            "Neither can we," said a girl's voice from the portrait hole.  Everyone turned to see Ginny.  She, Luna, and Neville had accompanied Andrew to the Scooby common room, after he slipped about the upcoming ritual.

            "Miss Weasley, I must agree with Professor Snape.  We cannot allow you to place yourselves in danger," said Professor McGonagall.

            Ginny's features hardened into a perfect likeness of Willow's resolve face.  "While I respect what you are saying, Professor, I must disagree.  From what Andrew has told me, if Voldemort or his Death Eaters prevent our side from completing the ritual, he will become undefeatable.  That would place us all in danger."

            "See, even your baby sister isn't afraid to say his name," Hermione whispered to Ron, who was looking quite startled by what Ginny had said.

            "Ginny has a very good point," said Buffy.

            "You cannot be contemplating allowing these children to go up against Death Eaters?" questioned Professor Snape.

            "I was Ginny's age, when I moved to Sunnydale and began battling everything that the hellmouth could throw at me," replied Buffy.

            "But you are the Slayer," retorted Snape.

            "This is true, but my friends were there every step of the way and they were nothing more than normal teenagers," replied Buffy.  Willow and Xander could not help grinning broadly.  After sharing a grin with the two original Scoobies, Buffy returned her attention to Snape.  "These students, however, have their magic to fight with.  Besides, I have a feeling that we will not be able to keep them here if they do not agree to stay, as we saw during the rescue of Dawn and Harry."  Buffy looked at Shannon and Draco, who had jumped onto a portkey at the last minute after being forbidden from helping in the rescue effort.  "It would be safer for all involved if we were to include them in our plan."

            "I agree," said Professor Dumbledore.  "However, I must insist that we also include a number of members from the Order of the Phoenix, especially Kingsley, Tonks, and Remus.  Kingsley will also be able to recommend a number of trusted aurors to accompany all of you."

            "I am going as well," said Narcissa.

            "Mother, please don't put yourself in danger," pleaded Draco.

            "I could ask the same of you," Narcissa replied.  "However, I understand why you feel you must go, but I will not allow you to go alone."  Draco was embarrassed to have his mother looking after him, but realized that there was no point in arguing with her.  Once the woman made up her mind about something, no one could make her change it.

            "Do we know when exactly this ritual is supposed to take place?" asked Dawn, taking the attention away from her boyfriend, who gave her a grateful smile.

            "The prophecy says, 'when the night equals the day.'  Ideally the ritual should be performed at either sunrise or sunset," explained Cat.

            "And since we know that our big bads tend to hid under cover of darkness," added Willow.

            "The ritual will be performed at sunset," finished Xander.

            "Which fortunately keeps Angel and Spike in the game," added Buffy.

            Shannon noticed Harry checking his watch.  "Are we almost finished?" asked Shannon.  "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but we have quidditch practice in twenty minutes and five of our seven team members are in this room."

            "I just want to review what needs to be done in the coming weeks as final preparations," said Giles.  "We need to contact our additional backup.  Buffy, please contact Angel and Spike."  Buffy nodded.  "And, Professor Dumbledore, if you would be so kind as to contact the Order members."

            "Of course," replied Professor Dumbledore.  "I will also make prepare the portkeys that you will need to travel to Ireland."

            "Thank you, sir," said Giles.  "We will also need to step up the students physical and DADA training.  I would like you to all meet here at 8:00pm each night for the next three weeks for added training."  Giles looked around the common room.  "If we move the furniture out of the way, we should have enough space."

            "Professor Giles, I may have a better place," said Harry.  "Last year, when I was running an illegal defense group, we used to meet in the room of requirements.  It would be perfect for us for training."

            "A very good idea, Harry," said Dumbledore.

            "During our training sessions, those involved in the actual prophecy should also practice the spell to activate the gem," added Cat.

            "Agreed," said Giles.  "Then I will see you all in the room of requirements tomorrow night at 8:00."  He pointedly looked at the Gryffindor quidditch players.  "You may be excused now," he added with a smile.

            The Gryffindor quidditch players immediately headed toward the quidditch pitch.  Draco, Hermione, Andrew, Neville, and Luna walked with them.

            "I'm really surprised that Professor Summers agreed to let us help," said Neville.

            "I think she only did it because she knew that you guys would find a way even if she said, 'no,'" replied Dawn.  "She's never succeeded in keeping anyone out of danger, if they wanted to help.  When she was in high school, Xander followed her a bunch of times that she told him to stay behind.  Last year, when everyone was preparing to battle the First, she tried to send me away but I came back anyway and fought.  And then Shannon and Draco came after me and Harry, when we were kidnapped – not to mention that Ron and Hermione tried to do the same."

            "Well, whatever her reasons, I'm just glad she agreed to let us help," said Luna.

            "I'm actually more surprised that Dumbledore agreed with her," commented Ginny.

            "And that Giles didn't argue with her," added Shannon.

            "He wouldn't," explained Dawn.  "After all, he was a Sunnydale High School employee, when he regularly took five students with him into dangerous situations."

            "Five?" asked Harry.  "I thought there was just Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Xander."

            "Faith wasn't a student," replied Dawn, "but there were two other students who helped them: Cordelia, who used to date Xander in high school and worked with Angel in LA for the last few years until she went into a coma, and Oz, who was a werewolf who used to date Willow.  He took off a few years ago to try and find a cure.  I know he came back once, but other than that I have no clue whatever happened to him."

            "Wait, Willow dated a guy?" asked Ron.  "I thought she was gay."

            "I think she is more bi than gay," said Dawn.  "She was with Oz for almost two years and I think she did love him.  She also was in love with Xander for years, though he only thought of her as a friend, well until the two of them hooked up for a short time, which would have been cool except that they were still dating Cordelia and Oz at the time.  Cordelia dumped Xander, but Oz forgave Willow.  Anyway, it was after Oz left to search for a cure that Willow wound up with Tara.  It was a little less than a year after Tara died that Willow had a fling with Kennedy."

            "The evil Slayer," Draco filled in.  "Figures that she was the only Slayer sorted into Slytherin."

            "She was always a bitch," stated Shannon.

            "I never did understand what Willow saw in her," added Dawn.  

            "Tonks is way better for Willow," said Andrew.

            "I'm just glad she is happy again.  After Tara died, I wondered if she would ever find happiness," said Dawn.

            The group had arrived at the Gryffindor changing rooms.  Draco gave Dawn a quick kiss before heading back to the castle with Andrew and Luna.  Hermione and Neville decided to stick around to watch the Gryffindor practice.

****************

            The Scoobies and students met in the room of requirements each evening during the next three weeks.  At the start of each meeting, Willow would remind everyone of how many days they had left until the ritual.  Everyone divided into three groups for separate training: the nine friends involved in the prophecy, the wizards, and the Slayers.

            During the first session, Cat passed out copies of the spell to activate the gemma sanguinis to the three sets of friends and Giles.  "Everyone needs to memorize the words to this spell," she said.  "Don't forget that there will be a lot going on around you, when you perform this."

            Cat then proceeded to show the group the positions they would need to take for the spell.  It took her several minutes of arranging and rearranging the group, before she was sure that everyone was in their ideal position.  The three groups of friends formed a large triangle.  At each of the three points the three individual friends formed three smaller triangles.  Giles stood in the middle of them all.

            "Now," said Cat, "everyone needs to remember these positions.  You will each draw blood.  All you need to do is slit your finger, nothing more dramatic than that.  You should each have a knife with you.  You will each touch your blood to the gem.  Now, the way the prophecy is worded, 'three friends of three friends of three friends – three minds, three hands, three hearts,' is important to the order for activating the gem.  So the order is: Willow, Buffy, Xander, Dawn, Shannon, Andrew, Hermione, Harry, and Ron.  After you each touch the gem, you will take the position that you are standing in now.  Ron, as the last you will hand the gem to Giles before taking your position.  Giles will put the gem around his neck, and then the nine friends will recite the words that I gave you.  When you finish your words, Giles says his, and then it's showtime."

            Cat asked the group to disperse and then find their positions again quickly.  So that they were not using landmarks in the room, she promised to catch them together off guard during the next few weeks and make them form the sacred space necessary for the spell.

            During the next several weeks Cat did exactly as she had promised.  In addition, she regularly asked each member of the group, whom they followed when touching the gem.  Though all nine of the friends found Cat to be annoying, they were all prepared to do the ritual no matter how crazy things would be around them.  While, Cat was focusing on order and position, the three minds, Willow, Dawn, and Hermione, hounded their friends to memorize the words of the spell.  They were all ready to perform the ritual.

            While the nine friends worked on learning the spell they would use to activate the gemma sanguinis, Giles practiced his meditation techniques.  He would need high levels of concentration to guide the combined powers of his students against the First.

            Draco, Ginny, Neville, and Luna worked with Wesley and Professor Snape on defensive spells and counterjinxes.  Professor Snape acted as he always did, complementing the Slytherin, ignoring the Ravenclaw, and insulting the two Gryffindors.  However, neither Ginny nor Neville complained.  They were willing to take any abuse necessary, if it allowed them to help protect their friends.  Ginny was surprised to find that she was learning a lot from Snape, and Neville's determination to help overshadowed his usual nervousness in Snape's presence.  Surprisingly, Neville was doing very well in his training.  His time in the DA the previous year gave him a solid background in defensive magic.

            Faith and Robin worked with Rhona, Vi, Shelly, Choi Ann, Michelle, and Suzette.  These were the same six Slayers who had helped rescue Spike, thus proving that they were capable of holding their own against a group of Death Eaters.  Faith, Robin, and the Slayers spent some evening sparring and other nights focused on practical training by patrolling the Forbidden Forest.  The last week before the ritual was to be performed, the Slayers trained with the four wizarding students.  The students tried to hex the Slayers, who attempted to avoid the hexes.


	44. A Sleepless Night

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 44 – A Sleepless Night

            With nightly training sessions along with regular schoolwork and activities, the three weeks leading up to the ritual passed quickly.  Before anyone knew it, the training groups met for their final night.  Giles had asked everyone to meet in the Scooby common room instead of the room of requirements.  The students entered to find the Scoobies sitting around the room, talking casually.

            "Ah, you're here," said Giles, when the portrait hole opened.  "Please, take a seat.  This will be a very short meeting.  I simply want to review everything one last time."  The students nodded and spread out, taking seats on the floor.

            "We're just waiting for Angel and Spike," Buffy explained.  "They are traveling via floo powder and should arrive any minute."  Again, the students nodded.

            Moments later the flames in the fireplace turned green, and Angel stumbled into the room.  "I don't think I'll ever get used to that," he commented while brushing soot from his clothes.

            The flames again turned green, and Spike was unceremoniously ejected from the fireplace, landing hard on his hands and knees.  "Bloody stupid wizarding travel," he complained, as he got to his feet.

            "Now we can begin," said Giles.  Before he could continue, however, the fire again glowed green.  A woman casually stepped into the room.  "Genevieve?" Giles questioned.

            Genevieve smiled at the group that she had met a few short weeks ago in Las Vegas.  "I happened to be visiting LA," she explained, smiling coyly at Spike.  "I thought you might like some extra help."

            Buffy stepped forward and hugged the Slayer turned vampire.  "Extra help is always of the good," she said.  "Visiting LA, huh?" Buffy looked from Genevieve to Spike.

            "Yes, well, William and I seem to share many interests," replied Genevieve.  Spike smiled widely.

            "Well then," said Giles, drawing everyone's attention.  "Let's review what will happen tomorrow."  Giles proceeded to remind everyone about their parts of the ritual.  Those not directly involved, wizards, Slayers, and vampires, would be stationed around the perimeter to prevent any interruptions.

            The meeting itself only took fifteen minutes.  Giles then recommended that everyone get a good nights rest.  However, since everyone was filled with energy, he allowed the students to stay as long as they liked.  Most of the Slayers decided to return to their house common rooms.  Having faced previous planned battles, they were not as jumpy as the student wizards.  As the Slayers left, Shannon and Harry slipped out as well.

****************

            Wesley, Cat, Faith, and Robin sat at a table in the corner with Angel.  Angel told the group at length about everything taking place at Wolfram and Hart.  He told them about his adventures with his most evil clients and how they had been working to purge their client list.  The four Hogwarts faculty members sat in rapt attention.

            "It sounds like you could use some help," commented Cat.

            "You know, Angel, during our summer break we could help you out," said Faith, looking at her husband, who nodded his approval at the idea.

            "We'd be willing to take all the help we can get," replied Angel.  "Genevieve has already helped us on a few cases."  Angel nodded to the sofa, where Genevieve and Spike were talking with Dawn and Draco.

            "I will speak with Giles," said Wesley.  "We have several seventh year Slayers, who will be assigned at the end of the school year.  Maybe we can send one or two your way."

            "I thought we agreed that from now on the Slayers will be working in teams of three," said Faith, remembering the summer day that she and Buffy had set forth their demands to Giles for the new council.

            "Yes, but since we don't want an entire team to retire at once, it will take a few years to have the system in place," explained Wesley.

            "That does make sense," added Cat.  Faith nodded.

****************

            Spike excused himself from the conversation with Genevieve, Dawn, and Draco.  Spike walked over to where Buffy was sitting with Willow, Xander, and Anya.  The three Scoobies excused themselves, though Anya loudly complained, "But I wanted to hear about Spike's new girlfriend."  Xander shook his head and pulled his wife to the other side of the common room, where Giles and Narcissa were sitting.

            "So, Genevieve, huh?" questioned Buffy, when she and Spike were alone.

            "Yeah," replied Spike.  "Who would've thought I would find me a girl with both your stubborn streak and Dru's playfulness."  Buffy raised and eyebrow.  "Well, she isn't evil like Dru, but she tends to play with the nastier demons much like Dru played with humans."

            "So, how did you two get together?" Buffy asked.

            "Well, after you lot left, I decided to hang out in Vegas for a few more days.  I went to a couple of her shows, and afterwards we would hit the streets looking for trouble." Buffy smirked at the vampire.  "Anyway, I had to get back to LA.  Couldn't leave Angel alone to run things."  Buffy again raised an eyebrow, but Spike ignored her.  "A couple weeks later, Gen shoed up.  Said the singing gig was getting boring.  She helped out on a few cases, and here we are."

            "But do you like her?"

            "What's not to like?  But we are going slow.  Poor girl hasn't been with anyone since her husband died more than a century ago.  Says she didn't want to have to watch someone else she loves wither and die.  Of course, that makes me perfect for her, seeings as I will always be young and pretty."  Buffy laughed.  "What?  Are you saying I'm not pretty?"

            "I'm glad you found someone, Spike," said Buffy seriously.

            "Yeah well, just because you and I were never meant to be, doesn't mean I didn't love you."

            "I know," said Buffy softly.  "I'm just happy that things seem to be working out for both of us."

            "So, how is wizard boy?" asked Spike.

****************

            While Spike and Buffy were talking, Genevieve took a large bundle from her shoulder bag.  "I brought something for you, Dawn."  Dawn looked surprised.  "William has told me how you are studying a specific Slayer for one of your classes and that in your case, you are studying me."

            "Yes," replied Dawn.  "I have read your Watchers' diaries.  We have a big paper due at the end of term, where we are supposed to discuss any incites we have gotten that will help us to be better Watchers or Slayers."

            "And what incites have you gleaned?" asked Genevieve.

            "I think that the reason you lived so long was because your Watcher and sisters helped you fight.  You didn't have to do it alone.  Although, the references are vague."

            "The Council frowned upon outside help, as they also did upon anything but a professional relationship between Watcher and Slayer.  That is why the details of my relationships were withheld from the official diaries.  However, Thomas detailed much more in his personal diaries.  He also kept records of what I did after I was brought back.  You must realize that the Council never knew that I was a vampire with a soul.  They thought I was gone, until I came out to you all last month."  Dawn nodded to convey her understanding.

            Genevieve handed the large bundle to Dawn.  "These are copies of Thomas' personal diaries."  Dawn's eyes widened.  "From what William has told me, you are going to make a very good Watcher someday.  I hope that you may find insights here that will help to keep your Slayer not just alive, but truly living in the world."

            "Thank you," said Dawn, the words failing to convey the extent of her gratitude.

            "I only ask that you do not share some of the more intimate details of my life with my husband," said Genevieve, giving Dawn a genuine smile.

            "Of course, and than you again," said Dawn.

            Dawn and Draco then turned their attention to rescuing Ron and Hermione, who were once again being lectured by Andrew about the intricacies of Dungeons and Dragons.

            Narcissa took a seat next to Genevieve, and the two women began discussing their family lines.  As pureblood witches, they shared many relations.

****************

            Shannon and Harry still had an hour before curfew, as they wandered the corridors of Hogwarts.  "So, I was thinking," said Shannon, "that tonight we could finally, you know, find a place to be alone."

            Harry stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widened.  He looked at Shannon.  "Are…are you saying we should…we should have …have sex?" he asked, stuttering over the words.

            "Yes," replied Shannon.  "I mean, I want to, and if anything were to go wrong tomorrow. . ."

            "No," replied Harry.  Shannon jumped at the harshness of his voice.  Harry placed his hands on her shoulders and continued, his voice softening.  "I want to, but not because we could die tomorrow.  I want to be with you tomorrow night, after we kick Voldemort's arse."

            "OK," agreed Shannon.  "Someone gave me really good advice about having a mature discussion first.  So, can we talk about it then?"

            "OK.  What do we need to talk about?" questioned Harry.

            "Well, birth control for one," stated Shannon matter-of-factly.

            "Oh," said Harry.  "There's a charm."  Bill had insisted on teaching said charm to Harry and Ron that summer in Grimmauld Place.

            Shannon shook her head.  "Hermione told me about a potion too, but I don't think I can trust something so important to magic.  I, um, when we were in Vegas, I, um, bought some condoms."

            "They aren't 100% either," said Harry, remembering a conversation he had overheard between Dudley and his gang.  "What if we use the condoms, but still do the charm as backup," Harry suggested.

            "OK," agreed Shannon.  "Where then?" she asked.

            "I have an idea," said Harry, "but it will take a little work.  Instead of tomorrow night, give me another day."

            Shannon kissed her boyfriend.  "OK," she said, pulling away and taking his hand.  The two teens then walked silently back to the Scooby common room.

****************

            After a couple of hours of conversation, Wesley, Cat, Faith, and Robin headed to their quarters for much needed sleep.  Buffy showed Angel, Spike, and Genevieve to three windowless rooms in the dungeon.  She returned to the Scooby common room to find Giles, Willow, and Xander still sitting with the students.

            "Narcissa retired for the evening," said Giles.

            "Anya went to be too," added Xander.

            Buffy nodded before excusing herself for the night.  Minutes later she found herself in her sitting room, staring at the fire.  She had a lot on her mind.  She was worried about her decision to allow the students to help and about their likelihood of successfully completing the ritual in time to prevent the First from possessing Voldemort.  Buffy needed someone to talk to, but she did not want to worry those who would be going into battle the next evening.  She needed to be strong for them.

            An idea formed in Buffy's mind.  She knelt before the fireplace, threw in some powder and stuck her head into the flames.  After a swirling sensation, her eyes focused on a small living room.  "Charlie?" she called.  Charlie entered the room, wearing only boxer shorts and a T-shirt.  He smiled widely, when he saw Buffy's head in the fire.

            "Buffy.  Everything's OK, isn't it?" he asked.

            "Everything's fine.  I just needed someone to talk to," she replied, suddenly feeling very silly.  She and her friends had battled several big bads over the years.  She should be used to it by now.  "We're going up against Voldemort tomorrow," she said.  Charlie nodded.  "I'm just being silly," Buffy laughed.  "I've been the Slayer for nine years now.  I should be used to fighting the big bad."

            "You are also human like the rest of us," replied Charlie.  "There would be something wrong, if you didn't worry.  Besides, I'm guessing that you aren't worried about yourself.  You are worried about your friends."

            Buffy's head nodded in the fire.  "I am also worried about the students.  Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dawn, and Shannon have to participate in the ritual, but there are others, including your sister, who insist on being backup.  I agreed to let them go because I was worried that they would do it anyway and that would be more dangerous."

            Charlie nodded, thinking of how he had stopped Ron and Hermione from going after Harry and Dawn only a couple of months earlier.  "You are right, and though I hate to say it, Ginny and Ron have gone up against the Death Eaters before."

            "I told you, I was being silly," said Buffy.  "I'm just too wired to sleep, and when I get this way, I have too many thoughts."

            "Give me a few minutes to find some clothes, and I will floo to you.  That way you can share your many thoughts.  I think it will make you feel better."

            "You don't have to," replied Buffy.

            "I want to," stated Charlie.  "That is, if you want me to."

            "Yes," replied Buffy, before her head disappeared with a pop.

            Minutes later, Charlie stepped through the fireplace into Buffy's sitting room.  They spent the next few hours talking until Buffy finally fell asleep.  Charlie lifted her and placed her onto the bed in her room.  As he walked out to make himself comfortable on the couch in the sitting room, Buffy called to him.  "Stay."  Charlie came back into the room, kicked off his shoes, and slid into the bed beside Buffy.  Placing his arms around her, they both drifted to sleep.

****************

            Though it was late, no one in the Scooby common room considered sleep.  Andrew finally broke out the Dungeons and Dragons game that he had been working on all term.  The pureblood wizards became intrigued by the game, as Andrew and Xander helped them to create characters to play.  Giles meanwhile grumbled about not being a mystically challenged dwarf ever again.

            Once everyone had their characters, they began to play.  Dawn and Xander were both lost in thoughts of the game they had played almost a year ago before battling the First.  Dawn was thinking about Amanda, the potential from Sunnydale.  The two girls had gotten close before the final battle that took Amanda's young life.  Xander was thinking of how Anya had slept on the table beside him, not knowing that a Bringer would kill her a few hours later.

            Dawn and Xander were interrupted from their thoughts as Draco and Andrew got into a heated argument about whether or not an elf could transform himself into an ork.  Hermione was also involved, reminding anyone who would listen that polyjuice potion only worked for human transformations, a lesson she had learned the hard way back in second year.

            Things calmed down for a while, the only arguments arising from Hermione, whenever Andrew would include one of Luna's fictitious creatures in the game.  Luna would smile at Andrew and then scowl at Hermione.

            When someone tried to use an invisibility spell, arguments began anew about the impossibility of this.  Hermione and Ron argued that an invisibility cloak made more sense.  Harry put in that a disillusionment charm was the closest to invisibility one could get through magic.  And, Willow explained that a person could actually become invisible, but only if others pretended that she was by ignoring her for a long time.

            Eventually everyone gave up on the game.  Andrew was moaning about the irony of wizards who use magic every day, having no imagination.  The group finally dispersed, the students heading back to their houses and the Scoobies retiring to their quarters.


	45. The Battle

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 45 – The Battle

            Two hours before sunset everyone gathered in the Scooby common room.  They quickly divided into several groups: those directly involved in the ritual; the Slayers, wizarding students, and Hogwarts faculty members; the aurors, Order members, and Narcissa Malfoy; and the vampires.  Dumbledore provided each group with a portkey that would take them to their destination half a mile from the hellmouth.  They hoped to be just far enough away not to draw attention during the ritual.  Dumbledore also provided each person with a pin that sported the Hogwarts crest.  "If any of you find yourself in mortal peril, touch the pin and say 'Hogwarts.'  You will immediately be transported to the entryway of the castle."  The group nodded in understanding.

            Robin stepped toward the group involved in the prophecy.  He strapped a sheath with a small dagger to each of their arms with the exception of Dawn who was already wearing her Christmas gift from Spike and Buffy and Shannon who had weapons including knives hidden on their bodies.  "For the ritual," Robin explained.

            Faith meanwhile was fully arming the Slayers with stakes and swords.  Faith was also carrying additional weapons for the ritual participants in the even they were needed.

            The aurors, Order members, and Narcissa were the first to leave, giving them time to scout the area ahead of the others' arrival.  After a long discussion that morning with Buffy, Charlie had decided to stick around and do his duty as an Order member.  Buffy understood why he felt he had to participate.  He was going to help protect his two youngest siblings, much as Narcissa was going to protect her son.

            Fifteen minutes after the first group left, the ritual participants, Slayers, students, and faculty followed.  The vampires would be the last to arrive, as they could not travel until the sun had set.

            The group found themselves in a small park.  Tonks greeted them.  "Voldemort and his Death Eaters are standing on top of the hellmouth as we speak.  We think that some of his other allies are scattered around the town.  Those are the ones we will need to look out for."

            Buffy nodded her agreement to Tonks, and then called everyone's attention.  "Let's do this," she said commandingly.

            Giles held up the gemma sanguinis.  Willow took her knife and sliced open her finger, rubbing her blood over the gem.  She then walked several feet away from Giles.  Buffy and then Xander did exactly as Willow had, and then joined their friend, creating a small triangle.

            Dawn stepped up next.  She sliced her finger open with her dagger and rubbed the blood over the gem.  Giles gave her a fatherly smile.  Dawn walked several feet away from Giles to begin the formation of the second point of the triangle.  Shannon followed her friend with Andrew close behind.  Shannon added her blood to the gem, as she began to walk away she noticed Andrew hesitating with his own blade.  Shannon took the blade from him and sliced his finger, earning a loud "Ouch," from Andrew.  "Don't be such a baby," replied Shannon.  Andrew added his blood and walked with Shannon to stand close to Dawn, forming a second small triangle.

            Hermione was not any happier than Andrew about slicing open her finger; however, she did it quickly.  Not looking at her own blood, she pressed her finger to the gem, before walking away from Giles and beginning the formation of the final point of the triangle.  Harry, then Ron, quickly added their blood to the gem and joined Hermione, creating their own triangle.  

            As Giles placed the gemma sanguinis around his neck, the sun fully set.  Angel, Spike, and Genevieve arrived and took their places among the wizards and Slayers that surrounded those performing the ritual.

            The nine friends closed their eyes and began reciting the spell, each knowing the words by heart.  "I give of my energies," they all spoke.  "My mind," said Willow, Dawn, and Hermione.  "My hands," said Buffy, Shannon, and Harry.  "My heart," said Xander, Andrew, and Ron.  They all spoke together.  "That they be combined, that they become one into a single entity."  The surrounding wizards and Slayers stood in awe as they watched swirling mist gathering around each of the nine friends, initiating from Willow's, Dawn's, and Hermione's heads, Buffy's, Shannon's, and Harry's hands, and Xander's, Andrew's, and Ron's chests.  The nine friends continued to repeat their part of the spell.

            Giles, seeing the gathering mist and the soft glow of the gemma sanguinis that hung around his neck, began reciting his part of the spell.  "Allow these energies to come forth into this reality."  The mist poured into the gem, causing it to glow a deep blood red.  "Allow these energies to take form."  Dazzling white light suddenly poured from the gem, taking the form of a large androgynous warrior.  

            At the same time that the witnesses saw the energies taking form, they also heard a blood-curdling screams coming from the sight of Voldemort's ritual.  High above the gathered Death Eaters, the First Evil showed its true form, monstrously hideous.

            "Allow these energies to bend to my will," called Giles.  The light warrior bowed toward Giles, silently asking for instructions.  Giles used all of his concentration to guide their warrior into battle against the First Evil.

            As the First descended toward Voldemort, its path was blocked by the light warrior.  The two began to battle, good versus evil, light versus dark.  Giles maintained the necessary high level of concentration.

            Suddenly the surrounding wizards, Slayers, and vampires felt a chill, the stars disappearing from the sky, causing total blackness.  "Dementors," someone shouted.  Angel, Spike, and the Slayers approached the dementors, instincts screaming for a physical battle.  Instead the dementors quickly overwhelmed them.  The Slayers began to feel all the pain and sorrow of losing loved ones to their last fight with the First.  Angel was the first to pass out from the agony of his centuries of guilt.  Spike was not fairing much better than Angel.

            The wizards drew their wands, each trying to find a single happy thought.  The aurors easily called forth their patronuses, having dealt with the renegade dementors for the past year.  Remus Lupin also easily conjured his patronus. 

            Genevieve pulled her wand as well.  She was struggling to find a happy thought, having lost everyone she ever loved to human frailty, even as she continued to live.  After several minutes of feeling near-overwhelming sadness, Genevieve finally focused on her newly forming feelings for William, the one man who would never be taken from her by death.  "Expecto patronum," she shouted, as a large swan shot out of the end of her wand.  The swan sped toward the dementors nearest to her.

            As Ginny passed out beside him from the memories of her possession by Voldemort, Draco easily found his one happy thought – Dawn.  No matter what he had done in the past, she loved him for the man he was today.  Holding onto the thought of that love, Draco said the words that Professor Snape had taught him, "Expecto patronum."  A large white ferret erupted from his wand.  Draco held onto his thoughts of Dawn, trying to ignore the irritation that he felt for the form of his patronus.  In the back of his mind, he knew that Potter and Weasley would make fun of him because his patronus was the amazing, bouncing ferret.

            The patronuses were successful in driving off the dementors, before they got close enough to distract Giles from his concentration.  After the dementors had fled, Ginny and Angel were revived and everyone turned their attention back to the battle between the First Evil and the light warrior.  The First Evil attacked like an animal, as the light warrior fought with the grace that comes from containing the energy of two Slayers.  The light warrior also flung sparks of power from the energy of the three wizards and the one who was once the key, keeping the First Evil at bay.  The light warrior used the knowledge of the minds, the power of the hands, and the determination of the hearts.  After a spectacular heavenly battle, the First Evil was beaten back from Voldemort, finally giving up and disappearing.

            Everyone heard the piercing cry of Voldemort, "No."  The light warrior lost its form, becoming a beam of light that forcefully shot into the gemma sanguinis.  The gem once again glowed blood red, before nine separate beams of light shot from it and into the nine friends, knocking them all to the ground.

            As the ritual participants got to their feet and stumbled toward the surrounding wizards and Slayers, the silence was shattered by several clicks.  Everyone looked toward the sound to see approximately eight people in military fatigues, pointing guns at the group.

            "Commandos?" questioned Willow.  "Here?"

            "Someone's got to be kidding," quipped Xander exasperatedly.

            "Everyone freeze," ordered a familiar voice.

            Recognition flashed across Buffy's face.  "Riley?" she asked.

            The man who had spoken the order lowered his weapon and pulled his mask from his face.  "Buffy?"  Their eyes met.  "Stand down," Riley ordered the group.  

            The person standing beside him also pulled off her mask.  "Fancy meeting you here," said Riley's wife, Sam.

            "Buffy, what is going on?" Riley asked.  "We got strange energy readings from this place, consistent with MEH activity."

            "MEH?" asked Willow.

            "Magically Enhanced Humans," explained Sam.

            "Figures," snarled Spike.  "That is as insulting as when you referred to vampires as HST's.  They're called wizards, mate."

            Riley glared at Spike.  "I'd behave myself, if I were you, Hostile 17.  Wouldn't want another behavior modification chip."

            "Spike has a soul now," said Buffy.  "He doesn't need a chip."

            "So, what are you doing here?" Riley asked.

            "Riley, listen to me.  We did what we had to, and I have no problem explaining it to you later, but we all need to get out of here now, before the Death Eaters. . ."

            "Too late," interrupted Giles.  Focusing on the distraction of the commandos, no one had noticed that nearly fifty Death Eaters had surrounded them.

            "Now those are the bad guys," said Buffy, as curses started flying.  "But, remember that they are human."

            "Take down the guys in masks," called Riley to his team.  "Tranq use only."

            The aurors and other wizards began hurling curses.  The Slayers, Angel, and Spike dodged various Death Eater curses, trying to get close enough to physically disable them.  The commandos opened fire with their tranquilizer guns.

            Buffy made her way to Giles.  "We need to get out of here, get the students back to Hogwarts."

            "Agreed," replied Giles.  He began working his way through the battle, diving curses and hurling his own in retaliation.  Whenever, he came across a student, he told them to use their portkeys to return to school.  Luna and Andrew were the first to leave.  Xander, having no magical ability, was the next to leave, followed shortly by Anya.

            Charlie worked his way toward his sister.  "Ready to go?" he asked.

            "Oh yeah," replied Neville, who was by her side.

            "What about the others?" asked Ginny.

            "Everyone is getting out.  You two go now."  Ginny and Neville nodded, touched their crests and disappeared.

            The Death Eaters were gaining the upper hand.  Faith yelled to the Slayers, ordering them to get out.  Robin returned to Hogwarts with one group of Slayers.  Faith gathered the rest, and they returned as well.

            Riley ordered his team to fall back.  Their weapons were no match for the amount of curses being hurled around.  He got his team out, dodging curses all the way.  When he did a quick headcount, he realized that Sam was missing.  He ordered his team to return to their headquarters, before rejoining the fray in search of his wife.

            A Death Eater hurled a killing curse toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  They all dove out of the way, Harry and Ron in one direction and Hermione in the other.  Lying on the ground, Ron tried to urge his best friend to leave.  "Harry you have to go back to Hogwarts.  You need to stay safe until it is time for you to kill Voldemort."

            "I'm not going unless you come too," argued Harry.

            "I'll be right behind you," said Ron.  "I just need to make sure that Hermione is safe first."

            "I shouldn't leave either then.  She is my friend too."

            "Harry, just go, please," argued Ron.

            Before either boy could say more, Shannon was beside them, having tucked into a roll to avoid a Cruciatus curse.  "We need to get out of here," she said.  "Buffy is passing word for us to all get back to Hogwarts."

            "Shannon, I need to make sure Hermione is all right, then we are both out of here," said Ron.  "Can you make sure Harry gets back?"

            "We're going now," said Shannon.

            "No, we're not," said Harry.  Shannon gave him a sharp look.  "First lesson of being the hero – live to fight another day."  Harry nodded.  Both teens touched the crests they were wearing and said, "Hogwarts."  They disappeared, leaving Ron alone.  Ron pulled himself up and went to search for Hermione.

            As the battle continued, Tonks was struck from behind, knocking her unconscious.  Willow saw Tonks fall and a chill swept over her, when she realized that they one who had inflicted the blow was Kennedy, who turned and smirked at Willow.  "I told you I had the power," said Kennedy snottily.

            "No, I do," said a black-eyes Willow in a dangerously low voice.  A large wave of power knocked Kennedy back.  The dark Slayer got to her feet and charged at Willow, only to be thrown back again, this time passing through the beam of a killing curse.  Kennedy's body crashed unmoving to the ground.  

            Willow's eyes returned to their original color, as she hurled herself toward Tonks.  Cat and Wesley joined her.  "We need to get her to Madame Pomfrey," said Cat.  Willow nodded, as Wesley pulled Tonks into his arms.  The four of them disappeared.

            Ron continued to search for Hermione, first finding his brother.  "Ron, you have to go back to Hogwarts," Charlie yelled while blocking a curse from one of the Death Eaters.

            "Not without Hermione," replied Ron as he dodged another curse.  Charlie nodded and followed his brother, as they searched for Hermione.

            Meanwhile, Hermione too would not leave without Ron.  She had gotten herself back into the battle, searching for him.  The two teens had finally spotted each other, when suddenly Hermione felt the pain of thousands of knives course through her body as a Cruciatus curse hit her from behind.  The pain stopped.  She turned to see Lucius Malfoy aiming his wand at her.  "The mudblood, let's see how we can make her suffer," he taunted.

            Hermione heard someone shout, "No," but the sound came from the direction opposite where Ron and Charlie were running toward her.

            "Crucio," shouted Lucius.  Hermione closed her eyes bracing herself for the pain, but it never came.  She saw Draco lying between her and Lucius, curled in a fetal position, waves of pain causing his body to convulse.  "Go," gasped Draco, as the pain began to subside.  Ron and Charlie had reached Hermione's side.  The three of them touched their portkeys and disappeared.

            "Saving a mudblood," shrieked Lucius.  "You are no son of mine.  Avada. . ."

            Dawn had run toward Draco, when she saw the Cruciatus curse hit him.  She threw herself in front of him, as Lucius finished the incantation of the death curse, "Kedavra."  Green light flew toward Dawn.  It enveloped her, but as Dawn fell to the ground, the curse rebounded to its castor, hitting Lucius Malfoy and killing him instantly.

            "Dawn," cried Draco, as he threw himself on top of her, feeling the tears already stinging at the corners of his eyes.  As he put his arms around her and bent his head to her chest, he realized that she was still breathing.  Without thinking, Draco held onto Dawn as he activated his portkey, causing them to disappear from the battle.

            Buffy found herself once again fighting beside Riley.  "I thought you pulled out," she said, hitting a Death Eater hard in the face.

            "We did, but I can't find Sam," he replied frantically.

            Buffy finished with the Death Eater, and then began scanning the battle scene for Sam.  Buffy noticed someone in fatigues lying on the ground several yards away from them.  As they reached her, Giles and Narcissa joined them.

            "She doesn't look good," said Riley, inspecting his unconscious wife.  "She's lost a lot of blood.  I have to get her to a hospital."  Riley began to lift Sam's limp form into his arms.

            "No, wait," said Buffy.  "Giles, Narcissa, can you get her to Pomfrey?"  The two nodded.  The each took hold of one side of Sam, before touching their portkeys to return to Hogwarts.

            "Where did they go?" cried Riley.

            "Trust me," said Buffy.  "I need to make sure all of our people get out, then I will take you to her."

            "We can take her," said Genevieve, who had approached them along with Spike and Angel.  "I think that the only ones left are us and a couple of the aurors."

            "I need to do a sweep to make sure," said Buffy.

            "I'm coming with you," said Angel.

            "Fine," Buffy replied.  She turned to Spike and Genevieve.  "Take Riley back to Hogwarts.  His wife is in the hospital wing."  The two vampires nodded, grabbed hold of Riley, and disappeared.

            Buffy and Angel did a final sweep of the battle.  Most of the Death Eaters had disapparated, when they realized that those they were fighting had escaped.  Four aurors remained, securing the stunned and unconscious Death Eaters.  "Everything over?" asked Buffy.

            "Looks like it," replied Kingsley.  "We have ten Death Eaters secured and another dead."

            "Who?" asked Buffy.

            "Lucius Malfoy," replied Kingsley.  He looks like he was hit with the killing curse."

            "Must have been friendly fire," said Angel.

            "I guess we should get back to Hogwarts and make sure everyone is okay," said Buffy.  Angel nodded and the two touched the crests on their chests.  "Hogwarts," they said.


	46. Return to Hogwarts

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 46 – Return to Hogwarts

            Andrew and Luna were the first to appear in the entry hall of Hogwarts castle.  "What are we supposed to do now?" asked Luna.

            "I don't know.  I think we are the first ones back," replied Andrew.

            "I guess we should wait here until everyone else returns," said Luna.  Even after the intense battle, her voice retained its dreamy quality.

            "Maybe we should keep a headcount of everyone as they return," suggested Andrew.  "It's what Giles would do."

            Before Luna could agree, Xander joined the two teens.  "Is Anya back yet?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice.

            "Not yet," replied Andrew, as he wrote their three names in the small notepad that he kept in his pocket at all times, in case there was something that needed documenting.  Andrew looked up from the paper to see Xander pacing nervously, the look on his face the same as when they had escaped Sunnydale less than a year ago.

            It seemed like hours to Xander, though only a minute or two had passed, before Anya appeared in the entry hall.  Without hesitation, Xander pulled his wife into his arms and hugged her tightly.  "Um, Xander, I escaped the battle completely unharmed.  Please don't give me broken ribs now," said Anya.  Xander loosened his hold, but did not let go of her.  No words were spoken.  Anya leaned into his embrace, as they moved off to the side of the hall in silence to wait for the others.

            Xander and Anya had moved out of the way just in time to make room for the appearance of Ginny and Neville.  As the two new arrivals moved toward the group, Professor Dumbledore approached them from a nearby corridor.  "I am glad to see that the group is returning," said Dumbledore.  "Did everything go as planned?"

            Xander, still holding Anya to him, replied to the headmaster's question.  "Not exactly everything," the Scooby answered.  "The ritual was successful, but we didn't have time to get out before the Death Eaters got to our location."

            Dumbledore looked solemn.  "I had hoped that Voldemort would be too distracted with his own ritual to order his Death Eaters after you."

            "He was," explained Xander.  "Unfortunately, we got held up after the ritual was completed by a bunch of commandos that showed up."  Before Xander could explain further, they were interrupted by the arrival of Robin and a group of Slayers.  They cleared the middle of the entry hall just in time to avoid a collision with Faith and the remaining Slayers.

            "Commandos?" questioned Dumbledore, more to himself than to the group.

            "Yeah, apparently we can't go anywhere without running into Buffy's exboyfriends," quipped Faith.

            "A group of muggle soldiers showed up just as we completed the ritual," explained Robin.  "They held us at gunpoint until Buffy recognized their leader.  By the time the soldiers stood down, the Death Eaters had arrived."

            "Oh dear," said Dumbledore.  "Muggle soldiers are not equipped to deal with a magical situation."

            "This particular team usually deals in demons," Xander explained.  "They were holding their own dodging curses, when we left."

            "They were pulling out, when we left," added Faith.

            Dumbledore nodded to the dark haired Slayer.  "I suggest that we start to clear some of these people out of the entry hall," he said, looking around the hall at the numerous students.

            "We'll take them up to the Scooby common room," said Faith.  "We should probably all debrief before going out separate ways tonight."  Dumbledore nodded his agreement.  

            "I'll go with you," said Anya.  "Xander?"  She turned to her husband questioningly.

            "I'm going to wait for Buffy and Willow to get back," he replied.  Anya nodded.  She had expected nothing less.

            "I'm staying too," added Andrew.  "I'm keeping track of who got back and where they all go; so, we don't lose anyone."  Dumbledore smiled at the older teen.

            Faith, Robin, and Anya lead the Slayers and other students toward the staircase.  As they left, Harry and Shannon appeared in the entry hall.  Andrew added their names to his list, as Xander explained that everyone who had returned was waiting in the Scooby common room.  

            "Who's returned?" Harry asked.  Andrew read off his list, and then Professor Dumbledore suggested that Harry and Shannon join the others.

            "I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, but I'm not going anywhere until I know that Ron, Hermione, and Dawn are safe," said Harry.

            "And Draco," added Shannon.  Harry shook his head.  He was just getting used to the idea of Malfoy being on their side.  He definitely was not ready to start caring what happened to the Slytherin.

            "I understand," said Professor Dumbledore.  "You may wait with Mr. Harris, who also refuses to leave until his friends have returned safely."  Harry and Shannon smiled at Dumbledore, before taking their place against the stone wall next to Xander.  The small group waited in silence for several long minutes.  Each lost in his or her own thoughts.

            Everyone was immediately alerted by Willow's frantic cries, when the next group arrived.  She and Cat stood on either side of Wesley, who was holding the limp form of Tonks.  Xander ran toward his best friend.  "Hurry, Wesley, we have to get her to Madame Pomfrey," Willow called shrilly, as she began leading him to the hospital wing, even before Xander could get to her.

            Cat abandoned her companions and pulled Xander aside.  "What happened?" Xander asked.

            "Kennedy hit Tonks from behind.  She's unconscious," explained Cat.  "Xander, I think Willow is going to need you."

            "But Tonks is going to be alright.  I mean, Madame Pomfrey can fix her right up," said Xander.

            "Yes, but after Kennedy hit Tonks, Willow went up against her.  I've never seen someone generate that kind of dark power without a wand."

            Xander visibly paled.  "Did her eyes turn black?" he asked, not wanting to know the answer.

            "Yes, but it is worse than that.  She knocked Kennedy to the ground.  When Kennedy got up, Willow blasted her again – so hard, that Kennedy flew through the air and right into a killing curse.  Afterwards, Willow was normal again.  Right now, she's focused on Tonks, but. . ."

            "She is going to need her best friend, if she is ever going to be able to handle what happened," Xander finished.  He shared a look with Cat, and then took off at a run to the hospital wing to find Willow.

            "Where is everyone?" asked Cat, after Xander had gone.

            "Not counting those of you who just went to the hospital wing, everyone else who came back so far is in the Scooby common room," replied Andrew, never looking up from his notepad, as he added the names of the four recent arrivals and noted that three of them and Xander were in the hospital wing.

            "I'm going to head to the common room then," said Cat, before walking toward the staircase.

            Professor Dumbledore, Andrew, Harry, and Shannon continued to wait in silence.  Shannon was the first to speak.  "Where are they?" she asked.  "Why aren't they back yet?  Ron promised to be right behind us."

            "It must have taken him awhile to find Hermione.  I'm sure they will arrive safely any minute."  Harry wasn't sure if he was trying to assure his girlfriend or himself.  He was silently cursing himself for having left the battle without his friends.  Suddenly a group of three people appeared.  Harry was flooded with relief to see Ron, Hermione, and Charlie.  They were all alive and conscious, though Hermione looked a little worse for wear.

            "What happened?" asked Shannon, when she noticed that Hermione was holding onto Ron for support.

            "That bastard Malfoy hit her with the Cruciatus curse," replied Ron bitterly.

            "Draco? That doesn't make any sense," said Shannon, her mind spinning.

            "No," said Hermione in a weak voice.  "His father Lucius did it.  Draco shielded me from a second curse."

            "Where is Draco?" asked Shannon.  "You didn't leave him there, did you?"

            Ron blushed deeply, suddenly feeling very guilty.  He had been so concerned about getting Hermione to safety that he had not even considered the danger they had left Draco in.

            "They had to get me out," said Hermione.  "I can barely stand now, let alone fight, and Draco told us to go, as his father was lifting the curse."  Hermione was right, but her words did not make Ron feel any less guilty.

            Ron asked Charlie to take Hermione to Madame Pomfrey.  After promising his girlfriend that he would follow shortly, Ron approached Professor Dumbledore.  "Is there any way, you can get me back there to help Malfoy?" Ron asked pleadingly.

            "No need, Weasley," said Draco.  He had just appeared in the middle of the entry hall, his body sore and week from the Cruciatus curse, clutching Dawn's limp body.  "But I could use some help here."

            Harry, Ron, and Shannon sprinted to Draco's side.  "What happened?" asked Shannon, looking at her unconscious best friend.

            Draco ignored the question.  He was not sure that he could answer it.  "Help me get her to Madame Pomfrey.  I'm too weak to lift her."

            Shannon bent down and with her Slayer strength easily picked up her best friend.  Ron helped Draco to his feet, allowing the Slytherin to lean on him for support, as they followed Shannon and Dawn to the hospital wing.  Harry trailed behind the group, staring at Shannon easily carrying her best friend like a small child and Ron supporting Draco.  The image was surreal.

            Professor Dumbledore and Andrew were left alone in the entry hall to wait for the others.  "Who are we still missing, Mr. Wells?" Dumbledore asked to break the silence.

            "Giles, Mrs. Malfoy, Spike, Genevieve, Angel, and Buffy," Andrew replied.  "Oh and all of the aurors except Tonks are still there, but I'm not sure if they are supposed to come back here or not."

            "Most likely they will not," explained Dumbledore.  "I am sure they will have at least a few Death Eaters to take to Azkaban.

            As the entry hall once again grew silent, Giles and Narcissa appeared holding a young woman between them that neither Andrew nor Professor Dumbledore recognized, though from her blood soaked fatigues she was obviously one of the commandos.

            Narcissa immediately conjured a stretcher below the woman, and then flicking her wand the stretcher rose.  Narcissa, turned to Giles, "I will take her to Madame Pomfrey.  You can have the honor of explaining why we brought an uninvited muggle to Hogwarts."  Giles smiled at her.  She returned her attention to the stretcher and walked quickly down the hall, the stretcher just ahead of her.

            "I assume that was one of the soldiers, that I was told about," said Professor Dumbledore to Giles.

            "Yes, she is the wife of a friend.  I know that I probably shouldn't have brought her here, but she has lost a lot of blood.  She wouldn't have made it to a muggle hospital," explained Giles.

            Dumbledore placed a hand on the Watcher's shoulder.  "Any friend of yours is always welcome at Hogwarts."

            Another group of three appeared.  Spike and Genevieve immediately let go of their companion.  "Where is she?" Riley asked, oblivious to his strange new surroundings.  He only wanted to get to his wife's side.

            "Follow me," said Giles.  Riley did so in silence.

            "Buffy and Angel were the only two I noticed before we came back," said Spike.  "Is everyone else here?"

            Andrew spoke.  "Yes, everyone who is fine is in the Scooby common room, and the few who were injured and those who were helping them are in the hospital wing."

            "Who was injured?" asked Genevieve quietly.

            "From what I got, Tonks was knocked out by Kennedy," supplied Andrew.  "Draco and Hermione are suffering the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse.  Draco brought Dawn back unconscious, but he didn't really explain what happened to her.  Oh, and that army lady that I don't know was bleeding a lot."

            "Is Dawn ok?" asked Spike.

            "Miss Summers is unconscious, but appeared to be breathing well enough," replied Dumbledore.  "We don't know yet what happened, but I am sure that Madame Pomfrey is taking good care of her."

            "We should go check on her," said Spike to Genevieve.

            "She's fine," said Giles, who had made his way back to the entry hall with Charlie, after leaving Riley at Sam's bedside.  "Madame Pomfrey says that she is stable, but most likely will not wake up for a few days."

            "I still want to see her," said Spike.

            "The hospital wing is really crowded right now," said Charlie, "and Madame Pomfrey is having a fit about so many people being in her way.  She threw out everyone who did not absolutely have to be there.  Ron, Harry, Shannon, Willow, Xander, and Wesley went back to the common room."  Andrew overhearing this made another note.  Charlie continued.  "Riley, I think that's right, refuses to leave his wife's bedside, and Narcissa is sitting for awhile with Draco.  Apparently, Lucius Malfoy was killed in the fight.  Besides, when Buffy gets here, she will want to be the one to check on Dawn."

            "What happened to Dawn?"  The group turned to see Buffy and Angel standing in the entry hall.  Charlie walked over and quickly embraced her.  Buffy pulled away, looking at him seriously.  "What happened to Dawn?" she asked again.

            "She's unconscious but stable.  No one is entirely sure what happened," replied Charlie.  

            Without hesitation, Buffy ran in the direction of the hospital wing.  Charlie was not sure if he should follow her or not.  He turned questioningly to Giles.  "You should give her some time.  She will have no patience for you right now.  Check on her in an hour or so.  By then, she will have it together enough to accept the company."  Charlie nodded.

            "We should meet with everyone in the Scooby common room," said Giles to the gathered group, "and let them know that everyone is safe."  Professor Dumbledore excused himself.  He wanted to check on the wounded himself.  Those who remained in the in the entry hall proceeded to the staircase.


	47. The Girl Who Lived

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 47 – The Girl Who Lived

            Buffy burst into the hospital wing, looking frantically for her sister.  Buffy scanned the room quickly.  Hermione, Draco, and Tonks were sleeping peacefully.  Narcissa sat quietly at her son's bedside.  Sam was lying in bed, speaking softly to a very relieved looking Riley.

            Buffy's eyes came to rest on the unconscious figure of her sister, lying in a bed near the window.  Dawn looked extremely pale.  Madame Pomfrey was hovering over the unconscious girl.  Without hesitation Buffy, her face a mask of fear, rushed to her sister's bedside.

            "There is no need to worry, Professor Summers," assured Madame Pomfrey.  "There is nothing physically wrong with your sister."

            "Then why is she unconscious?" questioned Buffy, a pleading note in her voice.

            "No one was able to explain to me exactly what happened to you sister.  However, she was definitely hit by a powerful curse.  Her energy was drained fighting the effects of the curse.  Right now, her body needs to replenish itself," explained Madame Pomfrey.

            "So, what exactly does that mean?"

            "Miss Summers is in a deep sleep.  She will most likely remain as such for the next several days.  However, when she does awake, she will be fine."

            Buffy nodded her understanding.  "Will she know that I am here?"

            Madame Pomfrey shrugged her shoulders.  "Her awareness will be similar to anyone in a deep sleep.  She may remember things that we are saying, but then again she may not."  Buffy again nodded and took the seat beside her sister's bed.  "If you need anything, let me know," said Madame Pomfrey before leaving to check on her other patients.

            Buffy focused all of her attention on her sister.  "I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you, Dawnie."

            "But you did protect her."  Buffy spun around to find Professor Dumbledore standing a few feet behind her.

            "I don't understand," said Buffy.

            Professor Dumbledore pulled a chair beside Buffy and sat.  "I was able to speak with Mr. Malfoy for a few minutes before Poppy gave him a sleeping potion.  He was able to tell me what happened to your sister, though he did not understand how it happened."

            "So what happened?" asked Buffy.  "I wasn't there; so, how can you say I protected her?"

            "One question at a time," replied Dumbledore.  "As to what happened, Lucius Malfoy performed a killing curse on his son."  Buffy looked shocked, then confused.  "Your sister threw herself in front of the curse and was hit."

            Buffy became more deeply confused.  "Dawn was hit by a killing curse?  But she's alive.  I don't understand."

            "When the killing curse struck Dawn, the curse rebounded killing Lucius Malfoy.  That we know of, this has only happened once before, when Voldemort performed the killing curse on Harry Potter as a baby.  Harry's mother died to protect him.  It was this selfless act that protected Harry and caused the killing curse to rebound on Voldemort.  I believe that when you died to save your sister, you instilled this same protection on her.  Dawn is alive because you protected her."

            "So was Harry knocked out, when Voldemort cursed him?" asked Buffy.

            "No," replied Dumbledore.  "However, the circumstances are slightly different in Dawn's case.  I have a couple of theories about why Dawn's energy was drained.  Harry's mother died only moments before Voldemort attempted to kill Harry.  Nearly three years has elapsed since you instilled your protection on Dawn.  It is possible that the protection has faded slightly.  Also, as a baby Harry was not able to consciously fight the curse, whereas Dawn may have used her own energy to fight the curse in addition to the protection that you gave her."

            "That makes sense," said Buffy.

            "I will leave you to your sister now," said Dumbledore, as he rose from his chair.  "Do make sure that you get some sleep as well."

            "I will," replied Buffy.  "I just want to stay with her for awhile."  Dumbledore nodded before departing to join the debriefing in the Scooby common room.  Knowing that the sleeping potion would ensure Draco sleeping through the night, Narcissa followed Dumbledore.

****************

            The Scooby common was a cacophony of voices.  Everyone was trading stories about their personal experiences in the battle and speculating about what had happened to those who were in the hospital wing.  Xander quickly realized that Willow was uncomfortable around so many people.  After informing Anya of his intentions, he suggested to Willow that the two of them go to her room to talk.  Willow nodded and led her childhood friend up the spiral staircase.

            Neither friends spoke until they were seated on the sofa in Willow's sitting room.  Xander broke the silence.  "How are you handing everything?" he asked.

            "I don't know," replied Willow.  "I thought I was past using the dark magicks.  Then tonight, I just lost it.  Kennedy's dead because of me."  

            A lone tear slid down Willow's cheek.  Xander wiped it away, before speaking.  "Kennedy is dead because she chose to join the big bad."

            "Her choice doesn't change that I made with the dark mojo.  I saw Tonks get hurt, and I lost it.  If I had been in control, she might still be alive."

            "Will, this isn't like with Warren.  You didn't kill Kennedy.  You blasted her away from you and Tonks.  You had no control over the death curse that one of the bad guys used," Xander assured his friend.

            "But I did lose control, when I blasted her.  For that one small moment, when I saw Tonks fall, it was like I had lost Tara all over again," Willow explained in a low voice.

            "Will. . . Willow, you have made so much progress over the past two years.  You had a momentary lapse of control, but you were able to get it back.  I know this is hard for you, but you will keep fighting your addiction and you will overcome it in time.  Giles and Buffy and me – We will all be here to help you."

            Willow hugged her childhood friend.  "Thanks, Xander."  She pulled away and stood.  "I think I am going to go to bed now.  I have some things to think about before I see Tonks."

            Xander stood to go.  "Goodnight, Wills.  If you need anything. . ."

            "I'll come pounding on your door, and then Anya will have a fit that I interrupted her orgasms," kidded Willow.  Xander shook his head, knowing that she was right.

****************

            Buffy had been sitting with Dawn for nearly an hour, when she felt warm hands on her shoulders.  She looked up into the face of Charlie Weasley.  "Is everything okay?" he asked.

            Buffy smiled and motioned for Charlie to take the seat that Dumbledore had left beside her.  "Dawnie is going to be fine.  Madame Pomfrey says that she is in a deep sleep that may last for several days, but that when she wakes up she will be as good as new."

            "I'm glad to hear it," replied Charlie.  "How are you holding up?"

            "It's weird.  I felt so guilty for not protecting her, and then Dumbledore explains that she is only alive because I did protect her."

            "Buffy, I don't understand."  Buffy proceeded to tell Charlie everything that Dumbledore had told her earlier.  Charlie listened intently.  When Buffy finished, he nodded his understanding.

            Charlie placed his arm around Buffy's shoulders, and the couple remained at Dawn's bedside for a while.  Charlie finally suggested that Buffy get some sleep.  She nodded, and the two rose to leave the infirmary.

            Buffy noticed Riley seated quietly beside his now sleeping wife.  She walked over to him.  "How is she?" Buffy asked.

            "Madame Pomfrey said she would be fine and that we can leave in a couple of days.  She gave Sam something to help her sleep through the night," replied Riley.

            "You should get some sleep too.  Why don't you come back to the Scooby common room with us.  I'm sure we can find somewhere more comfortable for you to sleep," Buffy suggested.

            "I don't want to leave her," Riley replied, motioning toward his wife.

            "If Madame Pomfrey gave her a sleeping potion, she won't wake up until tomorrow," explained Charlie, who had joined the conversation.

            "And I'm sure Sam would want you to be taking care of yourself," added Buffy.

            "You're right," said Riley.  He stood, and then leaned over to kiss his wife softly on the forehead.  "I'll be here when you wake up tomorrow," he whispered to the sleeping form, before turning and following Buffy and Charlie out of the hospital wing.

            When the door to the hospital wing closed behind them, Riley spoke to Charlie.  "We haven't been formally introduced."

            "Oops, sorry," said Buffy.  "Riley Finn, old boyfriend, meet Charlie Weasley, new boyfriend."  

            The two men shook hands.  Riley noticed the human warmth that radiated from Charlie's hand.  "Well, I'm glad to see that you are once again dating the living," he commented to Buffy.  She rolled her eyes.

            "I take it that you didn't get along with the vampire ex's any better than I do," commented Charlie.

            "Let's just say that they were a bit overprotective," said Riley, a smile appearing on his lips for the first time that night.

            "That's a nice way of putting it," replied Charlie.  "I would have said jealous and threatening."

            "Years back, Angel and I got into a physical confrontation because of jealousy," stated Riley matter-of-factly.

            "Well, I wound up hexing Spike," explained Charlie.  The two men smiled at each other, while Buffy again rolled her eyes.

            "So, Buffy, are you going to explain to me where we are and what is going on?" Riley asked.

            Buffy smiled at him.  "I will try to explain everything, when we get back to the common room."

****************

            After a quick debriefing of everything that had happened during the battle and the status of the injured, the students who had not been injured returned to their house common rooms.  Andrew volunteered to walk Luna back to Ravenclaw, while Shannon, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville returned to Gryffindor.  Ginny, feeling exhausted, quickly excused herself and climbed the stairs to her dormitory.  Ron and Neville did the same.

            It was late in the evening, and Shannon and Harry found that they were the only two students remaining in the common room.  Harry sat in one of the overstuffed armchairs, and Shannon took a seat on his lap.  "I hope Dawn is going to be okay," she said.

            "Dumbledore said that she'll be fine.  We just have to wait a few days for her to wake up," replied Harry, who was gently rubbing circles over Shannon's back.

            "Harry, I know that we had plans for tomorrow night to you know, but would you be really mad at me if we waited until Dawn wakes up?" asked Shannon, her voice filled with worry.

            "I could never be mad at you, especially about this" replied Harry.  Shannon smiled.  "So, we will postpone you know until after Dawn wakes up, and we know for sure that she is fine."  

            Shannon kissed Harry.  "Thank you," she whispered against his lips, before kissing him again.  After a few more minutes, they said, "Goodnight," and climbed the stairs to their dormitories.

            Harry found all of his roommates sleeping, except Ron.  (Andrew had returned and slipped up to the dormitory, while Harry and Shannon were talking.)  "You okay?" Harry asked his best friend.

            "Yeah," replied Ron.  "It's just taking awhile for everything that happened tonight to sink in."  Harry nodded.  "Hermione could have been killed."

            "But she wasn't," interjected Harry.

            "But she could have been," insisted Ron.  "She would have been, if it hadn't been for Draco.  He's the one who saved her."

            "Did you just call Malfoy by his first name?" asked Harry incredulously.  "You do remember all the horrible things he has done to us over the years, don't you?"

            Ron shook his head.  "Draco saved my Mione.  He took a Cruciatus curse for her.  It doesn't matter what he's done in the past."

            Harry shook his head, as he pulled the curtains shut around his bed.  Circumstances may have thrown Harry and Draco together, but Harry would never trust the Slytherin.

****************

            Buffy, Charlie, and Riley entered the Scooby common room to find Giles, Narcissa, Wesley, and the three vampires seated in front of the fire.  Angel and Spike glared at Charlie and Riley.  The two men glared back at the vampires.  "Well this is uncomfortable," stated Buffy, matter-of-factly.  "I've been in four whole relationships in my life, and they are all standing in the same room, glaring at each other."  The four men mumbled apologies to Buffy.  She rolled her eyes and noted that she had been doing this a lot in the past hour.  Turning her back on the four men, Buffy spoke to Giles.  "Where is everyone else?"

            "They have all retired for the night," replied Giles.  "These three," Giles motioned to the vampires, "were waiting to speak with you before returning to Los Angeles."  Buffy smiled to the three vampires.

            "How is the Nibblet?" asked Spike.

            "She is going to be fine.  It may take her a few days to wake up though," replied Buffy.

            "We can stay," suggested Spike, "until she wakes up."

            Buffy shook her head.  "There isn't anything we can do for her now but wait.  You three should go back to Los Angeles.  I know you have your own business to be taking care of.  And, I promise to let you know as soon as she wakes up."

            The three vampires nodded their agreement.  "Well then, we better get going," commented Angel.  The three vampires said their goodbyes and departed through the fireplace.  Riley looked shocked, as they each disappeared in a burst of green flames.  When the three vampires were gone, Wesley retired for the night.  

            Giles and Narcissa sat with Buffy, Charlie, and Riley.  "Professor Dumbledore said that you could enlighten us on what happened this evening with Draco and Dawn," said Narcissa.  Buffy nodded, before launching into an explanation of the events that had transpired.  Several emotions flicked across Narcissa's face – anger, disgust, confusion, and relief.

            "I am sorry about your husband," said Buffy in conclusion.  She felt that she needed to say something to Narcissa.

            "I'm not," spat Narcissa.  "The bastard tried to kill my son.  May he rot in hell."  Her face softened.  "I'm glad that Dawn is going to be okay.  Draco is very lucky to have her in his life."  Narcissa excused herself and retired to her quarters.  After assuring Riley that he was welcome to the sofa in his sitting room, Giles followed Narcissa.  He felt the need to check on her.

            Charlie decided give Buffy and Riley some space to talk.  Riley was filled with questions about everything that had happened since he and Buffy had crossed paths in Sunnydale two years earlier.  Charlie gave Buffy a quick kiss on the lips, before climbing the stairs to her quarters.  He made himself comfortable on the sofa in her sitting room and quickly fell asleep.

            "I like him," said Riley, after Charlie had left.

            "More importantly, I like him," said Buffy.

            Riley chuckled softly.  "So, how is it that you are here?  And, where is here?"

            Buffy and Riley spent nearly three hours summarizing the past two years.  She told him about the battle with the First, the decimation of Sunnydale, the Slayer program at Hogwarts, and preventing Voldemort from gaining the power of the First.  Riley explained how his team had been reassigned to the hellmouth in Ireland earlier that year.  Activity had escalated shortly after the hellmouth in Sunnydale had been sealed.  Before they went their separate ways for bed, Buffy promised Riley to show him around the castle in the next day after he visited Sam.

****************

            Giles found Narcissa sitting quietly on a chair in front of the fireplace in her sitting room.  "Is there anything I can do for you, Cissa?" he asked softly.

            Narcissa shook her head.  "I know that I should be upset that my husband is dead, but all I feel is relieved.  I'm finally free."

            Giles pulled up a chair next to her.  He looked into her eyes, silently prodding her to continue.  Narcissa took a deep breath.  "There was a time before Draco was born, when I loved Lucius with all my heart.  When he joined Voldemort the first time, the goodness that I once saw in Lucius disappeared.  The man I loved, the man I married, he died seventeen years ago."

            "I would have left him all those years ago, but I was already pregnant with Draco.  Lucius would never let me leave with his heir, and I could never leave without my son.  I stayed to protect Draco, to try to prevent him from turning into his father.  For a while I worried that I had failed.  When you told me that Draco was working with you, that was the happiest day of my life.  And now, Lucius is dead.  He can no longer be a threat to Draco or me."  Narcissa smiled.

            "What are you going to do now?" asked Giles.

            "Well, I no longer need to hide out at Hogwarts, but I don't want to return to Malfoy Manor.  There are too many bad memories there.  I will have the house elves close up the house and forward me my personal things.  I'm actually thinking about buying a little cottage in Hogsmeade, which was always a fantasy of mine when we were back in school.  I'm also thinking that I might get a job.  I don't need the money, but I want to do something as Narcissa – not Lucius' wife nor Draco's mother – just a witch named Narcissa."  Giles smiled at her, and she returned the smile.  "I know it sounds sort of silly."

            "No," said Giles.  "It doesn't sound silly at all.  Do you know what you are interested in doing?"

            "Actually, I haven't thought that far ahead."

            "Well, as the current senior Watcher of the Council, I have literally hundreds of positions that I need to fill over the next year.  I am sure we could find something that suits you, if you are interested."

            Narcissa threw her arms around Giles.  "Oh, Rupert, that would be wonderful.  Thank you so much."

            "We can discuss details about it later," said Giles, after breaking free of the hug.

            "I am going into Hogsmeade this next weekend to look at some real-estate.  Maybe we could meet at Madame Puddifoot's for a cup of coffee.  We can talk a little more about possible jobs then," said Narcissa.

            "That sounds like a wonderful idea," replied Giles.

****************

            Buffy awoke the next morning to find Charlie fully dressed.  "Good morning," she mumbled to him.  "Are you going back to Romania now?"

            Charlie pulled her into his arms and gave her a quick kiss.  "I was thinking about it.  I am supposed to be at work today, but I have vacation time; so, if you want me to stay. . ."

            "No," Buffy interjected.  "There isn't anything you can do here, and I would rather you save your vacation time for something fun, maybe this summer."

            Charlie smiled.  "Okay, but I will be back this weekend," he said, kissing her again.

            "Good, I can't wait," replied Buffy.

            Charlie departed through the fireplace.  Buffy quickly showered and dressed then met Riley in the common room.  "Ready to go back to the hospital wing?" she asked.  He nodded.  The two walked in silence.  They arrived in the hospital wing to find Hermione, Draco, and Sam awake and alert.  Hermione and Sam were talking, and Draco was sitting at Dawn's bedside.  Tonks was still asleep at the back of the room.

            Riley sat beside his wife, and Buffy sat at Dawn's bedside next to Draco.  Minutes later, Ron burst in to see Hermione.  The three groups were soon lost in their own conversations.  Hermione kept reassuring Ron that she was fine and would probably be discharged that afternoon.  Riley reiterated to Sam everything that Buffy had told him the previous night.  Buffy explained to Draco how it was possible for Dawn to survive the killing curse.

****************

            During the next few days everyone returned to his or her routine of classes.  Hermione and Draco were released from the hospital wing after one good night's rest.  Sam and Tonks were released a day later.  Dawn remained in her deep sleep.

            Hermione was happy to return to her classes, though she found a worried Ron constantly shadowing her.  She was happy to see how much he loved her, but after a couple of days she was beginning to get annoyed.

            Draco and Buffy spent each morning and evening sitting quietly beside Dawn's bedside.  The other Scoobies and students would join their evening bedside vigil for short periods of time.  (Madame Pomfrey refused to allow too large of a group into her hospital wing.)  Draco also had a long talk with Narcissa about what had happened to Lucius.  Both were coping well, though Draco was more upset than his mother.  Though not consciously, he had always hoped that his father would love him – that he would be more than just an heir in his father's eyes.

            The day that Sam was released, she and Riley had dinner that evening in the Great Hall with the Scoobies, before departing from Hogwarts.  They promised to keep in touch via owl post, and Sam suggested that they get together with Buffy and Charlie during the summer holidays.  That evening hugs were exchanged, and Professor Dumbledore provided a portkey to return Riley and Sam to Ireland.  (They both promised not to say anything about Hogwarts.  Buffy had assured Dumbledore that Riley could definitely keep a secret.)

            Upon her release, Tonks immediately returned to the Ministry of Magic.  She wanted to find out who had been captured.  Willow had not come to see her in the infirmary, and Tonks figured that her girlfriend was busy.  Before departing from Hogwarts, Tonks sent Willow a letter, asking to get together in Hogsmeade during the weekend.

            On Friday evening, Dawn finally awoke.  Draco, Buffy, and Shannon were seated at her bedside.  "What happened?" asked Dawn.  Buffy and Shannon hugged her, and Draco kissed her.  Buffy and Shannon left to tell the Scoobies and the Gryffindor students that Dawn was awake.  Draco sat on the bed beside her, holding her tightly against him.

            The hospital wing was soon filled with Dawn's friends and extended family.  Everyone repeatedly asked her how she was feeling.  They were all so concerned about her that no one was telling her what had happened.  "Giles, would you please tell me what happened?" asked Dawn pleadingly.

            The group grew quiet.  Only Buffy, Giles, Draco, and Narcissa knew exactly what had happened.  Buffy wanted to wait until after Dawn awoke to tell the others.  After a nod from Buffy, Giles launched into a full explanation of the events that had led to Dawn being in a deep sleep.  Dawn took in the explanation.  When Giles finished, Dawn only nodded.  "Wait.  I don't have a scar like Harry, do I?" she asked, worriedly feeling her forehead.

            Harry smirked at her.  "Not on your forehead anyway," he said.  "Lucky you," he mumbled under his breath.  Only Shannon heard him.

            "I happen to think your scar is sexy," she whispered in his ear, causing him to smile.

            "You weren't hit in the head," said Draco, ignoring Harry.  "You were hit in the stomach."  

            Dawn lifted her pajama type slightly and found a lightening bolt scar slightly above and to the right of her navel.  "Why do I always wind up with scars on my stomach?" she questioned, running a finger over the new scar then the old ones from when Glory bled her to bring down the walls between dimensions.  "I'm never going to be able to show off a navel piercing."

            "Which is fine, because you aren't piercing anything anyway," said Buffy.  Dawn rolled her eyes at her sister, and the rest of the group laughed.


	48. Redefining Relationships

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 48 – Redefining Relationships

            Everyone eventually left the hospital wing.  Draco remained seated at Dawn's bedside.  He had missed talking to her for the past week.  Dawn was the first to speak.  "So you spent years hating the boy who lived, and now you're dating the girl who lived," she mused.

            "I wouldn't have it any other way," replied Draco.  "So, how are you feeling?  Can I get you anything?"

            "Actually, I'm really hungry."

            "That has to be a good sign," commented Draco.  "I'll take a quick run to the kitchens and ask the house elves to send something up for us.  I'm hungry too.  I skipped dinner to sit with you."  Draco slipped out of the hospital wing.  He returned fifteen minutes later and informed Dawn that dinner would be sent up shortly.

            The two teens sat in a comfortable silence until their food arrived.  As they began eating, Dawn gave Draco a concerned look.  "How are you doing dealing with everything?" she asked.  "I remember how hard it was when my mom died."

            "I'm doing okay," he replied between mouthfuls.  "I'm kind of relieved that my father is gone, but he was still my father, so it does hurt.  Does that make sense?"

            "It makes perfect sense.  So what is your mother going to do now?  Is she going home?"

            Draco smiled.  "I used to feel bad for my mother.  I always knew that she only stayed with my father because of me.  Of course, I don't think she knew that I knew that.  Anyway, now she's got all these big plans.  I think she is finally going to be happy."

            "What plans?" asked Dawn.

            "She is going to close up Malfoy Manor.  It is technically mine now.  She wants it to be there for me when I graduate Hogwarts.  I think we should sell it though.  I never want to go back there."

            Dawn thought of all the things Draco had told her about life with his father.  "I understand," she said.

            "So my mother is going to buy a cottage in Hogsmeade," Draco continued.  "She also wants to get a job.  She doesn't need one, but she wants to do something new with her life.  Professor Giles is going to try to find her something with the Watcher's Council."

            "Giles is good like that," confirmed Dawn.  "He always watches out of the people he cares about."

            "And speaking of Giles, he and my mum are going on a date tomorrow," added Draco excitedly.

            "Oh my god, really?" squealed Dawn.  "They would be so cute together."

            "Yeah, she was actually worried that I wouldn't approve.  That's why she told me about it – to make sure I was okay with her dating.  I really hope it works out.  My mum deserves to be with someone who actually cares about her."

****************

            Buffy was sitting in the Scooby common room, waiting for Charlie to arrive.  Willow and Giles were sitting at a table in the corner, discussing Willow's recovery.  Xander and Anya wandered in.  "What's everybody up to this weekend?  Now that the prophecy thing is over, we should do something fun," stated Xander.

            "Charlie is coming here for the weekend," stated Buffy.  "I'm waiting for him now."

            "I'm having lunch with Tonks tomorrow.  We really need to talk," said Willow.

            "What about you G-man?" asked Xander.

            "I'm having coffee with Narcissa tomorrow at a small shop in Hogsmeade," replied Giles.  "And please, do stop calling me that."

            "Ooh, Giles has a date," squealed Anya excitedly.

            "It's not a date," replied Giles.  "It's coffee."

            "Which is the date drink of choice," explained Willow.

            "Told you she was interested," added Buffy.

            "Good lord, Narcissa and I cannot date," said Giles worriedly.

            "Why not?" asked Buffy.  "Don't you like her?"

            "Of course I like her," replied Giles, "but her husband just died.  How would it look?"

            "Who cares how it looks?" asked Anya.  "She likes you.  You like her.  You both deserve to give each other lots of orgasms."  Everyone starred at Anya.

            "That truly was not helpful," Giles stated.

            "Giles, you were once a high school librarian who took his underage students into graveyards every night.  That didn't look right, but it was right.  This is too.  You both deserve to be happy," explained Buffy.

            "She's right," agreed Willow.  "It's right for the two of you.  Who cares what the rest of the world thinks."  Xander nodded his agreement.

            Giles smiled at the children, now adults, who had become his extended family.  "I do believe that I have a date to prepare for," he stated.

            Before anyone could say anything else, the flames in the fireplace turned green, and Charlie stepped out.  "Speaking of dates," said Buffy, as she grabbed Charlie's hand and led him up the stairs to her quarters.

            "More like speaking of orgasms," commented Anya.

            "An, we've talked about this," cautioned Xander.

            "I think Anya is right this time," giggled Willow.

****************

            Cat tapped lightly on Wesley's door.  "Come in," responded a muffled voice.  Cat entered the room to find Wesley sitting in an armchair reading one of the Watcher diaries.  He looked up from the book.  "Hello, Cat.  What can I do for you?"

            "I was wondering if we could talk," she said, taking a seat on the sofa.

            "Of course," Wesley replied, putting his book aside.  "What would you like to talk about?"

            "The thing is, Wes, we have become good friends."  He nodded.  "And, I wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship."

            "Nothing would jeopardize our friendship," Wesley stated.

            Cat smiled, before continuing.  "I like you, Wes.  I like you a lot.  Wes, I'm really attracted to you."  She looked at him for a reaction.  He looked thoughtful.  "I was hoping that now that things have calmed down for a while that maybe we could try being more than friends."  Wesley starred at her.  "If you aren't interested, I understand.  I still want to be your friend. . ."

            Cat was cut off, when Wesley's lips met hers.  It took a moment for her brain to process what was happening.  When she realized that Wesley was kissing her, she hungrily returned the kiss.

            After several minutes they broke apart.  "I take it this means that you are interested in being more than friends," she whispered.

            "Cat, I have been attracted to you since I first laid eyes on you.  I never said anything, because I worried that I would ruin our friendship if you weren't interested."

            Cat threw her arms around Wesley and kissed him again.

****************

            As soon as Buffy and Charlie entered her room, she threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply.  When they pulled apart he spoke.  "I missed you too."

            Buffy smiled at him.  "Charlie, do you remember when you invited me to Romania for Valentine's Day, and we decided to wait and see if we should share a room, but then decided we should take it slow?"  Charlie nodded.  "I think we have taken it slow enough."  Charlie's eyes widened at the realization of what she was saying.  "I want you," Buffy stated simply.

            Charlie pulled her tightly against him and kissed her again.  Her lips opened to him and their tongues slid across each other.  They broke apart, when Charlie lifted her into his arms.  "I want you too," he said and claimed her lips again.  Charlie carried Buffy into her bedroom and laid her down on her bed, all the while never breaking their kiss.

            Buffy and Charlie spent hours making love, until exhaustion overtook them, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

****************

            When everyone in his dormitory appeared to be asleep, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and left to meet Shannon in the common room.  Ron, however, was still awake and noticed Harry leave.  Ron knew that Harry was meeting Shannon and that they were planning to sleep together for the first time.  Ron could not help but think about what it would be like to be sneaking out to sleep with Hermione.  The thoughts occupied his mind, and he found it impossible to fall asleep.  After nearly an hour, Ron threw on his bathrobe and slippers, grabbed some of his books, and headed down to the common room to do some homework.

            Ron peered around the deserted common room.  His eyes fell on a familiar bushy haired figure, seated in front of the fire.  Hermione was diligently writing in a small leather bound book.  "Hey, what are you doing up?" asked Ron.  

            Hermione jarred from her thoughts, jumped slightly.  She looked up at Ron and smiled, before indicating that he should take a seat on the sofa next to her.  "I couldn't sleep.  I had too much on my mind," she replied.  "Why are you up?"

            "I had some things on my mind too," said Ron.

            "Were you thinking about Harry and Shannon?" she asked.

            Ron was surprised.  "How did you know what they are doing tonight?"

            Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.  "I understand that this is one of those guy things that Harry would tell you and not me, but this is also one of those girl things that Shannon would tell me."

            "Oh," was all Ron could say.

            "You know," continued Hermione, "there was a time, when I used to get upset that you and Harry would leave me out of your personal lives.  I understood it, but it still hurt."  Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione shushed him.  "I said that I understood.  I think what hurt was that I didn't have girlfriends to share that kind of stuff with.  I mean I've always been friendly with Ginny, but I couldn't exactly tell her that I fancied her brother and now I can't exactly tell her intimate details about us.  I really am glad that Hogwarts started the Slayer training program.  It's great having Dawn and Shannon to talk about girl stuff with."

            "I'm glad that you finally have girlfriends to talk to," said Ron.  "I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything, but I can understand that there are some things you would be more comfortable talking to other girls about."

            Hermione smiled.  "Can I ask you something, Ron?"

            "Anything," he replied.

            "When you couldn't sleep tonight was it just because you were thinking about Harry and Shannon or were you thinking about us doing what they are doing?"

            Ron turned a deep shade of crimson.  "Don't be mad, but I was thinking about us.  I know we aren't ready, but I think about it a lot."

            "So do I," admitted Hermione.  Ron looked at her, the surprise evident on his face.  "What?  Girls think about that stuff a lot too.  In fact, I was writing about it in my diary, when you came down here."  She handed him her diary, pointing to the night's entry.  He looked at her to ask for permission.  "Go ahead.  Read what I wrote," she insisted.

            Ron took the diary and read the entry she had pointed out to him.

Shannon and Harry are sleeping together for the first time tonight.  I can't help but wonder what it would be like to sleep with Ron.  In some ways the whole thing scares me, especially since the first time is supposed to hurt a lot.  But at the same time, I cannot think of anything more wonderful than to be that close to Ron, to fully give myself to him.  I love him so much.  I cannot imagine wanting to be with anyone as much as I want to be with him.

I know I'm not ready for sex yet, but I also know that it probably won't be long before I am.  For now though all we do is kiss, and there are a lot of steps between snogging and shagging.  I may not be ready for sex, but I am definitely ready to take the next step.  I just don't know how to tell Ron that I want to go a little further.  I am pretty sure that he wants to as well, but he is so respectful of what I want that he will never push.  I love him for the way he respects me, but sometimes I worry that he doesn't push because he doesn't want me that way.  Logically I know that I am being silly and that I need to find a way to tell him how I feel.  I just don't know how.

            Ron looked up from the diary and into Hermione's eyes.  He could see her self-doubt.  He cupped her face with his hand.  "Never doubt that I want you," he said with conviction.  "I don't push because I love you, and I don't want you to ever think that I'm with you for any other reason."

            Hermione smiled broadly and leaned forward to kiss Ron.  He held her in his arms, kissing her for several minutes, before pulling away.  "So what would the next step be?" he asked with a lopsided grin.  Hermione chewed on her bottom lip.  She took his hand in hers and guided it to her chest.  Ron smiled broadly and kissed her again, while his hands began to explore her breasts.

****************

            Harry met Shannon in the deserted common room.  They slipped under his invisibility cloak and walked out of the castle.  "Where are we going?" she whispered.

            "You'll see.  I told you that I had the perfect place," he replied, as he led her toward the Whomping Willow.  Harry picked up a branch and used it to press a knot on the trunk of the tree, which immediately stopped thrashing its branches.  Harry and Shannon slipped off the invisibility cloak and entered the tunnel that began at the base of the tree.  

            They walked along in silence until they reached the Shrieking Shack.  "This place is pretty trashed, but I fixed up one of the bedrooms for us," he explained.

            Shannon smiled at her boyfriend.  "I'm happy to be anywhere, as long as I'm with you," she said.

            Harry returned her smile, took her hand, and led her up the stairs to one of the bedrooms.  (He purposely cleaned out a different room from the one where he, Ron, and Hermione had confronted Sirius in their third year.  That room contained too many memories that were not part of his relationship with Shannon.)

            Shannon gasped when she saw the room.  Harry had used several spells that he had learned when decontaminating Order headquarters before his fifth year.  He had not only cleaned the room, but had also made the walls look freshly painted and the rug and bedding look brand new.  Lastly, he had strewn rose petals across the floor and on the bed.  "This is perfect," Shannon whispered.

            Harry smiled, before pulling her into his arms and kissing her.  Being nervous, their actions were tentative.  They lay down on the bed and took their time exploring each other.

****************

            Willow met Tonks at the Three Broomsticks early Saturday afternoon.  They quickly ordered lunch and then began to talk.  "How are you feeling?" Willow asked.

            "I'm fine.  Madame Pomfrey did a great job of patching me back up.  Besides, this wasn't exactly the first time that I was injured in the line of duty," Tonks replied.  "More importantly, how are you doing?  I know you had a bit of a relapse.  Are you handling it okay?"

            "That's kind of what I needed to talk to you about," said Willow.  "Tonks, I really like you.  You're smart and fun and pretty, and you have been really understanding about my past."

            "I sense a 'but' coming," said Tonks.

            Willow nodded.  "I should never have relapsed like that.  When I saw you fall to the ground, I was back in the same place as when Tara was shot.  I thought I had moved beyond that, but obviously I haven't come as far as I thought.  Tonks, right now I can't handle being in a relationship.  I need to focus my attention on my recovery.  I still have a long way to go."

            "So, you want to break up," stated Tonks.  Willow saw the sadness in Tonks' expression.

            "I'm sorry," said Willow.  "I'm just not ready for a relationship right now.  It wouldn't be fair to you, not to mention that it could be dangerous to the world."

            "Willow, I understand why you feel that you cannot be in a relationship right now.  But, we have been friends.  Please tell me that we can still be friends.  I want to help you through this," Tonks pleaded.

            "I'd like that," replied Willow.  "I wish I could say that we will be more than friends again someday, but right now I don't know if and when I'll be ready for a romantic relationship.  And, I don't want you waiting around for something that may never happen."

            "I know that in recovery, you are supposed to take things one day at a time," said Tonks.  "Let's take our friendship one day at a time as well."

            The two witches smiled at each other.  They turned their conversation to a discussion about their childhoods and had a very pleasant lunch.

****************

            Giles met Narcissa at Madame Puddifoot's late on Saturday afternoon.  They ordered coffees and sat in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes.  Narcissa finally broke the silence.  "I'm not very good at this," she said.  "I haven't dated in twenty years."

            Giles smiled at her.  "I've dated more recently than that, but not very often."

            "Why not?" asked Narcissa.  "I would have thought that an eligible bachelor like yourself would be in high demand."  She smiled at him.

            Giles laughed.  "Ah yes, because so many women would understand that most of my time is devoted to a girl twenty years my junior."

            Narcissa joined in his laughter.  "I think that the relationship you have with Buffy and her friends is wonderful.  You were their mentor.  Now, you are their friend.  Personally, I find the way that you opened your heart to them to be endearing.  It is a shame that you never had children of your own.  You would have made a wonderful father."

            "That is one of my biggest regrets – that I never found the right woman to settle down and have a family with.  However, my time in Sunnydale was rewarded by the establishment of what I consider my extended family."

            "Rupert, you are not exactly an old man.  You still have time to settle down, if that is what you want."

            Giles smiled at Narcissa.  "You know, sometimes when I look at you I see the little girl who used to follow Ethan and I around.  I always wondered why you did."

            Narcissa laughed.  "I thought it was obvious.  I had a huge schoolgirl crush on you.  When I saw you that day in the hotel room after all those years I realized that I had never completely gotten over my crush."

            "Cissa, if I had known the remarkable woman you would become, I would have been far kinder to you back then."

             "It's okay, Rupert.  I was eleven years old and really rather annoying."

            "I cannot exactly disagree," said Giles.  

            Narcissa threw her arm across her eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh.  "Oh, Rupert, you are breaking my heart again," she kidded, before breaking into another wave of laughter.

            Giles and Narcissa eventually turned their conversation to some of the events in their lives during the past three decades.  Both enjoyed each other's company, and neither wanted their first date to end.

****************

            Madame Pomfrey released Dawn on Saturday afternoon.  Buffy decided that it would be nice to have an impromptu party in the Scooby Common Room on Sunday afternoon for everyone who had been involved in the battle.  She invited the faculty, students, and the Angel Investigations team.  Buffy instructed the house elves to set up a buffet style meal on long tables against the back wall.

            The Scoobies and their friends were the first to arrive, followed shortly thereafter by Angel, Spike, and Genevieve, who arrived via the floo network.  The Angel found a seat around a table with Wesley, Cat, Faith, and Robin.  Spike and Genevieve found themselves in a conversation about wizard ancestry with Giles and Narcissa.  While Buffy was making sure everything was ready, Charlie chatted with Willow, Xander, and Anya.

            The first students to arrive were Andrew and Luna.  He had left the other Gryffindors to meet Luna in front of the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room.  The two teens sat together on one of the sofas in a back corner.  They were engrossed in a conversation about crumple-horned Snorkacks.  They would stop talking from time to time to steal small kisses.

            The rest of the students entered the Scooby common room at the same moment that Andrew and Luna were kissing.  "I'm going to kill you," screamed Ron, as he dove toward Andrew.  Fortunately Andrew was quick and fled from Ron across the common room.  

            Ron went after Andrew and was about to punch him, when Ginny's shriek caused him to freeze.  "Ronald Weasley, what in the hell do you think you are doing to him," demanded Ginny.  Everyone looked up from their conversations and gawped at the scene.

            "He cheated on you," spat Ron through gritted teeth.

            "That is not possible," stated Ginny matter-of-factly.

            "Not possible?  I saw him kissing Luna," said Ron.

            "And since Luna is currently his girlfriend, he has every right to kiss her," stated Ginny.

            Ron turned back to Andrew.  "You broke up with my sister?  I told you that if you hurt her, I would hurt you."

            Ginny crossed the room quickly and placed her hand on her brother's shoulder.  "He didn't hurt me.  The breakup was mutual.  We both realized that we were only meant to be friends and that we were interested in other people."

            Ron's anger deflated.  He turned to his sister.  "You are dating someone else?  Who?"  he demanded.

            "Neville," stated Ginny.  Ron glared at Neville, who audibly gulped.  "Don't you dare threaten him," warned Ginny.  "Neville is a nice guy, and I am a big girl who can take care of myself."

            Hermione stepped to Ron's side and took his hand in hers.  She was always a calming influence on him.  Ron nodded at Ginny, who let out a sigh of relief.

            The situation finally diffused, the students found seats around the common room.  Everyone ate, talked, and generally had a good time.

            Dawn found herself being pulled between most of the adults.  Everyone seemed to want to make sure that she had survived her ordeal unscathed.  She was disappointed because she had hoped to spend time with Draco, but was happy to see that so many people cared about her well-being.  Spike especially felt the need to keep checking on her.

            Draco sat back in an overstuffed armchair, while Dawn made her rounds.  He was surprised, when Ron took the seat beside him.  "Draco, I just wanted to thank you for saving Hermione," said Ron sincerely.

            At first Draco fell into his usual defense mechanism of making snide comments.  "Well, I couldn't very well have my only real academic competition getting herself killed."  Ron looked at Draco skeptically.  "Fine," said Draco defeatedly.  "I couldn't stand seeing Hermione get hurt.  She's a good person.  She's been a good friend to Dawn and the only one of your little trio to give me a second chance."

            "I'm sorry about not giving you a chance," replied Ron.  "It's no secret that I can be a bit stubborn."

            "That's the understatement of the year," commented Draco.

            Ron looked annoyed, but continued speaking.  "The point is that you proved that Slytherin or not, you're the kind of person to do the right thing when it really counts, and I'm glad that you're on our side."

            Ron stood to leave, but Draco stopped him.  "Weasley, I mean Ron, I know I've said a lot of really nasty things to you in the past and done even worse things, but if you're willing, I'd like to start over."

            Ron smiled and stuck out his hand.  "Hello.  I'm Ron Weasley.  You are?"

            Draco returned Ron's smile.  "Draco Malfoy.  Pleased to meet you."

            Harry noticed Ron and Draco shaking hands.  "What the hell is that all about?" he asked Shannon.  She shrugged in reply.


	49. Life Goes On

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 49 – Life Goes On

            In the weeks following the party in the Scooby common room everyone fell back into their usual routine.  Narcissa found a cottage to her liking and left the castle.  The faculty focused on lesson plans and getting their students ready for exams.  The students focused on studying and homework.  

            Buffy and Faith reinstated nightly patrols of the Forbidden Forest.  Regular patrols had been put on hold, so that there was more time to focus on preparing for the prophecy.  The seventh year Slayers were scheduled to patrol every other night, since they would each be assigned to a hellmouth at the end of the school year and needed as much practice as possible before then.  The younger Slayers were required to patrol only one night per week for the rest of the school year.

            Wesley scheduled more frequent History of the Slayer classes devoted to Buffy and Faith sharing their stories.  He wanted to make sure that there would be enough time for both Slayers to take the class through the battle with the First Evil the previous year.  

            Dawn found herself devoting quite a bit of time to her project for History of the Slayer.  She greatly enjoyed reading Genevieve's Watcher's private diaries.  Whenever Dawn needed clarification on something or if she was not sure if something was too personal to include in her paper, she would owl Genevieve.  The vampire was always quick to send lengthy responses to all of Dawn's questions.

            Dawn, Hermione, and Draco began to prepare for their final exams.  Harry, Ron, and Shannon insisted that it was still too early to be studying, since there were another two months before exams.  However, Ron, wanting to spend as much time as possible with Hermione, finally relented and began studying as well.

            Ginny and Luna began spending almost every night in the library, studying for their O.W.L.s.  Both girls often turned to Hermione and Draco with questions.  Both had received outstandings on their exams the previous year, though Draco only received an exceeds expectations in charms because of the plate he broke, when he was distracted by Harry.

            Since Luna did not have a lot of time to spend with Andrew during the week, he focused his attention on his recordings.  Hermione had helped him a great deal in the beginning of the year by setting up an organizational system for him.  Andrew worked diligently to add all that had happened in the past few months to the final version of his records for the Watcher's Council.

****************

            Amidst all of their work, the faculty still found time to devote to their significant others.  The students were fortunate in that they were able to spend at least a few hours with their significant other each night, even if they were only studying.  

            The two newlywed couples (Xander/Anya and Faith/Robin) were able to spend each night together.  Wesley and Cat, whose relationship had progressed quickly, also spent most nights together.

            Buffy and Charlie had agreed to spend every other weekend together, alternating between Hogwarts and Romania.  Through the rest of the school year, neither missed a single planned weekend.  When they were together, they were inseparable, making up for the long weeks that they were apart.

            Giles spent each weekend in Hogsmeade, visiting Narcissa.  They agreed to take their new relationship slowly.  They spent most of their time together just sitting and talking, enjoying each other's company.

            Willow spent most of her weekends alone, working on her recovery.  She had once again begun regularly practicing meditation techniques that the coven had taught her after she tried to end the world.  Willow began to feel more in control of her magic, but knew better than to slack off in her meditation, as she had done before.  Willow did meet Tonks in Hogsmeade twice during the months before the school year ended.

            Harry and Shannon would sneak off to the Shrieking Shack on most weekend evenings.  It was the only place they could truly be alone.  When Harry and Shannon disappeared, Dawn, Draco, Ron, and Hermione would spend time together.  Draco had become fairly friendly with Ron and Hermione, but Harry still refused to tolerate the Slytherin.  

            Andrew, Luna, Ginny, and Neville also spent their weekend evenings together.  The two couples did almost everything together.

****************

            The members of the house quidditch teams spent a significant amount of time training for the final games of the year.  With the current point distribution, each team still had a chance to win the quidditch cup.

            The first of the final games was between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.  Luna once again donned her eagle hat to root for her house team.  Andrew wore a similar hat that she made for him.  Dawn, Shannon, Hermione, and Ron showed their support for Slytherin, more specifically for Draco.  Harry complained loudly that his friends were being traitors to Gryffindor by supporting Malfoy, but they ignored everything Harry said.

            Everyone was feeling the intensity of the game.  The chasers on both teams were in top form and scored many goals before Draco finally spotted the snitch.  He immediately went into a dive, followed closely by Cho Chang, who had been shadowing him much like when she played against Harry.  The dive was steep, and knowing her limitations, Cho pulled out of it quickly.  Draco, however, refused to lose his chance at the snitch.  He caught it, but did not have time to pull out of the dive before hitting the ground.

            Slytherin won, and Draco spent the night in the hospital wing after Madame Pomfrey repaired his broken shoulder.  She tutted the entire time about Draco spending more time in the hospital wing this year than Harry.  'At least I beat Potter at something,' thought Draco smugly.

            The second game came a few weeks later – Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff.  The entire school turned out to see who would take the cup.  In order to beat Slytherin, Gryffindor needed to win by 220 points.  Therefore, Gryffindor had to be ahead by 70 points before Harry caught the snitch.

            The game lasted several hours, as both keepers defended their goals with a vengeance.  On three separate occasions, Harry had spotted the snitch, but Gryffindor had not been far enough ahead.  Each time, he faked out the Hufflepuff seeker to prevent him from taking the snitch.

            Finally, Gryffindor was ahead by 70 points.  Harry spotted the snitch and put on a burst of speed to catch it.  Unfortunately, he was so focused on the snitch that he failed to notice Ron letting a goal slip past him.  Gryffindor won the match but lost the quidditch cup to Slytherin.

****************

            As the school year approached an end, there had been no word about Voldemort or his Death Eaters.  Everyone believed that the Dark Lord was biding his time, while working on another plan to gain power.  Willow regularly scanned news stories on the Internet in the hopes of finding something that could relate to Voldemort's activity.  Hermione did the same with the daily prophet.  Neither had any success.  Everyone would just have to wait until Voldemort made another move.

****************

            The students soon found themselves cramming for exams.  Hermione again presented everyone with a study schedule as she had done for midterms.  Dawn and Hermione, having learned that their study techniques were different, went their separate ways to study for finals.  Dawn studied either alone or with Draco and Shannon.  Hermione studied with Ron and Harry.  To Ron's delight, she agreed to institute the same reward system for him that Dawn and Draco had developed when studying for midterms.

            Their first exam was in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  The students were each given a prophecy of an apocalyptic event.  They had to provide an explanation of the prophecy and three possible ways averting it.  Dawn once again received the top score in the class, and this time Hermione could not argue that Dawn had an advantage, since Hermione herself had found the last prophecy, which they had to prevent from coming to pass.

            Willow and Wesley once again gave a combined exam for their classes.  The exam mirrored their midterm, consisting of a number of hypothetical scenarios to which the students must decide the best course to research.  They had to list the specific reference books that they would use.  The Slayers, Ron, and Dawn were also required to relate topics from the Watcher diaries that might provide additional information.  When the exam ended, everyone was confident that they had done well.

            All of the students also believed that they had done well in charms, transfiguration, and potions.  Their exams did not contain anything that they had not studied.

            The last exam of the term was Slayer Fighting Techniques.  Buffy, Faith, and Robin once again asked the students to each find a sparring partner.  Dawn fought Draco, Shannon fought Harry, and Hermione fought Ron.  As couples, each pair moved together more easily than with an unknown opponent.  Everyone, including Hermione who was must worried about this class, felt that they had done exceptionally well.


	50. Farewell to Friends

Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends

Chapter 50 – Farewell to Friends

            During the last day of the school year, everyone spent the afternoon readying themselves to leave Hogwarts.  Personal possessions had been scattered during the past ten months.  They needed to be gathered and packed.  In previous years the boys waited until after the leaving feast to pack.  (The girls were always more organized than the boys with the exception of Luna, who usually missed the leaving feast to find her possessions that had been taken during the school year.)  However, this year the Scoobies were hosting an after party in the Scooby common room for the students and faculty who had helped defeat Voldemort's plan to gain the power of the First Evil.  It would be the last night that they entire group would be together for awhile.

            At 6:00pm the whole of Hogwarts was seated in the Great Hall.  Large red and gold banners emblazoned with the Gryffindor lion hung throughout the hall.  Though Slytherin had won the quidditch cup, Gryffindor won the house cup.  Professor Dumbledore had personally awarded fifty points to each student who helped to defeat Voldemort in their most recent battle.  Draco earned fifty points for Slytherin, and Luna earned fifty points for Ravenclaw.  Together, Dawn, Shannon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville earned 350 points for Gryffindor, securing the house cup.

            The hall was filled with chattering students and faculty.  Many were discussing summer holiday plans.  Eventually the students and faculty fell silent, when Professor Dumbledore stood to address them.  

            "Another school year has come to a close.  We have faced new experiences, and I am sure that we have all learned much.  The Slayer training program has been a great success.  New areas of study have been made available to all Hogwarts students, and new friendships have been forged."

            "Two years ago, when Voldemort first returned, I reminded you that we are as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided.  For a time, I feared that we would remain divided.  Several students and staff members laid my fears to rest this year.  Different houses – purebloods and muggle borns – wizards, Slayers, and muggles – regardless of their differences, they worked together to drive back Voldemort, to protect our way of life."

            Dumbledore's voice filled with conviction.  "We all must follow their lead.  We must unite as one.  Together we are strong.  Together we shall prevail."

            Dumbledore smiled benevolently as his eyes swept over the faces of the students.  "Now, tuck in."  As plates of succulent dishes appeared on the long house tables, the silence that weighed heavily after Dumbledore's words was broken.  

            At the Gryffindor table those who had fought against Voldemort discussed Dumbledore's speech.  Shannon, Harry, Ron, and Andrew filled their plates and began shoveling large forkfuls of food into their mouths.  Much to Hermione and Ginny's great disgust, the four Gryffindors continued their conversation with their mouths full.  Hermione, Ginny, and Neville began eating as well, though taking much smaller bites and swallowing before adding their comments to the conversation.  

            Dawn did not touch the food that lay in front of her.  She stared across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table, her eyes locked with Draco's.  Wordlessly, the two teens communicated how much they would miss each other during the summer holidays.  Dawn would be spending time in the United States with Buffy and Shannon.  Draco would be spending time with his mother in their new cottage in Hogsmeade.  Neither wanted to be apart.

            Buffy noticed the two teens starring at each other.  She nudged Willow, who was sitting beside her at the faculty table.  "Bit over-dramatic aren't they?" asked Buffy.

            "Oh, come on, Buff.  They're cute.  Don't you remember not wanting to leave Angel to go to LA to visit your dad that one summer?" replied Willow.

            "But I was going for the whole summer.  We're only going to be away for three weeks.  It's a vacation.  She should be happy to be going on a vacation."

            Cat overheard the conversation.  "Buffy, where exactly are you and Dawn going?"

            Buffy smiled.  "Charlie and I are taking Dawn and Shannon to Las Vegas.  Since Genevieve has been staying in LA to help Angel, she offered to let us stay in her house in Vegas.  It should be nice.  Charlie has never been there, and Shannon and Dawn will be plenty occupied with Shannon's friends."

            "That sounds nice," replied Cat.  "Maybe you can stop in LA before you return to England.  Wesley and I are going to be spending the summer helping Angel at Wolfram and Hart."

            "Wish I could help out," commented Faith.  "Robin and I don't have time to go anywhere this summer."

            "What are you two going to do?" asked Buffy.

            "We are going to start looking for a house in Hogsmeade.  Robin is going to work for the Watcher's Council; so, it isn't like we can live at Hogwarts," explained Faith.  "If we can find a place in Hogsmeade, he can use the floo network to get to work, and all I have to do is walk up here."

            "It won't be the same next year without you here," commented Willow.

            "Yeah, but I won't be far, and if anything comes up I can always sack out in one of your sitting rooms," noted Faith.  "Besides, I don't think Robin and I are the only ones who won't be living here next year."

            "Why?  Who else would leave?" asked Willow.

            "Giles for one," answered Buffy.  "At some point he has to begin working on rebuilding the council.  Actually, I think that's what Giles wants to talk to all of us about after the feast."

            "That sucks.  It won't be the same without the whole Scooby gang," said Willow morosely.

            Buffy and Faith exchanged a knowing look.  "So, Red, what are you up to for the summer?" asked Faith, effectively changing the subject.

            "I'm going to be staying with the coven who helped me when I first went all evil," replied Willow.  "I need to focus my full attention on my recovery for awhile."  Buffy, Faith, and Cat nodded their understanding of Willow's current situation.

            While the faculty were discussing their summer holiday plans, the Gryffindor students had begun to do the same.  "So does anyone have anything fun planned for the summer holiday?" asked Ginny.

            "Dawn and I are going with Buffy and your brother to Las Vegas for a few weeks.  Genevieve is lending us her house.  It should be cool.  We can hang out with some of my old friends," explained Shannon.

            "Wish I could sneak there again," commented Harry.  "I hate going back to Privet Drive."

            Shannon smiled at her boyfriend.  "It will only be a few weeks.  When I get back to England, I promise to find a way to visit you."

            "Las Vegas sounds like fun," said Hermione, who was not interested in beginning Harry's annual moping about his relatives any earlier than necessary.  "I'm sure you and Dawn will have a great time."

            "Not likely," mumbled Dawn.  Everyone ignored her.

            "I'm surprised that Andrew isn't going with you," commented Ron, also trying to keep the conversation from focusing on couples being separated.  He was not any happier about being apart from Hermione, than Harry was about being apart from Shannon or Dawn was about being apart from Draco.

            "Buffy asked him, but he claims that he has other things to do," replied Shannon, glaring at Andrew.  "Of course, he won't tell us what those other things are."

            "It's a surprise," stated Andrew.  "You'll find out later tonight."

            Harry and Ron shook their heads.  They had become used to the weirdness that was Andrew, after sharing a dormitory for the past ten months.  "Mione, have your parents decided where they are taking you on holiday?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

            Hermione's face lit up.  "Yes, they finally decided.  We are going to Greece.  I'm so excited to see all the historic ruins."  Ron looked depressed.  "But this year, we are only going on holiday for a few weeks.  I insisted that I needed to get back, so that I could start studying for NEWTs.  I'll be back in England at the end of July."

            Ron smiled.  "Maybe when you get back, you can come to the Burrow for a few weeks."  Now Harry looked depressed.  Ron nudged his best friend.  "You're invited too, mate."

            "I'd like that," said Hermione.

            "Yeah, me too," added Harry.  "Although, it would be okay if we all wound up at Order headquarters."  Harry was looking at Shannon, as he said this.

            "Don't worry," said Shannon.  "I'm sure we will all be back together again soon."

****************

            When everyone finished eating dessert, Professor Dumbledore dismissed the students.  Dawn, Shannon, Andrew, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Neville, and Luna gathered in the entry hall, before walking together to the Scooby common room.  After giving the password to the Slayer portrait, they entered the portrait hole to find all of the Buffy and Willow passing out glasses to all the gathered Scoobies.  The faculty members, Narcissa, Angel, Spike, Genevieve, Fred, and Gunn were all in attendance.

            "Grab a glass and have a seat," Giles instructed the students.

            "Wow, champagne?" questioned Dawn.

            "No," replied Buffy, "sparkling white grape juice."  Dawn and Shannon sighed, as they took their glasses and sat down.

            Giles called the group to attention.  "First, I have some announcements to make.  I will not be returning to Hogwarts next year."  The students all looked disappointed.  "It is time to begin rebuilding the Watcher's Council.  As the senior member, it is my duty to oversee this.  However, Professor Dumbledore has confided in me that he has already filled the Defense Against the Dark Arts post for next year.  I'm not at liberty to discuss any new hires, but I can assure you that you will not be disappointed."

            "Some others, who are here tonight, have agreed to work with me at the Council.  Xander has agreed to take the position of Director of Facilities.  He will be overseeing all building planning and construction."

            "Robin has taken the position of Director of Slayer Education.  He has educational administration experience, having worked as a high school principal.  You will still see him from time to time at Hogwarts, as he checks up on the Slayer training program."

            "Narcissa has taken a diplomatic position.  She will work as a liaison to the Ministries of Magic in the countries, where Slayers are assigned."

            "Though he is not here tonight, many of you know Remus Lupin.  He has agreed to head up the Council research division."

            "Lastly, Andrew will be working for the Watcher's Council as well.  His recording of the Slayer training this year has far exceeded my expectations.  I have offered him the position of my personal assistant, and he has accepted."  

            Everyone burst into conversation about the news Giles had just given him or her.  Dawn and Shannon jumped up, yelling their congratulations and hugging Andrew.  The other students debated who the new DADA professor would be.  Buffy and Willow gave Xander hugs of congratulations.  The conversations were quickly halted, when Giles cleared his throat loudly.

            Giles looked around the room, smiling at those who were gathered.  "Eight years ago, when I was first sent to Sunnydale, I had a lot of expectations for my life as a Watcher to the active Slayer.  What I never expected was to become a Scooby.  At the time, I didn't know what a Scooby was.  Needless too say, I was greatly confused to find that a Scooby is a cartoon dog."  Everyone laughed.  "But for us being a Scooby means being family.  Buffy, Willow, and Xander may have been my students and may now be my colleagues, but I do consider them my family."

            "Over the years, several other people have become part of the Scooby family."  Giles looked around the room, as he named them in the order that they became Scoobies.  "Angel, Wesley, Anya, Spike, Dawn, Faith, Robin, Andrew, and Shannon – during our years in Sunnydale, you all become part of the Scooby family.  There are others, who are not able to be with us today – Oz, Cordelia, Jenny, and Tara – but they will always be in our hearts."  Many of the people in the room bowed their heads in silent prayer at the mention of those who were lost.

            "This year has brought new members into the Scooby family – Fred and Gunn, Cat, Narcissa, Genevieve, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Ginny, and Luna."

            "Tonight Professor Dumbledore reminded us that we are as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided.  All of us in the room are united as part of the Scooby family.  We may not always like each other, but when one of us is in need, the others will be there."  Giles glared first at Angel and Spike, then at Harry and Draco.  All four looked sheepish.  "Even as we go our separate ways, each and every one of us remains a Scooby.  This is our strength."

            "Everyone please raise your glasses.  I propose a toast to us all, to the Scoobies."

            "To the Scoobies," everyone toasted loudly before drinking from their glasses.

****************

Author's Notes:  Well this is the end of my first fanfiction story.  I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my work.  You were all very kind.  I hope that the constructive criticism that I received has helped to improve my writing.

I am planning to write a sequel to this story.  I have sketched out the general storyline.  However, I really need to devote some serious time to my doctoral dissertation; so, I may not have time to begin the sequel for awhile.


End file.
